A Green Mews Troubles
by Ally Marton
Summary: Retasu accidentally uncovers an alien plot, one that's ten times more deadly than what they had yet to face. But when the aliens capture her before she can tell, it's left up to the mews to uncover the dark scheme and rescue their friend.LxP dare to read
1. Prologue

**Muwhahaha! I have finally gotten up the courage to write another mew story (my other is taking forever to write, I'm sorry!). K, I'm a HUGE Lettuce and Pai fan, so guess what this is about? But enough! Read the prologue and LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! As in, review! I know this might be hard to remember, so I'll re-mention it at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and there's IxK (ish) and PxT.**

**K, now you can read!**

"Now, Ichigo!" Ryou's voice escalated above the loud roars of the current Chimera Anima. The girls had been fighting it for the last fifteen minutes, unable to properly wear it down. Minto and Zakuro's simultaneous attacks had finally temporarily stopped its rampage, leaving it vulnerable and open to Ichigo's finishing blow. "Hurry!" he cried.

Ichigo ran in front of the hideous creature, some mix between a sloth and a frog. "Chimera Anima! You have destroyed a beautiful evening in the park for romantic couples alike, and for this I will never forgive you! For your sins, you will pay!" Expertly jumping at least five feet higher than the easily one-story high creature, Ichigo's attack rang out "Ribbon, Strawberry, CHE-ack!"

Ryou glared in annoyance as his leading mew's attack was cut off by the green haired alien's intervention. The jerk cupped her cheek and whispered softly, far too quiet for Ryou to hear. He mentally spouted a few choice profanities at the indecent alien. Whatever Kisshu said, Ichigo had not appreciated, because she immediately slapped his hand away and yelled, "Kish! You bully!"

The green alien immediately flew away laughing, safely out of her range.

Kisshu's intervention had given the creature enough time to recuperate, and it was now once again wrecking the place. "Ichigo!" Mint yelled out to her companion, who was now fuming angrily on the ground. "Quit flirting with the aliens and help us finish this job!"

"I was not flirting!" Ichigo shouted indignantly.

"Mew Mews, focus!" Ryou called. _They're so easily led off track; sometimes I wonder how _they _ended up with the mew genes in them._

Besides Ichigo and Mint, the others were doing pretty well.

Zakuro, always attentive, was whipping at the creature with a frustrated air. Every time her attack went for it, the frog part of the creature would nimbly jump out of range, and then strike out at her with either its claws or tongue.

Mew Pudding was the most energetic out of all five of them. Jumping and kicking out at the quick mutation. She herself was an excellent fighter in the martial arts, though her attention was currently more intent on the youngest alien, Tart, then actually defeating the monster.

Last was Lettuce. Though she had strong attacks and was agile enough for fighting, she was still constantly hanging back unless someone called her up. Ryou admired her for her intelligence and willingness to help and protect others, but her shy and clumsy attitude was beginning to test him one too many times.

He quickly assessed the situation. If the girls didn't act soon, the monster would probably make it out of the park and towards the more busy streets surrounding it.

"Hey Taru-Taru! After we're done fighting today, do you want to come over and play? You could be a butler at the café!"

"Are you dumb in the head, midget? I'd never play with you! I'll smack that stupid grin right off your face! Chimera Anima, get her!"

The creature took one last half-hearted swipe at Zakuro before turning towards the yellow mew. It let out a shrieking croak as it slinked over to her. Pudding giggled as she easily dodged this way and that away from the attacks, calling out taunts and playful jeers at both the creature and Tart.

"Pudding, fall back!" Zakuro called from a farther back standpoint. The rage that the little blond was putting the mutation into was plausible, but the mew only cast minor attacks at it, refusing to give up her play by actually killing it. The purple mew, who wanted to kill it so she could make it to her photo-shoot, wasn't willing to chance her attack and accidently hit her companion. "Pudding, get out of there now!"

If the little girl heard her friend, she didn't show it.

One extra high jump in the air gave Pudding the freedom to taunt Taruto with summersaults and erratic movements. But apparently the brown-haired alien had had enough. "Get her, NOW!"

The creature's mouth opened, but this time its tongue whipped out a slimy substance. It flew through the air until it hit Mew Pudding's feet. "Hey!" She tried to kick the substance off, but it stuck her legs together like glue. The sloth-frog's claw began to make a bone-breaking swipe towards the helpless girl.

"Pudding!" Mew Lettuce jumped to her in a flash. Quickly grabbing the little Mew up and out of reach of the razor claw, Lettuce made a break for the trees so she could have some cover. Zakuro didn't miss a beat after the other two were out of the way. The giant swipe keeled the creature off balance, giving her the perfect opportunity. "Ribbon, Zakuro, SPHERE!"

The whip grabbed and intertwined itself with the hideous mutation, cutting into its flesh as it held the creature firmly in place. "Ichigo!" Ryou glanced at the still occupied mew, "Quit bickering! Attack it NOW!"

Ichigo glanced at her employer with an annoyed air, but nevertheless jumped back to action, this time with Mint as back-up. "Right. Okay you monster! Ribbon, Strawberry, CHECK!"

In a spectacular display of lights the monster dissolved in mere seconds.

_Finally, it took them long enough. _The employer thought with relief. Ryou glanced around at his team to ensure that everyone was all right. Pudding was cheering loudly from Lettuce's arms, while Lettuce herself looked to be grimacing slightly from how loud Pudding was being. Zakuro looked fine, but was briskly walking towards the trees and the exit of the park. _Her photo-shoot, that's where she's heading. _Mint was gazing at her idol wistfully, but stayed with the group none-the-less.

It seemed to Ryou that only he and Ichigo were still aware that their enemy was still present. The pink mew was glaring up at the floating duo just then. "Get lost, jerks! You're beat!"

Taruto looked disgruntled at the comment, but his attention was still more focused on the obnoxious Pudding. Kisshu leaned down and gave Ichigo a fanged smile. "You only think we're beat, kitty. But soon we'll hit you with something you can't possibly beat. Until next time!"

Taruto gave one last disdainful glance at the group of girls. "Later losers!" Then they both were gone.

"Jerks!" Ichigo called after them.

Ryou shook his head. _The only people who can possibly save the world from Cyniclon take-over are all below the age of twenty and are suffering from mood swings. _He looked over to Lettuce. "Retasu, is Pudding okay?"

The two mews were now working hard on getting the sticky gunk off of Pudding's legs, but with little progress. "She's fine, Ryou-san!"

"Pudding feels like she's covered in sticky syrup!" Pudding added for effect.

Ryou sighed, a faint smile playing on his features. "All right. Great work everyone, let's head back to the café."

Kish watched from the trees as the mews and the café owner left the scene. In less than a few minutes the park resumed an air of normalness. _Ichigo, you have no clue what we have in store for your team. _

He teleported to a construction sight a small ways away. He found Pai messing with more wires and mechanical devices that currently monitored a large tank holding a small black blob. Taruto floated a little ways away, sitting cross-legged with one hand propped to hold his head up. The alien perked slightly when he saw Kisshu. _The battle ended less than it takes for those girls to get back to the café and he's already bored. _Kish mentally shook his head with amusement. _That kid needs a hobby. _

"Kish! Did the girls try anything?" Taruto hovered over to him, intent to force something interesting out of the green-haired alien's mouth.

Kisshu saw Pai's ear twitch slightly towards them and knew he also was listening in. "Nothing." He said with a grin. "They're completely oblivious to our scheme. Well, Pai's scheme, actually."

The alien nodded his head in confirmation, already focused back on his invention.

Taruto wasn't okay with the lack of action in Kish's statement. "So the mews are clueless? How can they be so dumb! I mean, wasn't it _obvious _we were trying to distract them?" His intent little eyes echoed exactly what he wanted to hear: _Say something interesting Kish! _Anything_! _

It was Pai who spoke. "Taruto, Tokyo Mew Mew's goal is to protect the 'innocents' of their planet. Although their blond leader is smart, I don't think he has a clue what we're up to."

"Yep, and when they do figure it out, it'll be too late." Kish added.

The conversation finally seemed to fill Taruto's interest. "Heh, that's right! I can't wait to pull a fast one on that stupid monkey girl!"

_I'm sure. _Kish thought with a smirk.

"You'd better not intervene in trying to save Mew Ichigo, Kisshu." Pai cautioned. "I won't have your love life interrupting our take-over much longer."

Kish felt a stab of irritation at his companion. "Hey, don't worry about me, Pai. I'll just be you and pretend _I'm _an emotionless jerk when I see the person I love."

Pai's emotionless mask raised an eyebrow. "I love no one, Kisshu. Unlike some other comrades I could mention." He turned away from his flustered companions.

Kish smiled a dark grin. "Retasu."

Pai's right ear twitched.

"Retasu, the green Mew known as Mew Lettuce, the _finless porpoise_."

The oldest alien turned and regarded Kish with a blank face, his ear still twitching. "The _green _Mew only has my interest in the sole reason that her DNA response to the Mew Aqua is stronger than the others, it also is so adapt to her genetic structure that it is able to partly transform her being into something more familiarized to her surroundings. _Those _are the only ways that she could ever interest me." He turned back to his work, ear still twitching away.

"If you say so, Pai." Kish turned away. _Probably doesn't even admit it to himself. At least _I'm_ honest! _He regarded his small brown-haired companion, who seemed to not know what to make of the situation. "Let's head back to the ship for now, Tart. We'll catch you later, Pai."

Pai didn't turn away from his work in farewell. He just allowed himself to become absorbed in his work once again, free from Kisshu's many distractions.

His ear kept twitching.

**Funny, forbidding, suspenseful, YOU WANT MORE?? Let me know! By clicking…. THE REVIEW BUTTON!! I might start adding a certain amount of reviews for the next chapter to, so you should do it anyway!! PLEASE?! :goes on ground and begs to know your thoughts:**


	2. Retasu's Day

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (I just wish I did, heh).**

…

BEEP!... BEEP!... BEEP!... BEEP!... BE-_thump_!

"…Nnnoughhhhh… …Oh!"

Retasu's eyes flew open in panic. _The sun's up already! What time is it?! _Her bleary eyes searched until she found her glasses. Turning, she found the clock glaring **7:55** in red lights at her face. "No! I'm going to be late again!" She tried to jump out of bed in her haste, but got tangled in the covers and fell yelping to the floor with a satisfying _thud!_.

"Is that you Retasu?" she heard her mother call from far below.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"You looked so peaceful sweetie! And you haven't been getting enough sleep anyway, always working on those school applications or work…"

_Mom! _Retasu inwardly groaned. Ignoring the mess of bed sheets she'd just clamored out of she ran for her closet. _What should I wear?! Mm… how about the tan Capri's, and…the blue tee? No, better work with the green tank. Where are my sandals?! Oh, there they are. Now, what else? Think Lettuce! … Okay! The white button down sweater over top of the tank! _She vaulted out of the closet over to her room length mirror, her hair a total a mess. _Oh, my brush, where's my brush?! _She glanced franticly over to her dresser and found it sitting innocently on top. Retasu snatched it quickly and began yanking at her hair. Parting it in half in the back she quickly braided one side and worked on the other on the way down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Retasu, I'll wake you up tomorrow if you'd like."

Her mom was still in her PJ's, though she was sporting an alert face with her strong coffee in hand. Her dusty brown hair was set in a messy bun that somehow always set her blue eyes off just right. Retasu Midorikawa glanced at Reisha with a flustered smile. "Don't worry about it mom, it's my fault. Has dad already gone to work?"

"Not yet."

Mr. Kakashi Midorikawa entered the kitchen with a tired but happy face, his dark green hair smoothed back in a tidy appearance. His narrow glasses made his grey eyes seem all the more clear. "Off to work again?" He smiled shrewdly at his daughter.

"Um, oh! Bye mom, bye dad!" Retasu hurried out the door.

"But what about your breakfast?" Mrs. Midorikawa called after, but her daughter was already out of hearing range.

"How about I eat it for her?" Kakashi sidled up to his wife, eyeing the plate with scrambled eggs and jellied toast meant for Lettuce.

Reisha sighed with a smile and passed him the plate. "Dear, does Retasu seem more… sporadic nowadays?"

Mr. Midorikawa glanced up from the eggs. "How so?" he asked while chewing.

"I don't know, ever since she started working at that café… she _does _seem happier, but I'm worried about how it's effecting the rest of her life."

Reisha's husband gulped down the last bit of the toast and kissed her gently. "Honey, Retasu's a big girl now. Look at her! Taking on her own job without us pressing her, looking into colleges already, and maintaining high grades. She can handle herself! She got that hard-working gene from me." He smiled with total confidence.

Mrs. Midorikawa eyed the clean plate. "Well at least she didn't inherit your eating habits."

Kakashi reclined back in his chair. "Well, at least she didn't inherit your nit-picky attitude." He grinned mischievously at her.

"Uh-huh. Do you realize it's now **8:01**?"

Retasu's dad jumped from his seat in alarm. "Ah, great, I'm going to get yelled at for being late!" He gave his wife a quick parting kiss before dashing out the door with one shoe on. Reisha watched him go with a lover's laugh.

**Xxx**

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Retasu burst through the doors to the café.

"Lettuce, there you are!" Ichigo walked briskly towards her, holding a garbage bag at a safe distance away from her body.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she repeated again.

Ichigo waved it off. "Ryou's been bunkered down in the basement all morning, he doesn't know yet. And I won't tell him, don't worry. Can you take the trash out for me real quick, _please_?"

"Uh, sure." Taking the bag gingerly from her friend, Retasu smiled warmly. "Thank-you Ichigo."

"Don't thank me yet!" Ichigo started dashing back towards the kitchen. "I think it's filled with an experiment gone wrong!"

Lettuce sniffed and regretted it. It had to be that fish-and-cinnamon cake Pudding had tried to create yesterday. _Oh well. At least Ryou doesn't know I'm late again. _She quickly walked out the doors and to the back where the dumpster sat patiently.

After dumping the disgusting smell Retasu rushed inside and changed into her uniform. She glanced at her figure in the room length mirror. _I almost look cute in this. _She thought wistfully as she looked at her reflection. _Almost as cute as Ichigo. _Retasu adored her friend for her individuality, but felt jealous sometimes towards her. And who wouldn't? She was cute, strong, and she always attracted attention. _Even from the aliens! She's so lucky. _

"Lettuce! Are you in there?" Mint called from outside the door.

"Oh! Ah, yes! I'm sorry for taking so long, I'll hurry!"

"No hurry Lettuce, just saying that Keiichiro wants you for something in the kitchen. By the way, I won't let Ryou know you were late again."

Retasu sighed quietly. "Alright, thank-you!"

"Whatever…" Mint's voice trailed off as she left.

Lettuce finished putting her articles away and left the changing room. Turning into the kitchen, she found Ichigo handing Keiichiro a slip saying that table 8 wanted the Cheesecake Sampler. Pudding was busy washing the dishes while simultaneously working the stove and checking the various cooking foods.

"Lettuce, there you are." Keiichiro smiled brightly at her and walked over to her with a tray. "This is for table 4. Careful not to be late next time, you're lucky Ryou didn't catch you."

She blushed with embarrassment. "I know sir, I will be, I promise."

"Don't worry." Keiichiro chuckled softly at her blush. "I won't let him know about it."

Lettuce could only nod, still blushing. _How many times have people said that to me, 3?_

As she walked out towards table four she looked about the café. They were having a rather busy day; there was even a waiting line. _Table 4… table 4…there! _

Table four was occupied by two girls and what appeared to be their dates. "Hello," Lettuce gave a nervous smile. "Um, who ordered the Strawberry Shortcake?"

"That'd be me." A lovely blond claimed, her hair was set in one of the latest styles.

"And the Mango Shake?"

"Right here." Claimed the boy with black hair and glasses, a bold grin wrinkling his features.

"The Chocolate Cream Puffs?"

"Here." Said the girl with dark brown hair, casting a thank-you to Lettuce as she set down her plate.

Retasu turned to the last customer, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Then you must have ordered the Rustica Fruit Tart?"

He nodded quietly. As Lettuce leaned to set the plate down a departing customer bumped into her. _Oh no…_

Everything that happened afterwards was instantaneous.

The Rustica Fruit Tart fell to the table upside down, and the tray was knocked out of her grasp, colliding with the Mango Shake and splashing over the black-haired boy and his blond date. The blond jumped up screaming about her new skirt. Lettuce bowed and apologized and tried to find the towel she carried around, but the girl shoved her down on the floor. To try and break her fall Lettuce grabbed the back of the brown-haired girl's chair, but merely brought the girl within the chair down with her. The girl's boyfriend stood up to assist her but slipped on the spilt shake and fell face flat. The blond continued to rant as her boyfriend laughed at the scene that played out before him. The customer that bumped into her finally turned around, saw what happened, and came to assist with begging pleads of being sorry.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo and Mint hurried over to the catastrophe. "Lettuce, are you okay?" Ichigo bent down and helped her friend up.

"Her?! Your worried about her?! Look what she did!" The blond girl glared angrily at Lettuce. "You shouldn't be having a girl that klutzy work here! I demand to see the owner of this business!"

Mint regarded her with a cool stare. "Unfortunately he is busy at the time. But we'll let him know about your complaints."

"Liar! You're just trying to protect the nerd!" The black-haired boy stopped laughing. "Do you see this skirt? It cost me $135.00. And now there's Mango gunk on it! What do you plan to do about this? I outta sue you, you green haired freak!" She pointed at Lettuce with infuriation.

Ichigo blew a fuse. "Well," she purred in a soft tone, "we are _deeply _sorry about your clothing. But! I have a simple solution." Ichigo casually reached over to pick up the girl's strawberry shortcake, then smashed it against the girl's chest. She then rubbed it around the cute tank for more emphasis. "There! Now your clothes match!"

The girl's face grew an unhealthy shade of red. Her boyfriend jumped up. "Hey now! What was that for?!"

"Ichigo? Is everything- oh…" Keiichiro stepped out of the kitchen to find the entire café watching the spectacle unfold before them. He peeked back into the kitchen muttering something to Pudding about grabbing the cleaning supplies before trotting over to the mess. "My sincerest apologies for this," He looked at each customer at table 4 in turn, looking genuinely abashed. "Please, would you care to step into the back room to clean up, and then I would be happy to give you free refreshments for your trouble."

"Fat chance!" The blond turned with a huff and stalked to the door, her boyfriend following carefully behind. "See if I ever dine here again!"

The other couple looked at their friend with embarrassment. "We'll, take the refreshments." Said the brown-haired boy.

"I am so, so sorry…" Lettuce looked down and tried not to cry in embarrassment, noting that the whole café was starting to buzz with comments.

The girl looked at her pityingly. "Don't be, it was an honest mistake. Gretchen over reacted, she's more at fault then you."

"No, it _was _my mistake, it always happens. I sincerely ask for forgiveness."

"It wasn't your fault Lettuce." Ichigo glared at the doors where the girl had departed. "What a jerk." She muttered.

Mint sighed. "C'mon Lettuce, I'll help you freshen up."

Keiichiro ushered the guests into the back to clean up while Pudding and Ichigo fixed the mess. After awhile the café resumed normalcy, and the incident was ignored by the next hour.

Lettuce's outfit was far too messy to just wipe off and continue out the day, so Keiichiro told her to change into her day clothes and to stay and help in the kitchen. Mint had taken one look at the uniform and then back at Lettuce. "What do you plan to do to clean this?" she had asked in her rich-girl tone.

"I-I suppose put it in the wash, maybe use some stain remover…"

Mint scoffed. "You'll ruin it that way! I'll have my people clean it for you; it'll be here tomorrow for you to wear."

"Uh, thank-you Minto! That's very generous of you!"

"Yes, well…" Mint had left the room with a satisfied ego.

Keiichiro sent Pudding out to waitress and had Lettuce wash the dishes and get things out of the oven. Though she had a few slip-ups during it, on the whole she did wonderful. Keiichiro even told her just that later towards the end of the day. "You've done a marvelous job, Lettuce."

"Thank-you Akasaka-san."

He glanced out the window at the dwindling customers. "Hm… well, it seems that things have calmed enough. Do you think you could head to the store and grab some things for me, Lettuce?"

She beamed at him. _Anything to get away from here right now. _"Certainly!"

"Alright then, one moment," He went over to the counter and grabbed a notepad and pen. "Let's see now… Well need some more flour, powdered sugar; some half-n-half hmm… some more vanilla extract would make me feel safer, and how about some fresh apples? There!" He ripped the paper out and handed it to Lettuce. "That should be everything, just be sure not to take too long getting back."

"Yes sir! I'll be back soon!" Lettuce gave him a pleasant smile before exiting through the back door. She waited until she got outside of the café's fence before smiling happily. "Freedom!" She called out quietly.

Glancing around she watched other people pass by on their own business. _It's so peaceful out here, nothing like the café when we work. _Retasu sighed contently. Today's mishap had really played hard on her nerves, and it felt good to finally get out of there and relax. _Maybe Keiichiro suspected that. _She mused to herself. _He's so kind hearted to everyone; I don't think I've ever once seen him lose his temper. And Ryou… _Retasu shook her blushing head, smiling sadly to herself. She admired Ryou very much, even to the point where a crush wasn't out of the question. But who was she to him?

An employee.

A Mew Mew.

Just a girl.

_A girl who's not Ichigo…_Lettuce frowned. It was silly to compare herself to others, her mother had told her that so many times, but…

_All right, no more of this pity party! Keiichiro's waiting for me and I won't let him down! _With little more thought on the matter she jogged towards the shops and market.

**Hurray! I have now posted the real first chapter! Sorry for the lack of action, but just sit patiently till next time! SO…. REVIEW!!!! At least 2 reviews for this chapter, or I take longer to post it. Call it an incentive for me to give you your next chapter?? I know, I'm being mean, I'm sorry!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Green Mews Shouldn't Be Alone

**Here it is! The next chapter! **_**This **_**one, however, is hopefully much more action packed, and should help my story to get further underway. I need two reviews for this chapter to add the next sooner, so DO IT! When your done reading of course, don't worry, I'll remind you. Now go read!**

Ryou's head hurt.

He kept going through the fight yesterday, and the few days before it. He watched them over and over from the camera inside Masha. He went over all his notes. But nothing added up.

_Where was their motive? What was the purpose of what they did? Do they intend us to think it was nothing more than the simple objective to frighten people? Fat chance we'll buy it. _

It was killing him, ever since last night when he thought about all their recent attacks. _They're up to something again, but what? _To his knowledge they hadn't taken anything, and the only activity he could detect was when one of them was flying around or an attack.

He also knew that whatever was occurring was because of the purple alien. He hadn't been there for any of the recent fights. _What's he up to…_

"Ryou?"

The blondie jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. He spun around and relaxed. "Keiichiro, you really startled me."

Keiichiro smiled. "Sorry. I thought you might like something to eat, since you never had breakfast."

"Starving, thanks." Ryou took the plate and set it next to the computer before typing again. "By the way, I heard some commotion earlier, what happened?"

"Lettuce… had a slight accident again."

_Ah, I should have known. _"She was late today." Keiichiro looked at him in surprise. "Please," Ryou gave him a knowing look, "I installed security cameras for a reason."

"It'd be helpful if you didn't let her know you knew."

"Why? She has to understand that I won't tolerate her being late."

"She's very sorry for it Ryou." _As usual_,Ryou thought sarcastically. "How's the search coming?" The tall man asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing. Zip. Notta. I can't figure it out Akasaka! But whatever it is, it won't be good for us." Ryou glanced at the clock on his wall. "Thank-you again for the food, I'm going to keep working for a bit longer."

Keiichiro smiled and walked up the steps. "That's what you said _last night_."

Ryou ignored him.

Xxx

Pai gazed intently at the dark blob lurking in the water depths of the large container. The blob was actually a creature he came up with a long time ago, but now its use would be even more deadly than it had first been.

Taruto had at first been fascinated with the prospects that it held for them. But after seeing how long it took for Pai to get it ready, he drifted off somewhere to go torment the park frogs.

Kisshu remained neutral in what he thought about it. "If it beats the mews, then I could care less what it is," Were his exact words.

The mews.

Mew Lettuce.

Pai's ear twitched.

_Stop that! _He silently reprimanded it. It eventually complied. Pai really hated that, why did she make him act like some fool?

In all honesty, he really was fascinated with her. Lettuce's ability to be easily accepted by Mew Aqua made her a unique figure in Pai's knowledge of humans. Mew Aqua usually affected humans in some way, but to actually _merge _with the person was rare. And despite the fact that she didn't fight as continuously as the other mews, he had found that her fighting ability's were as good as Mew Zakuro's, possibly better if she tried harder. Her maturity levels were almost equal to the purple mew's, and when looking at the others, that was saying something. _She may lack confidence and for that reason appear awkward, but that's nothing that can't be fixed. _Pai pictured her face in his mind's eye. Her determined but gentle look when she took on the Chimera Anima's, how her green eyes sparkled when she fought, how she smiled…

Pai's ear twitched.

_No more thinking about the mew! This is not helping the plan at all! _Pai's emotionless mask cracked into a frown as he continued with his work. _Kish will be checking in soon and I can't have him see me thinking about a _human_. I'd never live it down. _

Xxx

Retasu jogged around the corner in a huff. She had found everything Keiichiro had asked her to, but it had taken her longer than she had expected. _And now I'll be late, twice in one day! Oh, please please PLEASE let me make it on time! _

She had decided to take a short cut home, but the path she was on hadn't been used in awhile, and it was rather rough. _Just stay focused, get back to the café on time! This was a horrible day to where sandals. _The path was right next to a drop off that led into more forest area, long forgotten by companies to use as land due to it's nearness to a old factory that had mysterious pollutants break out. _How long will it take now? Maybe ten minuets. I wonder what Ryou's doing now, or the other girl's? Or the aliens-_ "AAGH!"

In her daydreaming Retasu had jogged too close to the edge and had stepped on loose rock. With vain effort she shoved the supplies up on the path as she fell. Her eyes could only take in the sky getting farther and farther away. _I'm going to die!! How'd this happen? _But the slant in the drop caught her and rolled her down. When she finally skidded to a halt at the bottom she laid there for a few seconds. Eventually, feeling she didn't have any serious injury, she stood up. The drop looked a lot larger from below, easily 20ft.

And there was no way she could climb it.

_Oh dear. I hope the mews don't get too worried._ She glanced around uncertainly. _Maybe if I follow the ditch it'll eventually level out- _Her thoughts were cut off as she saw a momentary flash within the trees. "What?"

Retasu glanced between the trail and the strange light, then, finally going against her better judgment, she walked into the trees. At first it felt as if there was more than tree branches blocking her way, but after a bit of a struggle she shrugged herself past, deeper into the forest.

Xxx

Pai's senses perked up as he felt the barrier breached. _Who could get past the shield? _Just then Kisshu came from the trees. "Hey, Pai, how's the project coming?"

The oldest alien frowned at him. "Kish, next time you enter, try and be a little less obvious."

Kish looked at him blankly. "Sure… if you say so."

Xxx

Retasu approached a clearing that dropped down a couple feet and gasped. _The aliens! What are they doing here?! _Acting on instinct she jumped back into the safety of the trees. It was Pai and Kisshu, standing in front of a lot of technology that seemed wired to a strange tank holding something dark.

_I can't believe this, why doesn't Ryou know about this? Or maybe he does. _Retasu silenced her thoughts as she heard the aliens begin talking.

Xxx

"Hey, what the heck?" Tart floated down to the path that bordered their hideout. He had been positive it had been empty before, but now there was a bag of groceries strewn across it. Tart dropped to the ground and let his victim, a large bullfrog, hop away. He went over and found that some of the path had broken off and fallen into the ravine. Dusty footprints walked off from the drop and into the forest. Taruto's eyes widened. _Someone found us. _

Xxx

Retasu couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"When's the bugger gonna be ready?" Kish asked Pai, completely oblivious to her presence.

"About 5 days, maybe a week." Pai regarded some blinking lights. "It's needs enough time to fully produce and fertilize the seeds within it. If it's released before then, we'll have a problem."

"What if the mews find out about it?"

"Keep them occupied until it's ready to come out, and it won't matter. Only if the person had an unnaturally strong will would the effects not work."

_This can't be happening! What should I do? What should I do?_ Retasu watched the two go silent as Pai continued his work. _I have to get to Ryou; I have to let him know about this._

"Hey!"

Retasu jumped and turned to find the youngest alien had found her. "Taruto?!" _Oh dear. _

"Pai! Kisshu! The bookworm mew got inside the barrier!" Lettuce took a step away before realizing what she was doing. But when her feet landed on dirt and not forest greens, she turned in horror and found the aliens looking directly at her, as she had shown herself when she had stepped away from Taruto. The aliens looked baffled at her appearance, but that quickly changed.

_Time to run! _Sprinting before Taruto could get her she raced back into the woods, cursing herself for picking sandals to wear.

Xxx

_We can't allow her to get away! _Pai turned to Tart, who was about to follow after. "Tart, circle left! I'll head right. Kish, center!"

The green alien smirked. "Right."

In seconds they teleported off in pursuit of the fleeing mew.

Xxx

_Go go go! _Retasu urged herself, her breath becoming gasps as she tried to maintain her speed. _I have to get to Ryou! I _need _to tell Ryou what's going on! _The urgency of the matter kept making her feet all the clumsier, causing one of her shoes to fall off. This occurrence didn't help things and it wasn't more than once that she almost fell flat on her face. Suddenly the air just in front of her rippled, and she stopped too late as Kisshu appeared and grabbed her wrists.

He grinned evilly at her frightened face. "Little green mews shouldn't wander the woods alone, Lettuce." She tried to push herself out of his grasp, but he held her only firmer to him. She squirmed until she felt there were no more alternatives, and bit down on his arm. "OW! Hey!" But his surprise was enough, and she was already running.

Taruto came out of nowhere and blocked her path. "You think you can get away with trespassing, bookworm?"

Retasu turned in the only direction left, gasping for breath. Again the air rippled in front of her and she came face to face with Pai.

_I have to get out, I have to tell Ryou. _Retasu backed up, but now they were circling her, she was surrounded. _I need to get out, Ryou has to know! _Before they could come any closer to her she whipped out her pendant. "Mew Mew Lettuce, METAMORPHASIS!"

A brilliant light expanded around her and receded to show Mew Lettuce, her castanets held at ready. "Ribbon, Lettuce RUSH!" Water burst from out of nowhere and fell upon the three aliens.

Xxx

Pai crashed into the ground. He should have seen that coming, but he hadn't. _It was the surprise of her showing up. _Her. Lettuce! Pai forced himself up, but the green mew wasn't there any longer. Kish and Tart lay groaning on the ground, muttering about foul play. _Where is she?! _Pai scanned the trees franticly until-- there! A brief flash of lime green, but it gave her away.

"There's no escape for you, Mew Lettuce." He muttered quietly as he flew after her.

Xxx

"Almost… there…!" The energy surge it took for Lettuce to create that wave was exhausting, and she felt it. She wouldn't be able to run much longer. "Ryou… I have to get… to Ryou…"

Xxx

"Keiichiro!"

All the girl's at the café heard the frantic note in Ryou's voice. The doorway into the basement was plugged with bodies in a matter of seconds.

"Ryou, what's going on?" Ichigo finally pushed her way out of the jumble of bodies.

"It's Lettuce, why isn't she with you guys?"

Keiichiro came over, concern morphing his features. "I sent her a little while ago to grab some groceries for me."

"We'll she must of ran into trouble, she activated her pendant."

"Lettuce is in trouble, na no da?" Pudding looked worried.

"Where is she?" Ichigo asked, anxious for her friend.

"That's the problem, I don't know! I know she activated, but it goes haywire when I try to find the location."

"An alien shield." Keiichiro stated grimly.

Ryou regarded the girls. "Mews, go out and try and find her using your instincts, I'll contact Zakuro and let her know what's going on. Keiichiro and I will stay here and keep you posted if we find anything else."

"But the café is still opened." Minto reminded him.

"Then close it!" he snapped. "If we don't get to Lettuce, I think the aliens will!"

Xxx

_Keep going…_Retasu forced herself to run faster. _You can't slow, Lettuce. Your friends need to know what's going on. You have to alert Ryou. _

"Kuu Rai Sen!"

Retasu screamed as Pai's attack hit her square in the back, sending her into a cliff face. Lettuce's body slumped unceremoniously to the ground, her mind fighting over staying awake or finding refuge in sleep. _Get to Ryou, get to Ryou…_Her body felt like it was one giant bruise. Resolving to move she stood up shakily to find Pai regarding her a few paces off. His face was etched with a frown. "If you continue to fight, so will I." Lettuce knew what the words were implementing, but she couldn't back down. _I need to tell Ryou. _

"Ribbon, Lettuce RUSH!"

"Kuu Rai Sen!"

The attacks hit each other head on, showering each being in turn with sparks and water drops. With energy Lettuce didn't know she had she launched at the eldest alien, swinging a kick at his head. The alien dodged it expertly, but he wasn't prepared for her to use the momentum of the kick to start off her escape again.

"Stop this right now!" He raced after her and caught up easily, she was weakening. He grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms against her side. Lettuce tried in vain to get out of his grip. His heavy breaths tickled her ear, and she could feel his muscles straining to hold her still. "It's over, enough."

_He's right. _Lettuce felt the tears pool in her eyes. _I was a fool to go here; I was a fool to think I could get away. _She pictured her friends in her minds eye, totally unaware of what was happening to her, what would happen to them because she couldn't escape. _No! _"Let… go…" Lettuce's breaths were drawn more and more forced.

"If you won't comply willingly, I'll have to make you." He threatened her quietly, so she could only hear it in the one ear his lips were pressed against. His strong arms encircled her own firmly, allowing no movement for attack.

Lettuce was crying now, too tired to be abashed by it. She shook her head weakly "…Never…"

The moment the words came from her mouth one of his hands went and covered her mouth. He effectively blocked her nose and mouth so that no oxygen could get in. Immediately her body fought wildly against him, this time with the need for air driving it. _No! No! Ryou! _Her mind began to feel like it was being prickled, and her vision slowly clouded to black. Her body stopped spamming and went limp, and only then did Pai remove his hand.

Her body eagerly sucked in the new found air, but she did not wake up. Pai felt a pang of sadness for her, but it was ultimately overwhelmed by how her appearance would affect the plans. _Her transformation will have triggered the other's mews to know that she was in need of aid, but the shield should shuffle the problem easily enough. How much had she heard? Seeing is enough though. _

Kish and Tart appeared nearby and hurried over just as her transformation wore off. "You got her?" Kish looked at her battered body and frowned. "What'd you do? Throw the cliff on her?"

Pai ignored him, gently laying her on the ground so her body would relax more.

"Do we have to kill her?" Tart asked with wide eyes. He was holding the sandal that had fallen off her foot in her flight to escape.

The purple alien looked down at the helpless girl. "No. There are plenty of uses for a captured mew."

Kish got a glint in his eye, Pai saw it. "We can hold her hostage and use her to keep the other mews from engaging us. At least until the creature is full grown."

"And after that?" Kish asked in a voice that had a deeper meaning.

"After that, it won't matter any longer."

**O.o, Pai can be soooo insensitive. Ah, well, REVIEW!!!! I need two, or else you don't get more!!! REVIEW!!!**


	4. How it's Going to Be

**Ooookay! Two VERY important things!**

**I found out that the video series really does show Retasu's family! So, just in case people are wondering, I guess I made up a new family for her, since I didn't know she had one in the show (well, you know what I mean, right?)**

**Kish and Ichigo get **_**slightly **_**out of character, romantic wize. I don't think its too big, but you let me know in your review, k?**

**Enjoy!**

Reisha glanced at the clock the Midorikawa's stove.

**8:16**

_That's it, Retasu is never this late. I have to do something. _She walked over to the phone, feeling shaky for some reason. Quickly dialing the number she waited impatiently until the other line picked up. "Kakashi Midorikawa speaking, who is this?"

"Honey, it's me. Retasu isn't home yet, and I don't know why, I can't reach her cell-phone either."

"Dear, are you sure? Maybe she went to hang out with some friends after work or something."

"Kakashi, what if something happened to her!" Mrs. Midorikawa accidentally let a sniffle escape before calming herself. "When you're done at work, could you check at that café she works at and see if they know anything? Please, Kakashi, I'm really worried."

"All right, honey, all right. I want you to sit down and relax; I'll go looking for her right after work is done. Don't worry; everything's going to be okay."

"Thank-you dear, I'll- I'll call if she comes home."

"You do that sweetie, now go sit on the couch and wait. You'll see; everything will be fine. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The line clicked off, and Reisha couldn't help but feel the urge to pray. _Dear God, if there is a God, don't let any harm come to my precious Retasu. _

Xxx

"Ichigo! Did you find anything?" Ichigo turned her tired eyes to regard Mint, who was in mew form. Everyone had been searching for four hours now, and not one trace of their friend had shown up. Pudding had gone off on her own, saying she would 'smell Lettuce out', but so far it appeared to be a dead end for her too.

"Nothing Mint. How about Zakuro?"

Mint shook her head in agitation. "No, she didn't find anything either. Where the heck could Lettuce have gone? I mean, since when was she the type to wander off?"

Ichigo glared at her friend. "I doubt she did it willingly."

Mint glared back but then backed down. "I know," she sighed heavily, "I know."

Xxx

Lettuce hurt.

She knew she hurt because every time her heart pumped blood it felt like her body was trying to pulse with it. And the fact that she was groaning without trying also attested to this.

_What happened? I know I fell down at the café, but I shouldn't feel this sore in the morning. _Lettuce willed her hands to curl into fists on her bed, trying to find comfort it the soft covers. Her hands only scratched at a hard floor. _Oh dear, did I fall when Keiichiro gave me the list of supplies? Wait, I never got him the supplies. What did I do? _She turned her head, but brought her face to the floor so she couldn't breathe right. Couldn't breathe… "Ah!" She remembered! Pai had gotten her; he had blocked her breathing until she passed out!

With effort Lettuce opened her eyes and lifted herself up into a sitting position to look around. She was in a small, bare room. Maybe slightly bigger than her closet back home. "Hello?" she called tensely, but her voice fell heavily in the closed in space. The room was blank, everything a dull gray, and the door blended in so well she almost thought there wasn't one.

Retasu dragged herself up from the floor and took careful steps to the door. She shook the handle carefully, then vigorously when it didn't give way. _I'm trapped! _Her hand reached for her pocket to grab her pendant and use her attack on the door, but she didn't find it. _Of course they took my pendant, what did I expect? _Her cold feet also told her that her other sandal must have either fallen off somewhere, or had been taken as well. "Hello? Please, let me out!" She waited for a stressed moment, but heard nothing. "Please! Let me out!"

Lettuce's situation finally fell on her. She was captured by the enemy. She would either die or be used against the people she loved. There was no way for her to get out and warn them about what the aliens were planning. And she had failed them.

Retasu felt the tears well up. "Please, please…" She walked over to the far corner from the door and sunk to the ground, covering her face as she cried quietly. _I'm sorry, Ryou… I'm sorry you guys…_

Xxx

Pai watched from the hidden security camera as Lettuce cringed in the back corner of her confinement area. _Mew Lettuce…_He felt like he was watching a fellow soldier go through torture, instead of carefully guarding a dangerous enemy. _Though she's not much of a danger any longer. _He glanced down at her pendant, sitting on the cold machinery looking completely out of place with its girlish appearance. His eyes shot back to the camera's screen as the green mew flinched.

A quick look at a monitor to his left told him that her heart levels were still high, unhealthy for a girl her age. _But what did I expect from her, that she'd receive all this with a collective calm? _It took him a second to realize he had. He sighed and glanced at the monitors again. He had injected her with tiny organisms that were ultimately harmless to the person, but could get a great deal of information on how that person felt. Right now her stress levels were rather high.

And increasing.

He would never be able to study her if she maintained this much longer. Pai waited patiently until the feeling that his body was rippling water subsided. When he opened his eyes, he stood directly in front of her doorway. He opened the cell door cautiously and found he had startled her. Lettuce's face was streaked with tear trails, and her red face kept sniffling from a stuffed nose. Pai sighed inwardly.

He took a few steps towards her but found her cringing away in the small space provided for her, looking absolutely terrified. _Like a caged animal. _He realized. His next steps were more cautious, trying hard to appear harmless. "Mew Lettuce, look at me." She already was, of course, but the horrified look on her face wasn't _her_. _Not that I would know, of course._ "Mew Lettuce," he repeated sensibly, "Your stress levels are radiating too high for the average human, you need to calm down."

Lettuce let out a soft groan, which must have also been a laugh. "I- I'm thorry. G-g-give meh a m-moment."

Pai was stunned. She complied so willingly? Was this a trick? What would be the point of such a trick?

In a few moments she really did have herself under control, though it was strained. Lettuce didn't look at him, but spoke quietly, "I… apologize for my behavior. Is this better?"

Pai could only nod. _Is it healthy for a human to be so compliant? I'll have to research this later._ "Thank-you."

He turned to walk away, hoping she could remain calm now, but Lettuce called him back.

"Wait!"

He turned and regarded her to find that her already brittle emotions were plummeting back into stress. "Pai, please. I know it's your duty to take back earth for your people, but please, _please _don't do what you're going to!"

_What am I supposed to say? Surely she can't think that I'll comply, but if I don't she'll never regain composure! But I can't lie to her…Wait, yes I can. _"Perhaps…"

He felt his ear twitch slightly as she jumped in astonishment. "The experiment is just that, an experiment. There _are _signs that it might backfire on us completely, and its future growth will be the determining factor in the total outcome of the plan." His emotionless mask poured the lies out like honey, not a single nerve giving away his twinge of unease. "_If _such a thing were to occur, the plan would have to be aborted and ultimately exterminated. Now," he did his best to appear, like he had heard earthlings describe it as, the 'good' cop. "despite this possibility, if you want to protect people, you'll meet the terms that I ask of you." He gazed indifferently at her until a meek, submissive nod was given. "Good." With that he left the room, locking it firmly behind him. His heart twisted with what he didn't say: _Were not letting you go. Even if this plan fails, you're not going free._

Xxx

Kisshu looked on from the security cameras as Pai left the room. _That skinny, arrogant liar. _Not that Kish blamed him from lying, the mew's stress levels were already down into a minor area, but he was giving her false hope, and Kish didn't find that appealing. This would backfire on him, Kish knew with utmost confidence.

Pai reentered the room, looking rather surprised to find Kish there.

"Great performance, Pai. But I'd have to give it a 7, you didn't have enough emotion put into it."

"Kish, what are you doing in here?"

"Admiring your handy work. I didn't think you could reduce a girl to tears like that. Did you see how she cringed when you walked towards her? You need to work on your social skills."

Pai's brows furrowed. "You and Taruto were to leave and relay the message to the mews, have you done it?"

Kish shrugged, seeing Pai wasn't going to allow himself to be angered so soon. "Not yet. Tart said something about having to catch 'his escaped victim' before we went."

"Then help him look for it, I don't want to give them anymore opportunities to find out our plans."

"So how are you going to do this?"

Pai narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Kish shrugged nonchalantly towards the camera displaying Lettuce, who looked on the verge of sleeping sitting up with her head cradled in her propped up arms. "Is she going to stay in there all day till you need her for some experiment? I hear (unlike you) it's bad for humans to spend extensive amount of time pent up in a dark room. And what about eating? I've seen Ichigo eat a lot of food (Or maybe that's just my Ichigo?), and none of what normal human girls eat is anything we have on board. Is she going to sleep like that forever? And what about using the restroom?"

"I get your point, Kish." Pai rubbed his temple irritably. Hostages were more trouble than they were worth. _Why didn't I think of these things? How is it that Kish thought of it before me? He's the one _love struck _with a human, not me! _"Alright, I'll take care of… taking care of the green mew."

"She has a name you know."

"In the meantime." Pai spoke emphatically. "Deliver. The. Message."

"Sure thing Pai." Kish walked past him towards the door before turning back, the gleam back in his eye. "And by the way, she'll also need new clothes, you trashed the old ones. Make sure you get the right size!"

Kish left with a smirk, Pai's blushing face and twitching ear replaying itself in his crafty mind.

Xxx

"What do you mean she didn't come home?" Ryou looked at Mr. Midorikawa in alarm.

Retasu's father looked miserable. "My wife didn't alert me that Retasu was missing until about quarter after 8. It's not like Retasu to go off on her own without telling anyone."

Ryou winced inwardly; he hadn't lied through his teeth this much in years. Outwardly his face kept up a concerned look. "I wouldn't have a clue; she left just a little bit after the others, like she normally would. Does she have a boyfriend she might be with? You know, its nice weather, maybe he surprised her with a date."

A hardness that can only be found in fathers came to his voice. "Lettuce is not dating, and if she is, the man she's dating _does not _have my permission to date her."

_Oh boy, over protective parent alert. _"I see. Well, I'll call the other girls and see if they know anything. Teen girls seem to have a need to never stop socializing."

Mr. Midorikawa tried weakly to smile at the attempted joke, but failed miserably. "All right, please let me know if you find out anything. I don't want to get the authorities involved yet, but…"

"I understand sir, the moment I know, I'll call you."

He sighed as he turned to go. "Thank-you, Mr. Shirogane."

The moment he left through the door, Mint, Ichigo, and Pudding skulked out of the back room. Mint had cancelled her ballet rehearsal to keep searching, while Ichigo had merely told her parents she was asked to stay later for clean up. Pudding had only to make sure her siblings were fine before coming right back to help. Their faces looked about as bleak as Retasu's father's had. Ryou's façade dropped, his shoulders slacking immediately. _This is a tough pickle. _"Okay girls, we're going to have to keep up the idea that Lettuce disappeared after work. I don't know what we're going to do, but the Midorikawa's _can not _get the police involved with this."

Ichigo sighed. "Ryou, the aliens wouldn't, you know…" she glanced wearily at Pudding, "um, they wouldn't… _really really _hurt her, right?"

Mint and Pudding looked more beaten by the question, it was something all of them were trying very hard not to dwell on.

"Girls, I… they wouldn't do something without reason, and there's not much reason to… really really hurt Lettuce." The thought made his gut do painful twists.

"Ryou!" Keiichiro pounded up the stairs. "Ryou, there's alien activity!" He stopped short, looking white-faced above there heads.

Ryou spun wildly at him. "Is it an attack? Can you sense Lettuce? Where's the signal?"

A voice spoke mockingly above their heads. "Look up."

All heads snapped up to see what Keiichiro had already seen. Kish and Tart hovered lazily above them, Tart holding a paper bag in his lap as he grinned scornfully at the group. Ichigo was the first to respond. "Kisshu! Pudding, Mint!"

"Hey!" Tart hovered closer to the ceiling as Mint whipped out her pendant, "We're just messengers this time!"

"Then what are you doing here?" Ichigo fumed, already guessing.

"Ah, kitty. Do you know how tantalizing you sound when you're mad?" Kish shot down and wrapped his arms around her, his body leaning suggestively close to her own. "But you know why we're here. It has to do with an innocent little bookworm mew who happened to walk into our grasp."

Pudding frowned at Tart. "So you do have Lettuce, na no da!"

Ryou glared menacingly at Kisshu, who had to let go of his struggling Ichigo. "For all we know Lettuce got away, and you're still looking for her."

Kish gave him an equally menacing smile. "Taruto, open the bag."

Tart snickered and threw the bag on one of the café tables. Keiichiro approached it wearily, gasping when he took out the bruised grocery supplies and one of Lettuce's sandals.

Kish regarded the group with dangerous eyes. "We figured that would be enough, if it isn't, we could just send her ear or something, if that works for you. Or better yet, how 'bout this?" He held out a shining mew pendant at the whole group, savoring their look of defeat.

"All right Kish," Ryou looked at him angrily. _That :beep: of a alien is going to be torn limb from limb when I get my hands on him. _"Name your terms, we want Lettuce back."

"Too bad, pretty boy." Kish smiled as Ryou said a few things he shouldn't have said in front of Pudding. "We're under Pai's orders. You and your mews aren't allowed to try anything; no attacking, no snooping. You play meek in your little café, and we don't hurt the porpoise mew. I'm sure you can guess what happens if you go against that."

Ichigo couldn't take it. Without thinking, she bolted out the doors to the back. She couldn't tell if she wanted to cry from being worried about how Lettuce was, or from so badly wanting to do physical damage to the aliens it was like a siren's call. How had this happened? She was supposed to be there for Retasu, she was her _best _friend, so why hadn't she been able to stop the kidnapping? Ichigo pounded once on the railing, too overwhelmingly frustrated to think of any useful plan.

"Ichigo, na no da?" She glanced back and realized her friends had followed her out.

"Sorry Pudding, should we go back in?"

Mint scoffed, "Why bother, the stupid aliens followed you out too."

"Hey! Watch it bird-brain!" Tart yelled from above them. Kisshu glanced at his companion and shook his head in disappointment at him.

Ichigo looked up at the green-haired alien, trying hard to fight down her tears. "Kishy, could you come down here?"

Going completely against his better judgment and Taruto's 'don't you dare' glance, the love struck Cyniclon flew back down to his Ichigo. "Need someone to kiss your tears away?" He smirked at her immediate blush, but lost his smile as her hands wrapped around his neck and began to strangle him. "Ahhh! Kitty, stop that!"

"You- listen- here- Kish!" Ichigo jerked him hard with every word. "Lettuce is my best friend, and if you don't treat her right, there's _no _chance that I'll _ever_ kiss you! In fact, you mess up one hair on her head and I'll rip out fifty of yours, got it?!"

Kish was completely oblivious to the threat and even forgot that he couldn't breath. "You mean you'll kiss me if I keep the porpoise safe and sound?"

"I mean I _might_," Ichigo mentally gagged, "_might _allow you to kiss me."

"I already kiss you." He said with a pleased grin. Mint muttered something under her breath along the line of 'perverted freak'.

"Then I'll willingly kiss you instead!" Ichigo silently begged Masaya to forgive her unfaithfulness, but it seemed the only way to protect her friend.

Kish cocked his ear closer, a wry grin on his face. "I'm sorry, what was that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo squeezed his wheezing neck for good measure. "I'll… I'll… kiss you! But only if Retasu doesn't get hurt!"

Kish tried to ignore the bruises forming on his neck. "Hmm… well, _I'll _see that she's treated nicely, but if _she _brings it on herself, there's nothing I can do."

"And you'd better make sure she's okay." Ichigo released his neck, though Kish didn't move away. "But," she looked down in embarrassment, "deal."

"I want a kiss right now."

Ichigo looked up in alarm. "What?!"

Kish shrugged nonchalantly, "I think I need a little motivation for taking care of someone who's so boring. So, deal, or no deal?" he moved his body closer to Ichigo's, gently tilting her face up closer to his, "Well?"

_It's for Lettuce, It's for Lettuce! _Ichigo blushed furiously as she leaned in closer towards Kisshu, his face mere centimeters from hers. Despite the fact that _she _was supposed to kiss _him_, Kish leaned in and kissed her first. For a brief moment, Ichigo felt something she hadn't felt before, and she leaned in to get more. This seemed to please Kish, whose kiss became a little fiercer. Ichigo vaguely heard Minto telling Pudding to stay behind her and for Tart not to look before she came back to her senses. Turning the darkest shade of red at this point Ichigo tried to move her mouth away from his only to have him follow her and continue to try and get in her mouth. After roughly pushing him he finally let there lips part. "Okay! There's your kiss!"

Kisshu laughed at her flustered face. "Aw, c'mon Ichigo. I didn't get nearly as much out of that as I had wanted too."

"Hey, pervert, don't forget the reason why she gave that to you." Minto allowed Pudding to come out from behind, who had such a wide grin on her face you could tell she didn't have to think much about how it had played out.

"But kitty! Just one more?"

"No!" Ichigo burst angrily. "I already have to give you one _after _we get Lettuce back, so don't push me!" Inside Ichigo's head was in turmoil. She had enjoyed the kiss, how could she? This was such a betrayal to Masaya! Sure she agreed to kiss him, but did she have to _yearn _to kiss him again like this?

Kish sighed unhappily. "Well, I suppose now I have something to look forward to." He flew back up to Taruto, who clearly had watched the whole thing and was blushing like mad. "I'll make sure the porpoise doesn't go dying on us! Till next time, kitty!" And with that they teleported off.

Minto walked up behind Ichigo, "I think you enjoyed that a little too much." She whispered mischievously.

"Shut it!" Ichigo squealed, right as Pudding came forward and asked for extensive details. When they walked back inside, they found Keiichiro busying himself in the kitchen and Ryou blushing, saying he was heading down to the lab to still see if he could find anything.

"I doubt, you know, that they are reading our computer sweeps. I'll be going now."

The three girls watched him leave in confusion. "What's wrong with Ryou, na no da?"

Ichigo caught him glancing back at her. When she looked, he blushed more and then went quickly down to the basement. Ichigo's face went bright red again. "RYOU! YOU WERE WATCHING, WEREN'T YOU?"

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Review! K, I know, I got a little off, slightly, I didn't think it was that bad! But let me know what you thought, thank-you!**


	5. Accident or Intentional?

**Took me forever! I'm SORRY!!! :falls to floor guilt stricken: I just wanted to make it real good, and it was so HARD, I'm glad I don't have actual deadlines. Anyway, this might be how it is from now on, the amount of time it takes me to get these up I mean. But I hope you still look foreword to reading them, and be sure to message me any q's or complaints! K, the dream, is iffy on whether or not it plays a role in Lettuce's future, I'm working on it. Also, let me know how you feel about their characters, I think I might of gone slightly off, but, YOU decide…**

_Lettuce watched in horror as her friends fell before her, one by one. "Ribbon Lettuce RUSH!" Pudding screamed as she was hit directly by the attack. _What am I doing? Why are my friends being hurt?! _Lettuce tried to scream out, tried to call to her friends, but all that left her mouth was a menacing scoff. No no no! Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro! Why, what's going on?!_

"_Lettuce."_

_Retasu knew that voice! Her body turned more slowly than she would have liked, trying hard to speak out. _Pai! What's going on? Why am I hurting my friends? _But he didn't hear her; he instead looked emotionlessly into the mew mew's eyes. "Finish them off."_

_Retasu watched in absolute horror as her body turned without her consent, and raised her castanets up. Ichigo looked up at her with bleak dismay, the others too far gone to even try. "Lettuce… please…"_

No! NO! Don't do it, my friends, don't do it! _Her mouth uttered the words with venomous glee. "Ribbon, Lettuce, RUSH!"_

Xxx

"'Ey! Lettuce! Wake-up!"

Retasu jerked awake in surprise, she had fallen asleep? What had she been dreaming about? She couldn't recall it, though it left a horrible feeling in her gut. But these thoughts were forgotten very quickly as she turned her head up to be face to face with Kisshu. "Aaah!" She instinctively tried to move back, but realized she was already against the wall.

He looked rather bored. "Do you have to scream so loud?"

"Oh! Um, sorry. You surprised me."

Kish shrugged indifferently. "Whatever. Pack your bags bookworm! You're moving!"

_Moving? Does that mean they're letting me go? _Retasu wondered if she should dare to hope. "What do you mean?"

Kish rolled his eyes. "Well, unless you'd really enjoy sleeping there the rest of the time you're here, we decided this wasn't a very good observation room, since it's a rather poor habitat for any living thing, so we'll move you to more suitable living quarters. Or that's what Pai said."

Retasu tried not to look deflated. "I see." _Well, I shouldn't be disappointed, if they really are putting me somewhere else, it must be better than this cramped hole. _She had gotten stiff from sleeping against the wall, which didn't help her still bruised and battered body. A painful groan accidentally escaped her mouth and she struggled to stand up.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Kish leaned forward, suddenly concerned.

Lettuce tried to wave him off, smiling apologetically. "Nothing, just a little sore."

Kisshu frowned, "That's right; I forgot how bad you got beaten up when you tried to get out." Kish walked over to the door, mumbling something about Ichigo not wanting to kiss him.

Retasu walked behind him quietly, not sure what she should do. _It's amazing how hurt a body can feel. I think I'm finding new muscles from this experience. _It was then that Lettuce realized something. "Um, Kisshu?"

He turned and cocked his eyebrow. Retasu stumbled over her sentence awkwardly. "I- I'm sorry for, biting you earlier. When I had been trying- trying to get away."

Both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're really weird, do you know that?"

Retasu sighed. _This isn't going well. But at least my conscience is clean now. _They walked on for a bit longer until Kish motioned them to another simple gray door. "Alright, you think you can take it from here?"

"Um…" Retasu looked down and blushed deeply.

Kish groaned, she was so _shy_! He didn't know how Pai could be attracted to someone so… quiet! "Just say it porpoise girl."

"There's… a restroom also in there, right?"

Kish smirked despite himself. "Don't worry, we fitted it with all the needed human 'accommodations'." He opened the door and motioned her in. "Including a closet and something called a 'coffee brewer'."

Retasu timidly entered and found a simple apartment. The main room was the bedroom and kitchen combined, with a bathroom on the other side. As silly as it was, she felt pleased with the quaint little room. "Thank-you, Kisshu. Its- it's nice of you all to do for me."

"Again, you're weird. But look what we got!" He sauntered over to the fridge and took out a cereal box of Cheerios and a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"Why are they in the fridge?"

Kish munched on one of the cookies. "Whamf dof foo meamf?"

It was Retasu's turn to look surprised. "Those items don't need to be refrigerated."

Kish looked from her to the box of cookies in his hand and back. "Oh." He put the items on a simple table. "Well, you take care of it then, I'll let Taruto know he got it wrong." He turned and head for the doorway. "One of us will come and check on you later, or something."

"Uh, Kish?"

He sighed wearily. "What now?"

Retasu clasped her hand in front of her, an unconscious gesture when she felt awkward. "Is, the mew team, are they alright?"

Kish walked out the door. "For now, yes." And with that he left.

Xxx

_What should I do? _Lettuce glanced around the room uncertainly. It really was a nice area, probably like a college dorm room more than anything, but it was still given to her by the _Cyniclons_. Retasu couldn't help but know for certain that the room was somehow bugged. She could just imagine them watching her every move, waiting for her to somehow spill a big secret…

_Don't think so poorly of them! _She silently reprimanded herself. _It's their duty to learn what they can to their advantage, that doesn't mean I'm going to outright tell them! _Retasu shook her head, she might be captured, but she would defend her friends in any way she could with her life. She turned to the fridge, which Kish had left open. _First things first, it'd be rude if I allowed the food they bought for me to spoil. _Trying to focus on humming a simple tune she walked over to the fridge and took out 3 cans of soup, a box of pop tarts, a one large box of Kraft's Mac' n Cheese **(For the record, I understand that she's Japanese and probably doesn't own these items, but for the sake of my lack of education, she's having mac' n cheese)**. Tart had put the milk in where it was supposed to be, luckily. The small pantry she found above the sink held the eggs, fruits, veggies and meats. She was happy to find that they all seemed all right and not spoiled in the least.

She had to smile at Taruto's attempt. _It was sweet of him to try, even if he didn't completely do it correctly. _She moved around the room again to find two chairs at the small table, Kish's coffee brewer, and the bed, which was simply an air mattress. The bathroom also held her closet, which, Lettuce noticed with a pang, held no clothes.

The bathroom cupboard held all the hygienic necessities that Retasu would need, save for a few _girl _items, that Lettuce would have greatly preferred not to have to stay long enough to request.

She heard a firm knock on at her cell's door and just reentered the main room as Pai appeared. He was carrying two large bags that he seemed to clutch effortlessly. _He must be strong to hold those bags so easily; I never noticed that about him before. _Lettuce felt her face grow hot at thinking of the aliens figure and quickly dashed the thoughts away.

It seemed that Pai hadn't realized she was in there yet (she hadn't moved from the bathroom entry way and the bags were somewhat obscuring his view) he left the door precariously open as he made his way towards the bathroom. _Is he coming towards me? _Lettuce felt her skin heat up as the space between them grew smaller. _No, wait, he's heading for the closet! And he doesn't see me yet! _"Pai, san?"

His reaction was immediate. The Cyniclon's ears twitched severely while the bags fell to the floor from his surprised start. As the bags fell, Lettuce watched his eyes focus onto her. A flash of anger quickly hid his complete shock. "What are you doing in here?"

Xxx

_That Kish had planned this, I just know it. What in the world is she doing in here already?! _It had taken everything in him not to draw out his weapon in surprise. He had passed Kisshu in the hallway down to the room, and the stupid companion _had _had a questionable smirk on his face… _I'm gonna kill him. _Pai thought with venom.

It wasn't so much that she was in the room as to what was occurring before he realized she was there. And what had been happening before hand was that he had been _thinking _about her. _Not that is was completely out of the question _to _contemplate her. After all, she _is _my main predicament at the moment, and I always analyze my problems from all angles. _To be specific, as Pai himself would never admit to it, he'd been wondering what Lettuce would think of the room, what her reaction to be.

And then she was _there_.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded harshly, immediately regretting it. It wasn't like she _tried _to surprise him, or like she really _had _a choice in coming there. He knew that. He _knew _that! Why were his emotions so dysfunctional recently? _Actually, I _don't _want to know the answer. _

The porpoise mew immediately reacted to his anger, taking a step back and stumbling through her speech, her face gone from its blushing pink to pale white. "I-I, sorry! I didn't think- I thought- you were- I'm sorry!" She backed farther into the bathroom, apparently trying to give him space.

His anger would have remained for a bit longer, but he realized he had left the front door open. Abruptly turning on his heel he made his way to the door and slammed it shut. Pai turned, sighing when he saw that Lettuce was still hiding in the back bathroom. "Please come out of there." He asked quietly, not sure if he was willing to apologize to the enemy for startling him.

Rather sheepishly, she complied. She came as far as to where he had dropped the clothing before stopping, looking down at the floor in what Pai interpreted to be embarrassment.

He heaved another sigh. _Is it wise to express regret to your enemy? Your _captive _enemy? This mew makes my brain work harder than I recall having to with any other opponent. _"I was bringing in more supplies when you surprised me. I… hadn't been expecting you." He hoped she understood that this was the closest thing to an admission of guilt that she was going to get. _I shouldn't even be trying to _cloak _an apology; by nature I _shouldn't _ask for forgiveness. So why am I?_

She clutched her small hands in front of her; her face's growing color told him that she caught the apology. "No, I- I'm sorry, Pai-san. I'll try… and make myself more known next time."

Pai hoped his face didn't show his confusion, he didn't trust it to remain neutral on its own anymore. _What kind of apology was that? She did nothing wrong! _

Before he could attempt to somehow voice this, or even collect his thoughts, she started talking again. "Um… if it's okay with you, where would you like me to put these bags?"

He glanced down and realized why he had come here. Pai mentally scowled when he realized his ear had begun to twitch ever so slightly again. "…Kisshu notified me that you'd need new… attire, after the last fight. There are 4 shirts, 2 skirts and pants, sandals… among other things."

Lettuce's face once again went scarlet at the implied meaning. "Yes, thank-you. I'll put them in the closet then?"

Pai nodded, but then paused. "Please try on some of the items, I'm uncertain if I got the correct size." _There is nothing wrong with that request! _He mentally scolded himself as his ear twitched a little faster.

Lettuce looked surprised by the question. "I suppose so." She tried to pick up both items at the same time, but couldn't manage it. Her face became more flustered each time she moved slightly and lost one of the bags again. Pai kept his face expressionless as his face fought over the right to grin at her embarrassed appearance. Taking pity on her (or so he told himself), he moved up and took the bag that had just fallen on the floor for the 5th time.

"Let me help you."

Xxx

Pai came over and leaned down next to Retasu, grabbing for one of the bags that had once again fallen out of her grasp. "Let me help you." Retasu jumped slightly at how soft his voice was. She turned to see his purple eyes completely ignoring her and keeping their focus on the bag, though one of his ears twitched again. _I always thought his eyes were purple, but there's a subtle bit of gray in them too… _

Realizing her own thoughts she clutched her bag and rushed into the bathroom, trying to hide her blush. After carefully setting down the garments she moved over to let Pai set down his burden. It was a rather small bathroom, and she tried to give him plenty of room to maneuver.

He gingerly set down the bag and exited the bathroom, glancing her way and quietly asking her to not be too long before closing the door behind her.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, she turned back to the bags and opened them. No glasses or anything to aid her in caring for them were enclosed, but she supposed it could be easily forgotten. _You forget to notice the details on someone and just except it as part of who they are, right? _After looking over her choices, she put on a set of the new undergarments and chose a navy blue top with tan kaki's. Luckily, the under garments fit snuggly, and were comfortable, but the outside clothing appeared to be just a bit too large for her. _But at least it's new, and clean. _After reassuring herself that nothing would slip off or mortify her, she tentatively opened the doorway.

Pai had seated himself at the little table and had his back turned to her, seemingly examining her cabinets. _Can I really call them mine? _He turned to regard Lettuce, causing her to become suddenly embarrassed. _This shirt isn't at all flattering. I mean, its not like it matters, but, what if he thinks I'm sloppy because of it? Everything's so baggy, what can I do?! Could I run back in the bathroom? No, it would seem far to suspicious, he'd think I'm a bigger threat, and I can't have him thinking anything like that. Well, not that I am a threat, really… _

Pai watched her fidgeting figure with a cocked eyebrow and twitching ear (darn that ear!). When it appeared Lettuce wouldn't be looking up and telling him what she thought anytime soon, he spoke up. "Is there anything wrong with the clothes?"

Retasu looked up quickly at him when he spoke, then immediately ducked down as her blush grew deeper. "They're… I mean… it's… yes, thank-you, they work very well, color wise. The clothes are fine, thank-you." Lettuce's hands clasped tightly together in front of her, her knuckles going white with her intensity.

Pai gave a slight incline that could pass as a nod, which the poor mew really didn't see. He silently rose from his seat and walked back towards the door. Lettuce risked a glance up as he left, taking in his stiff gait and firmly focused attitude. He turned back momentarily to her. "Tonight I'll be starting a through examination of your capabilities, so be ready."

Retasu wasn't quite sure what that meant for her, or her team, but nonetheless, she knew she had to do what he asked for the sake of everyone. She nodded her head resolutely. "Of course."

He glanced emotionlessly at her one last time before quickly exiting the doorway.

**Cut! K, you know the drill: Review, wait patiently, read next one, review, etc.. This was mostly just filler seeing I was taking so long, so, yeah… REVIEW!!!**


	6. Contact

**The next chapter! It took awhile, but I think its worth it, let me know! A very helpful reviewer gave me insight that I might just be making Retasu a bit too… mm, sensitive? So! Hopefully, it changed in this chapter, slightly? I dunno, I always took her character as being shy and sensitive, so it's hard for me to get out of the mind set, but I'll work on it… kinda. Read! Enjoy!**

Retasu had to wait for 6 hours before someone came to get her. She had ended up sleeping for four of the hours, being unable to resist the soft and comfortable mattress that had been provided for her. In the time she had spent with the remaining two hours, she had found that the cupboards Pai had been examining held a security camera (like she had first suspected) and that the coffee brewer was somehow bugged as well, seeing as when she tried to move it to rearranged the place, it wouldn't move, and upon opening the cupboard underneath it she found a wire connected to it other than the initial plug in.

Having not eaten since the morning of her capture (and how long ago had that been, a day? Two days?), she ate two strawberry pop tarts in order to stem off the hunger until she knew she had enough time to make herself a proper meal.

It turned out that it was Taruto that came and got her, though whether she was relieved or not that it wasn't one of the older aliens Retasu wasn't sure.

"Book worm! Come on!"

Retasu had looked up from her almost finished food in surprise, instead of using the door he had randomly appeared above her. "Taruto?"

"Come on come on! The longer it takes getting you to Pai, the longer my prisoner has a chance to escape!"

The green mews eyes widened in horror. "You're keeping someone else captive besides me?"

Tart rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Yeah, and he's a real pain too. He keeps getting out of his cage somehow, the dirty amphibian…"

_Amphibian? Well, at least its not a human, but, oh that poor thing… _"Why is he your prisoner?" Retasu asked as she took her plate over to the sink and put it in.

"Less talk, more walk! Sheesh, you take forever."

"I'm sorry." She said out of habit.

"You should be." He glided over to the door and teleported out, Retasu waited where she was until she heard the door unlock and he opened it. "Come _on _lady! I bet the old hag is faster than you."

"Sorry, I'm coming." Retasu had initially not wanted to startle him or cause him to worry that she might be up to something, but it seemed the more cautious she was, the more annoyed he became. _I'd better just hurry and stay quiet. _

After several run arounds in blank corridors (save for one area she glimpsed in at, but Tart yelled at her when she looked, so she didn't see much except an eerie green at the end) they came to a gray sliding door. After Taruto told her to turn, and double checked that she wasn't peaking, he typed in the code and then entered into a giant lab room, Retasu meekly following behind.

It was amazing! The hum and buzz of the strange technology was incredible to the mew. _Think of all the knowledge in this one room! All the possibilities it could hold for mankind!_

"'Ey! Focus book worm!" Retasu snapped out of her thoughts as she looked to see she had irritated the youngest alien again. After seeing he had her attention he turned and started flying down a small wing again. "This way."

Her now newly sandaled feet walked slowly behind him, trying to take in everything around her. _I have to be aware at all times, I might get a chance to run at any moment. _

Taruto led her around another corner to reveal Pai standing by a large computer facing a large, white room. "Pai-i! I got her for you! Can I _please _go now?"

Pai turned and gave a level stare to first the disgruntled little alien, and then Lettuce. He sighed to himself and then turned back to the machine. "Yes, Taruto, you may go."

Muttering a quick "Finally!" the little brunette teleported away, leaving Lettuce to face Pai alone.

Xxx

_She's nervous, but her heart rate is remaining just above average, that's good. _Pai let himself fall into the rhythm of typing and working the machine a little more before he regarded the mew again. He knew that she wouldn't try to run, not when there was such a low chance of escape and a good chance she could learn something to aid her team. _Which I will never allow._ He frowned.

After making sure everything was ready, he finally turned again and regarded their captive. Whatever Lettuce had said about the clothes being fine, he was suspicious that they were too big for her. Regardless, if she wasn't going to request a change, he wouldn't give it. The green mew had her hands clasped in front of her again, her little fingers subtly fighting with one another. Her eyes were cast submissively to the ground, both because of her natural shyness and attempts to appear harmless, though Pai knew well not to trust anyone regardless of appearances.

"Behind me is a large training chamber. It has no opening, so I'll have to teleport you in, understood?"

Pai's ear twitched at what that would imply, much to his aggravation. Retasu, keeping her eyes carefully downcast, didn't notice. "Yes, Pai-san."

_Why must she call me Pai-san? _He thought as he approached her. _–san is a term used for respect to another, older male. Can this imply that she respects me, her enemy? _None of these thoughts played on his face as he carefully laid his hands on top on Lettuce's shoulders.

His ear twitched once again when she gasped as the teleportation began. Pai's body had gotten used to the sensation, but he realized she had never experienced something like this before. When he was a child and had first learned how to use this ability, it had felt like his body slid through a layer of cold water, though the sensation wasn't exactly wet.

In less than a second they were within the large white chamber. His eyes widened as he took in Retasu's shocked state. "How do you feel?" Pai grimaced to himself, wondering if teleportation could harm the human body. Though it didn't appear to cause harm in his theories…

The green mew finally seemed to regain her senses and took a large breath. "I'm fine. It felt… strange."

Realizing his hands still rested on her shoulders, he briskly took them away. "All right, listen carefully." He drew out her pendant form his pants pocket, holding it carefully between them. "For this experiment, your mew form is required. Kish has (somehow) convinced me that there is no need to take precautions against you, that you won't attempt anything." He lowered the pendant and waited until Lettuce's gaze was firmly caught in his. "But if you dare to attempt anything against what I ask you, I won't hesitate to retaliate. The way you are being treated now, is a privilege. Are we clear?"

Some vague part of him felt guilty for behaving this way towards her. From everything he knew about Lettuce, fighting was the last thing she wished to do. Had it been any other mew, his statement would be more than needed. But Mew Lettuce was different. Fighting came to her only when needed. Even now she seemed embarrassed at this threat made at her. "Understood, Pai-san."

He nodded, trying to ignore his rather deplorable feelings. He lightly tossed the pendant towards her, which she caught easily enough. "Good. This room is reinforced with our best defense system. I'll call for you to get ready, and were going to work with some target practice for today, nothing more till later." He teleported out with no further delay, vaguely feeling relieved to be out of such close proximity to her. _Since she's my enemy._ He briskly reminded himself. Appearing in front of the main controls, he opened up the sound panel for her to hear him. "Are you ready?" A brief nod on her part was all the more he needed. "Commence experiment ML1."

Xxx

_Time to act. _Lettuce closed her eyes and brought her pendant to her lips as the room around began to whir with activity. "Mew Lettuce… Metamorphosis!" The sensation of her transformation came over her, like being clothed in warm light. A determined frown creased her face as she opened her eyes to face the challenge.

Four targets had appeared in front of her, all extended white pieces of the wall with steady blue lights blinking on them. "Mew Lettuce," Pai's voice rang overhead, "you are to use your primary attack on all four of these targets. Commence."

Lettuce withdrew her castanets and began immediately. The first target was level with her, all she had to do was raise her arms and call out. _I'll do my best no matter why it's done._ "Ribbon… Lettuce RUSH!"Instead of a normal tidal wave, her attack was a concentrated water spiral that hit the target easily. With a somewhat waning beep the target turned off and went back to its place in the wall. The second was meant to be more tall, and the third wider. Both she hit with no trouble. She turned to regard the fourth target, which was unfortunately at a drastic height, even jumping with her mew abilities she might not reach it. _I need momentum… a way to get higher…_Glancing at her surroundings and the position of the target Retasu did a few quick calculations. _…Alright! _She turned away from the target and sprang for the wall like she had sometimes seen Ichigo do. Carrying herself as high as she could go up the wall, she crouched and vaulted herself up towards the target. "Ribbon… Lettuce RUSH!"

With one last waning beep, the last target went quietly back to its position. The jump had been a little too high, and Lettuce landed less-than-comfortably. _I did it… _Her breath came out slightly heavy. _I did it… _

Xxx

Pai glanced at his recordings, stubbornly impressed with Lettuce.

Her time had been 67.835 seconds, which, though it wasn't exactly fast, was steady and not bad at all.

The correct aim percentage showed 83%, 5 points higher than his estimated calculations.

The direct force of the hit, individually speaking, was enough to take down one of the more simple, smaller Chimera Animas of Taruto's creation. Combining the 4 attacks together, there was a 75% probability she could take down the more common Chimera's sent at the Mews.

From the data collected by the injected organisms, however, he found that she was already out of breath. He hadn't expected this, though it made sense. Since his gathered facts showed that she hung back more so than the others when it came to attack, she had more time to attack, and therefore was quicker about it. But her timidity was weakening her fighting abilities.

Pai was just fine with that.

He turned back from his work and assessed the mew himself. Lettuce stood complacently, as composed as she could be, to wait for a sign of what to do next. "Lettuce," he called over the loud speaker, "the next round will commence in 15 seconds, stand at ready."

She seemed to stiffen as his voice suddenly echoed through the chamber, but nevertheless stood at attention. He glanced back at his recordings as he set the room for target practice pre-level 2. _26 seconds of break. _"Begin."

Xxx

_What a day, what a day, what a day… _That was all that Ryou could get himself to think about as he wearily got out of his bed. Keiichiro, it all his kind logic, had found that 48 hours straight (excluding the possible 3 hours when he accidentally dosed) was long enough for Ryou to be awake. After much reluctance and threats to shut down the super computer entirely, Ryou had trudged up to his room, ate half a piece of toast, and then tried vainly to sleep. When he couldn't sleep due to the stress, he had taken some sleeping pills, which had done the trick for about 5 hours. But now, he was awake, and fully aware of his hopeless predicament.

_There's more to it then just absently kidnapping a mew. _He mused dully, his body having no energy for fierce passion. _They've had plenty of times to individually attack our girls, and it's never happened like this. Lettuce must have found out something, probably the reason why they had been so sporadic with their attacks recently. _He recalled when Kish and Taruto had appeared, they had ordered the mew team to stand down no matter what if they wanted Retasu to remain safe, but was she? What if… _No, _he absently shook his head as he wandered down the stairs to the main floor. _I can't think that way, they wouldn't do it. Purple's behind this. _He couldn't muster up the proper irritation with the cynical alien. They were using Lettuce to keep the other mews from nosing in on whatever they had been planning over the last week, which was probably why they sent the Chimera Anima's, as another distraction to keep the Mew team's eyes elsewhere.

_This must be big, but if it's big, that means I'm going to have to break the rules. _Ryou's head swam with stricken guilt. He knew if he acted, he would endanger Retasu. He started down the basement steps without looking in on how the customer's were doing. _There must be something, _something _that I can do. _Along with the hidden plot, Mr. Midorikawa had appeared the day before; he was going to the police on this. Which meant that the mews were jumping in hot water on both sides of the field, and any move they made, whether as mews or café waitresses, would be analyzed and possibly endanger them.

He brusquely shoved the door open. _What can I do, what can I do?_

It was then that he noticed the insisted beeping on his computer screen.

His fatigue was momentarily swept under the rug. "Keiichiro!" He leapt for the computer, his hands moving so fast across the keyboard and panels that they were close to being a blur. "_Keiichiro_!"

Heavy pounding came from the stairs, and faint calls of 'Ichigo, stay up and watch the customers' and 'I'll let you know in a second Mint'. He thrust the door open in a frenzy. "Do you have something?"

"It's her signal! Lettuce's pendant is activated again!"

Keiichiro didn't waste another second gaping. "Can you contact her from it, are you getting past the shuffle."

"Wait… wait…" Ryou's fingers pounded furiously across the keys, his eyes never blinking as he ran through many strange codes. "Wait… yes!" The sound of somewhat heavy breaths came through the speakers, along with the loud rush of water from Lettuce's attack. _What's going on, who is she fighting? _"Lettuce! Lettuce, can you hear me? Lettuce!"

Xxx

"_Lettuce!" _

The mew gasped in shock and lost her momentum for moving to the last target. Had she dreamed it? Was she truly hearing what she thought she heard?

"_Lettuce, can you hear me? Lettuce!"_

_Ryou! _Now she hadn't even bothered attacking the target, she was falling to the floor in shock. _It's Ryou's voice, he found me!! _She realized that Pai must not of noticed, and quickly regained her momentum, moving towards the target again. "Ryou, is it really you?" _What am I saying? Of course it's him! There's no time for this! _"Ryou, the aliens-"

"_Are you fighting them? Why are you in mew form? What's going on?"_

"No no! Pai-"

"_Pai's attacking you? Why? What did you try to do?" _

For perhaps the first time Retasu remembered, she felt a twinge of annoyance towards Ryou. "Ryou, listen to me!" she hissed as she jumped for another target, trying to look natural. _Calm down, it's not his fault, he doesn't know yet what's going on. _"Pai's watching me, I don't think he knows that you've contacted me yet. I'm doing some kind of experiment for him."

"_What kind of experiment?"_

"He's having me break targets, um, I suppose he's assessing how well I do." Even as she spoke, she made contact with the last target. With a waning _beeeeeeep_, it went away. "Listen, Ryou, the aliens are planning-"

She had been facing away from the window, but she jumped as Pai's voice rang within the room. "Very good. We're done for today, de-transform and set down your pendant."

_No! I have to let Ryou know! I won't be able to if I go back to normal! _Lettuce stiffened and kept her back turned.

"_Was that Pai?"_

"Ryou, listen quickly, I don't have time-"

"Lettuce! Power down and lay the pendant aside immediately!" Pai's voice rang with telltale warning.

Thankfully this also seemed to convince Ryou. _"What did you see? Why did they kidnap you?" _

"They're setting up something! Down in the wooded area where there had been a spill awhile ago." In her franticness she missed the distinct sound of a teleportation from behind her. "There's a giant machine with-" Retasu gasped in fear as something cold slid it's way in front of her jugular.

Xxx

"_Lettuce, what's going on? Lettuce!"_

"Enough." A cold emotionless voice reprimanded the pendant's communication. "Order your mew to de-transform, or she dies. As it is, you broke the rules." Pai gazed angrily at the back of Retasu's head. Out of all the things he should have been feeling right then and there, _hurt feelings _was not one of them. Mew Lettuce was given an opportunity, and she took it. He couldn't blame her for that; Pai himself would have done the same thing (though he'd never be in the position to have to).

It had been rather brilliant of her, actually. He had wondered why she had lost her momentum as she went for the last target, dropping to the floor as if in shock. But when she rose back up he had blamed it on fatigue, which was why he ended the session. _Good thing I did. _When she hadn't responded to him at all, he had opened the communication two way just in time to hear Ryou ask for the reason why she was kidnapped.

_He put Lettuce in danger regardless! All for the information! _It wasn't like Pai to think so poorly of that, it was one mew or the world, after all. But still, putting her in danger, Lettuce! The only decent and kind…

Pai caught himself.

"_Lettuce, what's he doing?"_

Pai sneered behind her back. The nerve her leader had, ignoring his deliberate order! He felt Lettuce tremble, and understood. "Go on, tell him." His voice was levelly controlled, but dangerously bordering close on sounding kind. Pai silently reprimanded himself.

"H-he has a k-knife to my throat." She managed weakly. _Oh dear heavens, she had better not faint! _

"_Don't threaten her!" _Ryou's voice shouted desperately from the pendant._ "I need to discuss certain things with you anyway."_

Despite the fact that he wanted to remove the knife away from her (the thought that she would have to die at his hands for some reason made him feel rather sick) his logic won out. He needed the advantage right now, and her life was just that. "And why should I discuss anything with you?"

"_Lettuce's disappearance hasn't gone unnoticed. Her parents have called in the police, and they're investigating." _

Pai felt a twinge of sympathy as the green mew gasped horror stricken. "My parents?" She began to shake slightly. "Ryou! Are they all right? Do they know? How-" She jumped and stopped as Pai's free hand came and rested on her shoulder.

"Why should this be of any meaning to us?"

"_The police are starting to get nosy…"_

_Indicating that they may think blondie and the others might know something about it. _Pai smirked despite himself. "All the better for me."

"_No, it's not! If they come asking, I'll confess, I'll spill the entire thing in regards to the mew team, the research, _and _you Cyniclons."_

Lettuce caught her breath in shock, while Pai himself paled. If Ryou tattled, there was a greater chance of other humans getting hurt, but it would put a dangerous dent in the Cyniclon's current plans. Obviously the Tokyo police were aware of the fights that had been occurring, and the mews had been televised when people occasionally caught them before they ran off, but going public… "You wouldn't."

"_If I get caught, you're coming down with me."_

Pai felt infuriated, how could he be so easily played? "What's your plan?"

Xxx

Aiko Hoshiama beamed brilliantly at the news camera. "And that concludes our weather forecast! In other news, a rather unusual kidnapping took place three days ago. A young teenager, Retasu Midorikawa, disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and didn't show up till tonight, when another alien attack took place. The Tokyo Mew Mews defeated another chimera anima and were about to attack the aliens, when they presented Miss Midorikawa in front of them."

The screen switched over to the news footage of Pai teleporting in front with a battered Lettuce in her old clothes and missing sandals. "Though there isn't much to go on," the newscaster beamed pleasantly at the screen. "It appears that Miss Midorikawa was watching a battle when the aliens grabbed her and used her as a shield, and is now being held as a hostage. More on this story at 10." And with that, Aiko went on to the surprising rise in electric shortages in the nearby area, along with unexpected heavy rain-storms in the mountain regions, completely and utterly forgetting the frail, innocent mew that had stared helplessly at the screen.

**Okay, yes, the ending was rushed, but I felt bad making you guys wait this long anyway. I'll fill you in: Ryou convinced Pai to stage Lettuce's kidnapping story and whereabouts so the police will back off suspecting Ryou and the girls. In the next chapter, there will hopefully be more on how her parents are doing, and what occurred after that little incident in the practice room. After all, I can't have Pai stay cranky at our innocent green mew, can I? Review!**


	7. Crafty Green Aliens

**Hmm… well, upon reviewing what I had previously written to you, I see I have lied slightly. Retasu's parents don't come in right now. But! I think it's a pretty good chapter, so enjoy!**

The next day Taruto and Kish stayed mostly out of Pai's way.

Unlike his normal cold and expressionless self, Pai literally was emitting frustrated emotion for a 10-foot radius. Where his face was normally impassive, there was a big, deep, and irritated frown on his face, complete with furrowed eyebrows.

Naturally the other two knew why, or at least Tart thought he did. _No _Cyniclon wanted to by outsmarted by the Ryou guy who told the mews what to do, and it was clearly having a huge impact on the oldest alien. Kish had some other thoughts, adding to Taruto's own, but he didn't voice them, and instead kept them hidden beneath his smirk while his mind churned with unknown thoughts as he watched from his hidden point while Pai's right ear occasionally twitched, forcing a growl from the purple head's throat.

Regardless, nobody willingly went near Pai, unless they had question they couldn't answer, in which case Kish and Tart would battle in rock-paper-scissors to see who would have to go ask it (Tart lost every time).

So Pai was left alone with his thoughts. His _horrible_, _obscene_, and _foolish _thoughts. He couldn't get _her _out of his mind! And he had no decent excuse! His top priority right then was ensuring the safety of his current project, making sure that Ryou didn't connect anything that Lettuce said too well and start snooping, since he was _so_ into breaking the rules.

Pai's frown deepened and he closed his eyes wearily. _I need to stay calm; I need to be in control of myself. Ryou's not as much of an idiot as I like to think, I need to be prepared for whatever move he makes. If he finds my creature, all our planning will be lost, and if he somehow finds a way to take Lettuce- _

_Twitch. _

Pai blew his breath out angrily. He had to put a stop to this nonsense! This is a _mew _that's making him act like a fool, an enemy! And he l- _No, _Pai shook his head firmly. _No, no, no, no, no, I am interested in her, I am curious about her, I may even be somewhat fascinated, but I AM NOT _that_. _

Pai's ear disagreed.

Xxx

Kish could barely hold in his laughter.

Below him, Pai's ear was freaking out, and causing the rather upset Cyniclon to stand abruptly and pace angrily about. Kisshu watched with a calculated gleam in his eye. _He won't be able to do this much longer, he'll have to go occupy his mind with something, and I know just what to occupy it with. _His fanged grin was the last thing to disappear as he teleported.

Xxx

Ichigo wasn't having a good day.

It wasn't necessarily like such a thing was unusual, she tended to have one of those at least once every two weeks, but this one was rather early, since her bad day had already been used up on when Lettuce was taken captive. After the alien's came and made their terms, she had wearily gone home. Masaya had called, wanting to make sure that she was all right, since she hadn't contacted him like she had said she would. The redhead called back and said that she had to stay late for work, and she was sorry. But apparently her thoughts were playing out in her voice, since he asked if she had something on her mind. And since she was thinking about her promise to Kish, she had a little trouble explaining how that math test they had in two days was really worrying her.

Regardless, after she went to bed that night, and the next, she continued to have some rather disheartening dreams involving the rejection of Masaya, completely falling in love with Kish, and one dream that she could barely recall where Lettuce had sided with the aliens and was attacking them. But at least the last one wasn't possible.

These were the main causes for her next bad days, but in regards to the current day…

To sum it up, she woke up late, forgot her history homework at home in her rush to make it to school on time, and you know that math test? She'd be lucky if she got half of the answers correct. To top the day, the café was closed so she was walking home, and it had started to rain.

Ichigo wasn't having a good day.

That's about when a certain alien showed up.

After ducking under some of the park trees and muttering some choice words about how much her life sucked, she became aware of something behind her. Upon turning, it was all she could do from shrieking. _Where the heck did he come from?!_

Kisshu smiled in amusement. "Hey kitty! Enjoying your afternoon?"

"Kisshu! What are you _doing_ here?! I don't have time for this!" Ichigo wouldn't admit that seeing him brought back some very funny feelings from their last encounter. "Get going." She turned and started a brisk walk towards her house, telling herself that she didn't care what he did so long as he left her alone for a bit.

"So you don't want to know how the porpoise is?"

That stopped her in her tracks. _Stupid aliens with their stupid schemes!_ Turning and regarding him wearily, she walked back slowly till she was back to where she had started. "Fine, Kish, tell me how Lettuce is."

Kish gave her a fanged smile; she could be so cute when grumpy! "The bookworm is safe and sound, which is lucky since your boss put her in danger like that. Oh, but here's the thing," He hovered up to the tree branches and plopped down on an outreaching limb. "And you didn't hear it from me. As you can guess, Pai's pretty disgruntled about this whole situation, with Ryo taking charge and stuff."

Ichigo wasn't in the mood for one of these conversations. "_No_, really?"

Kish's smile grew. "But something else is really bugging him too."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "What? That we figured out he's up to something?"

"That too."

"And are you going to tell me what that is?"

"Nope."

"I don't have time for this Kisshu." _I can't believe I _gave _him the time, what a day! _Ichigo turned to go.

"Pai's falling for a human."

Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks.

"And not just _any _human," Kish's amber eyes gleamed as he took in Ichigo's rigid figure, her very pores listening for the information on his voice. "He's falling for the sweet, delicate, and boring porpoise mew."

Ichigo whirled on him, her eyes catching some of his gleam. "_Lettuce_? Are you- there's no way- _him?_- and _her?!_- How can you tell? What's he said? What's he done? Does Lettuce know?"

Kish was practically bathing in this newfound attention. "So you want to know more?"

Ichigo fought against screaming at him. "Of course I do!"

"It'll cost you a kiss…" Kish licked his lips.

Ichigo's heart did a traitorous jump. _No! Bad self! Masaya's the one who's there for you, not running around trying to kiss you one day and then kill you the next! _"Kish, I can't, don't even go there."

Kish's eyes momentarily flared as he caught her line of thought on the _normal _boy she was obsessed with. "No kiss, no information."

Ichigo sighed heavily, fighting the urge to give in. "Then I'm leaving, my parents are going to wonder where the heck I am."

After about twenty feet, she got results. Kish teleported in front of her. "Fine, I won't ask for the kiss, but I need your help in something." He tried his best to look innocent (it didn't suit him).

Ichigo let out a small sigh of relief, "What?"

Xxx

_Lettuce opened her eyes without doing it herself. _Where am I? _Something didn't feel right, and Lettuce couldn't name it, her body felt… like it wasn't hers. _Am I me?

_The head turned, as though consenting to Lettuces voice, to a puddle of water on the ground. At first Lettuce was relieved to see herself, but then she realized it wasn't her. This other Lettuce was in mew form, and it had every feature possible of Lettuce, but it wasn't her. The face staring back was impassive, bitter, and even… frightening._

_As if sensing these thoughts, the reflection smirked at the inward Lettuce._

_The real Lettuce wanted to curl up, far away from this image, but she realized that whoever was smirking in her body, they weren't supposed to be there, _she _was. Lettuce fought for control of her face, her arms, her legs, but it was like trying to grab mist, she could do nothing to gain it. The face's eyes grew a wild glint, and though it sounded like Lettuce's voice coming out of the mouth, it wasn't hers. The false-Lettuce grinned wickedly and uttered two words._

"_My body."_

Lettuce shot up from her bed drenched in sweat, her breaths heaving violently. _Calm down, just a dream, just a dream… what was the dream? _This revelation momentarily caught Retasu off guard. She couldn't remember! _How strange_… What ever it had been, it had shaken her to the core. What had it been! She remembered her mew form, what about her mew form? What was wrong with it? Lettuce shook her head quickly. _Dwelling on the nightmare won't make it go away. Maybe mom still has some of that new herbal tea left in the pantry, that'll calm my nerves. _Lettuce went to rise from the bed and found it was not her bed.

_Oh, right. _

The nightmare had scared her so badly; she had forgotten how terrible her real circumstances were.

The aliens had captured her.

Everybody except the mews thought it was a freak accident.

And only Retasu (and the aliens) knew the entire truth.

_My poor parents, they must be so worried for me…but what can I do? I can't contact Ryou again… who knows what Pai would do if that happened. And all the innocent people, they don't know, they have no clue what's going to happen… _Retasu sighed wearily. _Worrying will get me nowhere; I need to focus on what's important. _

But, upon walking past the bathroom mirror, she found the most important thing for her right then was to clean herself up. Along with her body being sweat covered from both the target practice the day before and dream that night, her braids were starting to look like fuzzy ropes, and she hadn't changed out of the previous days clothes, since she had no pajamas. After several flustering minutes of mental debate, Retasu took her chances and did the shortest shower of her life, while still coming out refreshed and clean.

Putting on an elbow length shirt with some pants (and both were still large on her), she exited the bathroom and just about ran back in.

Kish held a package in his lap and had made himself comfortable at her (_their_, she reminded herself) kitchen table, and looked up expectantly at her, munching a cookie in the process. "Mmph bowf tmph oo goph mear."

Retasu resisted the urge to reprimand his manners. "Um, pardon?"

Kish emptied his mouth with a loud gulp. "It's about time you got here."

"H-how long have you been waiting?"

Kisshu opened his mouth to loudly proclaim his 5 minutes of boredom, but decided against it and changed the subject immediately to her clothes. "Those are too big on you, I can't belief Pai got your size wrong."

To say Lettuce blushed furiously would put it mildly; the heat her flush was producing was bringing her close to a swoon.

Kish assessed her reaction with a glinting eye. "Did you tell Pai he got it wrong?"

Retasu was tipping back and forth now. "I- no- he- it's fine! They fit fine! Pai- I can't expect- he doesn't need-"

Kish sighed. She was so fluttery! At least when Ichigo did it, she was full into it, not this 'hide! everything's okay!' attitude. "Look bookworm, it's really obvious."

The green mew looked down at the ground and refused to bring her head up. "S-sorry."

"Doesn't matter! Anyway, we figured you, being _human _and all, would be able to help us with some things while your staying here." Kish smiled to himself. "We have a rather large green room, Pai usually uses it for his research and all that, but you might be able to tell us some more on the plants in it, right? Right. Okay then, let's go!"

A small voice in Lettuce's mind warned her that the crafty look Kish naturally had was bigger than normal. "I… alright."

Just as they reached the door Kish turned to face her. "Wait! Forgot. This," his finger pointed at her attire, "won't do. Go put this on and then get back here." He extended the package to her and looked at her expectantly.

Blushing still, though now simply from the dying reaction of her earlier embarrassment, she went back into the bathroom and opened the package. Inside was a rather breathtakingly beautiful sundress, with lacy straps and ruffled, flowing cloth that had delicate pink watercolor flowers printed on it. _It's lovely! _Retasu gave herself time to wonder how the aliens could have possibly picked this out after their last attempt, and then put it on. Though it was only a shoulder length mirror, she could tell it fit her perfectly. _Strange, _she thought suspiciously, _I'm sure Ichigo has one just like it…_

When she exited, still slightly blushing, Kish looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Wow, that _was _a good idea. We'd better go then." He got up and walked to the door, "Oh, Pai told me to remind you, no funny stuff."

Retasu hesitantly nodded, her fingers briefly crossing themselves within the folds of the gown.

Kish hid his smirk as he opened the door and led the way to the greenhouse.

Xxx

Lettuce's breath caught in her throat as Kish opened the door to the new realm. The green-room was exceptional! Plants from all over the continents grew hand in hand, flowers ranging from common garden ones to exotic blooms rare to behold sprouted every which way. Already Retasu's mind was making a mental list of the herbal plants and their capabilities and theorizing what other ones could be and could do. It was gorgeous! Lettuce couldn't help but gasp in delight. "Kisshu, this is remarkable! How do you maintain each plant in the same climate? Some of these plants are practically extinct on earth! Where did you get them? Think of what humans could learn from all this!"

"No, let's focus on what _we _could learn by what _you _tell us." Kish walked her away from the doors and windows towards the deeper portion. "We might have the plants, but we have close to no information on what they can do. So," he grabbed a notepad and pen out of his pocket that he had 'borrowed' from a store, "here's something to write with, and there's the plants, get to it!"

Retasu temporarily fought with herself on whether or not it was wise to help them by teaching them more. _Retasu, what are you doing? If there's any chance our people can co-exist, we have to be willing to trust them! And that means sharing what humans know. _A small part of her brought up the fact that she was a captive and there were no plans as to them co-existing, ever. But she pushed it aside and went to work. _Let's see, this is a Japanese brome…_

Kish left her without a sound.

Xxx

Pai paced down the corridors briskly. There was nothing for it; no way he would be able to do anything about this mess until he calmed his nerves. Normally he would go to some secluded part on the earth and dwell on his thoughts there, but who knew what Shirogane was up to? It was too risky going to earth without a proper reason.

Nothing to worry about, of course. Whenever earth wasn't an option, he often went to the greenhouse to at least sit in the room, or work on finding more information on his various collections. Earth was usually proven to be the better idea, since Kish and Tart couldn't find him as easily, but with his current mood, he doubted he would be interrupted.

He turned down the corridor and raised his hand to turn the door handle, but found it locked. _Strange… who would be in here? Perhaps Tart? _He had caught the young Cyniclon admiring the plants (usually the spiky poisonous ones) occasionally. No matter, he could easily throw him out, he needed time alone to think, and he needed it _now_.

Teleporting into the room he found it as quiet and as peaceful as it normally was, the only sound coming from the misting machines.

His ear twitched.

_No, not the only sound, what is that scuttling sound? _Quietly Pai floated along the path, searching for the source of the new noise. _Tart's frog must have escaped again, and he locked the doors to keep it in for now. Kisshu will have to stop releasing it soon, it's far too childish for his rank. _Pai's ear indicated the scuttle was coming from around the corner.

He peered around, expecting to see a young Tart attempting to sneak up on a fully aware frog, but instead jumped like a startled rabbit and almost ran for the door. It was Lettuce! Why in the world was she in there?!

But Pai noticed it wasn't just Lettuce. It was Lettuce in a beautifully stunning gown that swayed to her every turn as she examined various plants and scribbled down things after looking at them. She had clearly freshened up as well, her hair having somewhat of a soft, wet gleam, and her face more so alive then it had been.

Regardless, Pai couldn't stop looking at the sundress, and (to his ever lasting horror) her _figure_. _This… is absolutely, without a doubt, Kish's doing. What's the slowest and most painful way to dismember someone? Why can't I remember what it was? _

But realization shocked him into attention, and he found that, though this was his enemy, his _captured_, _subdued _enemy, _he _was the one hiding behind the bush, looking for the world like a scared animal. _Dismemberment is too good for him, how about slowly pouring acidic compounds on his body? Or _into _his body, that would be more satisfying. _With another jolt, he found that she had turned and was walking towards him, though she clearly hadn't noticed him. _Well, I'm not waiting till she sees me like this. _Resuming his dignity, Pai silently stood up. "Mew Lettuce."

Her reaction was instantaneous.

Her headshot up from the notepad she was carrying and looked at him with wide eyes. Her body attempted to both jolt away and stand firm, the result sending her pen and paper flying to the corner where he now stood. Her dress swayed agitatedly at her abrupt end to the calm walk, and her braids flew forward in alarm. "P-Pai? Oh!" Her eyes registered the utensils at his feet.

Before she could awkwardly come to claim them, Pai picked up the papers and examined them, his eyebrows rising as he read. "'Seven common uses for Spearmint. Unusual uses of Corn Stalk. Various medicines made by common herbs and their capabilities.'" He looked up at the blushing Lettuce with admiration. "You were writing notes on the plants?"

"Well, of course." She searched him with puzzlement. "Hadn't you asked me to do that?"

_Kish…_Pai's immediate frown must have given her her answer. "I… see. Um, I had thought perhaps you would find it useful, Kish had told me you needed information on most of them, so…" She squirmed under Pai's cool and expressionless stare, her cheeks reddening to dangerous levels. "I-I'm sorry, I hadn't realized I wasn't really supposed to be here, I didn't mean to offend you…"

Pai couldn't believe she was apologizing for this. _It's that blasted Kish's fault for this! That 'amusing' prankster decided to mess around and used her as the tool; she had no control over the matter! _All at once he realized that part of her intentions to mend the 'mistake' was his own doing. He had told her if she didn't cooperate that people would get hurt, and after the episode with Ryou, he probably had the appearance of a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. _KISH! You manipulative, negligent, ludicrous Cyniclon! You knew this would happen! _Pai's mask must have frowned even deeper, because Lettuce had suddenly become more profuse with her babbling apology.

The increase in the flow of vocabulary brought him back to reality, and for what felt like the first time, he really looked at Mew Lettuce. What he saw was a venerable, young girl who had the world cast upon her shoulders. A girl with green hair, blushing cheeks, and innocent sapphire blue eyes that read her soul to you as if an open book.

Despite his frustration, he realized how unfair this was to her. And without knowing why, his lips curled up ever so slightly into a small, simple smile. "Please calm down. You've done nothing wrong, Lettuce."

Xxx

Retasu couldn't believe what she had just seen. _Did he just… _smile_? At _me_? _The porpoise mew's heart beat even harder as she realized at he had called her _Lettuce_. Not the Green Mew, or bookworm, but _Lettuce_.

Pai looked away from her and back down to the notes, the smile still playing on his face, but his eyes back to their calculating, hidden selves. "These are very well put together, and I know a few of these. Tell me, do you recognize this one over here…?" He gestured towards a young tree ripe with fruit, and the mew could do nothing but follow with amazed (and quite possibly happy) shock.

Hidden safely from view, Kish laughed silently at his first victory.

**Review, review, review, you get the idea.**


	8. Irritating Friends and Amphibians

**Okay, you've all waited and waited long enough, I apologize for the constant lapses on my part for not getting this to you sooner. Seriously, I had so many ideas on how this chapter would go! But all of them seemed to… I dunno, cut certain relationships short? It's difficult to explain, but just so you know, despite the beginning, I thought this was very fun and funny to write, so I hope you all enjoy it. Thank-you for everyone's dedication in continuing to read this story!!**

Reisha opened her eyes wearily, having been unaware that she had even closed them before. _What, what time is it?... _She mechanically moved her head to look at the clock that read **11:24 **in fierce red lighting. _Time… what does it matter? _Mrs. Midorikawa's body couldn't cry anymore, her body couldn't react to the deep aching anguish in her heart anymore; there was no energy left to feel it. _Retasu, _her body did a sharp intake as the image of her daughter happy and safe was brought forward to her mind, _my sweet baby Retasu, where are you…?_

How long had it been now since her baby had been taken from her? How long had it been since the aliens had captured her? Three days, four? Time was muddled together and there was no distinction between morning and night. Kakashi had taken off of work and had been running between the police station and their home for updates. Each time he came home, his face was a little wearier, his voice more hollow. But what could they do? What could anyone do? Reisha forced herself off the couch and towards the phone, where a message had been left. As she passed by the mirror she looked into it with unseeing and uncaring eyes. Her hair was one big rats nest from constant neglect and sleep, her eyes were dull and caked with old make-up and crust from sleeping, the dark shadows under her eyes didn't help.

She continued over to the message machine and clicked the blinking button dejectedly. _Maybe this time? Maybe they've found her safe and sound? Maybe… _Her heart barely fluttered alive with the hope, but she still felt it shot down as if it had soared high as her husband's voice came through. _"… Hey honey. The police are working hard, but their having trouble. … They said… We'll keep looking Reisha, no one's giving up. I'll try to be home by dinner… I love you." _The message clicked off dispassionately.

She knew what everyone thought; she knew that the police didn't expect to find her daughter now, that there was a good chance Retasu would never turn up home alive. But she couldn't be dead! SHE COULDN'T BE DEAD! _I'd know in my heart, right? I would _know _if my daughter was gone, right?! _

Reisha looked out the window, it was a gorgeous day, the kind where mom's took their kids to parks for hours on end, and families worked on their gardens. _How can the world be so beautiful when everything's so wrong? _Once again Reisha thought back to the last time when she had seen her daughter, all flustered for being late to work. She remembered her daughter fumbling out of bed. _"Mom, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" _It felt so accusatory now. Why _hadn't _she? Why didn't she go up there and catch a few more moments with her daughter? She would have been so peaceful looking, her hair a cascade of green all around her, her glasses off to the side so her perfect oval face would be almost distinctive.

The tears wouldn't form, but the ache in the mother's heart grew heavier. "Why? Why, why, why, why?!" Reisha clenched her eyes shut. This pain in her heart, it was unbearable, it was unthinkable. She wanted to lash out and make it go away, she wanted to rip it out of her chest and be done with it. "Retasu… Retasu…" The tired mother slouched to the floor, burying her head in her hands and moaning as if half of her body had been ripped off. "Retasu… oh God, Retasu, be safe…"

**Xxx**

Lettuce stared blankly at the wall across from the kitchen table she was sitting at, absently holding a cup of coffee in hand. She had spent the whole day helping Pai-san with his green room. In secret truth, she had really enjoyed it. She liked walking alongside Pai and teaching him what she knew of his plants, which honestly wasn't all that much, but he really seemed to enjoy learning everything about them. In turn, she would inquire about a plant she wasn't familiar with, and he would do his best to tell her about it. Though Retasu wouldn't openly admit to it, she liked to hear him speak, to listen to the sound of his voice as he patiently explained. The calm, peaceful look he had as he gazed on his specimens seemed to alter his face dramatically; it made him appear less severe, less cold. _"What about this one?" _She recalled asking him hesitantly; still being in partial shock from the smile he had given her, and for some reason being unable to banish from her mind the fact that she was in a very lovely dress in front of him. Pai had turned and regarded the flower levelly, nodding to himself. _"The Lilium lijiangense. It has a rather unique appearance and is quite rarely seen in the wild, let alone gardens; I'm not surprised you don't know it." _He had leaned down towards it and had held one of the odd blooms up for her to more closely inspect. _"It's only known locations are in West Sichuan and North-West Yunnan, China. All I truly know about it is that it thrives more-so in 'woodsy' conditions." "It's very beautiful." _She remembered remarking. He had simply nodded and continued on towards another plant, but she was just happy that he was willing to let her ask questions as well.

Now, though, her heart felt a little heavier. She didn't know what was going on, but when she had been with Pai, she had felt similar to how she sometimes would feel when Ryou talked with her, or encouraged her on the battlefield.

It felt that way, only better.

_But how could I?! He's planning to hurt everyone I care about! His sole reason for being on earth is to destroy humanity! How can I possibly _feel _like this?!_ It was wrong, she knew that what she was feeling was very wrong. It was a betrayal to her Mew friends, and more importantly, a betrayal to Ryou! _Not that he would even know it to be one; after all, he has Ichigo. _Retasu felt a small pang of jealousy, but knew that it was for the best. She and Ichigo were best friends, and she wouldn't let anyone (even Ryou) destroy that one precious fact in her life. If Ryou was meant for Ichigo, then there was nothing she could do about it.

Except apparently fall for someone not even from earth.

_But maybe I have this all wrong? Maybe I'm just reading into things too much, after_ _all, anyone would be glad that he had been so kind, right?_ _And it's not so wrong to notice different things about him, right? So, it might not… be anything in relations to romance._

Regardless of whether she felt anything for him or not, Retasu knew that if the chance came, she would have to try and escape. _My heart can battle with itself all it wants, but it's my duty to contact Ryou somehow and save everyone from this catastrophe. But maybe they've found out about it already? Maybe, I'm not too late? _Retasu set the coffee down and walked over to the bed, falling heavily into the welcoming blankets. _First chance I get, first chance I get…_

**Xxx**

Mint's ears pricked slightly as Ichigo giggled to herself once again. All day the red-head had been making a fool of herself, staring into space, giggling behind her hand, and saying ridiculous things under her breath. It had 'MASAYA' written all over it.

If Mint was in complete honesty, it was the most annoying thing her friend had ever done in her life. Not only was their _best friend _in the clutches of the whole planet's enemy, but it was a busy day and due to Ichigo's short attention span, it was getting to the point where Mint was soon going to have to actually _work_.

"Miss? Hey, uh, blue waitress?"

Mint narrowed her brown eyes in irritation. _This is my _tea break_! Just ignore them Mint, maybe the commoner will go to bug Ichigo, or just quit entirely._

"Yoo-who! Girl with the black hair?"

_Hold it in Mint, you're refined Mint…_

" Drinking the coffee?"

_That's it! _Mint rose gracefully from her chair and regarded the high school boy coldly. "_Tea_. It's not coffee, it's _tea_. _I _am on my break, as in, not working at the moment. Let me go get you some help. _Ichigo_!"

The red-head jumped out of her day dream and turned in surprise towards Mint. "Huh? Sorry Mint, I didn't hear you, what was that?"

_Oh that little- _"Ichigo, you've been spacing all day, this customer requires assistance, and _you _have been doing nothing but dreaming about that Masaya of yours!"

"What!" Ichigo's brows furrowed towards the blue mew. "I have _not _(actually) been thinking about Masaya! And why can't _you _help the guy?"

"Because it's my _tea break_! And there's no way I can miss it, why don't you understand this?"

"Why can't you get off your high throne once in awhile and _help _for once?"

"What part of 'break' are you having trouble with?!"

"You aristocratic types are all the same!"

"Excuse me?!"

The customer, a high school boy with brown hair and lots of freckles, got up abruptly from his seat. "Hey, look, it's not that big a deal-"

The bickering girl's turned on him, yelling simultaneously. "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Mint-oniichan! Ichigo-oniichan! Ryou said-" Pudding peered out of the kitchen and took in the scene, quickly bouncing over to the crestfallen customer. "Can I help you sir, na no da?"

He looked down at her in surprise. "Did you say 'na no da'?"

Pudding grinned hugely at the tall boy. "It's Pudding's favorite thing to say, na no da!"

"In that case, you _can _help me." He smiled in relief. "I'm sorry, but my little sister loves acrobatics, and my girlfriend said that a blond girl that works here does amazing tricks. She also let me know that the girl constantly said 'na no da'." He knelt down to the little girl's level. "You're her, right? Listen, my little sis is having her birthday in a few days, and if you were available, I was wondering if you'd come and do some tricks for her party. I can pay! Just tell me how much, and it'd only be for a few hours!"

Ichigo and Mint's fight had simmered down to fuming bickers by now. Pudding grinned even wider. "Pudding would love to put on a show, na no da! Of course I _do _have a fee for this, let me see when I'm available, na no da." Pudding fetched out a tiny calendar book from her apron pocket. "Oh!" Her eyes flew back to her friends, who had finished their argument and were looking away from each other. "I forgot! Ryou wants us, na no da. You'd better hurry down too, it seemed urgent, could you tell him I'll be there in a minute, na no da?" She turned back to the customer and her book.

Mint and Ichigo exchanged a look, each thinking the same thing. _Lettuce._ Fight forgotten, the quickly left for the basement.

**Xxx**

Kish quietly teleported into the surveillance room and glanced in on the prisoner. At first he found no movement, but then noticed the rumpled lump on the bed. The object he was holding wriggled agitatedly and he cupped his hands down on it to keep it still. Teleporting into Lettuce's bathroom and glancing out, he could hear her steady breathing. _She's sound asleep._ His grin grew wolfish. _Perfect. _

He hurried over and set the object on the floor and moved to go away, thought better of it, and carefully arranged the covers over Lettuce before leaving. Kisshu laughed to himself once he reached the hallway. "Now to set it into action…"

**Xxx**

Ryou turned quickly as he heard feet descending into the basement. "It took you girl's long enough, where's Pudding?"

"She'll be down in a bit, she's making 'party reservations'." Mint smirked, provoking Ryou to raise an eyebrow in question.

"What's up?" Ichigo leaned in on her boss. "Have you found anything on Lettuce? Or the aliens?"

Ryou turned back to the computer. "We might have. Zakuro's pretty sure she's found something big, so at closing time, she'll meet us here." He pointed to part of a map showing on his screen. "It's part of some land belonging to an old chemical plant. It's right next to the park outside of here, and apparently one of the park trails go right up against it."

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, "And you think that's where Lettuce was taken?"

"Exactly, Zakuro found the opening to the trail down by the downtown shops and market. Me and Asakasa usually just drive down to it, so we've never really known about the trail. Also," Ryou brought up another map of the area, only several red dots pulsed in random areas. "These are the exact area's where all of the fights within these last few weeks have taken place, and if you look, they all center in," his finger stabbed at an open area on the screen, "here."

"So we'll know why the Cyniclons took Lettuce, na no da?!" Pudding bounced in and stared intently at the screen. "We'll be able to get Lettuce back?"

Ryou furrowed his brow slightly, "Let's not jump to something that big, we _will _save Lettuce, but I don't know if it will actually help get her back. Ichigo," he turned and held her gaze. "It's important that you take Masha with you so I can see what you find, don't forget it."

"Right." The waitress nodded eagerly. _Don't worry Lettuce, we're not giving up yet!_

**Xxx**

Pai sat at his computer where he was supposed to be checking up on the secret chimera anima's growth, but was surprisingly staring off into space.

At least, he was when Taruto came in. The youngest Cyniclon, however, had too much on his mind to notice. "_Pai_!"

The purple haired alien jumped, causing a few keys to be randomly pressed. He looked up sharply at his younger companion. "Taruto, you should know better than to surprise me."

"But _Pa-i_! He got away _again_!"

The oldest Cyniclon's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Taruto, if you can't keep one troublesome bull-frog in its cage, there doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it."

The brown haired child lowered himself down so Pai could see his pleading face more clearly. "_Please _Pai, it won't happen again! Just check the camera's for me real quick, or the heat detectors, or the sound recorders! _Please_? I know you're busy-" It was then Taruto noticed the unusual lack of activity. "Hey, what gives? You're just sitting around doing nothing-?"

Pai ignored him and began to bring up all the security files, immediately changing Tart's point of attention. Pai glanced around at the screens and readings. "Your frog seems to have-" The Cyniclon's eyebrows rose in astonishment, his ear twitching violently. _That… that imbecile! _"Nevermind, I'll get your amphibian myself, the last thing we need is for it to get away _again_." He glared pointedly at Taruto before disappearing. "While I take care of this, go study… natural resources from the ocean." Pai missed the annoyed stare from his friend as he hurried away. _What in the world possessed that dim-witted Kish to hide the frog the Mew Lettuce's room! _

Kisshu, glancing in the room from around the corner, watched his friend leave for Lettuce's room with a gleam in his eye.

**Xxx**

Pai materialized in front of the door to the mew's room, feeling, with a shock, nervous to enter in. _Of all the-! I've been alive for how many years and have not _once _been nervous because of a girl, LET ALONE AN _ENEMY_! _His blood boiled at the thought of this all being Kish's idiotic fault. _It's not enough that the whole colony's _lives _are at stake, that our whole plan to _defeat the humans _is at stake, no, he needs to sneak _experiment specimens_ into a _hostage's_ room just so he can get a good laugh! _

He was infuriated by Kish's actions, and Kish _would _pay for it later on, but that wasn't why he was nervous. Pai couldn't stop thinking about the incident in the garden, about how pretty the Green Mew, Lettuce, had looked, how intelligent she was and how helpful she had been despite the fact that she wasn't forced to.

And more importantly, how he had actually _smiled _at her. And it had been a sincere one at that!

The ear twitched knowingly.

"Forget it…" he growled to himself. If he didn't think about it, he would have to acknowledge what a strange thing it was, or more importantly, what it might imply. He knocked two quiet firm knocks on the door. "Mew Lettuce… I'm coming in, for your safety, stay away and in full view of the door." His own voice fell flat in his ears, like a computer droning. _It doesn't matter what I sound like, enough of these ridiculous thoughts! She's the _hostage_, I'm the _captor_! _Without further warning he quickly opened the door.

And found no one?

His brow furrowed as he quickly shut the door and turned back, it was a tiny room, and there was virtually no where to really hide. But he didn't see Lettuce anywhere. His mind reeled, _how could she escape? Why didn't the alarms sound? Where would she have gone?! If she escapes… _If she got away, all of Pai's work would be virtually ruined. He turned to leave the room and begin the search just as a loud noise stopped him.

_Cccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk._

Pai halted in his tracks and turned slowly. _That's right! _His gaze interlocked with the golden eyes of a dark green Bull frog. It croaked challengingly at him, daring him to try and grab at it. "I don't have time for this…" The frog's eyes widened and it croaked out loudly, apparently scoffing at Pai's lack of interest. As if testing the battle ground, it sidled slightly closer to the mattress. _Ignore the stupid creature, send Taruto to grab it. That way you can find the mew and flail Kish alive for giving her the opportunity to escape!! _**(After all, everything that went wrong on the ship seemed to automatically involve the green-haired alien)** He watched it carefully as he turned away towards the door.

The frog, seemingly sensing Pai's departure, made a leap for the bed.

And quick as lightning, Pai grabbed it out of the air.

The frog let out a small croak of shock. _There! _Pai thought angrily, _now I can get rid of this thing and focus on where- _A shift and small moan from the bed froze the tallest Cyniclon in place. He had been so convinced she had escaped, and then so focused on the frog, that he hadn't seen her sound asleep on the mattress they had given her! _Kisshu… _he thought darkly.

His ear began making rapid twitches as he took in Lettuce. Her glasses had fallen off to one side of the bed and she still wore the dress from before. Her braids curled this way and that way near her head, gently tickling her cheek. And she looked so… helpless. He had never noticed how dark her lashes were, or how light her skin color was, or how slender her arms were, or how small her lips...

The frog croaked knowingly and jumped out of his hands and onto the bed. It turned and regarded Pai with what the Cyniclon could only think of as a smirk. It shifted its body to face towards Lettuce's head as it continued to stare down the purple-haired boy.

Pai's eyes widened in realization. _No… don't even _think_ about it._ Pai carefully shifted his weight, leaning forward to nab the frog. "If you take one more step…" he whispered threateningly.

The frog leaped.

Pai reached out to grab it.

And missed.

The frog landed with a ominous _'plop!' _onto the sleeping mews head. Pai's eyes widened in absolute horror as the frog shifted its body to fully face him, ignorantly stepping on the girl's eyes and mouth. Blood rushed to Pai's head. "You little…!"

The frog's eyes widened with shock as it suddenly became air born and landed in Lettuce's lap. It turned and regarded the newly awakened green-haired girl in curiosity. Pai, on the other hand, was once again frozen into silence. _Oh no… _

"Hmm…?" Lettuce rubbed her eyes groggily and blinked in confusion towards the green blur in her lap (Pai's ear twitched at the sleepy gesture). She frowned slightly and felt for her glasses. Turning her head to meet with her hand that placed the glasses on and turned towards the strange thing that had woke her up.

Pai's ears, suddenly realizing what was coming, tried to flatten out to protect themselves from the scream that was sure to come.

**Xxx**

Retasu blinked to be sure she was seeing right, but even after the next few blinks, in her lap still remained a frog. _What? _"Are you what woke me up? How in the world did you get in here?" The frog in her lap blinked twice at her, looking somewhat bewildered itself. _Why would a frog be in here…? _All the sudden she remembered an earlier conversation. "Oh!" She smiled at it. "You must be Taruto's 'escaped prisoner', am I right?" She gently ran a finger down its spine. "I can't imagine how you got in here, but you should go back to hiding, or to Taruto, silly frog." She smiled a little sadly to herself. "Maybe he'll be nice and take you back home, and you can find your friends."

The frog blinked as if considering her words, then shifted slightly away from her.

Retasu smiled gently at it. "Maybe, if you get home, you can let my friends know where I am, and tell my family I'm okay?" She reached to stroke it again, but it shifted uneasily away. "I'm sorry," she drew her hand away, "I didn't mean to scare you. It's horrible to feel frightened, isn't it?" The frog turned its head to face her more in question. "I'm sure we'll both make it through this somehow," her smile grew fainter, "and then we can both be back with the ones we love." The green mew raised her eyebrows at it questioningly. "Now, what should I do with you?"

The frog turned, as if filled with sudden inspiration, and launched towards one end of the bed. Lettuce turned to follow it…

And found herself looking right into the shocked eldest Cyniclon's face.

Lettuce's cheeks bloomed into a deep red of embarrassment. "P-P-Pai-san…" _What in the world is Pai doing here while I'm sleeping? Why…? _Her eyes widened as she realized he must have been there ever since she had woken up, which meant… _He heard me speaking to a _frog_! Oh my gosh, the things I said! And he heard! _She also became aware of how rumbled her appearance must be after sleeping. She unconsciously drew the blanket up around her. "Why were you watching me sleep?" The question escaped her lips before she realized it, and soon an equally dark blush bloomed onto the Cyniclon's face, his ear making wild jabs at the air. Retasu gasped in horror. "No! I-I didn't… it came out… wrong… I'm sorry!" As a last ditch effort she jumped out of the bed and tried to stand tall, but the movement threw the frog off with a shocked croak, and she quickly leaned down to grab the frog just as Pai did.

The two instinctively felt something brush against their skin and they both gripped it, one nervously and the other firmly.

Only, the frog had already leaped out of the way.

Pai, to his ear's everlasting enjoyment, found himself clasping Mew Lettuce's hands.

Lettuce's blue eyes widened and her cheeks grew hotter with renewed vigor. "Ah… I'm…" She tried to draw her hands out of his, but he didn't let go. She looked up into his eyes, which in the process of trying to grab the frog had come extremely close to her own. They still held a same wide eyed stare, revealing very little to her. _W-why won't he let go? Have I maddened him? No! I can't afford to anger him! What have I done?! _"Pai… san…?"

The Cyniclon sighed and closed his eyes. Lettuce fumbled for another apology, but couldn't seem to get past the feeling of how warm his hands were to get it out. She tried again to draw her hands out, but this time he gripped them more decisively, not in a way that made them hurt, but more so that she noticed how large his hands were, how they cupped her own. The Cyniclon opened his eyes and found her still trying to say some form of apology. "M-… Lettuce."

The usage of her name alone struck her into stunned silence. He carefully rose from his knees and helped her up, never letting go of her hands. His face still held a touch of pink, though Lettuce's had yet to vanish. "Pai-san, I'm really sorry! I hadn't meant to be rude, and then embarrassing myself like that…" she faded off as Pai continued to stare into her eyes.

"Lettuce," Pai didn't seem to notice the jolt that went through her as he used her name again. "you have no reason to apologize. If anything I-" Pai's eyes widened in astonishment, much to Lettuce's confusion. But as quick as it came, it was gone, a look of quiet resolution in its place. "If anything, I should be the one to apologize. I came in here only to retrieve that." He tilted his head in indication towards the frog, whom seemed to be holding itself with a bit of arrogant pride. "Ah… also," Pai finally let Lettuce's hands fall, and she noticed his face was growing a bit pinker. "The… it happened to jump on you while you were asleep, and it'd be wise to was your face."

"Oh, um, yes, of course." Lettuce quickly scuttled away and washed up her face, hoping some of the heat would die down with the drenching of cold water. When she turned back, Pai was firmly holding the now indignant frog.

Pai inclined his head slightly, and though she wasn't sure, the small smile seemed to be playing on his lips again. "I'll be back in about 2 hours, just so you know." He turned towards the door, "I want to try another training session."

For some reason Lettuce's stomach dropped, was she disappointed that he would come back for some other reason? "Alright, I'll be ready."

He nodded and turned to leave again.

"Um, Pai-san?"

He cocked an eyebrow and turned back to her. She fumbled subtly with her fingers. "T-thank-you."

He frowned slightly. "For what?"

What could she say? _For treating me nice even when he didn't have to? For keeping me alive? _She smiled openly. "Actually, I'm not really sure, but thank-you all the same."

Pai's features smoothed over as he tried to hide his confusion, and a tiny hint of pleasure. He turned without further word and left the room, quietly locking it behind him.

**I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE! Is that just me? Oh, and for those squeamish on the frog-on-her-face part, sorry, I just could resist making that frog a little more mischievous. :D Reviews. Are. AWESOME! They're even better when you get a lot of them :wink wink:, oh, also, I felt the characters might have been slightly OOC, so, I AM trying to subtly change them, but let me know if you feel up to it, k? Thanks so much you guys for reading, and furthermore, enjoying what I write!! REVIEW!! XD**


	9. Broken Hearts prt 1

**:o wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry that I completely took (what is it, six months?) to update this. No real excuse… but I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! Yeah baby! Anyawho, if you've forgotten, we left off where Ryou's come up with some spiffy plan, and we had some 'rippiting' awkward romance occur between our favorite pair :D. Now, this chapter is more serious, and shorter than the last, so I'm sorry, I tried to add humor, but it's been awhile, so be critical, because I don't want my story writing to change if it is, just let me know in the review**

**Enjoy! **

The mews were just finishing closing up shop for the day. Everyone was feeling nervous anticipation for the impending mission. Ryou felt it more than anyone, as he worked with Masha to add an advantage for their side. His hands typed meticulously on the keyboard in front of him. There was a good chance that the mews would find the secret that the Cyniclon's had done so much to keep hidden, and he wanted to make sure that if they found it, they would be able to use the knowledge to the best of their abilities.

Masha currently floated contently next to Ryou's computer, his little robotic eyes spacing off as new program data was filed away into his memory database. What Ryou was having the girls do, this hastily put together plan, was either their salvation or down fall. His fingers typed a little harder at the thought. _A gamble, this is exactly what's going on. We've made a gamble, and we win solely on how well Masha can do._ If they win the gamble, it means they find out the threat, neutralize it, and save the world and Lettuce. If they lose the gamble?

They might lose everything.

Ryou remembered very clearly what the aliens had ordered, if they wanted Lettuce to live, they wouldn't interfere. His fingers typed faster as if trying to run the guilt out quickly. He had fought with himself quite a bit on this, but there was nothing to be done. They were the world's protectors, and as such, the world came first.

Lettuce would do the same thing.

At least, he kept telling himself she would.

A quiet knock penetrated his musings, but didn't break his focus on his current task. "Ryou?" Keiichiro called from the door way. "The girl's have finished closing up, is everything set to go?"

"Almost." Ryou continued to type but noticed his old friend hadn't left yet. He sighed in resignation. "You're worried too, aren't you?"

Akasaka moved closer and petted Masha in silence. After a few moments he looked to Ryou. "It's risky. Yes, I'm very worried."

Shirogane quickly typed in one last piece of information and passed it on to Masha. The creature woke up with a bit of a start, then immediately began purring under the strokes of Keiichiro's hand. Ryou looked at his friend, uncharacteristic vulnerability showing on his face. "You've known me and family as long as I can remember Keiichiro. Nothing's happened yet, should I call it off? Am I doing the right thing?"

Akasaka absently took away the wires configured into Masha so the little creature could float around more freely. "I don't like that Lettuce is being put in so much danger. But, though the circumstances are against us, and this is not what we want, our girls have to face danger all the time." He looked directly at Ryou. "We both know what Retasu would have us do. She would want the one's she loves to be safe above her own wellbeing."

Ryou bit back a sigh and nodded his head in mute agreement. His blue eyes flickered over to the floating piece of pink fluff. "Masha, do you understand what you need to do?"

The intelligent fluff ball nodded his head eagerly, provoking a slight smile from its creator. "Good." He turned back to Keiichiro. "I'll stay here and continue monitoring for any dangerous signs of activity. Tell the girls…" He turned abruptly back to his computer. "…tell them to stay safe."

**Xxx**

Ichigo turned to see Akasaka coming back up from the basement with Masha hovering behind him. It gave an excited squeal when it saw her and quickly floated over so it could nuzzle her cheek reassuringly. Ichigo petted him back with a slight smile, then turned back to their friend. "We're ready to go Keiichiro. Do we have the okay?"

He nodded his head grimly. "Stick to the plan girls. It would be better for all of us if nothing else goes wrong."

Mint nodded her head. "We'll do our best."

The girls walked out of the shop as casually as possible. It was still pretty nice out, and not everyone had headed in for the night yet. As the group continued on, Zakuro began to come into view. You could tell she had just come back from work. She wore designer capris with a periwinkle halter top that complimented her eyes and high ponytail. She surveyed their serious faces. "Ready?"

Ichigo gazed at her solemnly. "Yes."

Zakruo glanced around real quick before leading them down a rough dirt trail. Within minutes all sounds of the park and the people within it disappeared to leave them in a strangely heavy silence. Even the girl's were unusually quiet. _Well of course we are! The aliens might go on with their threat if we don't win this, they might _kill _Lettuce! _The red head silently fought against the tears pricking at her yes. _They won't, there's no way they will, I won't _let _them! We just have to stick to the plan, so long as we get the aliens to come, everything will go fine. Especially if we find this 'secret weapon' of theirs, because when we do, I'll _crush _it._

"Okay." Ichigo realized that Zakuro had stopped the group. "This is as close as the trail gets to the area Ryou told me about."

"Woah!" Pudding looked down the sharp slant of earth down to another wooded area below. "It's deep!"

Mint looked at her group. "Let's get this over with."

Ichigo nodded, lifting her pendant up. "Alright." She kissed her pendant just as the others took their own out. The familiar warm light began to shine out of it. Ichigo smiled. _It's time! _"Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS_!"_

"Mew Mew Mint, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, METAMORPHOSIS!"

The light receded to show team Mew ready for battle. Ichigo turned to the drop off. "Tokyo Mew, follow me!"

They quickly jumped down and hurried into the forest.

**Xxx**

_Stop blushing Retasu! _She tried to think of anything to help her face cool down. _Eating cakes at the café with the girls, watching the birds fly off as the sun sets, helping mom knit a scarf for dad, knitting, you use your hands, strong, warm hands… NO! _The sight of Pai being so close to her, holding her hand came clearly into view in her mind, setting off another volley of heat waves to her face. _Don't think like that, you can't think like that, _he _doesn't think of you like that! _

"Lettuce, are you well?"

The green mew jumped to see Pai had turned from leading her down to the lab and was assessing her scarlet appearance.

"Y-yes. I'm fine, I was just, um…" _His eyes are so gentle now, why hadn't I seen this in him before? _"Is this training session going to be like the one before?"

He nodded his head and turned to continue walking. Retasu took advantage of this moment to concentrate on what he was saying. "Yes. You preformed well on the last test, and it would be prudent to add a few obstacles to see how this affects your performance."

"Oh." Lettuce focused hard on what these obstacles might be, what she would have to face, _anything _that would distract her. Before Pai had come to get her, she had even tried on all the clothes they had given her (and finally settling on a light blue shirt with matching pants) and read aloud all the materials they were composed of just to try and help her think less about him.

Lettuce tried not to fiddle with her hands as Pai walked with her down to the training lab. Ever since the… well, frog incident, it had become harder and harder for Retasu _not _to think about him. But why? Pai was… Pai was a Cyniclon! The enemy! _Ryou! Think of Ryou! Of when he encouraged you, smiled at you as you waitressed, said you did well on a mission! _But just as it was becoming harder for her to not think of Pai, her feelings towards Ryou were becoming less and less, well, _there_. Thinking of the mew team's heroic leader didn't spark her heart into racing as it once had, it didn't cause her to blush like it used to. _Now instead… _she risked a glanced at Pai's back and blushed again as memories flooded. _No! Pai is very kind to be treating me so well despite that I'm an enemy, and he's very thoughtful, and his hands were so… but this doesn't change _anything_! We're enemies! I can't… I can't feel…_

"Lettuce?"

"Ah!" The green mew was once again startled out of her reverie. "P-Pai! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention! What were you saying?" She clenched her hands together as she felt yet another blush come on. She noticed his ear twitch slightly. _Oh no, is he trying to hide his agitation with me?_

Pai's face, whatever his ear might have been up to, remained emotionlessly serene. "I hadn't actually spoken, Lettuce. I just wanted to say that we are here."

Retasu raised her eyebrows in surprise and realized that he was right, they were now surrounded by the hum of technology, next to the glass window showing the training room. "O-Oh, sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. But, I will need to teleport you in now." His ear twitched again as he set his hands on her shoulders, and she looked down quickly so her red face wouldn't give her away. "This time should be easier than the first."

With this said, the sudden, strange sensation that came with teleportation overtook the mew, but as he said, it was easier this time, not as cold or abrupt. Within moments they materialized into the training room. The green mew glanced up to see Pai looking carefully into her eyes. "Do you feel alright?"

_He's worried? _She smiled gently at the Cyniclon. "Yes, you were right; the second time is much smoother."

She tried not to show surprise when Pai offered his own small smile. "Good. Now," he reached into his pocket and took out her mew pendant, "the obstacles today won't be lethal in any way, but you might sustain minor injuries if you're not careful. So…" His ear began twitching a little faster as he and Retasu briefly touched hands while exchanging the pendant. Pai's eyes suddenly turned a little more intense as he looked at Retasu. "Lettuce…"

The mew hoped Cyniclon's couldn't hear a human's heart rate pick up speed. She also wondered if he realized that his hands were holding her shoulders more firmly, and if he noticed how much she was noticing it. "Um, yes, Pai-san?"

"I have been wondering…"

**Xxx**

"There it is, na no da!"

The mews finally fought their way out of the forest into a clearing/abandoned construction site that held a large tank in the center surrounded by strange equipment. Ichigo's cat eyes even from the distance they were at told her that a large mass was hiding within the tank's murky depths. Her cat ears lay flat against her head in agitation. "Alright team, let's stick to the plan." The mews readied their weapons.

Zakuro narrowed her eyes at the strange scene. "So, this is the reason Lettuce was taken?"

Pudding nodded her head, although her face was uncharacteristically wearing a frown. "It must be pretty bad, na no da."

Minto's eyes glared in rage. "Let's trash it!" Before the others could stop her, she had her arrow at ready. "Ribbon, Minto, ECHO!" The arrow blazed from her bow, making a direct line towards the dark blob.

But before the arrow ran half-way across the field, a large clawed paw intercepted it. A chimera anima had dropped down in front of the attack, and now growled menacingly at them with small green eyes. It's nose, if it could be called a nose, held a collection of long, slimy pink tentacles that lashed out and whipped the ground occasionally in anger. It's body was covered in blue fur, with a small stub of a tail on the rear.

Mint looked up at it in shock. "What the heck is it?"

"I'm calling it the mew masher."

Ichigo looked up in frustration, already knowing what she would see. "Kisshu! Where did you come from?"

"Why, your dreams pretty-kitty! Where else?"

She growled angrily at him. "Maybe in _your _dreams, you jerk!"

He gave her a fanged smile. "Well, I can see that you're not in the mood to talk, so let's just cut to the chase!" He pointed at the team. "Chimera Anima, attack!"

**Xxx**

Pai's eyes suddenly turned a little more intense as he looked at Retasu. "Lettuce…"

"Um, yes, Pai-san?"

"I have been wondering…"

They were interrupted by a loud and demanding croak, the surprise causing Lettuce to drop her pendant. They both quickly looked towards the far corner to see Taruto's bull frog once again intruding on them. It eyed them wearily, croaking again in disgruntlement.

Pai took his hands off Retasu's shoulders and clenched his fists together. "Kisshu!" _That loathsome, contemptible, _childish _imbecile! That's it, after this training session I am personally chucking that amphibian _over board_! _

A muffled sound near him made him start in surprise, and he turned to discover the green mew _laughing_. Granted, she was trying very hard to cover it, but small bursts of giggles kept escaping her mouth. Pai tried to concentrate on keeping his ear from waving wildly. "And how do you find this funny?"

She quickly swallowed whatever laughs she had left and looked up to Pai, though her smile was still there. "I'm sorry Pai-san, it's just that, this frog seems to show up at the worst of times. And," she stifled another giggle, to his ears every lasting pleasure, "I know it's bold of me to say, but, Kish does seem to be a likely culprit in this."

He frowned at the thought of the green-haired alien getting a good laugh from all of this. "Still, you'd think he'd have the decency-"

"Pai!"

The oldest Cyniclon turned to regard Taruto frantically teleporting behind them, subtly moving away from Lettuce. _Speaking of having no decency._ He sighed inwardly to himself. _How many times have I told him to wait until I'm _not _working? _Taruto didn't seem to notice his companion's annoyance. "Pai, Pai! There's-"

"Taruto, your frog's right there." Pai pointed in exasperation to the pesky eavesdropper. "So calm down, take him back to the cage, and _change the lock_."

"That's not it though!" Tart hunched his shoulders indignantly, unhappy with being so quickly dismissed, "Kisshu found the mews moving towards the creature! They're attacking Kish _right now_!"

Pai's eyes widened. _We've been found? Humans! I should have known Blondie would do something like this!_

Both aliens turned as a loud gasp escaped Lettuce's lips, her hands flying to cover her mouth in fear, all laughter forgotten. Pai's eyes hardened. _It's finally happened, they finally gave up Lettuce in order to take a chance at saving the earth. _He turned and leveled a look to the youngest alien. "Taruto, take care of that _thing_ of yours and then help Kisshu stop the mews from reaching it right away."

Taruto nodded and swiftly flew down and grabbed his frog, who croaked in confusion, before teleporting away.

"No!" Lettuce tried to reach out to the fading Taruto. Pai's hand shot out fast and grabbed Lettuce's arm, keeping her from accidentally jumping into the portal before it fully left.

Pai felt a pang as the mew turned to regard his with panicked eyes, but kept his face emotionless, just as it always should have been. The green mew tried to push herself away, the complete difference in his appearance making her uneasy. "Pai, please, don't hurt my friends! There's no need for either of us to fight-"

He looked at her in shock. "What?" he demanded a bit harshly.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Pai, they're my friends! Please, I know we're enemies, but we don't need to fight like this!"

_She can only think of her friends? The people who just condemned her? _His eyes hardened, "And you think for one second they would hesitate to attack _us_?"

Retasu bit her lip and looked down; they both knew the answer to that. _There's nothing to be done about it. _He released her and walked a few paces away, so when he teleported she wouldn't be able to try anything rash. "You will have to stay here until we fix this problem, I'd advice you please be patient." He turned, facing her one last time before he teleported to earth to fight her team. Her face showed anguish as she looked up at him, her eyes desperately beseeching. Something in his heart twisted uncomfortably as she stood there hopelessly. _I'm not sorry, this is the way it has to be, this must be done for the sake of my people. I will not be sorry for hurting a hostage, or what must now be done as the consequence for her team's actions. Even if…_

Pai quickly teleported off without another word to her. Retasu stood there a few moments longer before slowly sinking to the ground and start to silently cry.

The mew pendant fallen beside her completely forgotten.

**O.o hmm, now, do you think that ending could hold any significance to it? ;) I think it does. I'm sorry the chapter was so fast paced too, I tried to slow it, but it just seemed to go faster than I had intended. Next one will be up faster than it was before! Feel free to review!**


	10. Broken Hearts prt 2

**O_o so, this chapter isn't actually complete, and I had to leave it a bit short, but this has already reached eight pages in Microsoft, and I fear pushing anymore inside a chapter at you. Either way, hope you enjoy! And the next chapter, since it's a continuation of this one, should be up in a few days!**

The moment Pai's teleportation ended he wasted no time in checking on the tank. It appeared that Tokyo Mew Mew wanted to make an all or nothing gamble; they were beating towards the tank with a ferocity that hadn't been seen this apparent in the other fights they had had with the earthlings. _Hold them off a little longer Kisshu and Taruto, I'll be as fast as I can. _If they could hold off the mews long enough to all come together and combine their abilities to teleport, he could bring the project safely aboard their base and continue from there. But with the way the mew team was attacking, they'd have no chance. His only hope was to route the entire project to do a massive telejump, something that was both risky for the technology and the occupant within the holding tank, but it'd have to be done. Moving the creature to the ship meant it would take a little longer for the creature to fully mature, due to the lack of nutrients and sunlight, but it was still possible. Even now, still in its infancy, the chimera within watched Pai's meticulous fingers run fervently over the keyboard to initiate all programs to be stalled and put into safe mode. Its green eyes watched its master hungrily, eagerly trying to understand what was going on. The blob body was now forming a fat teardrop, the skin turning a slimy purple.

But even as he worked on the verge of being desperate to protect the key element to his plan, the other part of him raged about in silent frustration and confusion. It had happened, the unconscious fear that had taken hold of him had finally been made real.

He would have to kill Lettuce.

What would he look like if he didn't? Even Kisshu, who openly claimed the mew leader Ichigo, didn't hesitate to do what needed to be done now. Yet Pai wanted to find some excuse to not have to face his duty? And if Pai didn't go through with his threat, that would make the Tokyo Mew team all the more confident to trample over his work, as they were attempting to do right then. He clenched his teeth as he began to pull out various wires. _Blondie, I swear if I ever get my hands on that man I'll strangle him, I will send every chimera anima at my disposal at him and _thrash _him into a pulp until it doesn't even resemble something of organic consistence. _Ryou must have been hoping for a good chance here, because he just knowing _and_ willingly sent Lettuce to the slaughter. Did he think that four mews would be able to completely annihilate three capable and trained Cyniclon warriors? Pai's heart twisted with frustration. It might have been his duty to conquer earth, but he didn't get a rush in massacring others. Yet he wanted to kill Ryou; it was a red haze across his eyes, a song singing through his veins; he'd never felt this much violent intent towards any of the human race before. But it wasn't because he wanted to safe his people. It wasn't so he could finally conquer earth. Or to simply defeat the team that so constantly fought against them.

It was because now he had to harm the _one _human who somehow became… like a friend to him. He wanted to know her more. Understand the things she felt. Maybe even come to have her feel the same for him.

And he had to kill her.

"PAI!"

The purple haired Cyniclon turned around just in time to see one of Mew Minto's attacks get past and head towards the tank. In an instant Pai blocked its path, his fan materializing into his hand. "Kuu Rai Sen!" His lightning attack met spectacularly with Minto's, the two massive energies cancelling each other out. He turned to Kisshu "Keep them from getting too close! Be ready when I give the signal!" Kish gave his nod of affirmation and then went back to bombarding Mew Ichigo and Mew Zakuro with his chimera mole. But as Pai turned his back from the fight, something in him stirred, telling him that something wasn't quite right.

He looked to see the chimera within the tank gazing him intently. It struck a nerve in him somehow to see one of his creature's watch him as it did. Normally the chimera's he created were only intelligent enough to follow orders, but he sensed this one somehow was different. Pai smiled sardonically at the creature; nothing like the smile he had given Lettuce but a few hours earlier.

Neither chimera nor its maker noticed the little pink fluff-ball hovering along the backside of the project, it's big eyes glowing as it scanned over the material before it.

**Xxx**

Keeping hidden so the tallest Cyniclon wouldn't notice him, Masha floated anxiously about, trying not to glance at his comrades in worry too often. He had a job to do!

A little farther from the fight, at the café Mew Mew, Ryou and Keiichiro watched from the basement through Masha's eyes as the battle went on with the three Cyniclons defending their big secret. The mew mascot had been scanning the alien tech to see what could be learned from it, but now that Pai had shown up, things would now move directly into action. Ryou Shirogane couldn't be more tense.

"It looks like they've taken the bait, Ryou." Keiichiro rested a hand on his friend's shoulder as they continued to watch on. "Their protecting it with all they've got. Are we ready?"

Ryou took a deep breath and entered a code before turning a microphone towards him. "Masha, can you hear me?"

A little bit of static followed before the cheery robotic voice responded. "Minnie Mew hears Ryou!"

"Min- ah, Masha, resume scanning process, but notify if phase one is disrupted, understood?"

"Minnie Mew will commence scanning process, and notify Ryou of changes!"

Ryou nodded despite the fact that the furry android couldn't see him. "Good, Ryou out." He quickly shut off the connection and began rapidly typing into his key board. The creator of Tokyo Mew Mew felt the beads of sweat begin to form on his brow. _The real test is now. If we lose this gamble, all of our plans are in shambles, and we may lose completely._

A beacon of light on his screen told him that it had located Mew Lettuce's pendant. Hitting a few more keys, he lifted the microphone back towards him. _Let's hope it's our lucky day. _"Lettuce? Lettuce, are you there?"

**Xxx**

Lettuce hugged her knees closely to her as her crying silently racked her body. _I've failed them! _Her hands clenched the fabric of her pants more tightly as she gasped for breath. _I should have found a way to keep the aliens from getting to them, I didn't even warn them of what the creature could do! What if… what if they _die _because of my weakness? _A small cry escaped her lips before she could silence herself again. _Ichigo, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, I've failed you all! And Keiichiro, Ryou! I couldn't do anything to help you, I… _She blinked back tears briefly. _I… what am I doing? What will crying do for my friends?_ She brusquely wiped the water from here eyes._ I can't give up yet! There must be something, even if it's just to pray for their safety. _Her hands slowly let go of their grip on her knees, the stressed hiccups from tears caught in her throat smoothing over into gentle breaths. _Ryou did _not_ choose me to be a mew just to curl in a ball and wish there was something I could do. I _can _do something! _However, it took a matter of moments before she reminded herself she was trapped in a giant room with no visible exit. _No! I'm not giving up! There must be a way… _

"_Lettuce?" _

The mew jumped in surprise as Ryou's voice echoed throughout the training room. She looked down to where it had originated and found herself gazing at her pendant. _Oh my gosh! How could I have forgotten it was here? _She felt hope brimming rather fast in her heart. _I knew I could do something for them, I knew it! _

"_Lettuce, are you there?"_

"Yes!" She picked up the pendant and tried not to let her voice crack from happiness. "Ryou, it's me, Lettuce, I'm here!"

"Lettuce!" Ryou felt like he would float up to the ceiling with relief. Keiichiro clapped him on the shoulder in triumph. "I can't believe it! Are you alright?"

"_Yes Shirogane-san! I- you can't know how happy I am to hear from you! Are you safe? What's going on? The aliens said you're attacking the creature, does that mean-"_

"We figured out where it is, but that's as much as I've learned."

"_Ryou, the creature-"_

"You can tell me about it when we get you back here." Ryou quickly came down to earth as he remembered just how much farther they needed to go before they were out of the mine field. "Where are you?"

"_The training room. But there is no door; the Cyniclons have had to teleport me in each time."_

Ryou hit the table in frustration. Perfect! How could they help her escape now? Keiichiro suddenly reached down and grabbed the microphone. "Lettuce? This is Keiichiro. Do you know if they watch you during the training sessions?"

"_Yes, there's a window about twenty feet up that leads to the central control panel for the room."_

The dark haired partner nodded. "Good. If there's no doorway, then that is your best bet for breaking out, do you think you can make it?"

There was a brief pause before the green mew answered. _"I will try."_

Ryou quickly grabbed the microphone. "Lettuce, listen carefully. Once you transform, the communication will cut out until you activate it again, so simply activate the communication once you break free. But there's a complication." Ryou hesitated, part of him wanting to forget phase three and just get Lettuce out of there as soon as possible. But they needed the information, lady luck just had to hold out for them a little longer. "I'll need you to use your pendant like a flash drive, I have programmed each of the mew pendants to be able to store data in case of needing information on missions, but I want you to download what you can of the Cyniclon's current project and store it in yours. You won't need to decipher any of it," he hurried on, "the pendant will be able to understand what it needs and doesn't need, will you be able to do this?"

Her answer was immediate. _"Yes, Shirogane-san."_

"The complication," he pressed, "is that you can't be transformed during the process, nor can communication be enacted during it, or the whole thing will be wiped clean off both memory slates as an emergency precaution."

Retasu hesitated in answering. _"You're saying that, should something happen, or if the Cyniclons appear, there is nothing I can do until it finishes."_

Ryou knew exactly what he sounded like. Like somebody who cared more for information than the people who retrieved it. "It's… it will be a vital component in future battles with them, and we've never had a chance like this arise before." _Nor ever such a terrible problem like this before. _He brooded. "Lettuce, will you be able to do this?"

…

Ryou furrowed his brow. Was she going to back out? Would she plead with him not to make her do it and just get her home? He didn't think he'd have the strength to fight her on it. He briefly wondered if he _wanted _the strength to fight her on it. "Lettuce, did you hear me?"

"… _Yes, I'm sorry for the delay. If this is what will help us protect the earth, then there is no other option. I will contact you as soon as I'm out."_

"No, just get out and find what should look like a mix between a disk insert and plug-in on one of the larger systems, and the pendant should do the rest." _The sooner she completes this, the sooner we can finally bring her home. _Keiichiro gripped his shoulder reassuringly, reading Ryou's face as to the inner turmoil that was taking place.

"_Alright. Please be safe Shirogane-san, and the girls!"_

Before Ryou could argue that it was her that needed the safety, the connection was cut.

**Xxx**

_What do I do now? _Retasu looked up at the height to the window, trying to gauge how high her attack would go before weakening. _I need to be higher for this to make any difference. _She glanced down at her pendant. _Well, first things first. _Quickly kissing the pendant, she raised it above her head. "Mew Mew Lettuce, METAMORPHOSIS!"

The radiant light quickly filled the room and surrounded the green mew, leaving no crack of shadow or shade of darkness hiding in any corner. Lettuce momentarily relished the feeling of transforming, like a warm breeze filling her to the brim. All at once the radiant glow dissipated, leaving the emerald mew shimmering slightly in place of the gentle human that had once stood there.

It was a long distance, and if she messed up, she was sure she wouldn't be able to land on her feet like Ichigo would. She paced a little while longer around the room, judging the best course to her destination. _Alright, it's now or never. _Not only would she have to somehow scale the twenty foot height, but she'd have to break the window so she could escape. She carefully positioned herself from on the far side of the room. Lettuce glanced up one last time, sending a silent plea out as well that this would somehow by some miracle work.

Without further delay she sprinted towards the far wall, ten feet away jumping up against it. Despite her mew abilities, her feet found no hold and gravity began to play against her almost immediately. She twisted frantically so she had a clear view of the opposite wall. It looked even farther than before. _Now! _Mustering all her strength she pushed off the wall towards the next wall, higher than before. Her stomach lurched as she caught a glimpse of the ground midway across. _Don't give up Lettuce! Almost there! _Again she landed on the wall, and again she twisted to see the opposing wall. The window was now a scarce five feet above her on the other side. As gravity began trying to gain the upper hand she whisked out her castanets and jumped. Half-way across she readied her attack. "Ribbon, Lettuce RUSH!"

The powerful wave burst from her mew weapon and slammed into the window with painful force. The window cracked, but held. Lettuce felt panic rise in her. _No! _Using the force created from her attack, she allowed herself to be propelled backwards towards the wall again. Just as her attack cut out she landed against the wall and pushed off again. "Ribbon, Lettuce RUSH!"

With renewed vigor the water slammed into the window, causing the pane of glass to dent inwards and crack even further.

But still it did not break.

Lettuce had only one option left, or she wouldn't make it out. Once again she allowed her attack to propel her backwards towards the wall. When her attack faded she gathered all the strength she had left and pushed off from the wall towards the pane. Covering her face quickly she collided with the window, breaking the last remaining strength of the window and shattering it across the lab floor. The green mew herself landed unceremoniously against the floor amidst the mixture of broken glass and water.

She stayed on the floor, her breath laboring from what she had just done. Normally, she had enough for one good attack, but not only did she manage two, she scaled a twenty foot wall beforehand. Lettuce didn't even have the energy to wince at the cuts on her arms and legs from the impact with the glass window. _I… made it… I escaped… _

Her head continued to throb painfully despite her best efforts to protect herself, but it might have simply been because all she could truly think of was the job Ryou had entrusted her to do. He had said that they had never had an opportunity like this before, and he was right. If she could do this, her friends, the mews, the world! It could give them the upper hand that they had needed for so long. Her arms trembled as she tried to raise herself from the ground. _You can do this, think of your friends Retasu, think of your family waiting for you, your duty to your planet! _She stood and gingerly tried to brush off the glass on her. _Wait, what if I've damaged the technology! _Lettuce turned quickly and looked at the machinery, but evidently alien technology was more water proof than their own. She allowed herself a sigh of relief. _Now for the difficult part. What if the Cyniclon's return, what if Pai…? _She shook her head. _No, I can't think like that, I have to take this risk no matter what. My friends have always been there for me, now I can do something for them._

She took a deep breath and reached up to her pendant. In a matter of moments the warm sensation that engulfed her when she transformed returned, but this time the only after sensation was that she was cold from being in the water. Lettuce looked down at the pendant now lying in her hand. _My friends, please hold out a little longer for me._

**Xxx**

Ichigo quickly dodged out of the way of one of Kish's daggers and sent her hand clawing towards his face. In an instant, almost gracefully, the green haired Cyniclon flitted away, the smirk he had previously worn when the fight had begun converted to a focused frown. She couldn't stand the guy, but she knew what he was feeling. They had been fighting longer than the mew team had ever tried to battle before. And hopefully, only she and the other mews understood why.

Kisshu gave her a lopsided grin as if sensing her fatigue. "What's wrong Ichigo? Getting tired of playing hard-to-get?"

A new rush of dislike ran threw her. If her and her friends failed this, Lettuce would probably _die _of the consequences. She and her team were fighting to _keep _the fight going, and _he _was making wise-cracks? _Augh! But I have to keep this up! If the aliens leave now, Ryou might not of had enough time to save Lettuce! Until he shows the signal, we have to keep going! Even if that means playing this sick creep's games! _She thought a moment as she dodged the chimera anima Zakuro was lashing out at, then threw herself towards the green haired Cyniclon and made a slightly delayed kick to his stomach, which he dodged like she had anticipated. "Kish, if it looks like I'm playing hard-to-get, maybe it's because I'm _out of your league_!"

The weary frown broke into one of his classic fanged grins that sent strange feelings running down the Mew leader's spine. "Which makes me want you even more, my kitten."

Ichigo gritted her teeth and dove away, her heart speeding up in a way that had nothing to do with battle, but she refused to see any other reason for it. _No! Think of Masaya! You're planning a date with him in a few days, focus on Masaya! Ryou, hurry and save Lettuce already!_

**Xxx**

_Done! _The pendant began to blink rapidly as the download reached completion. With an almost imperceptible _pop~ _the little trinket ejected itself and fell onto the water/glass strewn floor. Lettuce quickly bent to retrieve it and contact Ryou. "Ryou? Ryou, can you hear me? I finished the download."

After a few moments of static the leader of the mews broke through. _"Great! I've received the information, now leave the room through the main door and take the corridor to your right."_

Lettuce furrowed her brow slightly. "Where am I going?"

"_When you downloaded the information for me, I took several blueprint files of the ship. I'm tracking your position through the signal your mew pendant gives off. Our goal is to get you to a large room at the far corner of the ship."_

The green mew was quickly leaving down the right corridor, wincing at the cuts on her legs. "What's in there?"

"_If my calculations and this information is correct, a gaint computer, the mother board system on the whole ship. It should have it's own built-in teleporter, a technological version of the one the Cyniclons have developed. When you reach the third hallway, go left."_

Lettuce rounded the corner, gasping slightly when she rubbed one particular cut along her inner thigh. "Are the mews alright?"

"_They're holding their own, but let's focus on getting _you_ home, don't worry about them."_

_Not likely to happen Ryou. _Lettuce felt herself start a bit when she realized how much her feelings towards the team leader had changed. She didn't depend on his words as she had once. She trusted them, but there was nothing in her that felt stirred by his words. But this didn't bring any gladness to her heart. _Why? Why can't I like him as I had? Why is it now Pai that I think about? Why is he the one who I'm worried what he'll think of me? _She did feel quite terrible for wrecking the training room, she was sure there would be water damage by the end. But luckily nothing was seriously ruined in his lab. _He'll never forgive me for this… _It did her no good to remind herself that Pai hadn't been in anyway close enough to her to have had forgiving her actually matter, but nonetheless…

"_Lettuce!"_

She started a bit. "Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say Ryou?"

"_Go back to the last hallway you passed and turn right, you should see the room at the end of the hallway."_

Lettuce hurried to retrace her steps and found herself looking straight at the eerie green room she had seen what felt like years ago when Taruto was leading her to the training section for the first time.

"_Your almost home Lettuce! Once you get in there, I'll need to run you through some schematics on how to operate the mother board, it'll take some time though."_

"I'll hurry." _I'm almost home, almost home… _

**Xxx**

_I'm almost done! Just reroute this connection here… done!_

Pai turned to see his friends still working in a frenzy to keep the mews at bay. Pressing a button and backing away, he watched as his creation jumped in surprise, still studying him, and then dissolved out of site to reappear in a secure room on the ship. _Finally, the project is safe. _He felt his heart twist painfully at what this also meant. _But first to take care of the rest of the Tokyo Mew team. _

Nothing had changed, it seemed like no matter how his friends pressed, the mews still kept attacking, and seemed to make almost no effect on them. Pai frowned to himself. _Blondie has never been this stupid in his tactics. And what kind of strategy is it to bluntly attack head-on anyway? One could assume they had hoped for a sneak attack, but surely he must have suspected the area was triggered. _His eyes widened at a sudden thought. _No, he _knew _this place would be wired, he _knew _we would know when they came in. He sent the team here to attack us without any intention of real surprise, but why? Does he really think he can take out a whole team of Cyniclons? _He watched the mews intently, how they just managed to dodge attacks, and how the creatures and his friends did the same. _Wait! _He watched Ichigo attack Kisshu and saw her momentary hesitation, just enough of a hesitation for the Cyniclon to jump away free of any attempted attack. He quickly turned to watch the others and saw that it was the same. Each time one of the mews went to attack they either hesitated or missed their targets by just a hair. _They're allowing their attacks to be dodged! They're stalling the outcome of the fight? But why, I've teleported the creature to safety, they shouldn't have any need… _All at once Pai saw what he had been missing. Ryou's goal had never been to take out the Cyniclons.

It had been to save Lettuce.

He shouted a rather dark curse in astonishment. _But how could he-?_ Pai felt himself pale and reached down to his pocket, and in panic felt inside the other. The pendant! The purple haired Cyniclon saw it clear as day falling carelessly beside Lettuce, and still sitting there as he teleported away. _Did she plan…? No, Ryou must have gambled that she would have it nearby, and I played right into it! He calculated the time I had had her train before when he had made contact and played his hand during a similar time in hopes of meeting the same circumstance. It was his _plan _to have me leave her in the training room, the only place I would seriously allow her to have her pendant! Then the rest of the mew team never intended for a real fight here, they've been stalling us from returning to the ship! _He had been outwitted by the one man he couldn't stand. And all in order to save the girl he didn't want to kill. _If Lettuce leaves, all our leverage will disintegrate, and with everything Lettuce had learned from our ship, it could put us in a more vulnerable position than ever before! I hate that man! That cunning, diabolical excuse of a human being is a waste of oxygen for this planet and I hate him! _Even as he fumed, Pai realized that Lettuce could be getting away at any moment.

"Lettuce!" He murmured angrily before teleporting away.

Masha, hovering not too far away, watched Pai disappear. "No, Ryou! Ryou! Phase one is disrupted, Ryou!"

**Xxx**

Kisshu was enjoying himself. He didn't know why Ichigo was letting him dodge her attacks, but it was somewhat enjoyable, almost like they were doing a dance together. He grinned to himself. _And it makes for such a fun time of flirting with her! _

He heard an exclamation behind him and glanced back to see Pai looking utterly astonished. But the face quickly changed into a dark, dangerous face that Kish made an effort to avoid when it occurred. This time, however, he couldn't afford to ignore it. _Something's wrong! _His suspicions were only confirmed as he watched his friend teleport away. _Back to the ship no doubt. _A dark foreboding filled his heart (or what excuse he had for a heart). _I'd better follow._

Kish jumped out of the way of one of Zakuro's random attacks before moving to teleport.

**Xxx**

Ichigo felt her stomach drop as she dodged the chimera mole to see Pai teleporting away, his face a mask of absolute anger. _Ryou hasn't contacted us, Lettuce isn't out of there yet! He can't go back! _But how could she get the Cyniclon to come back? _What if the other Cyniclons are leaving too?_

She turned quickly and saw Kisshu dodge Zakuro's whip, with his back turned to her unwittingly bringing himself closer to her. And just as she had feared, he began to teleport away too. _Lettuce! She's going to be in big trouble if they catch her! They'll kill her! _Acting on instinct Ichigo jumped quickly to where Kisshu had been and suddenly felt herself being sucked into his teleportation hole that had been left behind.

_I'm coming Lettuce!_

**:D We gotta stop ending like this! Well, no, not really, I like ending like this! Anyway, the next one should be up in a few days. Hope everyone's enjoying their summer, I know I am! And again, GIVE ME THE CRITISISM! It won't always mean I'll change something, but if there is something that can improve the story, I want to know!**


	11. Mew Lettuce

**Oh my goodness you will like this chapter. :D That's right, I'm THAT confident about it. I decided that this was long enough to be its own, despite my previously stated fact, so I hope you will bear with me as I now change this (PRESTO!) into its own chapter. Quick recap before you begin, Lettuce is making her escape with the help of Ryou. Pai, as he tries to protect his project back on earth, realizes this and hurries back to the ship. Both Kish and Ichigo notice this, and as Kish teleports back, Ichigo tags along through his portal unnoticed. Enjoy, ****I know you will!**

Kish quickly teleported into the room meant for the bookworm mew where he assumed he'd find Lettuce.

And found that she was not there.

Kisshu's eyes darkened, the gears in his head whirling like crazy. _This isn't good. _"Pai, where'd you put the mew?" The door was open, and he quickly ran out to find where his friend had gone, his narrowed eyes searching the corridors. "Pai! Pai! Where are you!"

**Xxx**

When Ichigo had jumped into Kish's teleporting hole, she hadn't expected the terrible shock of cold that had hit. It was like the air was rippling around her. Then all at once it ended and Ichigo found herself falling into a completely strange room directly behind Kish. It was mere luck that she kept herself from making a sound and her cat reflexes had kicked in to aide her in landing silently.

She wasn't sure where she was, but it must have been his room, or one of the Cyniclons' living quarters. _They have remarkably human like homes, I dunno, I was expecting something more strange… Argh! What am I thinking? I need to find Lettuce! _The thought of her best friend being captured by the Cyniclons and her not being able to get to her in any way made Ichigo despair all the more. She gnawed at her lip in worry. _Lettuce… _She quickly ran to the door and looked out, but no one was there. _Great going Ichigo. You ditched all your teammates and just used stupid Kish to get you to the Cyniclon mother ship with no real plan other than to save your best friend but having no clue where she is OR where the Cyniclons went! What am I supposed to do now?_

**Xxx**

Pai had dropped into the training room to find it filled with water and shattered glass. _No! _Cursing he looked up to discover the viewing window to be broken through. _She's already escaped! _He flew up to the room to find more water and glass strewn across the floor, but otherwise nothing was damaged. Seeing no sign of the green mew, Pai headed for the doorway. _She couldn't of gotten far, but with our ship the way it is, she'd sooner be lost than anything, with no hope but that scientist's guessing to guide her. _He saw a blinking in his peripheral vision and turned to find the monitor screen reading DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. In an instant he was typing away at the computer until a file opened up showing what had been taken. He felt his gut sink further and his face pale as he scanned the too long list. _I've completely underestimated the mew leader, blast that human! How could I have been taken so unawares? There's no time for this! I need to focus. _He looked over the list again. _Shirogane needed some of these probably in order to help Lettuce find a way off the ship, and if that's the case, there's no mistaking where he's leading her!_

He hurried out the room and began to follow the same path Lettuce had taken only minutes before.

**Xxx**

_Come on fingers, type faster! Ryou said to type where the letters G-I-B-Q-S-D and 5 normally are located and then hold down… hold down…! _Lettuce frantically searched the keyboard. She didn't have much time left, and who knew if her friends were still safe, or if the Cyniclons had hurt them! Or just as bad, the aliens were on their way back to the ship even as she failed to find- _The symbol that looks like a broken heart with two dashes through it! Right there! _Retasu quickly pressed the button, opening three knew screens on the monitor.

"What's next Ryou?"

"_There should be an upper right hand panel that's asking for a key phrase. I need you to type in the characters where V-J-A-A-K-Q would be on a regular keyboard. When a box opens on the center screen, type in the coordinates I told you earlier."_

Lettuce acted as quickly as possible, but instead of opening on the center screen, another box popped up on the left side. "Ryou, it's not processing the correct data, what do you want me to do?"

She heard Ryou groan on the other end. This had already happened twice already. But she so nervous! If she didn't hurry… if Pai came back before she escaped…

"_Alright, alright, don't panic. Press the far upper right symbol that looks like an eight with a slash through it, press it until the box you previously had shows up."_

_Calm down Retasu, calm down! You'll get out of here; you'll see your family again! Just keep your fingers steady. _Doing just as he said she waited until the previous panel opened again and began to retype what he had instructed. This time the center box did appear. "It's open! I'm typing in the coordinates now, please repeat them."

"_Great, the first one is…"_

Lettuce did as she was told, her heart beating so fast she feared she might faint. _Hold out for me a little longer girls, just a little bit more and I can see you again!_

**Xxx**

Pai raced down the halls faster than ever before. _How could I not have seen this outcome before? If Lettuce gets away this time- AH! _"Kisshu!"

The cocky Cyniclon had teleported right in front of him. "Finally! What the heck is with you man? You left us fighting the whole mew team back there!"

Pai's eyebrows furrowed dangerously. "You fool! We've been played! The fight was a diversion so the Mew team creator could try and save Lettuce!" He turned to continue down the hall.

Kish's golden eyes widened in shock. "What! You mean the guy outwitted you? Boy, that must have been a blow to the ego."

Pai whirled on him dangerously. "KISSHU! I have put up with your idiotic banters and 'humor' long enough! Mew Lettuce has been all over this ship, think of everything that she could tell them if she escapes! All our chances of having the upper hand rest on that hostage's head!"

"So she's back to being a hostage now, not just 'Lettuce'?"

Pai barred his fangs at his comrade. "If you hadn't been up to your stupid pranks with that amphibian all this time, I never would have made such an error in judgment!" He hurried down the hallway. "We've wasted enough time as it is, are you going to help me or not?"

Kish caught up quickly. "And if we catch her?"

Pai stayed silent for a moment. "… then we do what is necessary."

**Xxx**

_You're almost there Lettuce, keep going! _Ryou ran his sweaty palm down his pant leg before quickly typing in more figures into his computer. All the data had been retrieved, but still he hadn't managed to help Mew Lettuce escape. _I'm responsible for her! Please lady luck, smile on us just a few moments more…_

"_Ryou! Phase one is disrupted, Ryou!"_

The mew scientist was so tense that he jumped at the sudden sound of Minnie Mew. He stared blankly at the monitor before realizing what had just been said. "What?" Ryou frantically connected with Masha. "What's going on over there Masha?"

"_Minnie Mew can't find tall Cyniclon, and now mean green Cyniclon has left as well! Phase-one disrupted!"_

_No! Not now, of all times! _Ryou tuned back into Lettuce. "Retasu, can you hear me?"

"_Yes Ryou! I've just about placed the coordinates."_

"Lettuce, listen to me, get out of there, the aliens have disappeared, they could appear at any moment!"

There was no mistaking her gasp of fear. _"They're coming back?"_

"Yes, just hurry and finish the coordinates."

"_I'm almost done, just this last one…"_

When Ryou found no sign that she had teleported, he waited a moment, his heart pounding. Then another moment. Then another.

And another.

And another.

"Lettuce! Answer me, Lettuce!"

**Xxx**

_I've no time left! I need to leave, now! _Retasu quickly typed the last coordinate and went to press the final key to her escape.

"Don't do it bookworm."

Lettuce gasped, her eyes widening as she turned around to find that time had run out. _No!_

Kisshu was walking towards her from across the room, his dragon swords at ready. He was grinning like always, but there was a hard glint to his eyes that sent shivers of fear running down the mew's spine. Worse yet, she could see that Pai was there as well. His face was void of all emotion as he watched her from the entrance.

Kish looked Lettuce straight in the eye. "You pulled a fast one on us. But nobody gave you permission to go home, did they?" He shook his head mockingly. "You couldn't just stay the meek little mew, could you?

"_Lettuce! Answer me, Lettuce!"_

Retasu's mind raced in growing panic. She was so close, so close to escaping! _I still can! _She looked down to where her hand hovered over the enter pad. _All I need to do is press it, and I'm teleported out of here, I'm free!_.

"Don't."

Lettuce looked up sharply at Pai, his voice making her heart flutter like a caged bird.

There was no emotion playing on the eldest Cyniclon's face. No anger, no hurt, no feeling at all. He gazed at her steadily, and Retasu noticed out of her peripheral vision Kish had stopped closing in and was watching the exchange. "If you press that key Mew Lettuce, you will not escape." Pai held her eyes captive with his deep grey ones. "Once you teleport, we can follow you in a heart-beat. Where is Ryou sending you? Your headquarters? We'll follow behind and destroy you there. Perhaps in the park? Where all those innocent people are gathered? No matter where you go, we will follow, and your actions will cause harm to many innocent bystanders."

A mask of horror swept over the mews delicate features as this realization dawned on her. _He's telling the truth! No matter where I go, they can follow right behind with their machine and hurt anybody near me! What if Ryou does transport me to the café? What if the girls returned? We _might _have a fighting chance, but Ryou and Keiichiro would probably be harmed in the cross-fire! I… _She hung her head in defeat. _I can't seal the fate of innocent people; I don't want anyone hurt for my mistake of getting captured in the first place._

What could she do now? Knowing if she left she would endanger others? _The only way I can escape… _She felt her stomach sink in despair. _The only chance I have would be to fight them myself and defeat them. _Retasu didn't even allow herself to contemplate her chances, she already knew the answer.

Ryou was still trying to communicate with her, still trying so hard to help her in her hopeless state. _"Lettuce, why haven't you teleported back yet? Lettuce!"_

"Ryou," her voice cracked slightly. She wasn't going home, in fact, this was probably the last time she'd ever speak to Ryou, the man who she had secretly admired, ever again. "Ryou, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"_What are you doing? Teleport out of there! They'll kill you if you stay!"_

Her eyes filled with tears. "Please, tell the girls, and my parents, tell them that I love them."

"_No! Lettuce listen to me, you can escape, just press the button and get out!"_

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, forgive me, Ryou."

"_Lettuce! Let-"_ Her fingers pressed lightly down on the key ending the communication signal. She had begun to tremble, tears rolling down her cheeks. This was it, this was the end.

"Wow." Kisshu smirked at the back of her head. "You're seriously too afraid to teleport away? Man, I was hoping I could thrash Blondie." He shrugged. "But I guess I should've expected this from the bookworm who has no confidence whatsoever. 'Ey, Mew Lettuce?"

Lettuce stopped trembling.

Is that all she was? The quiet mew? The frightened mew? The bookworm? The meek one? The one who held the team back? Who couldn't do anything correct? She clenched her fist. "You're right, Kisshu. I didn't teleport away when I could have." All at once she whirled around, her eyes flashing. "But it was never because I was too afraid to do so!"

Kisshu backed up slightly, surprised at the force of tone coming from the porpoise girl. "Woah, woah, take it down a notch."

She glared angrily at him, the tear trails visible on her cheeks. "I may not have confidence like Ichigo, nor have the same fighting ability as Zakuro, but I will _never _forsake my duty to saving the earth! I will not teleport back because I will not risk the lives of innocent beings that have no real way to defend themselves against you!" She placed her hand over her heart, fiercely willing them both to understand. "My friends, my family, they are what's most important. And I will _not _bring them closer to harm because of _my _mistake!" She drew the hand that was over her heart away to show the mew pendant nestled inside her palm, quickly bringing it to her lips. "Mew mew Lettuce, METAMORPHASIS!"

**Xxx**

When Pai had entered the room, his mind had registered two things. One; all the effort that Shirogane had gone through to save one of his team members was wasted. Two; this was the end, and though it was lucky she didn't escape to give even more knowledge to the enemy, he would now have to make good on his threat. Mew Lettuce had become a liability to taking over the earth and had to be taken care of, permanently.

When she had looked at him, his heart had actually wreathed in torture. The foolish thoughts and inconceivable hopes of her seeing him as something more than a Cyniclon, an enemy, even more than a friend were slashed into ribbons by the razor sharp blade of reality. Her frightened gaze and beseeching eyes messed with him, part of him even wanted to knock Kish away and let her escape! But he couldn't.

And he wouldn't.

His face remained an indecipherable mask, a relaxed façade of control. He had watched her eyes as they wandered down at her one-way to freedom, and then how they dimmed in defeat when he tore her down with more threats of innocent blood being shed because of her. When she turned away and shut out Ryou, part of him couldn't help but be surprised. She didn't flee? Sure, he meant it when he said they'd follow. But her life was in danger, at least if she teleported back to earth, there'd be _some _chance.

Were complete undeserving strangers really worth what she just sacrificed?

As Kish had started to taunt her, he could almost feel the sting of his words. Pai almost opened his mouth to tell him to be quiet. It was better to just end this nightmare quietly, why torture the poor girl further? (Or himself for that matter?)

But then Lettuce spoke. Not in fear, not in her wavering, unsure voice. Mew Lettuce whirled on them, her very gaze and tone commanding. Her every breath released the fire of passion she felt in her heart towards her duty. This was not the hostage Pai knew, this wasn't the weak and timid girl anymore.

She was Mew Lettuce.

Pai felt struck with awe he had never felt before. Lettuce had always been an exceptional example of humanity. But now Pai had to wonder how he had ever doubted her strength. Truly it was not outer strength, but inner.

She now looked to him, fully transformed into the elegant Mew Mew she was, her eyes holding a look of regret that Pai couldn't fathom, and maybe something more. Kish had already taken his fighting stance, a curved grin spreading on his face. Pai materialized his fan into his left hand. "Is this how it is to end then, Mew Lettuce?"

Her emerald eyes softened, and for a moment, it seemed as if she could see inside his very heart at the pain he was feeling for doing this. Then it was gone, her eyes hardening, ready for battle. "It is."

Pai nodded his head to her, lifting the fan above his head as it grew larger. "Ku Ryu Sen!"

**Xxx**

Lettuce had no time to consider the look she had seen in Pai's eyes a moment before. Once again she was battling the Cyniclons. And this time, there wasn't likely to be a good outcome. She dodged to the side of the attack, moving at a curve so she could still face both opponents at once.

_If I can just keep them both in my line of vision, I might be able to make an attack wide enough- _She gasped as Kish's fanged grin disappeared into thin air. _Of course, I forgot the teleportation! But where-?_

"Heads up Mew!"

Lettuce looked up just in time to see Kish diving down with his tonfas pointing with deadly accuracy at her. She dived out of the way of his attack just a split-second before his weapons hit right where her heart had been. _That was too close. _Sensing movement behind her she turned and found Pai about to hit her with another attack. Dodging to the right it safely hit out of her range. _And so was that! I need to think of a strategy. Come on Lettuce, use your head! _

Kisshu grinned in that maniac-like way when he started a battle. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" Kish ran in for an attack again, but this time Lettuce practiced dodging at close range and then throwing in a few swings and kicks of her own before jumping away. Pai never tried to get close, but waited for the right moment to throw a lightning attack her way. _So Kisshu prefers close combat, while Pai is used to long-range. _She cried out slightly as one of Kish's dragon swords grazed her back. _Agh! I can't believe after all I've gone through a small attack like that could hurt! _Her eyes widened in realization. _No, wait! I can use this! If I wait for Pai's next attack… _She jumped towards an opposing wall. Kisshu laughed at her. "Distance isn't going to help you mew!" He began to run towards her just as Pai sent another bolt at her. Her waiting payed off, and she quickly jumped up and over Kisshu towards the lightning. She moved to dodge it, but went a little too late and had the attack hit her in the shoulder. She cried out even louder than before, unable to contain the anguish settling over her. _Ow ow OW OW OW! It hurts… so much! No, I have to use this opportunity, if I just angle my fall carefully… _Retasu allowed her body to go limp and fall to the floor, not even cushioning the landing so nothing would give her away. Of course, this didn't much help reduce the pain. She stood up quickly, clutching her arm where she had been burned. Pai was looking right at her. _Kish is coming back, soon he'll be close enough, just a little longer! _

The purple haired Cyniclon now brought forth his second fan, his face set in stone as he positioned them. "Ku Ryu SEN!"

_Now! _Just as the lightning lashed out at Lettuce, she jumped as high as she was able and dodged to the side. Kish watched her jump up then looked on in astonishment as the attack meant for the mew came and hit him straight on. He cried out in pain as much as surprise when the hit sent him flying into the wall. Pai's composed face gaped in astonishment. Any other time the sight might have proven humorous to the green mew, but she could only feel the pang of guilt.

_It's no use regretting, I need to finish it! _Lettuce turned and aimed her castanets at Pai. He turned to see what she was about to do, his face going white. Despite herself, Lettuce felt her eyes beseeching his. _I'm sorry Pai, if there was any other way…_ "Ribbon, Lettuce RUSH!"

Her signature move blasted into Pai and sent him careening into the far wall. However, he was not knocked out.

Lettuce fell to her knees gasping for breath. She had been counting on taking him out. She had used her strongest attack three times now in one day, half a day, less than an hour! Her next one probably wouldn't even be strong enough to push him over. How much longer could she push on? _As long as it takes Lettuce, until you can't stand anymore. _With an effort Lettuce forced herself to her feet.

Pai had recovered himself and had also stood; his stance weary, waiting for something. The stormy eyes stared into hers, and once again she felt helplessly entranced. "I will admit Mew Lettuce," he spoke with humble respect, "you took me completely by surprise. But don't forget, it's a two way strategy."

Just as he finished speaking she felt the air ripple behind her. _No! I forgot about Kisshu! _Before she could do anything she was shoved from behind towards Pai, who held his fans at ready. In one swift move he swept them down in front of him, creating a wind that picked Lettuce up again and threw her high into the air, swirling her in every direction.

Amidst the tumults Retasu was going through, she could see the wall on the far side of the room quickly coming up to embrace her. _No! _She blasted water from her castanets, but it only slowed her down a fraction due to the constant spinning. Hitting against the structure with her back and head, she fell the ground barely conscious. _Ugh… no… I… I can't focus… _Through her blurred vision and the spots dancing in her eyes she saw Pai and Kisshu approaching her. _Have to… get up…_

She heard Kish scoff as she struggled to raise herself. "Seriously? Pai just sent you blasting full force into a wall and you're still not giving up?" He bared his fangs in a menacing grin. "Even I have to give you credit. Too bad your team will never be able to appreciate this."

Retasu picked herself up into a kneeling position and brought her castanets up. _I-I have to keep trying! _"Ribbon, Lettuce –_ahh_!" In two swift movements, Kisshu had thrown his dragon swords and knocked both of her weapons out of her hands and out of her reach. Lettuce looked over to them in dismay, her last ditch effort lost for good. A shadow descended on her and she looked up to see them right in front of her.

**Xxx**

Kish glared down at her for a long moment, the wheels in his mind turning fast. He slowly moved out of the way for Pai. "You're the one who brought her and almost let her escape Pai, you finish her."

The eldest Cyniclon looked at him with temporary shock, but quickly covered it. "May I remind you that your antics were what caused the total outcome of this dilemma."

The green-haired alien's eyes looked at Pai with fuming challenge. "So I should kill her instead."

A long silence played out in the room, the noise of humming technology doing little to mask the tension. Kish could see out of the corner of his eye Lettuce's eyes searching, perhaps even desperately hoping. But then- "No, I will kill the hostage."

Kisshu's golden eyes glowed as the wheels in his head turned ever faster. He waved dramatically at the bruised and crumpled mew. "All yours." He moved back so the lightning shards couldn't bounce off the walls and hit him.

**Xxx**

Lettuce started to tremble as Pai walked the too few steps between them. Her head hung in shame. This was it. Her parents probably would never know what really happened to her. How could she be about to die? There was so much, so much left! She'd never attend college. Never take that nature hike she and her dad had been planning together. Never hear Pudding's laugh or Minto's complaining when her tea time was interrupted. She never got to say good-bye to Keiichiro, or see Zakuro's movie debut. She'd never go with Ichigo on a shopping spree or knit a new sweater with her mom again. She never even got to kiss a boy.

Lettuce watched his steps stop just short of where she was. _He never wanted this either. _It was a rather bold assumption, but something told Retasu that she was right._ Because of me, he's hurting. If I had simply never fallen off the path, or even had been able to escape, Pai would have never had to be in this position. _'But you never would have gotten to know him then.' A small voice echoed faintly inside her.

"Mew Lettuce."

She looked up at him, wishing she had the courage to dash the tears from her eyes, but she was too afraid. Her breath caught slightly as she looked into his eyes. He looked so pained, so full remorse. "Pai," her voice broke as the tears flowed down again. _He's hurting just as much as me. _"Pai, I'm so sorry."

**Xxx**

He looked down at Mew Lettuce, her tears overflowing and running down her cheeks. Even broken and bruised she looked angelic, like a fragile flower. A flower that he would soon crush in his hand. "Pai," He felt her voice send a jolt through his body, her broken and scared voice like a physical hit. _End this, now. _Pai felt logic struggling to remain in control. _End it quickly so she'll hurt only for a moment. _It would be done, just one word, one gesture, and his problems ended. She looked up at him again, her emerald eyes blurred in the salty flow of water. "Pai, I'm so sorry."

It felt as if his heart stopped. _Sorry? She's _sorry_? Why would she say something so ludicrous! _His eyes widened in realization. _Because I have to kill her? She's thinks _she _put me in this position? I'm about to end her life, and she's worried about how _I _feel? _He felt self-loathing fill his throat like bile. But still, he could not alter his choice. The mew's fate was sealed. _I am not Kisshu, I can't allow my feelings to get in the way of our mission. I must do what must be done._

"Mew Lettuce," he looked down on her sadly, "it is I who should be sorry. I don't blame you for trying to escape." He raised his fan. _It has to be done. _"Good-bye."

**Xxx**

Lettuce squeezed her eyes shut as he raised his weapon for his final attack. "Good-bye."

"Ribbon Strawberry SURPRISE!"

Retasu's eyes shot open in astonishment as Pai fell with a cry to the ground. _It can't be… how…?_

"You think you can get away with hurting my best friend? Like heck you can!" Ichigo dropped from the air and landed between Lettuce and the Cyniclons, her teeth clenched in fury. "There's only one way you're getting near Lettuce again, and that's over my dead body!"

**YYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Kick butt Ichigo! You rule! I must say, I think these cliff hangers are an addiction for me. ;) Till next time! :D ah, this was a good chapter… very fun to write.**


	12. Reunited

**Hey! You all just got left on a pretty big cliff-hanger. :D So here's the resolution to that part! Personally, I liked characterizing Taruto this chapter; it had a little more focus on him than normal. Also, I think Ichigo is a great friend. I know there are a few bashers out there, but honestly, I think she might be my favorite, go figure? But now you must read! READ IT!**

**Oh, Kaeru=frog. Now READ!**

Taruto knew he was in trouble.

Really, the signs had been building up since this whole fight started. First, he had rushed into the fray without grabbing a trained chimera, and the only option he had, by a twisted stroke of luck, was the bullfrog he had swiped before teleporting. However, after he merged the animal it barely grew over six feet and was only listening to his orders half the time. The second sign of trouble was, as always, the frustrating Mew Pudding. Even now she giggled and teased him as she dodged his attacks and abusive comments. Worse yet, the frog was listening more to her than it was its master! But the third sign, the true and only real sign that Taruto knew he was in trouble, happened approximately three minutes ago.

Everything had been going fine. Sure the mews weren't crying or dying off, but neither were the Cyniclons about to lose. Pudding had, naturally, been the soul center of his frustrations. She had giggled as yet again she moved out of range for his attack. "Taru-taru, you need to get better at hitting targets!"

Taruto had whipped his click-clacks around in agitation. He had given up for the day telling her to not call him that. "Shut up small-fry! I'm gonna hurt you so bad you'll be crying for weeks!" He looked to the chimera-bullfrog. "Attack her you useless amphibian!"

The frog had cast a demeaning glance up at its master. Pudding watched with her head tilted in a way so adorable it irked the youngest Cyniclon to no end. "I said _move_! Stupid creature, Iam your _master_! Now ATTACK HER!"

It looked away with a very bored face, flicking its tongue like a whip at the whiney child, hitting him smartly against his leg. Though Taruto did make some effort, he couldn't hold back a howl of pain.

And instead of the cowering fear he had wanted to create within the littlest mew, she almost fell to the ground laughing harder than ever before. "Aw," she had cooed at the frog, which looked at her with sudden curiosity. "Is Taru-taru being mean to you, na no da?"

The traitor had hopped over and loudly croaked in complaining tones, his eyes looking into the mews appealingly. Pudding hugged the ugly thing instantly. "Don't worry kaeru-pi! Pudding's _lots _nicer than that mean Taru-taru, na no da!"

Taruto felt his sanity slipping, the cute way she had been coddling his creation make him so mad he wouldn't be satisfied till she was crying in defeat for a _month_!

He had spun around to demand that Kisshu helped him out (there was no way he was demanding anything from _Pai_), and to his shock watched as Kisshu disappeared into thin air! _He's not allowed to teleport away until we kick the stupid mew team's butt! _He whipped around the other way to rat him out to Pai, but felt his face pale when he couldn't find him either. _What, they just _left _me? Why? What'd I do? Is this some kind of test?_

Hearing an ear-shattering cry, he turned and found their biggest weapon, the mole-chimera, deforming into the puny animal it had once been. The old hag was missing, but the purple and blue mews (the scariest and snobbiest, in Taruto's opinion) were hurrying over towards him.

This was his final clue that he was in trouble.

**Xxx**

"I-Ichigo!"

Lettuce couldn't keep the astonishment out of her voice, let alone the sheer relief. She didn't know how, but her best friend had come out of nowhere and just saved her from certain death.

Kisshu seemed to have the same reaction. He looked down at his fallen comrade back to the mew leader in shock. "You…" But catching himself, his gaping mouth closed and the old Kish was back, a dangerous leer crossing his features. "You just couldn't stay away from me, could you Ichigo?"

Ichigo had a scary look in her eyes. Her sleek onyx fur was standing straight on end in irritation, her eyes narrowed in total concentration on her prey. If she hadn't been wearing her gloves, they would have been able to see her knuckles clutching her strawberry bell in pale white fury. "Lettuce," Her voice was taut, but there was no mistaking the sincere warmth as she spoke her friend's name. "I'll take care of this, you rest." Her voice slid down into an icy bite. "As for _you_, Kish. There's something you really should know." She leaned forward slightly, provoking Kish's grin wider.

"I've wanted to do this all day."

With that she pounced at him at a speed that, when she regained her senses, would shock even her.

**Xxx**

Retasu felt like she was in a daze. Everything all the sudden seemed so surreal, like she hadn't just gone through gaining all the hope of living and losing it all in the despair of anticipated death after fighting with more passion than she ever had before.

One thought resonated with her that shook her to her senses. She was, for now, still very much alive.

But was Pai?

Ichigo had beaten Kisshu farther away from her, and also the fallen Cyniclon. Retasu hurriedly crawled to his side, but he was face-down, scorch marks visible on his back from what Ichigo's attack had done. She looked at him in growing panic as she registered the extent of the damage, and the fact that he wasn't moving. _No! Pai, no! Please don't be dead! _

With a large effort, she turned him face up and saw a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. Retasu without thinking quickly brought her ear down to his mouth, waiting for eternity till she felt something like… yes… _yes_! He was breathing! It was faint, terribly faint, but there! She felt her face relax. _Thank goodness, Ichigo hasn't killed him. _

Clearly the beating she had taken was messing with her senses, because now without thinking of how it seemed, she gently brushed his hair away from his eyes, faintly registering the soft feel of it. But he looked so pained! Was there nothing she could do?

Her eyes filled with tears. _Pai, I'm sorry for all I've put you through, if only… _But she stopped herself as she registered the venomous growls and cries from her friend as she fiercely fought against the remaining Cyniclon. _…if only is a dream, nothing more. _She hurriedly stood up and went for her castanets, ignoring the doubts in her mind. _Ichigo needs my help, and if I can do anything, then I will._

**Xxx**

Kisshu was probably only alive right then due to his instinct. He saw how Ichigo had leaned forward and had anticipated her attack. As she was speaking her last words, his dragon claws were already reforming in his hands. And not a second too soon, he had had just enough time to bring his weapons up to block a strong kick that would have knocked the wind out of him, if not broken a rib.

The mew leader was no longer holding back; she had no need to. If she did, Kish might actually get a chance at taking another shot at the bookworm. So every move she made was one of pure ferocity, precision, and power.

If Kisshu had loved his kitten when she was angry before, he was really enjoying the show now. The only thing, of course being, he couldn't enjoy it nearly as much while he was trying to save his neck.

Nevertheless, Kish, as he always is, was extremely persistent in making the best of his time with his toy. He again parried her attack. "C'mon kitty, lighten up." She ignored him, focusing on her attacks meeting his face. But as she continued her onslaught, it was hard to ignore how tired she was becoming. Certainly she hadn't been fighting this hard before, when they were distracting the aliens, but it had still taken a toll on her body. This, combined with her increasing frustration at missing her target, ultimately brought her downfall. As she moved to try and hit him again, she swung her attack too wide. And Kisshu, ever diligent in taking every opportunity available, was suddenly right there, inches from her face. The glowing gold of his eyes temporarily froze his attacker, the possessive grin coming to his face. "Ichigo, you don't have to be so jealous of Lettuce. If you want to play the damsel-" he teleported behind her, his next words tickling her ears, "I would _love _to play your captor."

Unfortunately for him, this broke the strange spell, and Ichigo immediately went to kick him where it hurts (just barely missing). Right then she was too focused on beating him up to flush properly, as she later would when remembering this moment. "_Kisshu_!" She jabbed at him with her strawberry bell, intent on bruising some part of that smirking face. "I- despise-you! You _jerk_!"

But she had acted out of anger too hastily again, and suddenly her strawberry bell was caught between the two sais, and she was unable to break loose. Kish's smirk flamed into an anticipating leer. "_That_, dear kitten, is why I must have you."

Ichigo tried to wrench her bell free, but had no luck. _Crap. _She felt panic rise. In an act of desperation, she moved to kick him. Kish reacted instantly and dodged the kick, sweeping her own feet from under her so her hands lost their grip on her weapon and sent her sprawling to the ground.

She sat herself up quickly, meaning to bounce back up before it was too late. But of course, it was already. Kish stood over her with one sai pointed lightly at her throat. Ichigo looked up at him furiously, all her earlier pomp and confidence draining. He grinned evilly at her. "Game over, Ichigo."

"Ahem."

Kish turned to receive Ichigo's strawberry bell right to his face. With a shocked cry he stumbled away from his prey and looked to the battered green mew through the hand massaging his face. "Seriously? What is it with you and not giving up?"

Lettuce glared at him and raised her castanets that she had retrieved. Without her even speaking, waters began to pour forth from her weapon. But instead of a powerful beam hitting him, a giant tidal wave was formed and swept him up and out of the room. Incidentally, his cranium bashed into the hallway wall as the water receded. With a self-mocking smirk Kish's eyes glazed over and he fell into a dark abyss.

**Xxx**

Ichigo stared at the fallen Cyniclon in shock. She shouldn't _really _have been shocked, the stupid oaf had had it coming BIG time. There was a small pang of regret that it hadn't been _her_ handy work, but if not delivered from her, why not from her best friend? "Thanks for your help, Lettuce." She turned with a big self-satisfied smile. "That look on his face was…" Her smile drained from her face as she took in Lettuce's crumpled form lying on the ground. "Lettuce!" Ichigo rushed to her friend's side. "Hey, are you alright? Lettuce?"

Her best friend looked up at her with a weary smile. "I'm sorry. I've just drained myself a lot today."

_That's right. _Ichigo recalled when she had finally found Lettuce, she was kneeling in defeat in front of Pai, who had his fan raised and was saying something to her. _She had looked terrible then; she must have fought them right until she couldn't anymore. _Ichigo clenched her teeth in frustration. _She's been fighting those blasted Cyniclons while we could only sit back and do nothing! Man! People always think she's just a shy and nice girl, they never realize just how strong she can be! _Ichigo rubbed her friend's shoulder in encouragement, smoothly hiding her inner turmoil. "You did great. And don't be sorry!" She felt her ears sag a little in shame. "It's me and the rest of the mew team who should be sorry, sorry it took us so long to save you."

Lettuce shook her head, her eyes looking sadder than Ichigo had seen them in a long time. "If it hadn't been for my folly in getting caught, none of you would have had to go through this for me."

"You would have done the same." Ichigo ran over to her bell and picked it up and returned to Lettuce's side, helping her stand up.

"How did you even reach me Ichigo?"

The mew leader subtly glanced towards the green-haired Cyniclon. "I had some help, but honestly, we're not going back the way I came." It dawned on her that she didn't know how to get them off the ship. She looked over to her best friend. "Tell me you have an idea on how to get us home?"

Lettuce jumped a little, as if just remembering something. "Ryou! That's right! Ichigo," Lettuce gestured to the far end of the room, "can you help me over to that computer?"

Ichigo looked at the technological monstrosity in shock. "_That's _a computer?" _And here I thought Ryou had too much tech in his basement, Cyniclons beat him _hands down. They hurried over to the computer, where Lettuce quickly began typing in some keys she activated the sound system.

"Ryou! It's Lettuce! Can you hear me?"

**Xxx**

Ryou had never even left the monitor. True, the moment he heard Retasu's good-bye to him, he knew there was next to no chance of saving the green Mew. Keiichiro had been just as devastated with the turn of events as he had been. _If only she would have listened! Why didn't she listen? _He had known why, of course; because if she came, she thought the Cyniclons would follow, and in turn, someone might have gotten hurt; _he _might have gotten hurt. Keiichiro had watched helplessly when Ryou had tried to convince her, but nothing shook her resolve. They couldn't find a way of telling her the plan without the aliens over hearing, and if the Cyniclons got even a _whiff_ of what he planned, Lettuce would be out faster than a birthday candle. Why didn't he see this? Why didn't he calculate her natural protective nature towards others? If only she'd listened… if only…

But then she was talking through the monitor again, and everything in him went blank in absolute astonishment. He was so astonished he didn't answer the first time.

"_Ryou? Maybe I'm on the wrong frequency…"_

Keiichiro shook Ryou when he still didn't move, and is catatonic state broke. "No, no Lettuce, I'm here!" Relief flooded his voice. "Are you alright? What happened to the aliens? Lettuce, are you alright?" He was so happy he didn't realize he repeated himself. Keiichiro had to laugh to himself.

There was no mistaking Lettuce's own sense of relief. _"Yes, though I'm a bit tired. We've temporarily taken care of the Cyniclons. If Ichigo hadn't come and saved me, I don't know what would have happened. Thank-you for sending her!"_

Once again he was thrown for a loop, and this time Keiichiro couldn't break the spell.

"_Ah, Shirogane-san? Are you still there?"_

"I _what_?"

A different but very distinct voice tuned into the system. _"Actually, I didn't, I mean, he-"_

Surprises were beginning to become a normalcy. "_Ichigo_?" _What the…? How the heck…? WHAT?_

"_Ahaha, um, hi Ryou."_

"Ichigo, _what _are you doing on the _Cyniclon ship_?"

"_He didn't send you?"_

"_I'll tell you about it later Lettuce."_

"What are you doing there!"

"_LISTEN RYOU, I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW, JUST GET US OFF THE SHIP!"_

Ryou sucked in a breath as the team leader's high pitched yell rang through his ears. Keiichiro was stifling a laugh behind him. _Jeeze! That girl… _"Alright! Quiet down, noisy girl!"

"_YOU THINK I'M BEING _NOISY_? DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ CLUE WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH TODAY? Oh, sorry Lettuce, am I being too loud?"_

"_Just a little bit, but I think we should focus on leaving."_

Ryou decided to take that as his cue to act before Ichigo opened her mouth again. "Okay, Lettuce, do you remember the coordinates you typed in before?"

"_I think so."_

"Great, type them back into panel's 3,4, and 5. Remember, the seventh panel that opens should be the one you press to leave, the sixth just needs your confirmation that everything's correct."

"_Yes, thank-you for your help Shirogane-san."_

"_What'd he say? How could you understand that?"_

"Ichigo, leave her alone and let her concentrate!"

"_Mleh!"_

"Did you just make a face at me?"

"_And what're you gonna do if I did?"_

"_Um, you guys, please…"_

"_Oh, right, sorry Lettuce."_

Ryou waited a few tense moments before a page opened up on his screen alerting him to alien technology penetrating the café into the basement. "Guys, everything's clear to go on this side, ready to come home?"

The girl's replied in unison. _"Ready."_

**Xxx**

Lettuce was going home, home! She turned to Ichigo and held her hand. "Here goes nothing."

And she pressed the button.

Immediately the floor around them filled with light and energy, which began to slowly pulsate, growing quicker by each second till it felt like a solid mass. Lettuce looked to her friend and smiled, both of them almost giddy with happiness.

Ichigo's cat ears twitched and she turned around, her eyes widening. Lettuce followed her gaze and saw that Pai had turned himself back on his stomach and was trying to rise. It was taking him considerable effort, but his eyes were fixed only on the green mew.

_Pai! _Lettuce looked at his distraught figure, barely able to lift himself off the floor. His eyes looked into hers almost desperately. Suddenly Ichigo wrapped her arms around Lettuce's torso.

"Lettuce, what are you doing?"

She turned to glance back at her friend in confusion. _What are you talking about?_ But Retasu suddenly realized how close she had gotten to leaving the circle of light that was slowly taking them home. _I was leaving the circle? But why? _She turned back to Pai and realized why. Ichigo's grip on her friend increased as she looked into Pai's eyes. _I… I think I'm… _

_In love._

"Lettuce!"

The green mew started and pulled herself back, sorrow morphing her features. _Of course I am, I knew that all along, since the day when he found me in his garden. Maybe even before that. He's all I have been able to think of. _Her shoulders slumped. _I'm a fool. Not only would I fall in love with my enemy, but there's no way, no way would he ever return such stupid feelings. _A tiny part of her heart barely fluttered in reply.

_None, no small way at all?_

The light and speed escalated, and Lettuce realized they weren't going to be there any longer. She looked at Pai again, tears starting to form in her eyes. _I don't… I don't want to be your enemy! _Her body was now nothing more than transparent pixels, but her voice rang out just as they disappeared. "Pai, forgive me!"

**Xxx**

Taruto held up his click-clacks menacingly. "You mews come one step closer, and I'll unleash my most powerful attack on you yet!"

The snobby mew's lips curved in a way almost similar to Kish's when he smirked. "Really? Well," she took one step forward, "strike me down, shorty!"

Taruto gaped at her. "W-what are you doing? I told you not to come closer or I'd pulverize you!"

Minto didn't even bother holding her battle stance and crossed her arms over her chest smugly. "With _what_? Your click-clack toy? We'd dodge it easily. Your friends ditched you, your _chimera _ditched you," she gestured to where Pudding was still coddling the overly large bullfrog, which looked pleased with itself, "and now you're saying that you've had an ace up your sleeve this whole time and you never used it." The blue mew raised her eyebrows expectantly. "What, do you need a drum roll before you show us?"

_Oh man, what do I do! _Taruto, tried to puff his chest out to look fiercer. "All right then, you asked for this!" Not knowing what else to do he raised his click-clacks in the air and started to spin them, hoping it looked impressive.

"Wait," everyone turned to the purple mew, who was looking down at her pendant. "I see, got it." She looked to Mint and Pudding. "Let's go." And without another word to the youngest Cyniclon they peeled away.

He watched their departure in surprise, but his shock turned into a gleeful grin. "Uh, yeah! You better run! 'Cause if I dared use my ultimate attack on you, boy, you'd be sorry! Whatta bunch of sissies! You gonna run back home to cry? Ha ha ha!" He swaggered over to where his friends had been. "I sure showed _them_! Nobody messes with Taruto!" _Oh! _He started briefly. _I'd better go see where the others went, I can't believe they ditched me! _In an instant Taruto's form vanished from the air.

The chimera frog glanced around at the sudden lack of people, croaking in slight disgruntlement before hopping off towards the woods.

**Xxx**

Keiichiro gripped the back of Ryou's chair as they watched the data transfer. "Here they come!"

Both of them turned to watch as a bright light suddenly appeared and Ichigo and Lettuce materialized before them. They both fell to the floor as gravity sunk in, but Keiichiro rushed to their aide quickly. Ryou, after assessing that they were completely through, quickly turned to his computer and typed in various codes before pressing enter and verbally verifying to his computer to activate a program. Once it was set up he turned back to his mews, whom Keiichiro had helped onto a nearby stretcher (which had been originally intended for Lettuce only, but…).

He turned to Ryou. "I'm going to go fetch the first aid kit and something for them to drink." Without another word Akasaka-san trotted up the stairs.

Lettuce didn't look well. She was cut all over her body and bruising in some areas. As her mew form powered down, she was left wet and cold. But what Ryou noticed the most, and what he understood the least, was a look of profound sadness in her eyes. He came over and knelt in front of her.

The moment her eyes registered him, she broke into one of her beautiful smiles. "Shirogane-san!"

He frowned slightly; the sadness was still hiding behind that smile. "Lettuce, is everything alright?"

Her eyes widened and fell into her lap, almost ashamed. "Mmhm, I hope so… Ryou… I'm sorry for not doing as you told me right away, but-"

_Ah, that's what it is. _"Lettuce, you have nothing to be sorry about. You were afraid to come back because the aliens would follow, is that right?"

She looked at him for appeal. "I didn't want anyone to be hurt! They swore they would follow if I left, they could still-"

Ryou took her hands in his. "No, Lettuce, they can't."

She blinked in confusion. "What?"

He sighed heavily, still cursing himself for his own mistake. "I should have found a way to tell you. While we were on 'lock down', when you were first taken, I had developed a program that could mimic the alien's distortion field. When you transferred some of the alien data over to me, one of the files was the key component for the program. If I chose to activate it, they wouldn't be able to teleport anywhere inside it, nor listen in on communication networks and the like."

The creator of the mew team watched as the pieces fell together for the Porpoise Mew. "So if I had left like you told me to, then they couldn't have followed anyway."

"Still." Ryou looked at her with admiration. "You didn't know that. And you knew there was a chance someone could be endangered by your actions, and you chose their life over yours." He smiled bitterly at the irony. "Unlike me."

Lettuce gasped. "No! Ryou, I can't thank-you enough for saving me, you made… you made the wise decision." Lettuce looked down at her lap, lost in a gloomy thought.

Ryou could tell whatever was on her mind, she didn't want to share. _She's back, that's all that matters right now. _He squeezed her hands once more before letting go. "Welcome home, Lettuce."

The blond scientist glanced to Ichigo. For some reason, she seemed really distracted, looking constantly in confusion at Lettuce. Was it her physical condition? It certainly was shocking to see, especially because Retasu came across as being so fragile. But it was no real surprise to be in bad shape after fighting and being held captive. "The teleportation didn't leave any side effects did it?"

Ichigo glanced at him. "Huh? Oh, ah, I don't think so…" She glanced to Lettuce again, who didn't notice.

A loud clatter on the steps brought all three heads swinging towards the door at once, just in time to see Pudding and Mint rush through and make a run at Lettuce. Retasu stumbled to her feet and caught them both in an embrace.

"Lettuce-oniichan!" Pudding hiccupped as tears fought their way out of her eyes.

Mint was fighting her own wave of emotion, and failing. "Don't ever do that to us again!"

"We missed you so much, na no da!"

"If I failed to tell you before, you are a great friend Lettuce!"

The green mew started to have tears welling as well. "You guys…"

Ichigo snapped out of her own strange mood and smiled, getting up off the bed and joining the hug. "You're the _greatest friend _Retasu."

Zakuro, who had just come down with Keiichiro, walked over and hugged the flustered comrade as well. "We're glad you're safe." She let go and backed away, smiling at the scene.

Lettuce seemed like she was unable to take it all in. "I… I missed you all too. You're the best friends anybody could ever want! I-I thought I'd never see you again." All the sudden a thought struck her. "Oh my gosh, my parents!" She looked to Ryou, feeling slightly panicky. "What should I do? What do I tell them?"

Ichigo patted her arm reassuringly. "How about the truth? Tokyo Mew Mew was able to rescue you."

"They still don't know you're a mew, so you will have to lie. I'm sorry it can't be easier." Ryou sat back in his chair. "However, I'd like Ichigo to walk you home, just in case. Your house is still under the distortion field, but I don't want to take any chances."

Lettuce looked to Ichigo, who grinned in reply. "Of course!"

Pudding jumped up and down, tears forgotten. "Me too! I want to help oniichan get home too!"

Mint casually brushed an invisible hair from her face. "I have nothing else going on, so I'll tag along as well."

Zakuro smiled. "I guess I'll invite myself too, then."

Lettuce couldn't help but laugh. The crisis had been averted. It was finally over! "Let me try to clean myself up real quick before we go, I'll be back in a moment!" She hurried up the stairs to the changing room.

Pudding glanced at Ichigo. "Ichigo-oniichan?"

The red-head glanced down, a silly smile plastered over her face. "Hmm, what's that Pudding?"

"Pudding wants to know how you got to Lettuce when you were with us! That way Pudding can save people too, na no da!"

All eyes suddenly fell on the suddenly pale Mew leader. Ryou looked closely at Ichigo. "What an excellent question, Pudding."

Mint narrowed her eyes accusingly. "I couldn't agree more."

"Oh, um, well…"

**Xxx**

Kisshu didn't quite remember why he was sleeping, or why his head hurt as bad as it did, but he would have been very content to just stay unmoving on the ground.

"What the?"

Taruto, of course, ruined this plan.

He felt the smallest Cyniclon shaking him vigorously. "Kish, Kish wake up! Are you okay? What happened? Was there a fight? Why'd you leave me? What happened to your head?"

Kish groaned and pushed himself into a seated position, his head throbbing horribly. "Stop shouting Taruto! You're giving me a worse head ache!" He blearily looked around, things slowly coming back to him. His last memory was the meek mew sending a wave at him that blasted him into the wall. He cursed in a way he shouldn't of in front of Taruto. "I can't believe she surprised me like that!"

Taruto hovered even closer, as if the near proximity would help him get more information. "What'd they do? Who is she? The bookworm! She's the one that got you? Where is she?"

Kisshu also remembered his fallen comrade. "Pai!"

"Pai, she's with Pai? Where is Pai- oh jeeze, Pai!"

Both Cyniclon's zoned in on his still form and rushed over. Kish quickly checked his pulse while Taruto hovered in circles around them babbling nervously. _His pulse is faint. _Kisshu quickly hefted him up and teleported to the eldest Cyniclon's room. Taruto followed quickly behind, still spouting out questions. Kish tried not to snap at the youngest alien. "Taruto, go get the medical supply Pai keeps in the training room."

"Which part?"

Kish through his hands up. "All of it, just hurry up!"

Taruto came back quick, dumping the whole kit next to the bed. "Kisshu?"

"What, Tart."

"Is that it then? Did we just lose?"

Kisshu looked down at Pai. "No, Taruto, it's not over, not just yet."

**Xxx**

In the Midorikawa residence, there was very little life. The radio was playing out the latest hits, and dishes clinked and clattered as Kakashi Midorikawa put things away. The sound of slippers stepping around the house was heard. But nothing more. There were no laughs, no yells, no voices, nothing. Reisha hadn't spoken to her husband for three days now; she only sat at the window looking out dispassionately at the road. She had done her best to clean up, if only for him, and so her brown hair was now in a neat bun, her make-up scrubbed clean off, and her clothes in better condition. But her eyes continued to stare out the window, all life drained from them. Nothing but a shadow, an inconsolable expression left to them.

_Retasu… Retasu… _She stared at the road, willing it to show her daughter. _Retasu… Retasu… _She had already thought up every possible hallucination for her daughter returning, she had watched her daughter come through the front door countless times showing her parents she was alright. Yet it never truly happened. It might never truly happen…

_We were supposed to knit a new sweater for her grand-mother, and she never tried that new tea I got her. I didn't see that science project she had been so excited about. She promised she'd show it to me after it was graded, she promised…_

At the end of the road Reisha's eyes caught the flash of someone wearing glasses, and her eyes momentarily sparked. _Why am I haunted by these hallucinations? Do I want to torture myself this badly?_ She knew what everyone thought, even what she was beginning to accept. That Lettuce was dead. What use was a human to a bunch of Cyniclon invaders? They used her as a shield and killed her. _No, no NO! They didn't kill her! They didn't kill her!_

The glasses belonged to someone with green hair.

Reisha felt her heart speed up. _Oh God, this one looks so real! _Everything in her pushed back, pushed away from feeling the stab of disappointment, but she couldn't help but lean closer. _Alright, fine then. Let's see how this hallucination ends? Lettuce usually would run slower in them though…_

Now the hallucination's figure was more distinct. The green braids swished back and forth as the phantom girl raced down the road towards them. _Hmm, I don't remember those clothes on the last ones… _Reisha's breath caught as the ghost tripped slightly and almost fell, but recovered and continued to hurry. _T-they've never tripped before! _The spark of life in Reisha's eyes kindled into a small glow. This wasn't possible; she was going crazy, really crazy now! "…Kakashi…" she whispered silently, urgently hoping.

She could see the face now. That wasn't the serene face from the dreams; it was a rushing frantic face, eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration, eyes shining from waiting tears. Reisha was breathing so hard she thought she would give herself a heart-attack. "Kakashi." _It's real, she's real! SHE'S REAL! _"Kakashi! KAKASHI! KAKASHI!"

Reisha's husband bolted into the room, his dark green hair in disarray. "What, what's going on? Reisha, what is it?"

The small kindle burst into raging fire. Tears began streaming down her face. "Kakashi! Kakashi!" She pointed frantically at the window, unable to believe her eyes.

"What? What is it?" He leaned against the window. It took him only a moment to catch sight of the frantically running girl before he bolted from the window and towards the door. "Oh my God! Oh God!" Reisha raced out the door with him, for some reason laughing uncontrollably.

**Xxx**

Lettuce was glad she asked her friends to leave her to walk the last block home. The moment she saw her parents bolt through the doors towards her she had choked up, her heart feeling like it would burst. "Mom! Dad!" She started crying like a small child, and suddenly she met them in a huge embrace. Her crying was muffled against her father's shoulder, but you couldn't hear it anyway over the parents own sobs of relief.

Kakashi kept lifting his daughter's head to see her face before burying her back into his chest again, muttering 'it's alright, your safe now, it's alright'. Reisha clung to her like a life line, her voice cracking as she tried to soothe her daughter 'my baby, my sweet baby…'.

Retasu temporarily forgot the mews, the Cyniclons, and the plot to end the world. All that mattered were her parents, her and her parents. She'd never felt so happy, and so sad, and so relieved in her entire life.

Of course, she knew that scolding's and proper explanations would be indefinitely wanted later, but right then and there, all that mattered was that she was back with her loving parents again. Together the family walked back to the Midorikawa residence, the two loving parents holding their daughter protectively between them.

**So, whatcha think? Don't worry, Pai will be back to his 'normal' self soon. :] My my, Ichigo has a lot of explaining to do, doesn't she? And for those who are wondering, don't worry, we'll see the bullfrog again as well. ;) And so we're half-way there! More dark twists and turns await thee! Muahahahaha!**


	13. The Beginning of the End

**Wow, this one took longer than I had thought it would, sorry folks. I think I did alright, the problem with this chapter was I took a lot of old dialogues I had come up with ages ago and integrated them into the new material since it coincided with the plot. I didn't want to hold onto it any longer because you've all been waiting so patiently. So without further adeu, the beginning of the end! :D**

Think.

That's all Pai could do in his condition. He had awoken the day after the battle in blinding pain, drifting in and out of real consciousness every few hours. Sometimes he would wake up and see Kisshu bossing Taruto into action, or be completely alone in his room. But as the pain ebbed and he recovered his strength there was little he could do but think.

And think.

And think.

He had told himself he wouldn't be sorry, when the time came and he had to end the hostage's life, _Lettuce's _life, he would not be sorry, he had told himself that to the end. Yet, now that she had escaped, now that she was free, now that he no longer had to kill her _right then_, why did he feel so…

Relieved?

Wouldn't you only feel relieved if you had been _dreading _something, which means one might _regret _the actions later? Did this not prove, then, that all his inner battles, all his attempts to act like the Cyniclon warrior he was supposed to be, were they for _nothing_? Had he lost this fight no matter what?

How could one insignificant mew mew, a mere _human_, cause all his plans and strategy to cave in on him? Everything had been set, planned, and re-planned; virtually foolproof. _Perfect_.

Too bad he hadn't considered emotional instability to be a form of threat.

Look how far he had fallen. He had been a prodigy, a master of strategy, a soldier loyal only to the cause he had fought for. But now? He was a liability to his team, recovering from a severe wound that kept him in bed, unable to continue their plans until he was healed.

It hurt his pride a bit to realize, but he didn't particularly care anymore.

He hated closing his eyes, because every time he did, he saw Lettuce. But pretty soon even when his eyes were open she would haunt him. He saw her stuttering in the garden, looking for the entire world like one of the fragile flowers surrounding her. He could see Lettuce gently smiling at the frog when she didn't know he was there, her eyes showing a depth of sadness as she thought of her family. He would see her glowing beautiful and proud as Mew Lettuce, choosing to fight in vain against him and Kisshu in order to protect innocent lives. He saw her face contorted with grief and defeat when she knelt submissively before him as he raised his fan for the death blow.

And most of all, the one that haunted him the most, was her escape.

Pai had lied through his teeth to his comrades when they asked him if he saw the mews escape, preferring them to think he had been knocked out the whole time. Pai had decided he wanted to leave their imaginations with as little to chew on as possible. They were left only with the story that he felt something sear into his back before he blacked out. They didn't get to hear about when she looked pleadingly into his eyes as she teleported away, or the way he had desperately watched her go. It was this one moment that he privately kept to himself that tortured him for hours. Such simple words spoken from her mouth, how easily she could have acted differently. She only looked at him with those big, deep green eyes of hers, not choosing to shun him, to abuse him further, not even to act triumphant. And she cried. He knew she had, Pai had seen the tears fall. He had heard her cry out to him. _"Pai, forgive me!" _Her voice, it had wavered with sorrow, with regret.

What could that possibly mean, 'forgive me'? Why did she have to say that? It wasn't out of pity, nor was it out of fear that might have been possible with someone like Lettuce. _Sorrow, regret. _Why? He had been so sure of himself, so sure of his duties. His obligation was to his home, to reclaim the earth, no matter how long it took.

No matter what the obstacle.

He had believed in that, right to the end, right to when he raised his fan to give the death blow to Lettuce. He had _meant _to kill her. But he had been thwarted by that blasted mew leader. He hadn't killed Lettuce, she had escaped; she had survived.

And to his horror, he found himself glad of it.

When he was about to kill her, his mind had won; logic had taken its rightful place. It was her or his duty, the choice was obvious. But as he lay there, watching over and over in his mind Lettuce's departure, Lettuce's face, Lettuce's tear-stained eyes… the firm threads that held his sanity together began to slowly break apart. It was torture, living torture to be able to do nothing but think… and think. … … and think…

This couldn't go on. Lettuce was the enemy, the _enemy_. She was dangerous, and more importantly, the feelings throbbing inside him were going to tear apart all of his plans. Lettuce was gone, rescued by Blondie, and probably gushing out everything she had learned while on the ship that very same minute. The mews now had a serious advantage against the aliens. He had to focus on healing and completing their current plan as soon as possible. The longer it took for him to regain his strength the higher chance they would lose. Lettuce had to be forgotten, had to be pushed back into the mind set of being the enemy. It was too dangerous to let the mew consume his thoughts, too dangerous to let his feelings continue to go unchecked.

Pai hardened his heart, building the barrier, the _several_ barriers that protected him from himself.

And he lay like that for a long time, always thinking, focusing on one important task.

_Lettuce must be forgotten… forgotten…_

**Xxx**

**5 days pass…**

**Xxx**

There couldn't have been a more perfect day. Fat, lazy clouds were slowly making their way across the piercing blue sky. The sun blazed down, filling the living world with pleasant warmth. And just as things began to feel uncomfortably hot, a nice cool breeze would pick up, shaking the dozing trees awake and stirring ripples across bodies of water. You could hear children outside, shrieking and laughing as they ran around playing games. Couples walked their dogs along the streets, even the birds seemed more vocal; a perfect day if there ever was one.

Lettuce, sitting by her open window, had chosen to wear a lacey white blouse with a long lavender skirt that made her figure more graceful. She also wore a more somber expression that told of how little of the day she was taking in.

That, or there was something more pressing on her mind.

The wind picked up and danced gently with her braids. The green haired girl sighed and brought up her knees until her arms could circle around to hold them up. Her eyes flickered briefly and her face grew sadder. Her chin came to rest on top of her knees, completing the look of forlorn despair. Ryou had been really generous and had given her a full week off of work. Even the school had been thoughtful and gave her a few days to catch up on work before having to return. This made her parents nothing short of happy; determined that they deserved to spend as much time with their daughter as they could get. Lettuce was ecstatic to be home, but as the days wore on, all she wanted was to work and go to school and do anything to just wear herself out and keep her from thinking. Her parents were having trouble understanding her strange behavior. Lettuce hadn't told them anything, but whatever nightmares she had had upon the ship when she was captured were still persisting, and she was _still_ having no luck recalling even the briefest of moments from the dream. All she could remember was a feeling of dread, pain, and a dark, malice presence. Though she tried her best to be happy around her parents, she was becoming more and more despondent towards the world. But both Midorikawas knew that, for their daughter, there was no way for them to help.

_And how could they?_ She buried her blushing head in her lavender skirt. _What could my parents say to me having a crush on someone who had kidnapped me and put them through so much turmoil? They don't know I'm a mew; they can't understand how it's tearing me apart that I developed feelings for him! I can't believe I thought liking Ryou was impossible; it's all too probable compared to this! _She brought her head up and peaked out the window, listening to the trees whisper in the wind. _He must be so disgusted with me, I'm so weak! Why did I say that to him at the end? _Her mind flitted back, as it already had many times before, to the scene right before her and Ichigo had teleported away. _Why why why?_

A soft knock issued at her door. Quickly plastering on a smile, she turned towards the sound, fully expecting to see her mother who had been frequently checking in on her. She started with surprise as she took in the form of her best friend.

Ichigo smiled apologetically. "Ah, sorry for startling you Lettuce. Your mom said I could come up…"

Lettuce felt herself go a little crimson with guilt. "O-oh, y-yeah, that's perfectly fine…" Ever since the episode with the Cyniclons, she had been trying to subtly avoid Ichigo. It was kind of easy, since she didn't need to work. But every time Ichigo's caller ID appeared on her phone, Lettuce was somehow busily downstairs out of hearing range, or taking a shower, or running out for groceries. She was sure Ichigo had caught on. _But I can't bear to face her! After that… what must she think of me? Even _she_ hasn't fallen for Kisshu! What would she think of me if she knew how I felt towards the enemy?_

The awkward silence continued between them, both getting more and more fidgety. Finally, Ichigo broke out of the spell and quickly came into the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. "Lettuce, we need to talk."

The porpoise mew's face grew slightly pale. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Well… it's just…" Ichigo grew pink, which greatly complimented her complexion. "You know how before we left the Cyniclon ship? I mean, that was a little unusual of you. And…" The red-head squared her shoulders and looked her friend straight in the eye. "Is there something going on between you and Pai?"

Lettuce felt her face flush dark. She looked down in embarrassment. "N-no… I mean…"

Ichigo grew indignant. "Are you kidding me? Lettuce, I'm your best friend! Don't lie to me like that! I know that there's some-"

"There's nothing!" A rushed whisper escaped from the green mew's lips. Lettuce kept her head down, throwing her arms overtop as if she was trying to hide. "Nothing… nothing is happening between me and Pai." She insisted.

The redhead looked down at her friend, feeling a little hurt. "Do you really think I'm going to believe that?" The hunched figure trembled slightly, and Ichigo realized that Lettuce was crying. "Hey!" Ichigo rushed to her friend's side and knelt down. "Lettuce…" The green mew hiccupped slightly and mumbled something. "Huh? I didn't hear you." Ichigo frowned in concentration as Lettuce repeated it, but still got nothing. The redhead quickly pried her friend's hands away, causing Lettuce to bring her head up in surprise. "Say it again."

Retasu looked at her for a few brief moments, tiny pricks of tears held at a standstill in her eyes. Her face grew redder, her mouth trembling slightly. "I… I l-like… Pai." Her shoulders shook slightly. "But… to him I'm just the enemy… which is as it should be. So n-no, Ichigo, there is nothing going on between us." She hung her head. "Because I'm the only foolish one who feels this way. Pai, Pai would never, _ever_ think of me like that." She quickly wretched herself from Ichigo's grasp and brought her hands over her face, as if trying to hide her shame. "You must think I'm so stupid Ichigo!"

The mew leader had suspected it; it was the only logical conclusion for Lettuce's outburst during the fight. But to hear her say it… _Poor Lettuce, it's been tearing her up ever since she got back. _She gathered her friend into her arms. "Oh Lettuce, I would never think of you as being stupid. You know that!" Ichigo rubbed Retasu's back comfortingly. "And besides, Pai…" She stopped herself.

Ichigo knew from Kisshu that Pai had started to have feelings for Retasu as well. Though she should have, Ichigo didn't doubt that Kisshu was telling the truth. But still, she had been there in the end when Pai was about to kill her. Whatever feelings he _might _have for her best friend, he wasn't above trying to kill her, and what good was that kind of knowledge if it only left Lettuce feeling worse. _That jerk of an Cyniclon. How dare he do this to my friend! I'll cream him, I swear I will! Next time I see him, he's not going to get up again!_

"I-Ichigo…?" Lettuce glanced up at her friend, who had a rather angry scowl forming on her face.

"Huh? Oh! Right. Well, Pai… he's kind of good looking, I see why you might have fallen for him." She rushed out lamely.

Lettuce blushed slightly. "It's not just that Ichigo, I mean, he is…" her blush spread and grew redder. "I suppose he's handsome. But he's so dedicated to his work, and thoughtful. And you know, at times he was almost… gentle, caring. I don't even think he really wanted to fight, he just knew he had to do it; he _is _trying to save people he cares about. And when he smiles… Oh, it's so confusing!"

"I'll bet." _Boy, she has it for him _bad_. This would be so romantic if it wasn't so… impossible. What will the others think? … no, I won't tell them, this is Lettuce's problem, I'm not making things more chaotic for her by telling people she has a crush on the enemy. But, I mean, didn't she like _Ryou_? What happened to _that_? Not that I blame her for giving up, he's so dense he makes stone seem transparent. But really, this whole thing doesn't sound too far off from how Kish is. _She recalled the previous battles they'd had, how Kish would sometimes ask her not to fight, to just join him. _I don't know about gentle, I mean, he's too cocky to ever seem gentle, but he can be… I don't know, he really does care about me to some degree. And he's a good kisser- WOAH, OKAY, TIME OUT! REWIND! KISSHU IS A CONIVING, CYNICAL JERK WHO ONLY THINKS OF HIMSELF, HE'S NOT WORTH IT! MASAYA, MASAYA'S A GOOD PERSON! AND I'M SURE HE'S JUST AS GOOD A KISSER TOO! I JUST HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO FIND OUT YET!_

Ichigo quickly focused back on her friend, intent on erasing her traitorous thoughts. "You know what? We should have a shopping day today, just the two of us! Forget boy problems! I need to look for a new sundress anyhow!" She stood up and glanced out the window. "Let's meet in a few hours at the park, by the fountain? Then we'll head over to the strip mall!"

Lettuce blinked in mild shock at the sudden change in her friend's demeanor, but smiled. "A-alright."

"Great!" The red head made for the door, as if trying to escape her thoughts. "Then I'll see you later!"

"I-Ichigo?"

The mew leader turned around just in time to receive a hug from her green haired companion. "Lettuce?" She looked at her friend in surprise.

The third mew looked up at her with a beaming face. "Thank you so, so much! You're the best friend anyone could ask for!" As if realizing how emotional that was, Lettuce quickly let go and backed off slightly, looking abashed. "S-sorry, I just really needed somebody to talk to… and I'm glad it was you."

Ichigo gave her a winning smile. "Lettuce, there's nothing to be sorry about. See you in a little bit?"

Lettuce smiled back. "I can't wait!"

**Xxx**

Ryou had been working for days now in his basement.

When he had asked Lettuce to gather information with her pendant, he hadn't realized how tricky Pai could be with his encryptions. He was just starting to get the main body of the plans out, but it was taking a lot longer than he had expected. And what he was finding wasn't at all pleasant. Right before Lettuce had left to reunite with her parents, she had told him everything she had heard from the aliens, the information she had been kidnapped to keep secret.

"_I don't know everything Shirogane-san." Lettuce unconsciously clasped her hands as her eyes frowned in worry. "But they had been creating a new chimera anima, at least, that's what it sounded like. They had said once it was ready, it could control people's will power, or something like that. And we can't get rid of the creatures individually, according to the aliens, our mew powers don't give us the ability to do it. Also, very few people would be able to fight it. They said…" She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "They said that many, many people would die from it, tens of thousands."_

Ryou hadn't doubted the aliens to be able to create something so monstrous, but even to him it seemed like a long shot for them. He didn't doubt Retasu's words, but was it really possible, to create something of that magnitude? Now that he was just breaking past the encryptions, it was becoming even more real to him than ever before. He hadn't realized just how far Pai could go.

From what he was finding in Pai's research, the creature he had created didn't just control a person's willpower; it literally implanted itself in a person, much like a tick, and then began to suck away at the soul within. It sounded gruesomely fantastic, and completely improbable. But with the Cyniclons already able to withdraw a person's essence from the being and combine it to a parasite, why couldn't they create an even worse parasite that simply got rid of the previous soul? According to the encryptions, if he was following it correctly, once the seeds had implanted themselves, they would automatically follow the orders of the leader pod, the original creation.

This is where it got fuzzy for Ryou. The encryption became especially difficult; Pai had used at least three different cross-patterns to code his work, not to mention the alphabet was- no pun intended- alien to Ryou. A lot of what he made out continued to be about a 'host body', the one the original would have. But apparently it wouldn't be just any pick. The jiff was that Pai would be able to control the host body, which in turn would control the thousands of mind slaves.

It was so frustrating! Had he known of this maybe a week ago, he would have been able to come up with some counter-measure! But, thanks to those blasted Cyniclons, the one person who found out their secret was caught and kept long enough for their creature, if he was reading the growth chart correctly, to reach its peak of maturity.

_Purple… that contemptuous, arrogant, wretched Cyniclon! _There were a lot of things he wished he had been able to do to the aliens right then, none of them particularly pleasant.

But in order to fight something of this scale, if it were ever to occur, he would need a lot of energy. And there was no real time to create a decent amount. _But maybe we won't need to…_

He hurried upstairs to the kitchen where Pudding, Mint, and Zakuro were just cleaning up. "Hey girls, where's Keiichiro?"

"You called?"

Ryou turned to see his best friend coming carefully down the steps with a few large cook books. "What are those for?"

"Well," Keiichiro carefully set the down with a loud _thud!_. "I felt that before Lettuce returns to us, a party would be in order for her safe return. Some good cake recipes in these would be very helpful for just such an occasion."

Ryou looked at him blankly. "Well, I suppose that'd be a good idea." _But how can he be thinking about something like that at a time like this? _"Anyway, I need your help on something. Do you remember that friend who's a few miles out of Tokyo, the one who I entrusted some mew aqua to?"

Keiichiro raised his eyebrows. "That I do. Does the alien's plan worry you that much?"

"They always worry me, you know that." _Like a tumor in the brain they worry me. _"But this new idea they've concocted is worse than usual. I'd like you and I to head out and pick up the sample; I'll brief you on the way."

"What about us, na no da?"

Ryou turned to Pudding and the other girls, who had been eavesdropping from the other side of the kitchen. "There's no reason for you to worry about it, yet. You've done enough these past few days. But don't let your guard down just because there's been a bit of a break, they could strike at any moment."

Mint sighed and made for the changing rooms. "What else is new?"

Ryou gave her a brief glare before turning back to the group. "Alright, let's close up and head home. Good work today."

**Xxx**

Pai hadn't waited a moment longer than necessary to leave his room and actually do something productive. During the time he had been bedridden he had plagued his teammates with constant demands on how his creature was doing and if it was still growing the way it should. Had anything happened to it during the teleportation, or while he was incapable of treating it, their whole plan that had taken months in advance to build would be a lost cause.

Now he busily typed away at the computer screen in front of the tank, quickly inserting the last of the information needed to carry his creature into its final stage. Nothing, well, aside from certain things he was avoiding thinking about, nothing had gone wrong for his creature. Everything would still work out the way it was meant to. _So close to victory! _The dark blob within had grown significantly, and along with looking more bumpy, there were now ugly black protrusions that vaguely looked like leaves hanging from its head. Two green slits stared out at him questioningly, following his every movement. Its gaze was hungry, greedy. _You are ready to feed, aren't you? _Pai gazed hard at the new chimera anima, his hands typing in calculations by the second.

_It's perfect. _

Now all that was left to do was to locate the ideal first host, whom he already had in mind. _Soon it will be over mews. _But, to his mind's frustration, he knew this fully included Lettuce.

And her death.

_She would already be gone if Mew Ichigo hadn't saved her, she was never going to escape death, it was only delayed. _He pictured her being helpless against the attack, slowly eaten away till there was no true Lettuce left. Her face full of panic, of fear.

Of hurt.

_Don't. Think. Like. That! There's nothing to be done! I've lied since the beginning to her; I knew this was the outcome! This has always been the only acceptable outcome, the death of the mews. The death of Lettuce! _Pai's stomach ached uneasily, giving away how he truly felt. He paused in his work and took a long breath. _Forget it, forget her. _

Pai had designed the creature to be just what the humans had called it; a parasite. Within the creature millions of tiny versions were being born, all with the same destructive purpose. Once they were released into the air, only a scant few would survive to make it to their hosts, the human population. Once it latched on and bit its victim, the human would appear dazed for a few hours as the paralyzing venom rushes in before the true attack. Once the attack starts the human mind lashes out at everything it sees, unable to control the slow immobilization. Though the mind might share space between the human and the parasitic host, in less than a day the original inhabitant's soul would disappear, eaten away and gone for good. When the creature is finally done, it is now the new mind to the host, and will do as it pleases.

Or rather, as the original pleases.

The original's takeover of its host body was different than its spawn. Once the fusion was made, the host's soul would be taken and destroyed in moments. The chimera anima would have full control of the body in minutes. The process was tricky, however. True to its nature, the chimera parasite needed a host with a strong will, if it was too weak, the transformation would end quickly. The parasite wouldn't have enough to consume, and would die in the merging process, killing the human host with it (though either way, the human host dies). Not that this would happen, everything was set and in place, Pai had made sure over and over that his choice would fit his creation's needs. Once the original had its host, it would be in control of every one of its spores, capable of leading an army of humans.

Or rather, capable of telling the spores what to do according to what Pai ordered it.

Once Pai destroyed the humans of Tokyo Japan, he could send out specific carriers to other portions of Japan, and the country would be destroyed by the end of the week. After that, he could move out into Asia, then Europe and Africa.

Then the rest of the world.

A sharp knock alerted Pai that Kish had walked in. A small brush of clothing told him Taruto was in tow. "Yes, Kisshu?" Pai kept his voice monotone, completely and effectively wiping away any form of emotion.

"Everything's set. Are you coming?"

Pai glanced at his creation, which still watched him with intense rapture. It was ready. And it didn't want to wait any longer. The eldest Cyniclon rose from his seat and walked over to the green-haired alien, regarding him suspiciously. "You're ready, then?"

Kish's gaze leveled with Pai. "As I've ever been."

Pai felt his suspicions build further, not trusting the answer, but kept his face a serene mask. "Then let's go."

Wordlessly they teleported away.

**Xxx**

Ichigo stretched her arms in the air towards the bright sun. _What a perfect day! _After visiting Lettuce, and deciding that they needed some girl-time, she had immediately gone home. Shopping days were great, but having the money to shop with was even better. It took a lot of wielding tones and chore promises, but she finally got her allowance in advance from her mother (she would worry about what her dad would do later). One of the promises had been to finish her homework. Luckily, she only had to read her history chapters and study for a retesting on her last math exam before she was set to go. Sporting denim capris with embellished pockets and a cute ruffled pink tank, she had decided to stick with a pair of durable sneakers (there's a lot of walking involved in serious shopping days) to complete the ensemble. Now she headed for the fountain, completely ready for her relaxing day.

She started a little when she felt her pant leg vibrating, quickly rummaging to get a grip on her cell phone. _Ryou! If you call complaining again I swear I'm- oh! It's Masaya! _A cheeky grin filled her face, her eyes glazing over in a haze of happiness. _He's calling me! Wow, this day just get's better and better! Oh Masaya, you're so amazing, so full of justice for the world, so thoughtful, so wonderful-_

The phone vibrated again.

"Oh!" Blushing slightly at catching herself floating off, she quickly answered her cell. "H-hello?" She squeaked in an uncommon stutter.

"_Ichigo? This is Masaya."_

Ichigo felt her face warm just hearing his voice. "Oh! Hi Masaya! How's your day going?"

_"Great! Listen, I just finished kendo practice, I was wondering if maybe I could come pick you up? It's such a nice day, and I wanted to take you to a new green house that was opened to the public nearby. Would you like to come with me?"_

The redhead couldn't hold back a giggle of pleasure. "Oh wow! I'd love too! Let me-" She started slightly in surprise with herself. "Oh… actually, Masaya, I can't. I mean, I'd love too! But I already have plans with a friend, and I can't break it off with her. I'm so sorry! What about next time? I mean- no! If you want to, go again, or somewhere else- 'cause I'd love to go with Masaya, and…!" _What must he think of me now? Darn it Ichigo, way to ruin it!_

Her ears perked when she heard a muffled chuckle on the other end.

"_Ichigo, it's alright. I knew you might already have plans, it's no big deal! I'm willing to wait. Are there any other days open for you?"_

"Uh, um, yeah! Uh, this next Tuesday would work great for me!"

"_Next Tuesday it is." _She could hear the smile in his voice. _"We can talk about what we'll do later. I hope you have fun with your friend!"_

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Masaya! Em, good bye!" As the phone clicked off and she put it back in her pocket, she couldn't help but giggle in excitement. Her Masaya was so BRILLIANT! Perfect even! There was no love like theirs!

She suddenly felt a presence behind her. Instantly the hair rose on the back of her neck in response, and it only did that when it was really a threat. _Oh lord, don't tell me-_

"Well well well, what's my kitten doing out here all alone? I think you need some company."

Ichigo whirled on Kisshu, his annoying presence morphing her attitude instantly. "Buzz off Kish! I don't need your company!" _Why the heck is he here? He might just be harassing me again for the fun of it, but I might be in trouble… _Ichigo subtly put her hand back into her pocket, fingering the speed dial till she was positive it was wringing. "I don't want anything to do with you after what you almost did to my friend!"

Kish's smirk widened to reveal his fangs. "Ah, don't be mad! Your porpoise mew's safe and sound again. Right?" He lowered his head till his golden eyes could just barely be seen below the hairline. "In fact, I'd wager she's a lot safer than you are right about now."

Ichigo's heart fluttered with slight panic as she took in his dangerous stance, but she quickly covered the twinge with frustration. "I'm not going to tell you again, I don't want your company, _get lost_!"

Kisshu's eyes glowed eerily. "Actually, it's not your choice, kitten."

Instantly Ichigo felt another presence come at her from behind. _Crap! _Her hand reached for her pendant just as someone gripped the back of her neck painfully. She cried out briefly as the grip became more and more unbearable. Within seconds her vision started to blacken.

The last thing she saw before going unconscious was her helpless body falling into the arms of that blasted green haired alien.

**Yes, blast that green haired alien, and my consistent enjoyment of cliffhangers. Hoo-hum, who do you suppose she called? Will there be help in time? And what of Pai's new goal to forget the girl he's infatuated with, will such a strategy work? Fyi: Things are about to get serious folks, the ear might not twitch for some chapters, so just be prepared, but I hope you'll take the action and drama just as well as the cutesy humor. :D**


	14. Shock

**I'm sorry it took so long guys! I really am! I'M SO SORRY! I had wanted to get this one out sooner, but KISH! That JERK! Has a personality that for some reason my mind has a horrible time trying to fathom, so I rewrote the Kish scenes, like, 3 different times each, I think I'm satisfied with it now, but MAN! I hope you guys like it!**

Lettuce sighed contently to herself. _It's such a pleasant day! I don't think we've had this nice of weather in a long time! _Not that she could necessarily know for sure, since she hadn't been around to comment on a weather a few days back, but it was a better day than most nonetheless. _And to think I had been missing this in my room! _She smiled to herself. _Thank goodness Ichigo came and snapped me out of my mood._ _If she hadn't… _The green mew shook her head in a self mocking motion; if Ichigo hadn't come, she would still be drowning in her own self pity. _Sometimes… it'd be nice to be like Ichigo, being so brave, and open to others, never worrying about what to and not to say. _Her eyes watched a pair of birds flutter from tree to tree._ And how she always knows what to say to help me out of a slump, or make my day better... I wish I was more like her. _Lettuce smiled to herself. _I want to be as strong as she is._

Despite Ichigo's pep talk and success in lifting the downcast mew's spirits, the eldest Cyniclon still weighed heavily on her mind. The thought of Pai, how her heart had slowly changed its shape towards him, how she now felt things for him that were both impossible and probably never to be returned, it was still a bit too fresh. And she still couldn't help but feel stupid that her heart would flutter at the thought of his calm grey eyes, or his normally cold voice saying her name with and unusual hint of warmth. _Not that the warmth was a sign of some kind of romance on his part. _She told herself, a blush creeping on her face. _I'm not sure really what he thought of me, but it means nothing… now. _She sighed sadly, caught herself, and smiled despite the situation. _I'm my own worst enemy, with these feelings inside of me constantly battling._ _Well, at least I know that time will heal all wounds. _She thought sternly. _Even if I can't fix my heart into disliking him, I must fight against these feelings no matter what. I can't let anything, or anyone, keep me from doing my duty in protecting the earth._

Lettuce rounded the corner to find the fountain that she and Ichigo were to meet at, but Ichigo had not arrived yet. _How strange… _Lettuce glanced towards the path that her best friend would have to take to get there. Seeing no one, she went over to the fountain and sat. "I was sure she'd beat me here, she's so much closer than I am from home!" She looked up into the sky, as if it would tell her what the dilemma is. _I don't mind waiting, of course, but I wonder what's keeping her. I'm already slightly late! Perhaps something's come up with Masaya? _Lettuce grinned at that. Nobody (_except_, she thought briefly, _perhaps Kish_) is as infatuated with someone as much as Ichigo is with Masaya.

The green mew started slightly when her bag suddenly shook against her side. _Oh! _She quickly reached into the side pocket to grab the vibrating phone, seeing Ichigo's number come up on the caller ID. She smiled to herself. "Ichigo." _She's probably calling to apologize for being late. _A sudden thought occurred to her. _Oh no, I hope she doesn't need to cancel on me! I was looking forward to going shopping with her… _After the third vibrate Lettuce realized she might want to pick it up. "Sorry, hello? Ichigo?"

"_-tell you again, I don't want your company, _get lost_!"_

Lettuce was taken aback, what was Ichigo talking about? "Ichigo? I'm sorry, wha-?"

"_Actually, it's not your choice, kitten."_

The green mew gasped. Before she even realized it she had abandoned her purse and was running down the path Ichigo had to take to get to the fountain. _Kisshu! No! Why is he attacking Ichigo _now_? _The phone was still on in Lettuce's hands, but she had forgotten the fact until Ichigo's scream emitted from it.

And just up ahead.

"Ichigo! _Ichigo_!" Lettuce looked wildly ahead, desperately looking for any glimpse of her friend. She flew around the corner just in time to see three figures shimmer out of existence, with Ichigo hanging lifelessly from a golden-eyed alien's arms. Retasu's hand reached futilely towards them, but by the time she got to where they had been, they were gone.

Lettuce stared at the ground where they just had been I horror. _Ichigo… Ichigo was just kidnapped. What should I do? What _can _I do? Ryou! He'll know! _She spun around and headed back to the fountain, grabbing her purse in one hand as her fingers flew across the dial pad on her phone. _Please Ryou, pick up, _pick up_! _

"_Hey, you've reached Ryou Shirogane. I'm not available right now-"_

"No!" Lettuce ground her teeth in frustration. She felt so helpless! And the longer it took to get in contact with Ryou, the less Ichigo's chances were. "How can we even get to her?" Lettuce was so aggravated she didn't realize she was talking out loud. "What am I going to do? She needs help! And it's not like I can just call her up so she can tell me how she got there before…!" Lettuce froze and looked down at her cell, the gears in her head rapidly turning faster and faster. _Call… Ichigo's cell phone… that's _it_! _"Yes!" she breathed in realization. _I've got to get a hold of the others!_

Lettuce began to race down the path in the direction of Café Mew Mew, her cell phone already dialing for Mint.

**Xxx**

Everything was finally going according to plan.

At least, that was probably what Pai was thinking.

The trio now walked down the endless maze of hallways towards the Chimera Anima; Pai had taken the lead, with Taruto sticking to the back of the line. This left one mischievous Cyniclon holding his kitten smack-dab in the center of the line. The Cyniclon now smirked at the back of his eldest comrade. He knew _exactly _what that brainiac was thinking; they hadn't been together all these years without Kisshu picking up on a few things. And he could tell by the purple head's stiff gait, occasional furtive glance and how his ears were trained to listen behind him that Pai was just waiting for Kish to make a break for it and save his kitten. _He wishes. _Kish's mouth twitched from a smirk that was aching to form on his face, the gears in his mind turning ever faster. _Even if I wanted too, that book thumper wouldn't be able to stop me if he tried. But why ruin his fragile ego? With already fudging the plan, getting his hide flayed, _and _losing his girl, I want to see how much worse he can make it for himself. _At this thought, his twitching smirk finally broke through and took over his face. _And then there's _that_. Shame he didn't see what I did. _

His thoughts were cut off as a soft groan escaped from the lips of the damsel in his arms. And true to his nature, Kisshu completely lost his focus on anything but 'his' beautiful red head. _Ah, Ichigo. If you only _knew _what you were putting me through. _His gaze lingered over the snug way the capris fit her legs, how the cute ruffled tank gave him a small glimpse of her stomach, and those beautiful, tender lips… His eyes darkened slightly with some rather impassioned thoughts. _If only you knew…_

Ichigo turned slightly away in her sleep, as if able to sense the thoughts that would defiantly make her uncomfortable. In doing this, something fell to the ground from her denim pocket, hitting the ground somewhat loudly in the otherwise quiet hallway. Pai whirled as the sound echoed through the hallways, his gaze rather dangerous. Kish narrowed his eyes. _Thought I was up to something, eh? _"Thanks for the vote of confidence Pai."

Pai, seeing that Kish had done nothing, relaxed with an eerie swiftness that often left the viewer of such a transformation disturbed as to what else he was hiding behind that smooth façade. "Let me know when you deserve my confidence, Kisshu." He turned away from the affronted Cyniclon towards Taruto, who had run over to what had fallen. "Well?"

The youngest alien picked up the object experimentally. His ears twitched in surprise as small beeps emitted from the machinery after clicking a few of the buttons on it. "I think it's one of those communications devices humans use."

"It's called a cell phone, oh-smallest-of-us." Kisshu gave him a face that rang with mocking.

True to his nature, Taruto reacted instantly, defensively, and heatedly. "I know that! You'd have to be _brainless _to not know what, uh, this is! I just wanted to make sure _you _knew!"

Pai looked impassively at the device, completely ignoring their bickering entirely. "It's of no importance to us, leave it Taruto."

Taruto looked at the eldest Cyniclon with some surprise. Ignoring him and Kish fighting, yeah, that was normal. But he wasn't the _least_ bit interested in the… what was it… selfown? Then again, Pai was always like that, once he got really serious about a mission.

A fanged smile curled onto Kish's face, his eyes gleaming as he also looked at the leader of the operation. "Are you sure you wanna do that, Pai?" Kisshu's tone was one-hundred percent provocative.

Pai turned his stone gaze from the device and onto his comrade briefly before turning around and heading down the hall again. "Yes, I am. Taruto, drop it and let's go."

Taruto looked back and forth between the two, then back down to the selfown. "Hmph." With a well practiced indifferent sigh he threw it over his shoulder onto the cold floor. Taking his que from Pai he started down the corridor as well.

Only Kisshu remained behind, the provoking smile still stretching ever wider. "I dunno Pai, after what I saw, I wouldn't take _any _chances."

Pai remained unmoving, but Taruto quickly whirled on the older Cyniclon as soon as he smelled something interesting. "You saw something? What, what was it?"

"Huh, don't you care about what I saw?" Kish whined out, completely ignoring the youngest Cyniclon.

"No." Pai replied immediately.

Kish turned his head, regarding Pai's figure from the corner of his eye. "I think you would. Especially since _she _has been making a habit of throwing a wrench in your plans."

Taruto took a step towards him impatiently. "C'mon Kish, tell us what you saw already!" Noting that the brown-haired alien no longer followed him, Pai heaved a sigh and turned to regard the green-headed alien also.

"Well," Kish took on a lazy tone, but his eyes locked with Pai's with rather uncomfortable intensity. "You guys had your backs turned, so I don't blame you for being so oblivious. But," the smile crept a little more wide, "as we teleported off, a certain mew ran around the corner to see us depart." His eyes practically screamed taunting laughter. Pai's face, which had been completely devoid of emotion, gave a subtle frown.

He turned away and began his progress forward. "We don't have time for this nonsense."

But Kish wasn't finished, and he watched the back of Pai's head, particularly the ears, quite smugly. "That clumsy little porpoise mew, Lettuce."

Taruto's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. He quickly turned as well, to assess his friend's reaction.

But Pai showed none at all, he didn't stop walking, he didn't jerk or say something.

And his ear, for once, did not twitch.

**Xxx**

Lettuce rushed through the café Mew Mew doors after scrambling to unlock them with the key hidden under the welcome sign. Quickly dumping her purse on the nearest table she bolted down the stairs to Ryou's computer. Luckily he had left it on so it could warn them of any alien activity that might surface while he was out of town. Not that it did them any good.

Lettuce, despite her efforts, had only managed to reach Zakuro, who had been on break from a woman's magazine shoot. As the green mew rushed to get the computer ready, her mind flashed back on the last word's she had spoken with the beautiful fifth mew.

"_Hello, this is Zakuro Fujiwara speaking."_

_Lettuce hadn't even had time to feel relieved. "Zakuro-san, this is Lettuce."_

"_Lettuce? What's up?"_

"_It's Ichigo." At this point Lettuce was half-way to the café. "She's been taken."_

"_What?" Zakuro's voice wasn't raised enough to make it sound like an exclamation, but it cut like a blade through the air nonetheless._

"_I don't know why," The green mew rushed to explain. "We had been planning to go shopping, and while I waited for her, she was taken by the Cyniclons. Zakuro, I think it might have to do with the plan that they have been working on."_

"_You're probably right." Zakuro voice sounded normal, but Lettuce could feel the _

_tension underlying every word. "Have you told Ryou?"_

"_I've tried, but I can't get a hold of him, or anyone else for that matter!" Retasu veered off the path through the trees, making the way towards work even quicker. "I have a plan though, on how to save Ichigo."_

_As if sensing just what the plan was, Zakuro's next words came out loud and _

_commanding. "Don't do anything rash, I'm on my way."_

"_No, I have to leave _now_. The longer I wait, Zakuro-san, the less time Ichigo has." Lettuce's heart felt strengthened by the new found determination. "Please, if anything, I need you to get a hold of the others somehow."_

_There was a long pause before the eldest mew responded. "Alright, leave it to me. But Lettuce, how are you going to save Ichigo, let alone get to the Cyniclons? Are they still on earth?"_

_"No." Lettuce tried not to pant over the phone line, but her breath was running short. "But I think I know how to reach them."_

_"Is there any way I can talk you out of this?"_

_Lettuce smiled slightly, it touched her that the solitary mew cared so much. "I'm sorry Zakuro-san, but there really isn't."_

_She heard the mew sigh. "Alright. I'll get a hold of the others as soon as possible. Good luck."_

_"Thanks, you as well."_

Lettuce knew she needed all the luck in the world to make this work, but she wasn't named the smartest girl in her class for nothing. Ryou was able to track the mews based on their pendant's signature, and Lettuce had a pretty good hunch that she could make the same thing work with Ichigo's cell phone. Ryou's computer alerted him to when the pendants were activated. So long as Ichigo's phone was still on, Lettuce could track it (and therefore, her) down. Unless the Cyniclons had done something, Ichigo's phone would still be on.

The only trouble with this plan? It was a complete theory. Thousands of things, aside from her not being able to find the signal, could go wrong, and Lettuce had little or no way to prepare for any of them. What if after she teleported herself, the alien shield blocked it, and then the transplacement would leave her floating in space? What if the teleportation couldn't handle her mass and it ripped her apart instead? And the worst of all, what if she teleported right at the Cyniclon's feet? How could she save her friend if she was captured as well? If not killed?

_No, this thinking will do me no good, I have to find a way, I _have _to! _For what seemed eternity (but with Ryou's wired connection, was really only a matter of seconds), the computer searched until it finally came up with a feed box requesting that Lettuce put in the data needed to find the signal. This part was the easiest, all that needed be done was type in the mew leader's cell number and it could start the search. Retasu hurriedly typed in the number and hit enter.

Now that this was done, she had to search again for the code that would activate the teleporter and use the cell number as a location goal. And it was here where she became a little stumped. After bringing up a few panels, Lettuce found what she was looking for. With deft fingers she moved over the screen, typing in the starting quardinates that she had had so much trouble typing in when she was escaping the Cyniclon ship. A box appeared telling her the coordinates of the cell's signal. They looked as familiar to her as they could get. After affirming all the information was correct, it told her to press the enter key.

_It's now or never! _Lettuce hesitated slightly, her eyes gazing at the button somewhat fearfully. But Ichigo being captured by the aliens, held in their clutches for horrible purposes, strengthened her resolve. She pressed the button.

Light's began to appear around her and dance wildly about, going faster and faster round her until in one fantastic bright flash, she disappeared.

**Xxx**

Ichigo wasn't exactly sure she remembered what happened before she fell asleep. What had she been doing? _Let's see, I had gone and saw Lettuce, and we had talked, that's right! She confessed to liking Pai! What then…? _As she slowly came around, she also realized that along with sleeping, she was being carried by two warm, strong hands. Her head was gently resting in the crook of one of the arms, while her feet and hands hung limply. _What the…! I'm being carried? By who?_

Her better judgment told her to keep up the appearance of sleep; something wasn't right. After a few more moments the footsteps below and around her began to echo loudly, as if they had just entered a cavernous area.

"This is good enough."

Ichigo instinctively flinched at the voice but quickly covered it up with a sleepy moan and swinging her head slightly away from the sound. _Pai! That heart breaking jerk! Oh my gosh, what the heck is going on? _Though she hadn't meant to, rolling her head to the side had consequently brought her straight into the chest of whoever was carrying her. And if she was to judge by Pai's voice and what company he might keep, she had a horrible suspicion she already knew who it was. Would they buy that it was normal to blush slightly in your sleep? Or pale for that matter?

The arms encasing her held her more closely to his body, so her head was better cradled (and Ichigo prayed that for once she was heavy and it was pain for him to have to carry her). A piping, annoying voice spoke up from the right. "Did she wake up?" _Taruto._

"She'll have to awaken soon enough." Came Pai's gratingly monotone voice. "Kisshu, we don't have time to waste."

"Yeah! Besides, no amount of beauty sleep will help that old hag out!" Ichigo felt her blood boil slightly from the Cyniclons rebuff comments. _Stupid cynical Pai, I can't forgive you for what you've done to my best friend, let alone the fact that you just kidnapped me! And that _midget_! When I get my hands around his scrawny neck-_

Her body shivered involuntarily as a low chuckle was emitted from above her head. It clearly belonged to the person carrying her. "It's alright, Ichigo's already awake."

Her brown eyes shot wide open with considerable shock.

Kish smiled coyly at her surprised face. "Sleep well, kitten?"

Unwilling to continue giving the perverted alien satisfaction from her startled (and slightly embarrassed) reaction, Ichigo immediately went on the offense. "Get your hands off me Kish!" She frantically tried to move herself out of his grasp. "Let me go!"

Kish chuckled again and set her down, completely unaffected by her wild thrashing. Once she had her two feet back on the ground, she quickly took a belligerent stance in front of him, getting ready to give him the verbal thrash of his life. But of course, this only seemed to please him more. "I had no idea you were such a cranky person when you wake up, Ichigo."

"I'm not!" she exclaimed, quickly defending herself and disagreeing with his annoying attitude. "But when I'm minding my own business and someone _kidnaps _me, after they _knocked me out_, I tend to be angry!"

The grin grew to show his teeth. "How else were we going to get to you play the damsel in distress Ichigo?"

"I wish Lettuce had knocked your head even harder against that wall!"

"Enough." Pai's cold, faintly irritated voice chilled the room's tension in an instant. He glanced to his young companion. "Now."

Taruto, with unhidden glee, quickly called forth his parasites and threw them to the ground before Ichigo. The red haired girl stared at the ground for a few moments before giving a cry as strong vines sprang from the earth and captured her within their limbs. Soon she was pinned, only her head being allowed some movement, if it could count as any. The vines twisted her body to face away from Kisshu, towards the far end of the room, where she could clearly see a very familiar tank.

And fully grown creature watching from inside it with unnerving intensity.

Ichigo felt fear flicker in her heart. "What the heck is that?"

Pai, despite his inward need to remain in control of his features, felt a rather intimidating smile crawl over his face, one that he would never had allowed Lettuce to see. "I'm glad you asked."

**Xxx**

Luckily for Lettuce, the teleportation succeeded. The same shock of gravity and slight dizziness took over her when the process completed and she fell to the floor weakly. _I made it, thank goodness! _Retasu gazed around quickly, finding herself alone in a hallway.

Ichigo's phone on the floor right next to her.

_No! Ichigo! Am I already too late? _With a will strengthened by her loyalty to her friend, the mew forced her legs to support her and stood up, taking note of her surroundings. It was sheer luck that the phone had somehow been separated from its owner, since it meant the aliens weren't there when she first appeared, but it did nothing to help the predicament of her not knowing where to look. _The fact that I had been on this ship before and that I probably walked through this very hallway means nothing! It all looks the same! I might be a door away or on the other side of the ship from where she is! There's no one able to save her right now except me, but how can I even _find_ Ichigo? _She gazed in frustration at the phone, wishing she could have somehow been left some clue as to which way the aliens went. _Wait a minute… _She started slightly and groaned at her own stupidity. Of course! There was no way to track _Ichigo_, but with an activated mew pendant, finding Cyniclon activity was simple! _And if I find them, I'll find Ichigo!_

As she brought out her pendant she realized with another pang of guilt that she should have transformed even before she teleported. What would she have done if the aliens had come? _Being worried is no excuse! Any mistake _I _make now jeopardizes both me _and _Ichigo! Not to mention humanity itself! _Softly calling out her words, the mew immediately transformed into the renewed and elegant Mew Lettuce. Instantly her senses kicked in, warning her of the Cyniclon signals coming from behind her. Turning on her heel she sprinted towards the source. _Ichigo! Please be alright! I'm coming!_

**Xxx**

If the plants hadn't been holding her up, Ichigo probably would have fallen to the ground in shock.

And dread.

Actually, if there was nothing holding her back, she would have run for her life by now. Key phrase: for her life. Because, according to the snooty eldest alien, that's what she was about to lose in order for their plan to work. She was the key to making all this happen, to help bring the lives of thousands, tens of thousands, to an abrupt and horrible end. Mew Ichigo, leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews who had sworn to protect their city, was about to be made into the host body of one of the most diabolical Chimeras yet. And how could this get any better?

She'd die.

And not a dignified, normal death either. The moment the chimera fused with her, it would begin to eat her very soul, probably in the same manner sugar deprived children attack candy, until nothing _was _left but the body. Her thoughts, her feelings, hers_elf_, would be gone. Erased.

Destroyed.

_What are the chances that Kisshu would try to save me from this?_

That small and completely unwelcome thought was promptly smacked, gagged, and thrown to the darkest regions of her mind. _I am never, _ever _going to depend on that stupid alien to save me! Never!_

Because Ichigo _was _who she was, there was no way she'd allow that self-righteous load-of-crap Cyniclon Pai to see her panic (or consider his comrade as a possible escape route). "This'll never work! And I'll never let some genetically enhanced _fungus _take over my body!" She glared at his mocking face with a fury brought on by desperation. "I've seen your 'brilliant' and 'ultimate' plans before, they never work! Even if I can't, the other mews will find a way!"

Pai allowed a smirk to spread on his face. "It's touching how much you mews seem to believe in each other, but believing and hoping in something never brings about anything. And by this fact alone, your team was doomed from the start. Believing and hoping you can fly doesn't give you the ability to do so. Just like thinking and wanting to save your planet doesn't mean you can."

Ichigo felt an unladylike snarl curl onto her face. "You're wrong! Our team doesn't just think and believe, we act on what we know! And I believeyour plan will fail, and because of that, we will _act _on that knowledge and take you down!"

Pai glowered angrily at her, showing the first sign of the emotional turmoil rumbling under his nonchalant appearance. "Sometimes it's better to refrain from taking action, because even if you believe, you have no chance of ever succeeding."

The mew leader narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Well, just because you may never succeed in your hope, and because you're too afraid to take any action, doesn't make it right trying to kill the person you believe is the source of the problem."

**Xxx**

"Well, just because you may never succeed in your hope, and because you're too afraid to take any action, doesn't make it right trying to kill the person you believe is the source of the problem."

Pai forgot his control temporarily and gawked at the audacity the mew leader had. There was no doubt in his mind to whom she was referring, and if he was reading Kish from his sideways glance, the green-haired alien understood perfectly as well. Pai didn't realize that the meaning of the words could cut him, but they did.

He had wanted to object, release the agitated anger and pain inside him and burn Mew Ichigo with it. But he also knew that too much was at stake, and he'd simply have to keep the mask on, for forever if necessary. He'd have to deny it, or even more probable, ignore the comment completely. This he all knew, and would have done.

Still, he had already begun to open his mouth to let out a torrent of fury that seemed unable to keep hidden inside him any longer. Pai had been ready to tell Ichigo _exactly _what he thought of 'the source of the problem'.

Of course, that was before a flash of green burst into the room. The snug outfit once again was perfect, as if it had never been through the past fight with Kisshu and Pai. Emerald eyes scanned the room frantically until they suddenly locked on his. Pai felt like a jolt hit him, and suddenly all his carefully built walls around his heart crumbled and fell away. The figure before him mirrored his shocked and somewhat panicked look, but it was only his voice that rang out.

"Lettuce?"

**Okay, The next one should be out quicker than this one, because it's a short (but intense) chapter. I hope this chap didn't disappoint, I really did want to add more, but you've waited long enough as it is! Thanks for keeping with the story guys! It's great knowing people are enjoying my work! :D**


	15. Sacrifice

**OMGOSH OMGOSH LOOK HOW SOON I GOT THIS UP! Please be proud of me, I'M proud of me. But, I have a feeling you will hate me at the end of this chapter. But we can talk more of that at the end. Here's the intense scene!**

Reisha wiped the grimy dirt from her face with a smile. She felt like she had just escaped a nightmare, like she had been about to die and someone had jerked her awake. It was a pretty good feeling. She hadn't done the gardening since Retasu had disappeared, and now that she was back, safe and sound, those weeds had to be taken out before they choked the tomatoes and leaks. _I am one lucky mother. _She thought as she yanked out a particularly stubborn plant.

After Lettuce had come home, she had felt alive again. There are no words that can express the true relief a mother feels when a lost child is found. And it was all she could do to keep from stopping Lettuce when she had to leave the room to grab something, or do homework, or take a shower, or even go to sleep. _She thought of us every step of the way. Always making sure that she spent as much time with us as she could even when she has so much to catch up on! Not all moms are as lucky as I am to have a daughter so loving, let alone back from being thought dead!_

Mrs. Midorikawa had been concerned, truth be told. Though Lettuce worked hard to make her parents worry as little as possible, she couldn't hide the fact that something was on her mind. Her mother had cross examined her, fearing the worst automatically. But her daughter had always been a terrible liar when pressured, and she could tell she hadn't been lying when she reassured her mother that she hadn't been abused or taken advantage of.

Yet still there had been something bugging her. Reisha could tell as easily as the difference between a banana and an apple.

Thank goodness Ichigo had come over. She had seemed somewhat uncomfortable when Reisha had found her on the door step asking for Retasu, but after her somewhat rushed exit, her baby girl had come down in much better spirits. Reisha smiled to herself as she continued to pull out the weeds. _Thank-you, Ichigo. You really are the best friend my baby could ever have. _It had always been a rough spot for their daughter; she was quiet and shy, and easily taken advantage of my some of the bigger bullies in her class. Ichigo wasn't like that. She didn't enjoy spending her days in the library or knitting like Retasu did, but she was probably the best friend that Mrs. Midorikawa could have asked for her daughter.

Ichigo and Retasu were actually heading to the strip mall for some girl time at that very moment. _Some _much_ needed girl time; Retasu needs to get her mind off this horrible experience. _Reisha sat up suddenly. _What if something goes wrong? What if those Cyniclons return?_ All logic pointed to the obvious: of course not! _Still, maybe I should just call her… _

Kakashi watched as his wife came in and removed her grubby gardening gloves. "Need any help honey?"

She smiled at her husband, giving him a peck on the cheek. "No, I'm almost done anyway." She reached for the phone.

Kakashi looked curiously at the number she was in the process of dialing. "You're not calling who I think you are, are you?"

Reisha lifted her chin slightly. "I'm only checking on her."

"Dear." Kakashi's hand came over the phone, pressing the 'END CALL' button gently.

Reisha sighed, a frown twitching on her face. "I have a right to call her! I'm worried! What if-" But she was cut off as her husband pulled her into his warm embrace. She leaned into him, letting his strong build support her and her worries.

He shifted his fingers through her messy brown hair affectionately. "Our Retasu is probably one of the smartest and brightest girl's out there. She's just as precious to you as she is to me, but you need to have a little faith Reisha! The alien's let her go; she's of no use to them. Besides," his tone became cajoling, "do you really think our daughter is going to go _looking _for them?"

Reisha rolled her eyes and kissed her husband. "Your right." She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "Of course your right."

**Xxx**

Pai didn't know how long the moment went between him and Lettuce. Everything he had forced himself to act upon, fought with his soul to become, fled the moment he saw her again.

Just has he was about to kill her best friend.

All she had asked for when they had held her against her will was that they not harm her friends; that no one else would get hurt. At her most desperate moment she had asked that Pai would forsake his plan altogether and not harm the innocent. It was never Lettuce's own safety she was concerned about; it was always the constant protection of others.

The face she wore in front of him right then was the exact one he had envisioned in his mind. It was filled with panic, fear, and (perhaps only when she looked at him) hurt. But it wasn't for the reasons he had thought. He had envisioned her face would be like this when she was going to be attacked, when she was already going to be eaten alive by the spores from the Chimera Anima.

Instead, she wore that face not in fear of her own safety, her own life, but of her friend's.

Pai was so dazed by her arrival that he didn't even consider drawing his own weapon as Lettuce summoned hers and poised for attack. Not at him, as Pai had somewhat faintly predicted, but at the vines holding Ichigo captive. It probably surprised everyone when it was Kisshu that stopped her. One moment he was gawking just like everyone else, the next he flew across the room and smacked the castanet's from Mew Lettuce's hands just as the words were forming on her lips. She gasped in shock and went to reach for them again, not even thinking to try and fight off Kisshu. But even if she had, Kish had already teleported behind her and was grasping her thin wrists, pinning them to her back. Her slight cry of pain almost sent Pai snarling towards Kish in an attempt to rip of _his _arms, but the golden-eyed alien looked straight at him, reading his thoughts like a book, and this realization stopped the eldest Cyniclon short. He had just been about to attack his own comrade to save Lettuce. Something that Kish was more likely to do. Or, at least, had been thought likely to do.

Till now.

It was Ichigo's shout that finally brought him out of the strange trance. She strained against the vines desperately. "Lettuce!"

Pai turned and regarded his choice of sacrifice, and the mew, sensing his gaze, turned her hot angry eyes on him. "Make him let go of her, don't you _touch _her!"

"Pai!"

His attention was once again centered on the porpoise mew, his heart wreathing at her look. "Please Pai, don't do this!" She struggled feebly under Kish's iron grip. "You can end this; you can stop this from going any further! Please, thousands of lives will be pointlessly wasted!"

Taruto came over and sneered at her, his surprise finally fading away. "You _wish_! Once Pai activates the Chimera, we'll finally beat you guys!"

"Are the lives of the innocent really-?"

"Shut up!" Taruto glared at her arrogantly, but Pai could detect the young boy's uncertainty. "You're just here to save the stupid old hag! Besides, your people don't deserve to be saved!"

Lettuce gritted her teeth, her eyes pleading. "You're wrong-"

"Aw jeeze, are you going to cry like a little baby now?" Taruto forced his voice to crack into a high mocking note. "You going to whine and beg for mercy 'cause you're so scared?"

"Clamp your trap shut you obnoxious brat!" Ichigo gave him a glare that would curdle milk. "When I get out of here, you're the one who's going to beg for mercy!"

Taruto jerked slightly under the mew leader's anger. "I don't think so granny!"

Lettuce looked back to Pai. "Please, Pai…" She drew a sharp intake as Kish made his grip tighter.

The green-haired Cyniclon looked directly into Pai's eyes, not even once glancing at his beloved play thing. "Just do it."

The tone that so rarely was ever uttered from his friend's mouth, the fact that he was taking the situation so seriously, finally broke Pai from the unconscious grasp the green mew held over him. _I need to do this, this is what I've worked so hard to complete. _Without looking back he turned and typed the activation code.

**Xxx**

Ichigo had seen the look Pai had given Lettuce when she had rushed into the room. She knew without a doubt that Kisshu had been telling the truth. And she was also easily prepared to loath the alien who had broken her best friend's heart, and if she got the chance, re-beat the crap out of him. Unfortunately, her time for such things was over.

The tank that held the creature began to hum increasingly louder, lights blinking and circuits connecting to bring about the final blow. The lights began to glow ever brighter, centering at a core point that seemed trained to her position. The creature watched with gleeful, restless eyes as the light increased.

Ichigo suddenly realized that it wasn't just the light; something was tugging at her breast, though nothing was there. All at once the tug became a wrenching force, and she gasped in shock and pain. It repeated the gestured, and Ichigo suddenly realized what was going on; the machine was trying to steal her soul. She cried out as it wrenched at her again. _No, _she grit her teeth as tears started to fall down her face, _it's not taking my soul out. It's just opening the door to let the Chimera _in_. _How she was able to not faint or loose conscious through that excruciating pain, she would never know. What she did know is how clearly things had become, as her body seemed to realize this was the end and it wanted to fixate on what last bits of life it could take.

Ichigo looked over to where Lettuce was, and saw that she was crying as well, from a pain just as piercing but so much different than what Ichigo was feeling. _I'm sorry Lettuce, I thought I had saved you, and in the end I'm the one who's going to help kill you. _

She could see Taruto watching her, and she was surprised to see he looked about as scared as any child his age would have been.

Kisshu was just as bad. There was a panic on his face that, if Ichigo was able to think straight, didn't match the attitude he had been showing the others earlier.

She was going to look at Pai, but a sudden movement brought her back to her predicament. She didn't have the strength to fight against the vines any longer; only the absolute pain was keeping her body tense, she couldn't even consider trying to wreathe it hurt so much. The tank was opening now, the liquid hitting the air and turning instantly to fumes. The creature jumped on top of the tank, readying itself to plunge into Ichigo's heart.

And kill her.

_Oh my God! _Ichigo clenched her teeth so hard it became an ache of its own. _I'm never going to see Masaya again! I'm going to be eaten by a rabid Chimera Anima! _A scream escaped her as the final yank tore her open. _Why? I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! _

A final scream tore through her just as the chimera flew at its prey.

**Xxx**

Lettuce watched in horror as the machine forced Ichigo's soul to become exposed, but rather than draw out her life force, held the gate open for the unnerving Chimera. _No! Ichigo! _Tears began to stream down her face. _What can I do? The world is in danger, and Tokyo Mew Mew can't save it! Everyone will die, my friends, my parents, Ichigo!_ "Ichigo!" She turned vainly towards Pai, who didn't look in her direction. "Pai! No, please! You have to stop this!" The mew leader, her best friend, screamed out in pain, her body not even able to move against the waves of energy lapping around her. Tears sprang into the green mews eyes and then ran down her cheeks helplessly. "_Ichigo_!" The chimera's tank opened and the creature took a tentative step out, assessing its prey to make sure it wasn't going to get away somehow. Lettuce could see the moment its eyes locked onto Ichigo's soul that was shining freely from her chest. Retasu felt her ragged breath stop when her best friend turned and looked at her, eyes terrified and full of pain. _No! Ichigo, oh please, someone save Ichigo! _She felt her ragged breath turn to begging sobs. _Pai, Pai, why do we have to do this? Why won't you stop? _

Ichigo turned her head back and screamed again, louder than before.

"_ICHIGO_!" Lettuce didn't even register that the scream was her own. "_ICHIGO_!"

Retasu would never know why, but Kisshu's grip suddenly slackened. Her body reacted instantly and retched itself from his grasp, but it was too late to summon her castanets. She had heard enough to know what had to be done to save Ichigo, and the world. Hadn't she heard it before this whole problem even started from Pai himself?When she had stumbled into that clearing all those weeks ago?

The Chimera needed a strong-willed individual to survive.

Lettuce bolted from Kish and passed Taruto, who cried out in surprise. She knew what she had to do.

**Xxx**

It was Taruto's shout that caused Pai to turn just in time to see Lettuce running straight for Ichigo. _No! If she get's near the light, she'll…! _Knowing what would happen, Pai reached out desperately to grab her arm as she passed. It was as if time slowed, just for that moment. His arm, so much longer and more powerful than hers, reaching out as far as it could. He watched as his hand came close enough to hover over her wrist. As he closed his hand, he looked up and saw her give him the briefest of glances. Her face, normally so filled with serenity and kindness, was crumpled and broken in the need to help her friend. This look, which felt even more powerful than when he had been about to kill her, froze him for a moment.

A moment too long.

His hands wrapped around air, his fingers just brushing hers as she slipped from his grasp. Everything sped up, back to its normal time. Lettuce jumped for the light just as his Chimera lunged for Ichigo. He called out in vain, his voice breaking with the emotion he had kept hidden for too long. The hand that tried to stop her before reached vainly out, as if he could prevent her still. "_LETTUCE_!"

The light that had exposed Ichigo's soul was cut from its initial target, and instead of the steady warm-up, it hit Lettuce full-blast. She screamed out at the intense shock of pain, her body being captured in the light so it wouldn't fall back to the floor. She curled desperately into the fetal position to escape the pain, but the light pulled her out of it, practically cutting her chest open to expose the shining soul beneath the flesh.

The Chimera started in surprise, trying to stop its process to the body, but the momentum was too great, and it slammed right into the open heart of the green mew. It screeched out in panic as it dissolved with into the girl, matching the volume of Lettuce's own cry.

Once it was fully inside her, her body once again curled up in agony, floating as if in zero-gravity under the energy waves. The lights began to flash crazily as the merging began its finish. It was an illusion due to the chaotic actions of the lighting from the technology, but it seems as if the light was escaping from Lettuce herself instead of dancing around her.

All at once, the delicate, frail mew's scream was cut off, the lights died, and the mew mew fell to the ground.

**Xxx**

Ichigo was shocked when the pain had ended, leaving her dizzy and disoriented. And even more so when she realized she was still alive. But why was she screaming? Then she realized.

It wasn't her scream. She watched in horror as the lights cut off and the body which had shielded her fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Lettuce!" _Oh God, no, God NO!_

The aliens stared in shock at the dead body. Unable to yet grasp what had just taken place. Ichigo fought with renewed vigor against the vines. "Lettuce! Get up! Lettuce you have to get up! _Lettuce_!"

**Xxx**

Pai felt as if there was no longer any ground beneath him, in fact, that's probably why he had fallen to his knees without realizing it. Lettuce's body lay crumpled just below Mew Ichigo's struggling form. She was screaming, crying for her friend to get up. He had chosen Ichigo to be the sacrifice.

And Lettuce had taken the burden on herself.

He wondered if she had known, but she must have. She had heard him say it to Kish when they had captured her that day. She had known that the Chimera couldn't survive without a strong will.

So she took the blow she knew her body couldn't handle and more importantly, knew the Chimera could not handle. She had saved the world, and her best friend.

_What have I done? _Pai hadn't wanted to feel anything for Lettuce, he hadn't wanted to care, and he had fought against his very being to win. And now, he realized.

He had lost.

_What have I done, what have I done, what have I _done_? _He looked at the fallen body in desolation. The sight was beginning to blur in an unfamiliar way to him. Pai hadn't realized he could cry. He looked at the body again and froze.

Had he imagined it?

A single tear escaped before his eyes dried up in shock. There it was again!

She _moved_.

Ichigo also stopped crying, not believing her eyes. Kisshu and Taruto couldn't keep their jaws from dropping. With a shuddering sigh, Lettuce breathed in. Carefully she rose onto her knees, her arms shaking slightly.

"Lettuce! Lettuce you're alright!" Ichigo laughed with joy, it probably hadn't been intended, but it escaped from her anyway.

Pai watched the girl he loved in absolute shock. "Lettuce…?" _She survived? _

Taking a few quick breaths, the mew rose from the ground to face Pai. But instantly, Pai knew something was off. The way she was holding herself, how Ichigo's frantically excited words fell on deaf ears, told him there had been a change. Then she looked into his eyes. He didn't see the brave and delicate mew that could be read like a book. They were her eyes, but all he saw now was impassiveness, and a strange thing that he had never seen in Lettuce's eyes before.

A possessive gaze.

Mew Lettuce smiled faintly, almost in amusement, at the eldest Cyniclon. "Hello, master."

**Please, please don't kill me. I promise you a happy ending, a HAPPY ending. Don't be too hard on Pai either, he has a lot of inner turmoil that for a guys as impassive as he is, really messes with your attitude towards women once in awhile. Things are about to heat up folks, but just remember, it's a happy ending. ;) you just don't know HOW it's a happy ending. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! You people ROCK!**


	16. It has Begun

**Hey all! Time to be shocked and… uh… further shocked! Well, maybe not, but it felt like a suspenseful chapter to ME. Where we last left off, Lettuce sacrificed herself, everybody's shocked, Lettuce is alive! What the heck does she mean 'Hello Master' to Pai? I should make a note for you, for those of you who don't know Kanae, it's the longest Japanese alphabet, since I believe there are 3 sets. Anyway, just remember that it's the Japanese alphabet/symbols, if you didn't know.**

**Enjoy!**

Pai, for the second time within that day, stared at Lettuce in absolute shock. The first time had been because she had appeared without warning, coming in to save her best friend all alone and without help.

The second time was, to put it simply, because she was _alive_.

But how could this be? And what in the world did she mean by _Hello master_? He looked at the mew now. Her friend, mew Ichigo, was frantically calling out to her friend in relief, but Mew Lettuce paid no heed. In fact, Lettuce seemed to only be focused on _him_. Not in the way she had shown all those other times; there was no timidity, no sense of propriety. She gazed at him openly, almost daringly. Her lip was curved faintly up in amusement, but it wasn't soft and sweet, it was taunting, provoking. It was like she was…

Pai's eyes widened in realization. _No, it can't be! But… _He looked at her more closely, his astonishment and horror growing. _It's the only possible solution, the only way this can be explained._

Lettuce hadn't survived at all.

But his creature, the Chimera Anima, had.

Lettuce- no, the Chimera, as if sensing his confusion, spoke up. "I suppose I'm as surprised as you are. I had aimed for that," she gestured with a rough jerk of her head in Ichigo's direction, "but then the second one had jumped in and I was forced to merge with her instead. It's a miracle that I even survived! But don't worry." She smirked with a self-satisfied gleam in her eye, forming a face that had never been seen when Lettuce was still inside. "That past host was so _weak_, but just strong enough for me to survive the transformation." The smirk stayed plastered to her face, making Pai feel somewhat sick. "The previous owner is gone," she added quickly, as if an afterthought, "you'll have no further interference from her."

_No. _Pai couldn't take looking at his creation any longer and turned towards his computer in mute shock. _She sacrificed her life for nothing. _He felt bile rise from his stomach to his throat, and he had to fight down the urge to puke right there in front of everyone. _Lettuce, she did all that to protect the ones she loved, and it proved worthless. _

A darker, more heartless part of him tried to push away the uncomfortable feeling of remorse. _It doesn't matter, isn't this what was always planned for? The ideal host changed, that's all, the main plan is still able to commence. _Pai clenched his teeth together in anger. Did he really just think that? The most kind, gentle, and wonderful girl he had… had loved, was just killed trying to protect her friend from _him_, and _that _is all he could think of? That his plan was still safe? Bitterness encased his heart like ice. _It's just as it should be Pai. Just as you _wanted _it to be, remember? Remember how you wanted so much to forget her, to just pretend like she meant _nothing _to you? Well here's your chance, you self gratifying prick. You got your wish, your plans are safe, and she's _gone_._

He could feel his creation assessing his attitude with confusion of its own; something he wished feverishly it would stop doing, when Ichigo's voice rang out.

"_What_?"

All eyes, including those of an annoyed Chimera, turned to face the mew, who was looking at her past friend's body with shock. "What the heck are you playing at?" Ichigo gazed wildly at the creature below her. "Where is Lettuce?"

"Dead." The Chimera looked indifferently at the mew, her tone so heartless it made Pai cringe hearing it come from Lettuce's body.

Ichigo's face grew red with fury. "You _liar_! She can't be dead! She couldn't have died!" She wrestled with new ferocity against the plants binding her. "Let me down from here, _let me down_!"

The Chimera narrowed its eyes at Ichigo crossly, another face Lettuce had never made towards her friend. "She. Is. Dead. Though, I would have preferred to have the form I was meant to take," a nasty smile of satisfaction flitted briefly across her face, "your soul looked much more appetizing than that weakling's had been."

The mew leader lost it then, furious broken words ran from her mouth, lashing at her target with viciousness that shocked them all. The Chimera, for its part, simply frowned deeper at the irritation.

Pai's senses began to return to him, and he watched his creature's (and his past love's body) carefully. The Chimera turned towards Ichigo and waved her hand mockingly at her. Ichigo took this as a taunt and began screaming even louder, but Pai knew immediately what it had done.

She had released some of the spores.

Pai watched Ichigo intently, waiting to see the affects of his creature's power.

But nothing happened.

The Chimera pursed her lips in anger and waved her hand agitatedly towards the mew once more, but still Ichigo remained as she was. The experiment let out her breath in a hiss. "What is this trickery?"

Pai hadn't counted on this. It seemed that, just as he had made careful precautions that Cyniclon DNA couldn't be affected by the spores, forms of altered human DNA also was resistant. Therefore, all mews were immune to the creature. _Not that this will alter the plan much. _After the spores were spread, what was left of Tokyo Mew Mew would be quickly over powered and subdued. The defeat of the human race was imminent.

A sudden thought sparked in his mind, but he quickly cast it aside. _There's no way… there can't be…_

"Master."

He turned back to his creation. She gave him a shrewd look that told him she was sensing something amiss in her creator. Pai didn't particularly take comfort in the fact that his experiment was so perceptive; in fact, it concerned him more than anything. "Master," she repeated, from Lettuce's lips, again. "My children are ready to begin, whenever you are ready."

Pai felt his face, which had not been in control for the past few minutes; conform back to its façade of calm. _Of course, the plan. _He nodded his head, gazing expressionlessly back at his creature. "Then let us go." Pai turned to Kisshu and Taruto, who looked solemnly at him despite Ichigo's continuing rant. "Take her to the cell; I'll decide what to do after our plan is initiated." He placed his hand on the Chimera's shoulder and teleported away without another word.

**Xxx**

"_She WHAT?"_

Zakuro suppressed a grimace. "Lettuce couldn't get a hold of you, or anyone for that matter, I was the only she was able to reach before she tried to get to Ichigo."

"_Did you try to stop her? How did she plan on getting to the _Cyniclon ship _of all places?"_

Minto, whom Zakuro had just managed to pick up from her ballet rehearsal, had a worried scowl on her face. Hearing the question being yelled out the cell phone, she listened attentively for what Zakuro would answer.

"I don't know how she planned on getting there, for all we know, it still didn't work and Ichigo is still in danger. I did try stopping her," Zakuro paused as she maneuvered the car, her eyes narrowing slightly, "but if Lettuce has a chance to save Ichigo and the rest of us were unavailable, I'd still want her to try."

Ryou seemed to be having a bit of a fit on the other end of the line, cursing towards the aliens seemed to be the most prominent thing escaping the mouth piece. _"Of all the times for this to happen! Kidnapping Ichigo, this probably has to do with the code I broke through earlier… what if…" _Ryou's voice faded out for a few seconds as he and Keiichiro quickly conference away from the girl's prying ears. He turned back so they could hear him. _"There's a good chance that the Cyniclons are planning an attack, a BIG one. What are you doing right now?"_

"What Lettuce asked me to do." Zakuro turned on her blinker and pulled onto the exit. "I've already picked up Mint. We stopped by Pudding's home, but she wasn't there, apparently she's at some kid's party right now, we received some directions from the neighbor watching her siblings and are going there right now."

"_Good, keep me posted. We've just reached our destination. As soon as we're done here, we're heading straight back to the café. Meet us there asap!"_

"Got it." Zakuro said before quickly turning off the phone and concentrating on the road.

Minto glared out the window. "Ichigo _would _make everyone worry like this, _right _after one of us is saved, another gets caught! That idiot…"

Zakuro glanced at her companion and easily deciphered what the glowering teen really felt.

Fear.

And Zakuro would be lying if she said that she didn't feel the same way. "Don't worry." She turned onto another street after glancing down at the written directions.

Minto looked at her in surprise. "Zakuro?"

The teen idol offered her a small smile, "Ichigo and Lettuce will be alright; everything will turn out fine. After all," she looked back to the road with a rare smirk on her face, "we're Tokyo Mew Mew."

The raven haired girl gave her own smile of thanks for the encouragement from Zakuro. "Yes, your right." She glanced back out the window with a mock sigh. "I _will _have to beat that idiot red head when she gets back though; for making us all worry."

Zakuro smiled once more before concentrating on finding Pudding. _God, I know there is a God. Please, let Lettuce and Ichigo be alright, don't let anything happen to them._

**Xxx**

The Chimera looked out over the vast expanse of concrete and metal that lay before her. She had already known her destination; Pai had spoken of it to her even before she changed so she would know exactly what to do when the process was complete. Once she was ready, he would take her to Tokyo Tower, and then the end of the human race would commence.

Even then she could feel her children shake within her in anticipation. They wanted to escape; they wanted to please their mother. Their master.

And speaking of masters. Something was wrong with hers.

She didn't doubt Pai, not for a moment. He created her; he was the master, the maker, the one who made her great. But he was upset by something, she could tell. But what could she do? _What if… _Her eyes widened slightly in panic. Did he know she was defective? Would she require termination for this? His expectations were so high, and already she had failed him! But, how could he know? He couldn't! She was there for every moment of his planning; he imputed all the data into her consciousness so she could know how to act without necessary guidance. She cast a sly glance in his direction. "Master," she buried her worry, her fear that he had seen the problem. "Have I done something wrong?"

He looked at her with a somewhat cold demeanor, nothing like how he was before she was reborn. His gaze was long and hard. "Do you mean Mew Ichigo?"

She couldn't read if he was probing or not, he was so _good _at hiding his emotions. It's best to play it safe and lie. But was it a lie? Mew Ichigo _was _a strange thorn in her side, one that should have been gone by then. "Why can my children not feed on her?"

The Chimera felt a little shock when he jerked under her question. Was such a thing strange? He knew perfectly well what she meant. _Perhaps it's because of which mouth it is spoken from. _She tried hard not to frown. _Considering what I now know from the past host, it could be possible…_

Pai turned his hard gaze from her and looked out to the horizon. "It's not a malfunction, if that's what you mean." His eyebrows narrowed in a way that sent chills through the creature. "A miscalculation on my part is the cause. When I made you specifically designed to hijack the human mind, it left no room for genetically altered, mutated, DNA."

"I see." A coy smile began to slither on her face. "Since this encompasses Tokyo Mew Mew, I suppose we can take care of them the old fashioned way then." _Wouldn't you love that? To thrash your enemies until there's nothing left, to stand over them in defeat, watching the look on their faces as you give the killing blow! Yes, to see the master glorified in such a way!_

_**No, he wouldn't.**_

A moment of shock spread across the creature's features, but she quickly brought her face back to its neutral expression. So, her deep dark secret had a voice.

_**Pai wouldn't hurt others just for enjoyment. **_The voice weakly glided into the Chimera's thoughts. She knew that the past host, _Lettuce_, should have been consumed by her, but when the process had occurred, try as she did, nothing the Chimera did could dissolve the soul. Luckily she was able to weaken the conscious enough to take control of the vessel. But it was an irritating could feel the blasted soul wandering blindly within her own previous body, trying to find some way to gain control.

The thought greatly annoyed the creature. _You know nothing of my master! And how dare you speak so personally of him! Weak being, I have your body now, I know your past, I know what you felt! How foolish you are to have fallen in love with him. He has never seen you that way! _I _am the only one worthy enough of the master's attentions!_

_**Give me my body! **_

The Chimera relished Lettuce's frustration, her weak, desperate attempts. She curled her hand out in front of her, gazing at the long pale limbs, knowing that the second soul within her was also watching the movement. _Your body, is it? No, foolish soul. This body… _she reached out both hands into the open air, and Lettuce, seeing what she was to do, cried out just as the Chimera released the spores into the air.

… _is MINE!_

**Xxx**

"Okay folks! Let's take it up a notch, na no da!"

The crowd of young first graders shouted out their appreciation and awe as Pudding juggled plates and lawn ornaments from the backyard while balancing on one foot on top of a large red ball. The adults, including the older brother who had visited the café to hire her for this, applauded the amazing talent while chuckling at the children's reactions.

Pudding herself beamed brightly at their excitement. It had been awhile since she got to host such a well paying show, and with free cake to bring home to her siblings, it would be one of the best jobs ever!

And she was determined to give the finest show she could. "Hey, Akemi! This one's for you!"

Akemi, the birthday girl, watched in awe as Pudding caught all her juggled items, set them on the ground, and somersaulted through the air up onto a chair, only to use her momentum to pick it up and send it landing on another empty seat. After two more were thrown perfectly onto the one lone chair, Pudding threw herself into the air to land on top of the mass of objects. The adult's gasps were drowned out by the wild cheering of the children, who became even louder as Pudding threw up some of her family's secret technique fire crackers that burst in Kanae symbols that formed Akemi's name. Glitter that was cleverly crafted into the small fireworks fell in one shining stream down onto the small crowd, who were now excitedly chanting Pudding's name. The youngest mew jumped down from her perch and took a bow. "Thanks everyone! You're a great audience, na no da!"

The older brother, Taeko, brushed through the kids to stand next to the party's main attraction. "Alright kids, shows over for now! Time for some cake and ice-cream, so if you'll just head to the table…" his voice was drowned out by the sudden stampede of sixteen screaming kindergartners. He turned back to Pudding as the other parents went to help get the kids situated. "Thanks so much for doing this Pudding, you're a huge hit!"

The blond girl beamed up at him and raised her arm in a playful salute. "It's all part of the job, na no da!"

Taeko turned as a friend called that the adults were heading inside. "Looks like we're going to take a brief break from the party," he smiled at the cheerful performer, "you know us old people; we can only take so much action." His eyes widened with a sudden idea. "Hey, would you actually be willing to watch them, just for a bit? You're so good with them, and they can't get enough of your performance!"

Pudding nodded her head in affirmation. "Of course! Pudding can handle anything! With siblings like Hanacha, Chincha, Luncha, Honcha, and Heicha, Akemi and her friends will be easy, na no da!"

Taeko smiled good naturedly. "Glad to hear it! Well," he turned to head in, "we'll be watching from the windows, but if you need any help, just holler!"

"Pudding-oniichan!" Akemi rushed over and grabbed Pudding's hand with her own that was sticky with frosting. "Will you eat cake with us? It's chocolate!"

Pudding smiled at the sweet natured girl, thinking of her own little sister. "Alright!" She allowed herself to be tugged towards the table, feeling a burst of happiness as the children shouted her arrival. Quickly being pushed into a small seat next to the birthday girl, the lone mother that stayed out to help serve the cake passed her a piece.

"Try it, try it oniichan! It's delicious!" Akemi urged from next to her.

Pudding, who didn't really say no to sweets under any circumstances, shoveled up a huge forkful. "Time to enjoy some cake, na no-"

"_Augh_!"

Everyone turned to look at the small boy who had cried out at the end of the table. He screamed again before falling over, just as the mother came over. "Riku! What in the world- _AHH_!" The woman's whole body tensed and reeled back, her eyes staring in fright skyward before she to fell to the ground unconscious. In a strange and terrifying succession, the children cried out and dropped like flies, the strange wave slowly coming down the table.

Pudding watched in shock. _What's going on? Is it food poisoning, na no da? _She looked down to Akemi, who was watching her party guests with a mix between surprise and growing fear. "What's wrong? Are you guys okay? Why-?" But she didn't get to finish, as, just like the others, some unseen pain suddenly seemed to hit her, rendering her speechless. She turned and looked at Pudding wildly. "P-Pudding…onii…" But before she could finish she fell off her chair and to the ground.

The youngest mew didn't know what to do. _Their sick! Oh my gosh, what if it's really bad poison! _"Mister Taeko!" She raced towards the house, seeing the parents rushing to the doors as well; they had watched their children suddenly fall down cold. "Taeko! Something's wrong!"

Taeko, the first one out the door, suddenly reeled back, just as the other woman had, crying out in pain. Pudding watched in fear as all the adults fell in the doorway and back into the house. "What's going on? Are you all sick?" She rushed between the people, trying to revive them somehow. "I-I'll call the police! And an ambulance! Just wait," she rushed into the house, "I'll find help, na no da!"

**Xxx**

"ZAKURO!"

The purple haired model looked up from the directions to the road at Minto's shriek and swerved the car, narrowly missing the one in front of her that had for some reason gone out of control. Both girls watched in horror as it careened off its given path and ran through a yard till it hit a tree, where the tires continued to spin and whirl as they kicked up grass and dirt. The apparent driver, a brown haired man, hung slightly out of his rolled down window, obviously unconscious.

Minto looked at the scene in shock. "What the heck just happened?"

The mews watched from the safety of the curb as the owner of the house came running out the front door. But, to their shock, the moment she met the open air she fell to the ground with a cry, not getting up again, just as the driver wasn't moving. Zakuro narrowed her eyes. _What in God's name…? _Her ears registered the clicking of the car lock being released. She turned just as Minto shoved open the passenger door. "Mint, no!"

The girl turned to her idol in distress. "I'm not going to leave those people like that! I'll be careful!"

"Wait!" Zakuro quickly unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'm coming with you." _Whatever's affecting them, Mint and I seem fine. _The two girls quickly ran to the other side of the street, hefting the man out of his car so the accelerator pad could be let up and the car turned off. Apparently he was a father, as there was a little boy in the backseat, but he too was unconscious.

Minto turned to the model. "It's those stupid aliens, isn't it?"

Zakuro nodded in answer, quickly fishing out her cell phone. Within two rings a precise voice picked up. _"Zakuro?"_

"Ryou, something's going on. I think the Cyniclons have made their move."

"Wait!" Zakuro turned to see Mint running for the other side of the street, where a man was about to exit his house to see what was going on. Before she could even reach the end of the yard he was down, out cold just like the others.

"_What's going on?"_

"Civilians are falling unconscious for some reason, I had my suspicions that it was something in the air, but Mint and I are completely fine."

"_Unconsious?"_

"Yes, we almost had an accident with a driver a few moments ago; he and the people in his car were affected."

"_Did he have his window down?"_

"Yes."

Ryou swore on the other end. _"God, this can't be happening, not now!"_

Mint had trudged back to their side of the street, frowning angrily in worry. "Anything we should know Ryou?"

"_It's what I've decoded; the Cyniclon's have put into play their grand plan. The people are probably being infected right now all over Tokyo from the chimera anima. I don't know why you aren't being affected by this, but it gives us a bit of an advantage. Have you reached Pudding yet?"_

"We're only a few blocks away." A thought his Zakuro that made her heart sink. She turned slightly away from her curious companion. "Ryou, if they've started their plan, does that mean…"

"_I don't know…" _There was a profound silence on the other end, a heavy, heavy silence. _"… but if I had to guess, I don't think Lettuce made it to Ichigo."_

Zakuro took a quick intake of breath. _It's not possible, it can't be._

"_Listen, is Minto with you?"_

"Yes." Zakuro's voice rang firmer than she felt.

"_Don't say anything about this if you can help it, we don't know anything, for all we know, I'm misreading the patterns." _His voice was reassuring, so falsely reassuring.

Zakuro quickly bit back her bleak anger. "Understood."

"_We're in the car on our way back, but if they've started the plan, we'd better stay out of Tokyo for now. I don't know how well this plague can penetrate the air systems, but I'm not taking chances. It's up to you girls to take care of things for now. Find Pudding and head back to the café; if I don't contact you beforehand, try to reach me when you get there."_

The teen model turned to her friend, who understood perfectly. They weren't too afraid of people seeing them and revealing their identities, not right then. In a flash Minto transformed. "Good luck Ryou."

"_Same to you." _With a click the line went dead, and Zakuro stashed her phone as she took out her pendant. Within moments she too was ready.

Mew Zakuro looked to Mew Mint, her eyes fiercely blazing. "We've got to find Pudding, let's go!"

With little more said, the two took off the rest of the way down the road.

**Xxx**

Even as Pudding hurried to find help, and Minto and Zakuro ran to find their comrade, the spores continued their deadly spread across the city. It had been a beautiful day, just as Retasu had remarked only a few hours earlier. The kind of day where the heat was in perfect balance with the cooling breeze, the type of weather people looked forward to. The Tokyo police station had their doors propped open to try and bring in the fresh cool breeze that perfumed the outdoors. The schools welcomed such weather, not one classroom keeping their windows closed. Zakuro's entourage, who had been somewhat disgruntled by the disappearance of their charge, had no qualms with searching for the lost model on such a nice day.

Even the Midorikawa residence couldn't afford to let such a nice day slip away, as could be seen by the various weeds thrown about and around the backyard garden. The back door itself stood slightly ajar, showing anyone who had been able to pass by at that time that something might have been amiss, as a single, delicate hand belonging to a woman hung helplessly outside, the smudges of dirt on her fingertips coloring the porcelain skin.

**Xxx**

From atop Tokyo Tower, the figure of Lettuce stood overlooking the city. A sneer was spreading across her face, one that spoke of nasty, cruel thoughts. "It has begun." Within her she felt hundreds, and moving into thousands of her children cry out victoriously as they made contact with their victims, the million more spores unable to find a host crying out screams of pain that faded quickly away.

And above it all, only able to be heard by the Chimera's soul alone, was a helpless, agonized cry of Mew Lettuce, unable to save even herself.

**Talk about a negative situation. You'll see, it'll turn around, in a few chapters! Sorry for all the PxL fans reading this, as I know there wasn't a lot of love between the two this chap, it was more so to fill in the reader on what's happening to the outside world. Whaja think? Shocked, suspenseful, maybe scary? **


	17. Other Troubled Loves

**I want to say thank-you to the kind readers who, if I'm reading into messages I've received correctly, really love my work and enjoy reading it. :] I was selfish enough to save them so I could read over them at later times to relive the fun butterflies of happiness I get reading them. It means a lot to know you guys like my work, so I also want to say real quick, if you would ever like me to read yours, it would be an honor to read what my reviewers have written, just let me know! Also, you must all come to recognize that I wanted this to be longer, but if I kept going and ended where I wanted to, we might be looking at 6,000 words, and I wanted you to be able to read this in one sitting. Recap: Lettuce is alive, don't panic! But no one is really aware of this. And the Chimera is a jerk.**

**Begin.**

"_LET ME OUT_!" Ichigo banged angrily against the door. "You _kidnapped _my best friend, _threatened _me and my team, and now you've _killed _Lettuce and are going to hurt everyone else! I demand to be let out _this instant_!"

On the other side of the doorway, Taruto made faces at the confined prisoner, his childish face already back to its petulant and impish self, seemingly having forgotten the terrors it had witnessed moments before. "What's the matter witch? Don't you like your room?"

A loud bang to the lower left told Taruto Ichigo had kicked at the doorway in frustration. "Taruto! When I get out of here, I'm going to tie your snotty little ears over that whiny mouth of yours!"

"Ha!" Taruto made of point of looking arrogantly down at the door before him. "Stupid hag, you're _never _getting outta there! Once we take over Tokyo, and get rid of the rest of those mew brats, we'll come back and deal with you! Face it, you and your friends _lost_."

Perhaps under normal circumstances Ichigo would have considered the words, _maybe _even have felt twinges of apprehension. After all, despite her hot headedness, she was rational enough to recognize a desperate situation. And this _was _a desperate situation, despairingly so.

Ichigo had helplessly watched in blind anger as Pai had approached Lettuce and teleported away so her best friend could begin 'the next phase'. Actually, no, according to _Lettuce_, her best friend didn't _exist _anymore. According to Pai, his Chimera had done away with Lettuce. It had _eaten her soul_. Ichigo _still _couldn't believe it, but how could it be otherwise? In the midst of this gut retching turmoil, Kisshu had suddenly grabbed her before she realized what was happening. Without so much as a 'by your leave', the mew leader rippled out of existence and rematerialized within a small and dank grey room (there was no way she could know that it was here Lettuce had first been placed as well). She was left with only three real thoughts. Her best friend was gone. By all appearances the aliens had won.

And she was mad. Really, _really _mad.

Thus, Taruto's words were nothing but annoying buzz in her ears, a noise she was determined to drown out. And speaking of such things, the little prate was gibbering off again. Apparently she hadn't answered soon enough and he found it was necessary to fill the fuming silence with his own crude speech. "What's this? Giving up completely now? Whatta wimp! You gonna break down and cry, hag?"

Two things happened at once; a loud, furious bang echoed as Ichigo beat once more at the door. And Taruto, who had leaned against the door to see if he could hear her sobs, was sent sprawling into the wall. There was a brief, charged pause that Taruto used to stand and rub his head, only to throw is hands over his ears as a blaring scream ensued from the inside of Ichigo's cell. "LIKE HECK I'M GIVING UP!" She began pounding on the door incessantly, not to be let out, but simply to vent her frustrations on _something_. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT I'M GOING TO _RIP _THAT SMART ALEC MOUTH RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE! YOU THNK YOU'VE COWED ME YOU LITTLE PUNK? GET IN HERE AND SEE HOW COWED I AM! IT'S NO WONDER NOBODY TAKES A MIDGET LIKE YOU SERIOUSLY, YOU WEAKLING, YOU COWARD!" The rant went on longer, but Taruto was beginning to feel the forceful sting of her words and decided to retreat to Kish.

Right where the youngest Cyniclon predicted, Kish was inside the room looking through the cameras to Ichigo's cell. Taruto's eyes widened as he took in Ichigo's still ranting form and the remarkable amount of dents that she'd made against the door. "Man, the bookworm was a lot easier to deal with." Realizing this statement could almost be taken as something to be awed about, he quickly added, "And she didn't scream like a dying pig either!"

Kish looked at him with a raised eyebrow at the observation. Under normal circumstances, he would have probably become angry, even aggressive towards such remarks made at his kitten. But he knew why Taruto was making them. He hadn't liked what had transpired back at the lab, and mocking Ichigo was a good way to help forget what he had witnessed. Of course, there were other ways to help remedy the situation as well, and Kish wasn't about to leave such an easy opening untouched.

He looked back to the captive mew, his signature smirk rising to his face. "I bet those other mews are completely oblivious to their friends' peril. Personally, I hope they figure it out soon."

Tart, true to his nature, immediately grasped at the bait dangled in front of him. "Huh? What do you mean? Why would we want them to know?"

Kish shrugged, his eyes slyly looking towards the smaller figure. "Well, they'd be totally distraught, completely unable to do anything to help their friends, their people. They'd probably just break down crying…" The glint in his eyes _should _have been noticed by Taruto.

Unfortunately, he had already fallen into the trap. "Crying?" Taruto's eyes widened in realization. "Yeah… yeah! They're so helpless right now, and weak, their probably running around stupidly not knowing what do to!"

Kish sighed, his tone bored and relaxed. "Especially that monkey one, isn't she good friends with Ichigo and Lettuce?"

"Kish, I just remembered… uh, I think my frog got away in the last battle, and we'll probably need him again. So, I'll be right back…" But he had already disappeared, earnestly searching for the distraught monkey mew.

Kisshu lowered his head so that all but his fanged smile was hid in shadow.

**Xxx**

"Let. Me. OUT!" Ichigo banged futilely on the door, the vast storm of anger she had earlier felt within her practically drained to nothing after such an explosion of physical release. _What can I do now? _She banged half-heartedly against the door, choosing to conserve her voice for future verbal onslaught. _What good am I as a superhero if I can't even protect my own _teammates_? _For about the fifth time she reached into her pocket to grasp the pendant that wasn't there. Some part of her had still hoped the aliens would be stupid enough to forget about it, but, along with her cell phone, it had disappeared. _Useless, useless, absolutely _useless _to everyone! _She gritted her teeth and turned back to the door, pounding with renewed vigor. "I know you jerks can hear me! I won't say it again!" She missed the tell tale ripple behind her. "Let me out!"

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face Kisshu. The look on his face made her heart leap without consent. Her voice, however, was not affected and came out in a rather vicious hiss. "Kish!" She raised her hand in anger, apparently about to slap him, but whatever she had planned, Ichigo didn't get the chance. He swiftly shoved her back until she hit the door, throwing off her attempt. When she went to try and repeat the last gesture, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pinning it above her head. His other hand wrapped itself possessively around her waist, and before she could even comprehend his intentions Kisshu was suddenly kissing her.

It wasn't like the other kisses he had stolen from her. It wasn't quick and soft and sweet. It was long, passionate and rough. Like a dying man drinking from the well of life. For a few brief seconds, Ichigo forgot what it meant to be the Cyniclon's enemy, what it meant to be a Mew Mew. Suddenly all that mattered was the way Kisshu was making her feel. The intense _need _that seemed to fill her, making her _long _for the kiss.

Obviously she did something that brought this to Kish's attention, because he suddenly dropped her captive arm and let go of her waist to dig his long fingers into her red tresses. His body pressed against hers, making it hard to get away even if she had been aware of doing so. Ichigo's arms acted without her knowledge and suddenly she had wrapped her arms forcefully around his neck, securing Kish from being able to move _away _from the kiss. Kisshu, unable to keep self-satisfaction from rising up victoriously, chuckled as he drank more of her in.

And hearing that familiar, egotistic chuckle, is what finally broke the spell Ichigo was bound in.

_Oh my gosh, did I just? Did I just…? _She quickly removed her hands from around his neck as if she had been burned. Even worse, every fiber in her physical body was still happily excepting the shivers that had begun to tingle playfully down her spine to her toes. _No! No no NO! _Anger came back into her eyes as she shoved him away, face flaming. "You _pervert_!" She took a swipe at him, like an agitated cat. "You, you, you…!"

The slight hurt expression in his eyes did not go unnoticed to her, but she didn't care enough to make something of it, and in a moment it had been replaced by his sly, coy grin. "Pervert? Kitten, _I'm _not the one who asked for more." He licked his lips slowly, like savoring a particularly exquisite dessert. "But I'd be happy to supply as much as you'd like, no charge."

"_I _don't want _anything _from you!" She shouted angrily, her cat ears popping out from the mixed defensive and embarrassed instincts.

Kish laughed loudly, like he heard a great joke. "'Course not Ichigo." His glowing golden eyes penetrated her slightly scared brown ones. "'Course not."

And Ichigo, not liking the direction of this conversation, immediately changed tactics. "How can you laugh like that? How can you _act _like nothing's wrong? Your about to murder an entire city, the whole world! And you're _laughing_?" Ichigo was ashamed to recognize she actually had tears pricking at her eyes. "But heck, what's it matter to some idiot like you? I mean, it's what you Cyniclon's do isn't it? You just toy with people, and people's _emotions_, until you get bored and then kill them like… like… Lettuce…" She looked down to try and hide her blurring vision.

A firm hand reached out and brushed the tears from the mew leader's face. She looked up to see him coming towards her, his other hand reaching out to cup her wet cheek. Ichigo tried not to let her breathing hitch as he broke through her personal bubble, his face inches from hers. "Ichigo," his voice was light and careless, but something hid cleverly under his suave tone that Ichigo wasn't sure she wanted to identify, "you _know _that it's different for me. You _know _how I feel…" He moved in to kiss her again.

But his spell had worn off, and with unhidden disgust Ichigo shoved him away again. "What is _wrong _with you?" Her clenched fists turned white. "My best friend is… gone, my _team _needs me, _I _need to save humanity, and you're sitting here trying to steal kisses?"

The wild glint in his eye had died somewhat, but nevertheless twinkled in his eyes. "Hmm, you _do _need to help your team, don't you?"

Not exactly expecting this form of response, Ichigo stood incredulously looking at him. "What?"

"Ichigo," he made a move towards her again, but she dodged. He sighed and stopped, giving her his famous crooked smile. "How about we make a deal then?"

She was _definitely _not expecting that reply. "A-A deal?" Her eyes narrowed in immediate suspicion. "With _you_?"

He chuckled again and held up his hands. "How about this. I'll send you back home, in exchange for another kiss." He smirked at her furious blush.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Really, Ichigo, do you have another option?"

"Your lying! You'd never let me leave!" Her mouth started speaking without her consent. "Do you really think that after all this time, chasing me around and messing with me, that now that you have me right where you want me I'm going to believe that you'll just _let me go_?"

The alien shrugged nonchalantly, "All very true statements, but there's something I'd prefer more." His eyes darkened slightly, that pain earlier displayed flitting back into view. "I promise Ichigo, on my honor as a Cyniclon warrior, that if you do as I ask, I will keep my end of the bargain."

Ichigo continued to glare, beating up the thought that he sounded almost gentlemanly. "I do _have _a boyfriend, just in case you're forgetting."

"I promise not to tell him our little secret." He said with a rather cynical grin. "Though, if you don't kiss me and don't get out of here, I don't think he'll ever have a chance to find out."

Ichigo sucked in her breath as his words sunk in; if she didn't get back Masaya would be killed just like Lettuce was. She faced him again, her eyes still showing traces of doubt.

"On my honor, Ichigo, I will keep my word."Kish looked her up and down hungrily. "Of course, I wouldn't _mind _if you'd like to stay-"

"No. I'll," she swallowed, trying to keep the bile of shame from rising in her throat, "I'll do it."

Kish couldn't have looked more pleased with himself. "Then here's what we do." He tentatively walked up to her, not sure if she'd try to attack him or not. "It's not easy to teleport without the teleporteractually teleporting, so while we're doing this, you need to concentrate on where you want to go."

Ichigo tried not to grit her teeth, or allow the butterflies in her stomach to overwhelm her. "Fine."

"So, then," Kisshu came towards her again.

Ichigo quickly brought her hands out and stopped him from coming further. "Wait," He looked at her with one raised eyebrow, eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance. Ichigo swallowed and stared him down. _I'm going to regret this. _"What did you mean, 'something you'd prefer more'?"

Surprise lit up the teenage Cyniclon's eyes, a desperate longing quickly taking it's place. He stared at Ichigo, his voice coming out surprisingly husky. "For you to _want _me." And then he pulled her close again to kiss her.

Ichigo realized that, just like the last time, he was not going to hold back. Passion burst inside her to match his ferocity with her own. He hugged her body to his own, and she could feel the heat radiating from him in a most tempting way. One of his hands found hers, and he pressed something into her palm. She found that trying to focus on her destination and not being pulled under by Kish's kisses was a harder task than she had realized. _Think of the café… making it back… back to… the café… _For one split second, Ichigo forgot again what she was doing, and thought only of satisfying the desperate longing within her.

And in the next moment, the air around her rippled, and she stumbled onto the sidewalk outside the café with a cry. Her body trying to recover from its folly, she glanced down to see what the Cyniclon had given her.

Her mew pendant.

**Xxx**

Kish sighed to himself when his arms were left encircling only air. _If only you knew Ichigo. _His body screamed abuse at him for putting it through such feelings. You couldn't passionately kiss someone you're naturally drawn to and then end it abruptly without consequences. He had known that, but, true to his nature, didn't really care, it was worth it. Kish looked at the space in front of him forlornly. _If only she knew. _

When Ichigo had almost fused with the chimera, something in him had snapped. It wasn't the kind of anger that Pai had displayed when Kish had grabbed his porpoise mew, but the kind where you were thrown into a vortex of despair, and all you knew was you had to do something, _anything_ to save the person you cared about. So, without realizing it, his hold on Ichigo's friend had wavered. And that had been all the help the bookworm had needed. In moments she had done what Kish had only wish he had the guts to do: take the hit meant for the one he cared about. Only later, after they had gotten Ichigo to her cell, had he realized that because of his sudden weakness, he had allowed the boring mew's death. It was better her than Ichigo, but the fact remained that the mew was gone. Dead and gone.

Or maybe not.

Kish was far more adapt at deception than anyone else on his team, let alone the average human. Pai and Taruto could only suspect because they had known him so long. But, just as Kish knew the ways to tell when one was lying, he had seen a lie spoken himself.

The first thing he had noticed was that Lettuce's body was _not _meant for smirking. Coming off a face he had been so used to seeing stuttering in embarrassment and smiling when she was with Ichigo, the smirk gave off the same reaction one would have if instead Lettuce had suddenly sprouted two black eyes. Even more so, shy bookworm porpoise mews were _not _supposed to have possessive Kisshu eyes, _especially _when looking at Pai, even now it sent shudders through his system. But after that initial discomfort wore off, he started paying more attention to what she said._ "That past host was so __weak__, but just strong enough for me to survive the transformation. The previous owner is gone; you'll have no further interference from her."_

_Lair. _He thought with a frown. The gears in his head whirring ever faster. _Her eyes had dilated while when she spoke, and she rushed through it, just to get it out of the way. She _even _looked away briefly in her last sentence; it's all signs of deception! _It frustrated the Cyniclon that Pai would have grasped this as well, but unsurprisingly had been too shocked to really know what was being said. Still, he couldn't confront the elder alien on it. Kish had _some _compassion hiding way down in him, and after all Pai had gone through so far, he deserved a break at least for a _little _bit from bad news.

At first Kish couldn't grasp why the Chimera would lie, or even _need _to. But realization dawned when she had tried to attack Ichigo. Kish's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists at the memory. He should have guessed that the Chimera would try something like that, it's not like Ichigo was out of danger after avoiding being turned into a monster, and she _still _wasn't safe. But when he realized that the creature couldn't affect those with mutated human DNA, it all fell into place. Now Kisshu's gamble became even riskier, as his victory was in balance with the mews'. But with stakes as high as they were, what chance did those girls have?

A grim smile curled on his face. _Well, it wouldn't hurt if I gave a _little _bit of help. _But he would have to wait, he'd probably only have one, maybe two shots at this, and sadly, it all depended on that despairing elder comrade of his. Kish wondered briefly if he should have told Ichigo the truth, but if he had, he doubted it would have done anything more than torment her. No, the truth that the Chimera was trying desperately to hide would come out in its own time.

_She didn't get rid of the fish girl, Lettuce is still in there._

**O_O Okay, you need to know, I wasn't going to end it here, but you guys have just been so kind about waiting so patiently for my hind end to get in gear that I just decided I should give you what I have down so far. I know it's not fair, because Lettuce and Pai are absent right now, but they'll be up next! Please forgive my rudeness for not making it longer, but I don't want it to be TOO long…**

**Anyway, would you be willing to let me know what you thought? Were Kish and Ichigo too OOC? I thought I did Tart well, but those two lovebirds worry me…**

**Till next time, which will be SOONER THAN BEFORE!**


	18. Other Troubled Loves prt 2

**:D Time for some Taruto and Pudding! Thanks for your patience! Here's part 2 of 'Other troubled Loves' (for the record I hate part 2s). And yes, it's only short because it SHOULD have been apart of the last chapter, but I chickened out and ran out of time. Your reviews have been amazing guys, thanks again for your encouraging words!**

"Taeko, please wake up! Na no da!" Pudding once again vainly shoved at her host's shoulders, wishing with all her heart that there was something she could do for him. When they had all first fallen to the ground, and after a few brief moments of trying to revive them, she had run for the phone. But no matter how long she called the police station, no one answered; it didn't even go to the operator. Thinking perhaps the phone was somehow busted, she ran to a neighbor, but no one answered the door. She took a chance and let herself in, finding a woman and two small children left in much the same situation as the party guests in front of a TV still playing out cartoons. It was almost surreal, the dead silence hanging over that family that was lying helplessly on their living room floor, the breeze from the open window ruffling their hair. These people she also tried to help, and then went to their phone, which also didn't reach the police station.

When it became evident that she couldn't reach help, she went back out to the guests. She tried everything to revive them, including _three _of her family's secret techniques and going as far as slapping a few of the adults.

Pudding knew, deep in her bones, that the Cyniclons were involved in this. Why else would so many people just, just, _fall _like that? But it was such a different attack from normal, they _never _actually hurt so many people before. Taruto never hurt so many people before…

She shook her head grimly. Pudding would deal with Taruto later, but right then, what was important was helping these people. "Taeko, can you hear Pudding? Akemi needs you, na no da! You have to wake up!" The youngest mew's voice faded till it was only above a whisper, "Please, na no da…"

"Pudding!"

Immediately recognizing the voice, she turned hopefully. _ They can help, my onee-sans will know what to do, na no da! _"Minto!" She took in the purple figure coming up close behind. "Zakuro onee-chan! You have to help, na no da!"

Zakuro approached the slightly trembling girl and knelt down, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "We can't, there's nothing that can be done, not right now."

The blond girl held in her whimper. "Is it the aliens, na no da?"

"Yeah," Mint glanced back the way she'd come, a worried frown etched onto her features. "It looks like they've infected everyone _but _us."

Pudding's wide eyes wavered in slight panic. "Everyone, na no da?" _Pudding-chan's siblings too? Hanacha, Chincha, Luncha, Honcha, Heicha…?_

Zakuro stood up once again. "We'll explain everything on the way back to the café."

Nodding at the unspoken command, she quickly retrieved out her pendant and tapped it to her lips. "Mew Mew Pudding, METAMORPHOSIS!" The warm sensation was a temporary salve on her taut and worried nerves. When the transformation ended, she looked back to her teammates. "Where are Ichigo and Lettuce, na no da?"

The blue and purple mews started slightly, sharing a significant glance. Pudding looked between them in confusion. _What's wrong? Why can't they tell me?_

"Well well, what do we have _here_?"

All three heads shot up to look at the floating Taruto. Puddings heart jumped in brief excitement at seeing her friend before reality cut in. "Taru-taru, what have you guys done, na no da?"

The brunette instantly became ruffled. "I told you not to call me that!" His grin came back. "And are you _sure _you wanna know?"

Mint took a few steps forward, looking ready to clock him out of the sky. "Whatever it is you _did _do, we'll put an end to it soon enough!"

"Hmph!" Taruto frowned at the annoying winged mew. "You wish! This time our plan's full proof, all thanks to your stupid teammate!"

Pudding looked to him in confusion. "What do you mean, na no da?"

But Mint was already one step ahead of her young counterpart. "We already know you kidnapped Ichigo! Give her back to us now!"

"Sorry, she's a little tied up at the moment, and I don't feel like helping the hag!" Taruto turned away from the older mews and watched Pudding carefully, who was looking down at the ground, appearing to tremble. "Are you gonna cry now? You baby? We got you guys cornered, and your friend as a hostage! And then the bookwo-" He started abruptly when the youngest mew glared up at him. _Glared _at him! Pudding had never done something like that before.

"Taruto, how can you do this, na no da!" She gestured towards the little kids who had fallen at the birthday table. "Why did you hurt all these kids when they were defenseless against you? I thought you were my friend, Taruto." Taruto suddenly felt like he had been punched, twice. Once from the obnoxious blonde's words, the other from her angry and crestfallen face.

He quickly worked up a cloud of frustration to hide his misgivings. "Well, it's your fault for being so naïve and dumb! What did you expect? It's my job to defeat you! How could I be friends with _you_?" He sneered to himself, ready to watch the onslaught of tears.

But Pudding only looked at him even more sadly, much to his discomfort. "Even if we weren't friends, I had always thought you were a good person." She knelt by one of the children. "Your right, it's my fault for being dumb, for believing in you, na no da."

Zakuro and Mint, taken aback by Pudding being so serious, started back to the present. "Pudding," Minto came over to her, "we need to go. The sooner we stop them, the sooner these people will be alright."

The yellow mew stood up and moved to follow her friends out of the backyard. She turned and regarded Taruto, who still looked shocked. "Taru-taru, if we need to be enemies so Akemi and Taeko and the others can be safe," she glared once more at him, "then I will beat you." With that said, she turned and hurried off after her comrades. Leaving a very confused, and though he wouldn't admit it, hurt Cyniclon behind.

**Xxx**

_**No. **_Lettuce watched in horror as the spores threaded their way to every part of the city. _**No, no! Please, stop this! **_But of course the cry went unheeded, perhaps even unheard above the Chimeras triumphant laugh. Lettuce, though she was now only a soul, not a true being with limbs and nerves, felt herself trembling in horror. _**I have to do something, I have to do SOMETHING! **_She futilely threw herself into the arms, towards the brain, at the fingers. _**Stop it! Stop it NOW! **_

The tiny spores, those who were to be saved for later releases, and those already being created to fill in the space left by their brethren, immediately went to attack the lone soul that dared attempt to harm their mother. Lettuce moved away from them, the small mass that hung in a limbo like state with her in the darkness and moved towards the light, where the Chimera's soul resided.

_**Listen to me! **_The past mew cried out weakly to the stronger soul, the one tainted and strangely formed. _**You have to stop this!**_

The Chimera scoffed inwardly, the sound grating to Lettuce's mind, though she had no ears to hear from. _Give it up, Lettuce. You body, your powers, your SELF are mine now! _

Maybe it was because she had no reason to think that there was any good in the creature, maybe it was because she had been released from her human shell and was now merely the soul that had dwelled in it, or how unstable her emotions were. But whatever it was, she finally refused to hold back. _**No I'm NOT! **_Lettuce's form, just a tiny shining ball of light, suddenly grew and shoved at the confines of the body, the light shriveling up some of the spores unable to get away. _**I am my own person, and NO ONE will make me do ANYTHING! **_The ball of light shoved angrily towards where the girls heart was, and felt a bit of surprise when the Chimera reacted with pain. In an instant, Lettuce's belligerent spirit was grabbed by an unseen force, the fight quickly being squeezed out of her.

_You miserable wretch!_ The creature flung Lettuce farther into the dark void in disgust. _Lie to yourself all you care to, but for the remainder of your existence, I will spend all my energy on proving to you that your frivolous dream is no longer possible! If you wanted your body so much, perhaps you should have thought before saving that useless leader of yours! _

_**Don't speak of Ichigo that way! **_It was amazing how she no longer had a body, but she could still hurt, _a lot_. _**I would stand in your way again if I had the chance to keep you from hurting her! Ichigo is an amazing person! I had thought she would be safe if I took your attack. I had thought… **_Lettuce trailed off in misery, faintly feeling some kind of familiar tug.

It was unnerving how she could _feel _the creature glare at her. _Yes, you had thought you would _kill _me by forcing me to merge with a weaker being and thereby saving everyone. And even after your sorry carcass was gone, _me _included, you would be looked back on as the hero, not the weak mew that you were._

_**I never did that so people would think well of me! I only wanted to save my friends… **_The strange feeling was growing stronger.

_Yes, and here you are, aiding to the _death _of them. _Lettuce felt the Chimera jerk about, she saw through 'her' eyes as she glanced about to see what was causing the familiar tug. _What is doing that?_

Lettuce remained quiet, not sure of it herself. Whatever it was, it seemed to make her captor agitated. But why? The feeling was so warm, almost a safe relief, knowing it was close…

Lettuce felt shock and fear sink into her as she recognized what it was. _**Oh no.**_

And of course, Lettuce's thoughts were as loud to the Chimera as if someone was talking right in front of her. _What is it? _She demanded viciously. Quickly the same strange force grabbed her again, as if to keep her from escaping. The images that Lettuce was trying to hard not to picture sprung up to meet the leading host's thoughts. _Ah, _the cold grin curled back onto Lettuce's old face. _Your friends have transformed, no doubt to find a way to save their miserable lives. _

With the force still holding tight to her, Lettuce watched as the Chimera's plans unfolded before her eyes. _**No! Don't attack them!**_

Without another word Lettuce was thrown away again, left to only watch was her past body strode towards Pai.

**Xxx**

The Chimera regarded her master with some apprehension. He had been off, ever since he had accidentally merged her with this body.

And though she'd never admit it to the leeching soul inside her, she knew exactly why. _Well, _she thought to herself, not really caring if Lettuce could hear her or not, _perhaps I should remind him that this body can be used for more than… fighting._

She could feel Lettuce, who had heard, become confused, not understanding anything besides that her friends might be in danger. _Do me a favor, leech. _She thought in disgust as she waltzed towards Pai. _Go hide in some dark corner and keep out of this._

Not surprisingly, the pathetic creature ignored her, intent on finding even the smallest ways to rebel. The Chimera frowned in annoyance, but, knowing exactly how this would feel for the past host, decided to let her see how stupid she was. Pai still wasn't paying her any mind.

That was about to change.

"Master." She breathed out, her voice just a small level above husky. _That _drew the eldest Cyniclon's attention.

_**W-what are you doing? **_

She quickly shoved the intruding soul away, far into the back regions of her mind. "Sir," she said more levelly now, "My… mew instincts tell me that the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew is active." She came to his side in a matter of three short steps. "With your permission, may I attack them?" The Chimera frowned inwardly as Lettuce tried to put up another feeble fight. To what end? Was she weak _and _stupid?

She sensed Pai jerk slightly at her tone. "I need to check a few readings first." What was his _problem_? In this form, he had no reason to shut her out. He should _want _her. As he turned away her eyes narrowed again. _I'll _make _him want me._

The Chimera swiftly clasped his hand, stopping him from turning away completely. He turned to regard her with surprise. "Master," she tried to keep her tone light, what was the word? Coy. "I am yours to command. I only want to please you." Before he could jerk away she leaned into him, her hands clinging to his shirt so she wouldn't be off balance. She was perfectly aware of how one could entice a mate, and _this _was a prime example. She looked into his stormy, mysterious eyes. "And," she leaned close to him, _far _too close, "you can command me to do more than _fight_."

Before he could say anything against it, the Chimera pulled him down slightly to meet her lips. The Chimera didn't understand anything too intricate or complex to the human emotions, but what she _did _know was that his body near hers felt good, his mouth on hers felt nice. And she _wanted _him. Pai, who made her, shaped her, let her be _alive_. She didn't care his reason, or she did, but it was only because _he _cared about it. If she could have Pai, if he would be hers…

Firm, hard hands gripped her shoulders, and she suddenly felt a brush of cold air as his lips left hers. She looked up to him in surprise, and was greeted with the coldest glare ever witnessed.

"What." He said between grated, furious teeth, "are you doing."

The sudden shock of his anger brought the normally controlled Chimera to a confused halt. "Trying… to please you, master. Is this body not one you are attracted to?"

Her last statement seemed to further anger him, and though she could feel it rolling off him, all that came out was that cutting, icy voice. "You assume too much in thinking that… that this would please me. Excuse me." Without even a glance at her he turned on his heel and headed to the far side of the tower. Never seeing the Chimera's look of hurt, and then darkening anger facing his back.

**Xxx**

The eldest Cyniclon's mind was in turmoil.

Pai would never admit it to anyone, but his experiment being in control of his lost love's body actually _pained _him. It was like some twisted, sick irony. The girl who fought and gave her all to ensure the safety of her home planet was not embodying the one creature that could destroy her race entirely. _It isn't Lettuce; _he had to keep telling himself, _she's not there any longer. _But still, watching as the Chimera released her spores, _laughed _at the destruction and death she was causing. The way she greedily watched him, even when she thought he wasn't looking.

Lettuce might die again if she ever saw herself.

The green mews quiet nature and gentle sincerity had drawn him to her. Her intelligence and tender heart amazed him. But this creature, this creature _he _created, was different. Oh, she was quiet, but quiet in the sense of an assassin lurking in the shadows. Intelligent, but cold and indifferent to what knowledge she carried.

Pai felt sick when he realized how similar that description was to himself.

And then… and then it _kissed _him! True, it might have been a technical she, now that it embodied the green mews form, but it was a _parasite_, an experiment, it wasn't meant to be _attracted _to him, only to follow orders! And even then, was attracted the right word? Love certainly wasn't. Oh, it may have acted in the ways it mentally associated with love, but its kiss was a kiss to _possess_, to _own_.

Not to love.

_Even if it was… that, _he thought miserably, _it's only Lettuce's body, it's not _her_. _

Pai glanced back to the creature; sure enough, it was watching him. It was subtle, out of the corner of its eye, but watching him all the same. The intense gaze unnerved him, and hurt him even more as he thought of how he had had Lettuce, he had _had _her! And now, he had no one.

He turned stiffly towards her, not bothering to cover the obvious frustration he had towards her. "You said you can locate the mews?"

She looked back at him wordlessly, heartlessly. "Yes."

Pai nodded. "Tell me where to go."

**I don't know about you guys (oh wait, yes I do, 'cause I'm the author), but that Chimera is going to be even WORSE news pretty soon. But how worse, you say? :D You'll have to tune in for the next chap in a couple of weeks. Thanks for taking the time to read! You guys rock!**


	19. Confrontation

**I JUST PULLED MY FIRST HOMEWORK ALL-NIGHTER LAST NIGHT AND BOY AM I READY FOR BED! :D Thanks for tuning in again folks! I have to say, the person I enjoyed writing the most this chapter was Minto. Weird right? But anyway! You've been waiting for this chapter long enough! Please enjoy!**

Once Ichigo grabbed a few moments to compose herself from what she just endured with Kisshu, she made a beeline for the café. _With any luck, the girls and Ryou and Keiichiro are still here. _The door was closed, meaning they weren't taking customers, but what did she expect? If Let-… if the Chimera had started its attack, her friends would have to take off the waitress outfit and go mew mew, so they _had_ to kick the customers out. They were probably figuring out a plan in the basement right then!

She shoved the unlocked doors open. "Mint, Pudding, Zakuro!" She glanced around the dark room and headed towards the back. "Ryou, Keiichiro?" No one appeared to be in the basement, though the computer was on. _Just my luck, _she thought crossly, _I escape and everyone's already taken off. But to where? Now would be a great time to have that missing cell phone! _The red head huffed and moved to leave the café again. As she passed by one of the tables, a small cream purse caught her eye. _Hmm? One of the customers must have forgotten it when Ryou shoved them out… _As she reached the door she realized something and whirled around. That wasn't just a customer's purse.

That was _Lettuce's_.

The room suddenly seemed all the more dim to Ichigo. _Lettuce… _she approached the small object quietly, like she was seeing some precious artifact in a museum. It had been thrown there in a hurry, her cell phone and lip gloss had spilled out. _Oh Lettuce! _Chocolate brown eyes were suddenly blurry with painful tears. She had probably been on her way to meet Ichigo, but then Ichigo had been kidnapped. Had she seen it? Or had her emergency call been caught by her? Whatever it had been, she had obviously figured things out and had come running here. Had the team helped her? If they had, why hadn't Ryou sent all of Tokyo Mew Mew? So much would be different right then if only little things that hadn't happened did! The tears started to slip down her cheeks as she picked up the cell phone. _It's all my fault! Why, why'd you have to save me Lettuce? Why? _

She clutched the phone to her, barely registering that she was shaking and starting to hiccup. _It's not fair! You've never done anything to deserve this Lettuce! Oh God, why, why did you have to… have to… _Ichigo couldn't bring herself to say it, admit it. _Tokyo Mew Mew's worked miracles before, we've defeated crazy odds, always together. So, so you can't be gone! Because if us mews can't fight together as a team… Please, please come back Lettuce, we need you, _I _need you!_

The picture of Lettuce's body controlled by the Chimera came unwillingly to the front of her mind. It's heartless eyes, detached voice. The way it looked at her like an insect, like _food_, with Lettuce's eyes, it set her blood boiling."You." The pink mew spoke the term in detest, as if the phantom image in her mind was in reality right in front of her. "You did this; you took my best friend away." The red head gently laid the late Lettuce's phone back on the table next to the purse. "And you know what?" Ichigo picked out the pendant that she had set in her pocket. "For your evil actions," she kissed the pendant, and in a burst of light she was transformed, ready for battle.

"We will make you _pay_."

**Xxx**

The chimera started slightly from her casual walk as a sharp chill hit her. It was such a strange sensation; it reminded her of… what exactly? There were so many overwhelming things belonging to this body, this life, it might take some time for her to grasp them all.

_**It was anger.**_

_When I want your opinion, which I will never, feel free to spew out your prattles all you want. But until then… _Mentally the soul tried to push the intruding being away, but it appeared Lettuce was finally on the leg of recovery and wasn't so easily dissuaded. _**I need you to listen to me; whatever you're planning, you need to stop it.**_

The Chimera groaned, temporarily forgetting the ever-observant Pai walking a wary distance behind her. _Did you ignore your friends as much as you do me? Because that can't miss you _that _much if you were like this before._

The righteous anger flared briefly in the weaker soul, provoking a smirk from the experiment, but was quickly doused to give attention to more pressing issues. _**Please Chimera, don't hurt my friends! You have the city; you have my body, can't you leave them be?**_

The Chimera smothered a scathing laugh. _It gets on my nerves, the extent of your naiveté. Even someone as _painfully simple _as you can understand the necessity of my actions._

_**Then wait! Don't attack them unless they attack you! Please! Haven't you done enough? **_Lettuce inwardly languished, impossible to hide anything from the raw situation she found herself in. _**I will do anything you ask, I will even try to find a way to leave! But you must end this!**_

A smile of grim satisfaction grew on the past Lettuce's face. _As tempting as that offer is, this isn't _just _for a silly cause. I am finding that I have two real goals right now. Making Pai _mine_. _She brushed off the feeble mental glare from Lettuce. _And making your life, or what's left of it, a living hell. Fitting, for everything you've put me through. And I can tell you this; once you have lost everything it seems you are trying so hard to protect, _then _you will be gone, wholly and forever. _The Chimera melted into the shadows, Pai close behind. Her instincts tingled in anticipation, and she and Lettuce watched the café front with a balanced mixture of fear and sadistic glee. _Let's see just how quickly your friends break, hmm?_

But, upon the door opening, both girls looked on in surprise as the mew leader Ichigo came out. Retasu couldn't hide her disbelief even if she tried. _**Ichigo's okay! She escaped!**_

**Xxx**

Ichigo quickly exited the building, her eyes narrowed in frustration. _My only problem is I can't make that blasted Chimera pay_ _till I figure out where she _is_. _Ichigo suddenly noticed a familiar, ghostly tug towards the back of her head. _There's a mew nearby! _Ichigo realized._ And, _she glanced around suddenly, _their close!_

"ICHIGO NEE-CHAN!"

Barely having time to turn, the pink haired mew was suddenly hit by a speeding blond bullet, which promptly hugged her tightly. "Ichigo nee-chan, your okay, na no da!"

Relief washed over Ichigo. "Pudding!" She kneeled down and hugged the small girl back, happily squeezing the life out of her. "It's so _good_ to see you- ow!"

A sudden _thwack! _to her head startled Ichigo. Looking up, she found one furious looking Mew Minto. "Do you have any idea what we've been through because of you?"

Instant irritation kicked in out of instinct. "Do you have any idea what _I've _gone through?"

Mint was adamant. "I can't believe you! If you'd quit flirting with aliens so much, maybe they'd stop stealing you!"

A blush hit the girl as she remembered her parting moments with Kisshu. "I _don't _flirt with them! _Sorry _for being such an easy target!"

Mint sniffed reproachfully. "You should be."

Before Ichigo could be riled up further Zakuro came up, looking relieved. "We're all glad you're safe Ichigo."

Turning her attention away from the ruffled bird mew, she immediately perked up at the sight of Zakuro. "And I'm glad to see you! How come you're not affected by the spores? Did Ryou have an antidote?"

"Nope, the spores just don't like mew mews, na no da!"

"Where are Ryou, and Keiichiro?" Ichigo glanced about, as if they would suddenly materialize to greet her return as well.

"Ryou's actually outside of Tokyo right now." Zakuro's eyes narrowed slightly, as if noticing something the others weren't. "He says he can't get in until enough time's past for the spores remaining without hosts to die, otherwise they'll just fall ill to them too."

Ichigo gazed solemnly at her. "So we're on our own?" _Great, they can never make it easy for us._

Zakuro nodded gravely, but her eyes were glancing around. It was Mint who voiced what was troubling the oldest mew. "Where's Lettuce? Last we heard she had found a way to get to you."

Pudding hugged Ichigo again. "And she did, na no da! Because you're here!" She looked up and saw Ichigo's sad face.

"You mean, you guys didn't know if she got to me?"

Minto shook her head, giving Ichigo an odd look. "Lettuce couldn't get hold of _any _of us, she somehow caught Zakuro during a photo shoot break, and explained you'd been kidnapped." She glanced back to Zakuro, wondering if her onee-sama would help back her up, but her idol had a strange look on her face, and not the good kind. "Um, she said she couldn't wait for Zakuro to get in contact with everyone else, and then she went and saved you! So, where is she? I'm half tempted to scold her for being so reckless and helping you all alone."

Ichigo looked on at her friends sadly. Pudding inched closer to her nee-chan, slipping her hand into her leader's limp grip. "Ichigo, where is Lettuce, na no da…?"

Zakuro and Ichigo shared a brief, tense glance. Zakuro looked away, not able to bring herself to voice what she just confirmed.

Ichigo tried not to choke on her words. "Pudding, Lettuce, I mean, she did rescue me. But Lettuce, she…" She had to stop, trying to build her heart up for the task. "Pudding, Lettuce-"

"Is right here."

The group turned to find Lettuce leaning against a tree, her face hidden in shadow. With a swift movement she pushed herself off the tree and stepped into the light, her eyes dancing with amusement.

**Xxx**

_**Stay away from them! **_Lettuce's soul now beat against the one in control, desperately trying to keep the danger at bay. But her blows affected the creature as much as trying to whip someone with a piece of yarn. The Chimera took satisfaction in Lettuce's panic as she stepped forward. _**No! Back away! Go away!**_

_Oh, but little leech, look how excited they've become. _Her eyes crinkled with dark laughter. _Just sit back and enjoy the show._

Lettuce had stopped listening, however, when she saw the look in the youngest mew's eyes, a look that made her want to cry out injustice all over again. This was not lost on the Chimera. _Here she comes…_

_**NO! PUDDING, DON'T!**_

**Xxx**

Pudding reacted immediately, seeing that her other nee-chan that she had been so worried over was fine, started vaulting for her. "Lettuce nee-chan! You're okay! We-" She looked back in surprise to find Ichigo had grabbed her hand and was pulling her back, the way a frantic mother stops a toddler from running head first off a cliff. "Ichigo, na no da?" Zakuro also had a firm grip on Mint's shoulder, who in turn looked at her onee-sama in confusion. "Ichigo, what's wrong, na no da?" She looked back to Lettuce, who for some reason looked like she was trying not to laugh. What was so funny?

Mint and Pudding felt uneasy shudders go through them as Lettuce smirked rudely towards Ichigo. "Yes, Ichigo. What's wrong? Can't I hug my 'teammates'?"

"Pudding, listen to me." Ichigo pulled the girl back and turned her so she could look into the youngest mews eyes, trying to keep her voice calm. Pudding felt more than saw Zakuro and Mint's attention turn towards their leader as well. "I got away from the Cyniclons. But Lettuce…" Her voice cracked. "Lettuce…"

"Is dead." Lettuce supplied, with an uncomfortable amount of relish.

Pudding looked between the two in surprise. "No you're not! Lettuce nee-chan is right here, na no da!"

Nobody save one heard the true porpoise mew let out an anguished sob at the irony of Pudding's statement. And how her friends were about to be torn apart by the lies and there was nothing she could do. _**Please, I'm begging you, please stop…**_

Lettuce, or apparently not Lettuce, smiled cruelly. "You're so _simple_." Her gaze made Pudding feel like some discarded object, a dirty, disdainful object. The apparent not-Lettuce gestured to her body. "This was indeed the past host's, your 'Lettuce's body. I however, how can I say this? Have taken over management?" Her eyes danced manically.

"You stole Lettuce's form!" Ichigo pointed angrily at her, rising up from her kneeling position by Pudding. If the true Retasu still had eyes, she would have been crying from the look on her best friend's face. "She had tried to protect me by jumping in front of the Chimera's attack, and in the end got possessed herself!"

_**Ichigo, I'm sorry Ichigo, this wasn't supposed to happen! **_The true mew looked on helplessly as her friends faces transformed to ones of horror. She could see the indecision in their eyes, the need to refuse it.

"That-that can't be true!" Mint stepped up, one arm firmly held in Zakuro's grasp to keep her from going further. "Lettuce can't be gone! The aliens must have hypnotized you! Messed with your brain! But you're still Lettuce!" Pudding nodded mutely, an unnatural frown altering her features. "Come on Lettuce, quit hiding and come out! You can't really be gone!"

_**Minto… **_Retasu couldn't help but feel awed. Of all the mews, she never expected Mint to believe in her the most. _**Oh Minto, I'm not gone. I'm here, I'm here…**_

Both statements seemed to irritate the Chimera. "I'm _telling _you, your friend is gone. Dead. And she's _not _coming back." _And that's a promise, Lettuce. _She thought with venom.

"Enough." The remaining members of Tokyo Mew Mew jumped as Pai emerged from the shadows behind the creature. He gazed directly at Ichigo, shrewdly guessing how she had gotten there. "We will give you but one warning. Surrender yourselves now, or face imminent death."

Ichigo took a step forward, so she was neck and neck with Mint. "Funny, where have I heard that before?"

"Oh, but this time is so much different." _**No! **_Lettuce inwardly began to fight against the other soul, knowing her worst fears were about to happen. The Chimera smiled at her captive's vain attempts; outwardly to the others it made her seem slightly crazed. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Pudding's eyes widened with sudden comprehension. "We, we have to fight Lettuce, na no da?"

"No," Zakuro took a battle ready stance, "we have to fight the host inside Lettuce's body."

"But we can't do that!" Minto looked between her teammates and the Chimera wildly.

The creature gazed coldly at her with emerald eyes. She hated how pathetic they were, how losing one team member, the _weakest _team member, was enough to throw them off kilter and not be able to carry out their duties. She smirked darkly, her eyes shooting daggers. "In that case, let me end this for you quickly." In one simultaneous movement she and Pai launched at what was left of the Tokyo Mew Mew team, Lettuce's cry of horror blatantly ignored and unheard.

**Xxx**

Pai lifted his massive fan above his head and brought it down in the direction of the mews Pudding and Ichigo. "Kuu Rai Sen!"

The small yellow mew felt someone's arm wrap around her waist and hoist her up. "I got you Pudding!" In the next instant they were jumping fifteen feet high and away from the vortex of wind, which continued its rampage till it hit a tree that was viciously uprooted and thrown down.

Pudding, finally recovering from shock, quickly summoned her weapons. "I'm alright now, na no da." She glared at the Cyniclon, who held his fan at ready, emotionless as rock. "You'll pay for what you did to Lettuce onee-chan!" She raised her weapons and began to cartwheel backwards as their glow grew stronger. "Ribbon…" At their height she smacked the energy wave down in front of her, propelling it forward towards its target. "Pudding INFERNO!"

On the opposite end of the battle field Mint and Zakuro took turns lashing out at Lettuce's possessed body. With a laugh the Chimera wordlessly summoned the past mews weapons and attacked with a water beam aimed at Zakuro. The purple mew, unable to dodge, brought her arms up in defense as the attack hit her and flung her towards the woods. The Chimera's laugh started to have a demented tint to it. "Weak, you're all _weak_!"

"Ribbon, Mint ECHO!"

The Chimera turned and felt the energy arrow graze her cheek bone. With a hiss, she turned to the winged mew who had locked onto her from the air. Dodging another arrow, she took a giant leap and began to attack Mint.

The blue mew, not very well trained in self-defense or any forms of fighting, dodged and threw in kicks as best she could. "No matter what you say, monster, I won't believe you that Lettuce is dead."

The green eyes narrowed and the porpoise mew threw an expert punch, which Mint luckily dodged. "I grow tired of this game you mews play. You knew Lettuce, she was weaker than all of you! Why waste your time caring for something that wasteful!"

Minto threw in a quick kick, using her fluttering wings to keep balance. "We might be stronger than her in some aspects, but that doesn't mean she was weak!" She made a swipe with her bow, but again 'Lettuce' dodged. "I know you're wrong! Lettuce isn't gone!" All at once she punched for the Chimera, who caught her fist.

Gripping the startled blue mews wrist tightly, she brought herself inches within Minto's face. "She was hardly a snack, barely filling enough. I inherited her memories, you know. Do you what that weakling thought of you? That you were a snob. That all you cared for was first your riches, then yourself." Inwardly Lettuce clawed for the mouth to try and force the creature to stop her rant. "To her, _you _were the weakest mew."

Minto looked so startled and hurt that the true Lettuce wished she still had eyes so she _could _cry. The two warring souls were brought up short with the next words from Mint's mouth. "Liar."

The Chimera glared at her, enraged. "What did you call me?"

Minto looked down her nose with the regal aristocratic grace she was born and bred with. "Lettuce was too honest for her own good, even with strangers. If she had felt that way, I would have known it. Besides, you have her memories right? She had too little self esteem to place herself on a higher level than me." Her eyes glinted with superior mockery. "It's pitiful, the way you pick fights. I've seen children do better. And whether or not you keep insisting on it, I _know _that Lettuce is alive. I _know_."

With a snarl Mew Lettuce shoved Minto and kicked her towards the earth, where the bird mew landed heavily on the gravel path. "Lettuce is dead! _Do you hear me_? She's gone, and she's never coming back!" With an angry shriek she cried out her attack, the castanets spouting out roaring waves towards the exposed mew.

"Minto!" From the shade of the woods Zakuro leaped and picked up the helpless mew, carrying her to safety.

Mint looked into the purple eyes adoringly. "Onee-sama, thank-you."

The wolf mew allowed a small, grim smile as she set Minto down on her own two feet. "Stay with me, don't let her take you on alone."

Ichigo watched Lettuce's form dip down towards her friends again before turning back to Pai. Pudding, who had been engaging him, leaped back towards the mew leader and landed next to her. "Why did you have to hurt Lettuce, na no da?"

Pai, in Ichigo's uncaring opinion, looked almost pained. "I can't expect you to understand, this was the only way to conquer you."

"No it wasn't!" Ichigo, who didn't feel like giving the jerk a breather, vaulted for him, her strawberry bell ringing as it came into contact with the hilt of his fan. "Your whole plan is crazy! Have you taken a look at that monstrosity you created? She's nuts!"

Even as the word's left the pink girl's mouth, the Chimera started to scream loudly. "Shut up! Shut up shut up shut UP! I'm sick of you! Your leeches, all of you! _You're _the parasites!" She raised her castanets again. "Ribbon, LETTUCE RUSH!"

The mews only had a few brief moments to gawk at the massive wave that poured out of the castanets and towered over their heads. In a matter of seconds the whole area was awash with rapids and dangerous currents. A nearby lantern's glass burst at the wave's impact, the metal bending under the intense pressure. Pai, along with the mews were swept up and tumbled crazily inside the currents, not being able to teleport away in time to avoid it. Zakuro held tightly to Mint as they were sent spiraling towards the café, which so far hadn't crumbled despite the fight taking place in its front yard. Ichigo, flailing helplessly, trying to find Pudding, felt a piece of fabric brush against her arm and clung for dear life.

In a matter of moments it was over, the wave spreading throughout the park quickly dropped the height and power of its initial attack. Groaning in pain, Ichigo looked towards the body that had once belonged to her best friend. Though she hadn't been on the receiving end of her attack, the Chimera was soaked, her bangs hanging down so that her crazed eyes peaked out dangerously from beneath.

Green eyes locked with pink, and for a moment it seemed like some message passed between the two. Lettuce, breathing heavily, glanced to her left. A sickening smile curled onto her face. She slowly bent down and retrieved something from the ground, a large piece of shattered glass from the lantern. "Always trying to save your precious friends, aren't you? What would you do? What if you couldn't save them?" All at once she began running towards the trees.

Alarmed, Ichigo followed her path till she saw the struggling figure of Pudding, who was pinned under a fallen branch. _What? But, I thought- _She looked over to find herself gripping the fabric of Pai's pant leg. Horror washed over her as she realized what the Chimera intended. "No! PUDDING!"

**Xxx**

Lettuce watched in horror as the Chimera produced a tidal wave that was larger than anything she had ever been able to create, a cry escaped from her as she watched not only her friends, but Pai as well get swept away in its chaotic current. Minto's words had given her hope, and belief that maybe, just maybe she could pull through from this. It had given her confidence, confidence which she then used to the fullest in verbally attacking the thief in her body. '_**You'll never win! Not when my friends believe in me! They'll stop you! **_**We'll **_**stop you! And once they defeat my body and we're gone, all of your parasites will be destroyed! And all you will be feeding off is death!'**_

She hadn't realized the dam of anger and insecurities that she would let loose by her words, the sheer _hatred _that the Chimera could retaliate with. Inwardly Lettuce looked frantically for her friends amidst the sloshing swells. _**My friends! Ichigo, Minto, Pudding, Zakuro! What have you done?**_

But it seemed the Chimera was through with being amused with her. A boiling rage was ebbing off of the controlling soul, a rage aimed at _her_.

And though Lettuce recognized it, though she was deeply _afraid_, it didn't stop her frantic search, or her babbling panic. _**What if they drowned? What if they've been crushed? Where has Pai gone? How could you do this?**_

As the water receded, Lettuce felt immense relief flow through her when she caught Zakuro holding Minto protectively against to rooftop of café mew mew where they had been washed up. Lettuce could feel the Chimera's frustration continue to build at the sight of her comrade's still living, but didn't pay attention. Both souls watched through Lettuce's old eyes until they came to find Ichigo gasping on the group a fair distance away, her sleek black fur looking horribly wet and mused. Lettuce looked curiously also to Ichigo's tight grip on Pai's pant leg. Had she been trying to keep him from teleporting away? Luckily, Pai himself looked fine, if not very shocked. _**But their safe, nobody was hurt.**_

At that moment Ichigo glanced up and her gaze locked with the Chimeras (and coincidentally, Lettuce's). Lettuce understood that look. She had seen it countless times in all their other fights. It was the look of hard determination, the one that always irked their opponents because it seemed to say the words 'Is that all you got? Is that all you can throw at me?'.

And though Lettuce felt infinite pride for her best friend, for her leader, she could feel the Chimera's loathing build like bile would in the back of her throat, if she still had a throat. A movement in their peripheral vision caused the Chimer to turn and see a matted mass of yellow cloth and brown fur amid the debris. Lettuce gasped in realization. _**Pudding!**_

The Chimera's frustration suddenly seemed to simmer down into something deeper, uglier. Lettuce felt the false smile spread across her old face as the Chimera reached down to pick something up. A piece of glass?

Then the images of what the Chimera intended to do assaulted Lettuce's mind. _**NO!**_ She screamed in horror.

The sick smile stayed plastered on, anger brimming up just behind its edges. "Always trying to save your precious friends, aren't you? What would you do? What if you couldn't save them?"

Before Lettuce comprehended what had happened the Chimera had sprinted over to where Pudding was lying helplessly caught under a broken branch, a maniac glee of anticipation running down the villains' spine as Pudding's confused expression turned to one of terror when she saw the monster fast approaching. _**No! Dear Lord NO, get away from her! GET AWAY FROM PUDDING!**_

The Chimera kicked away the tambourine Pudding had managed to hold onto in the rushing waters. Gripping viciously at the girl's chin she forced her to tilt her head back to the point of pain, exposing her small pale throat. Lettuce screamed almost incoherently at her captor, slamming into the prison on the body no longer in her control. _**GET AWAY FROM HER! STOP THIS, PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!**_

The Chimera laughed dementedly as Pudding tried to scream out for help. "Try to save your precious friends now, Lettuce! Try _now_!" She brought the glass towards the mew's exposed throat.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOO! **_Lettuce abruptly felt something happen that she couldn't really explain with words. If it came close to anything, it could be compared to how eyes first see light after being in the dark for a long time. Not in the sense of gradually stepping out at your own pace, but somebody thrusting you out, forcing you to look directly into the sun without blinking. All the sudden Retasu's head ached horribly, the rest of her silently shrieking in agony. And that's when she realized.

The rest of her.

Her _body_.

_She _was looking down at Pudding, _she _was dripping wet; _she _was in control. She also realized that she was screaming what she had been so desperately been crying out within herself and cut herself off. The shard of glass hung hesitantly over its prey, bare centimeters from the trembling child's neck. With a shaky, aching arm she threw it far from her, letting go of the fragile child beneath her. All at once tears welled into her eyes, blurring her view of the little girl. "P-Pudding…"

**Xxx**

The youngest mew trembled violently in fear. The giant wave had torn her away from Ichigo, and as she had struggled to stay afloat a current had pulled her under into the arms of a torn limb from a tree. When the water had suddenly gone away, she was left in a few confused moments as to how she had ended up stuck under the branch, and then how she could get out. But suddenly Ichigo had frantically screamed for her, and she had looked over in time to see Lettuce onee-chan, who was no longer her onee-chan, coming towards her with a terrifying gleam in her eye. _That's not my onee-chan. _She had thought in horror, seeing that kind of face on Lettuce's normally gentle being was scary in and of itself. A whole new wave of panic came when Pudding realized what the Chimera had planned to _do_, when she had forced her head back and started talking to herself, raising the sharp piece of glass.

She tried to scream out for her team, but the monster inside Lettuce's body had pressed hard against her throat, making it come out in choked and coughing gurgles. Was this it? Was Pudding going to have to go see mom and tell her that she couldn't take care of Hanacha, Chincha, Luncha, Honcha, and Heicha anymore? _Oh mommy, I'm sorry, Hanacha, Chincah, Luncha, Honcha, Heicha, I'm sorry! _Fighting back tears she had clenched her eyes shut in fear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pudding, despite the terrible jolt that scream gave her, kept her eyes firmly shut, cringing in fear. Why had the Chimera cried out like that? Should she look? What if it was a terrible trick? She briefly heard something soar threw the wind and then land with a muffled thump on the ground far away. What was going on? The monster wasn't doing anything. All at once arm holding her neck captive flung itself away.

"P-Pudding…"

The yellow mews eyes opened carefully, then widened in shock. The Chimera was leaning over her, no longer aggressively, _crying_. But not just crying; something had changed. . Lettuce's body looked greatly pained, like it was fighting itself. It was weird, but the eyes, they were no longer hard or cold and mean. In fact they were softer, gentler, and looked really, _really _sad. But why…

"Pudding, please…" the youngest mew watched the figure above her in mute astonishment. Lettuce's tears were now falling onto Pudding's face. "Get away from me…" she managed to gasp out. "Hurry, get away from me, please Pudding…"

But, as if suddenly heeding her own words, the mew jumped up and ran as fast as she could towards the woods, disappearing into the park. Pudding sat up as much as she could in her pinned position and watched where the being had run. Could it have- did- was that really?

"Lettuce nee-chan?"

**O_O The truth is out! But what can the mews do? What can ANYBODY :subtle glances towards Pai: do? Sorry there wasn't a lot of pairing fluff in this chapter, and that it was a bit violent, but it was a lot of fun to write! If you have a spare moment, please let me know what you thought!**


	20. Secrets

**T^T I am so, so sorry this took so long. The next chapter might take this long too, I've just been having a lot on my plate lately and haven't had time for Tokyo Mew Mew and I'm SORRY. Rest assured your patience will (eventually) be paid off. Please except my sincerest apologies for such a long wait.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ally Marton**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

Kisshu and Taruto looked at the scene below them in mute shock.

Earlier, by what seemed only a few minutes ago, Kisshu had _finally _stumbled upon a sulking Taruto, who had gone hovering around the woods in search of his lost frog. After initially 'rebuking' the youngest Cyniclon warrior for his lack of professionalism, and Taruto replying with some rather snarky comebacks, the two had headed off to find Pai and the Chimera. They hadn't been at Tokyo Tower, like the two expected, and then Kish, acting on a hunch, suggested they see if Pai had headed towards the Mew Mew's base.

Like most of Kish's insights, he had been dead on.

The scene they entered in on was quite different then what they expected. Trees had been thrown hither thither in a contorted frenzy of branches, trunks and leaves. The smallest dips in the ground had become creeks and giant puddles, some bordering large ponds. Earthling architecture also seemed to have suffered damage, many lampposts and fences bent double or fallen over all together. Floating high above the mew base, it appeared as if a huge storm had just passed through.

Taruto elected himself to be the first to voice his opinion, the necessity to sulk completely forgotten. "What the _heck _happened here!"

And Kisshu, ever quick to keep the ball rolling, nodded gravely towards the figure standing alone in the center of the mess. "Her."

It was the Chimera Anima, drenched and looking a lot more frazzled than when they had left it. A quick realization hit the pair and they immediately looked around the rest of the area for whoever it was the Chimera had attacked. Kish almost instantly found who he was looking for. He couldn't suppress a smile when he saw the look in her eye, and how it was pointed directly at the Chimera. _That's my Ichigo, never down for long. _His eyes narrowed with sudden annoyance. _But why the heck is she clutching Pai like that?_

Naturally, Taruto saw her too, and took note of some things. "Hey, what gives? Didn't we leave the old hag on the _ship_? What's she doing _here_?"

Kisshu, always willing to mess with his companion's mind, quickly threw in a vague comment about the possibility that mews were learning how to teleport.

Taruto missed this comment however (he wouldn't have believed it if he _had _heard it anyway). Because at that moment, the Chimera had started running, shouting something that they were too far away to here. And then Taruto saw what her target was.

Before the poor blundering kid could go and do whatever it was he intended to do to the threat, Kisshu had grabbed his wrist and was watching the scene unfold below him with horrible intensity. "Wait."

"Whatta you mean wait? She's gonna- NO!" The pair watched as the Chimera raised the weapon above the helpless mew's throat and made to slit her jugular.

And then stopped.

Kish's eyes blazed with concentration as he watched the now trembling figure fling the glass away, saying something he couldn't really pick up on. He _did_ see Pudding's reaction though, and a sudden sureness gripped him. The Cyniclons watched with different levels of shock as the once-mew suddenly made a run for the trees. Kish released his grip on his friend. "Taruto, stay out of sight, I'll be back."

Then without another word he dissolved into thin air.

**Xxx**

Tears were still pouring down Lettuce's face as she ran as far as she could from the café. Watching her friends horrified faces played out over and over before her eyes. _I've betrayed them, I _attacked _them, what can I do? I have to stay as far from them as I can, I can't… I can't…_

_**Lettuce.**_

Retasu felt a panicked gasp escape her as the second soul within her reared its ugly head. Much like it had felt conversing when she _hadn't _been in control, Lettuce could tell how the Chimera was feeling. And what it was feeling was a black, black hate, directed entirely against the porpoise mew.

_**Give. Back. Control.**_

"Never!" Lettuce pushed herself even faster, praying for some miracle, any miracle to occur. As it was, she really couldn't back up her own words. She may have somehow gotten control again, but she could feel the experiment steadily growing stronger again. "I can't let you hurt my friends!"

_**You're a fool.**_

_What in the world can I do? There has to be something- wait! _The shy girl skidded to a halt and fiercely concentrated until moments later her body glowed briefly before depowering, the pendant now laying in her trembling hand.

The being within her scoffed. _**Delaying the fate of your friends even more?**_

Lettuce quickly closed her eyes and began running blindly ahead, still clutching the pendant. The being inside her felt a brief surge of alarm as her sight was cut off. Lettuce, for her part hoping she didn't run into a tree, began spinning randomly and quickly threw the pendant away into the unknown beyond her eyelids. Still spinning somewhat erratically, Lettuce opened her eyes and began to take off in the direction she opened her eyes to. _Now we're not a threat at all, do you hear me, Chimera? You can't hurt them!_ She cringed slightly as the being within her laughed raucously, her feet still pounding the earth in hopes she was being carried farther from the battle.

_**Did you think that stopping me really saved your friends? If I don't kill them, the Cyniclons will, and if they don't, insanity will once this world is empty of true human life. **_Lettuce could feel her face tingle with washes of panic as the soul's dominance continued to steadily grow back. And she couldn't run any faster._** Your friends will lose, they will die, and then so will **_**you**_**.**_

"My… my friends aren't… as weak as you think." _No, _she thought in horror as her speech became more difficult, _no, not yet! _

_**Ha! Not weak? Your intervention was a fluke, your teams **_**luck **_**was a fluke, it will not happen again. I will not **_**let **_**it happen again.**_

Lettuce's legs suddenly slowed and stopped in a cluster of trees, without her consent. "No… please…" She tried to move her lower self again, but nothing, short of gripping them and guiding them with her hands, would make any difference. _I can't give up, I won't!_

_**Brave words, for someone soon dead.**_

"'Ey!"

Retasu looked up wildly in shock, recognizing the voice. "K-Kishhu?" _H-he's come to help her! What can I do? _If she had control of her legs right then, she would have fled as he hovered closer to her. "No, leave me alone!"

He gazed at her solemnly. "So you _are _alive."

_**What does that imbecile want?**_

"Can it hear us?"

Lettuce didn't know why she bothered answering him. "Yes…"

His golden eyes flashed. "Too bad, listen Lettuce. Don't give up, alright? And believe in Pai, he'll pull through eventually."

"W-what, do you… mean?" The Chimera's power was slowly coming back, but it still wasn't strong enough to keep a blush from blooming on the pure girl's face at the mention of that man. _And of all times to blush!_

Kisshu's intense gaze flickered into something like amusement. "Heh. Good to see you, bookworm. Don't forget what I said!" In another second he was gone. Retasu glanced around bemusedly, her blush fading. _What was that about?_

_**You have more important things to worry about.**_

The green eyes widened with renewed terror as her lower body, completely against her wishes, smoothly turned and tried to head back where she had come. "N-no! I won't… let you!" Acting on impulse she gripped the nearest thing to her, a tree, and clung for dear life. The being inside her hissed in agitation.

_**Stupid girl! Let go!**_

_No!_ Lettuce could feel the last of her control fading, and with all her will power focused her control on the arms. _I won't let go! You can't make me! I'll protect them no matter what!_

_**LET. GO!**_

**Xxx**

"Lettuce onee-chan… that was… nee-chan?"

Though Pudding was a mew, she was still just a child, and like a child, everything was slowly blocked from her mind except for sheer joy at what her discovery entailed. She forgot about the Cyniclon's plan, Ryou and Keiichiro missing, the rest of Tokyo about to become mind zombies, she even, in a sense, forgot about the Chimera they had just fought. And she _could _forget all these things, and right easily.

Because Lettuce was alive!

She knew, it! She _knew _her nee-chan was alright! Lettuce was alive! _Alive_! Did the other mews know? She had to tell them!

"Pudding!"

The youngest mew turned in surprise to catch her leader, Mew Ichigo, in a great big hug of relief. "Ichigo nee-chan!"

The pink mew pulled away slightly and looked over the little girl pinned to the earth with evident relief. "You're not hurt! I thought for sure when the Chimera-"

"Pudding!" Minto called from far off, unaccustomed to sounding concerned for the youngest member. "Are you okay? Did the chimera hurt you? What happened?"

Pudding, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly gleeful, was about to shout her news when Ichigo turned away towards her other comrades. "She's okay!"

"Thank God." Zakuro exhaled quietly as they drew closer.

Minto hurried over and started pushing away the tree ensnaring her, and after a moment of sheepish realization, Ichigo joined in the effort. "But," she grunted as she and Ichigo shoved the heavy limb off the trapped monkey mew, "how can you possibly be okay? That thing was zoning in for the kill!"

Pudding giggled in delight. "I know, na no da! But-"

"I mean, we all heard the scream, and then it had slumped for a bit and then ran off!" Mint looked to Zakuro for further confirmation of this fact, completely unaware she had cut off the smallest mew.

Ichigo, still struggling from the fright of it all, started to babble as well. "Did you see it? The thing started shrieking and yelling at no one! Pai created a flipping psycho-path!" The three eldest mews winced slightly, thinking about the psycho-path inhabiting their lost friend's body. "But what did happen?" Ichigo turned back to Pudding. "What did you _do _to it?" Ichigo's mind staggered at the sudden realization that Pudding had the power to frighten away psycho-paths.

"Probably used one of her family's one hundred and eight secret techniques, am I right?" Mint said slyly.

Pudding jumped up as the last of the branch was thrust away from her. "No no NO, na no da! It was-"

"Oh my gosh, Pudding, please tell me the technique, if it takes care of psycho-paths, it should get rid of Kish _permanently_."

"Really Ichigo? And here I thought you _liked _the attention."

"Hey-!"

"You _guys_, na no da! It wasn't Pudding!" Pudding's inward joy couldn't even be dampened by her friend's cluelessness.

The three looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"How could it not be you?"

"Pudding was protected, na no da!" The three looked at her blankly, so the smallest mew, barely holding back her excitement, elaborated. "Because when the Chimera was going to hurt Pudding, Lettuce nee-chan came and saved me, na no da!"

The confused faces quickly turned to shock. "What?"

Pudding, unable to contain it anymore, burst out laughing in happiness, spreading her arms wide as she revealed the greatest secret. "It was Lettuce nee-chan!"

**Xxx**

Pai, who most certainly was not a mew, nor a comrade to the mews, did not run to see if Pudding was alright.

Nonetheless, those Cyniclon ears weren't just for show. But, he was pretty sure he needed to get them checked, _right away_. Because what just came out of that small runt's mouth could _not _be what he thought it was. It couldn't, it wasn't!

But…

"No!" He hissed out loud, forgetting the presence of his enemies only a few meters away (though they weren't really paying all that much attention). "It can't be true!" _Because if it is… what's happened… what Lettuce has been forced through…_

Though this was all very much pressing in his mind, that if Lettuce was alive, she was still in terrible jeopardy. Still, there was one thought in his head that he tried not to think too loudly, the one that could easily drown out all other thoughts without getting any louder.

_What must she think of me?_

Pai took one last look at the mews before hurrying off towards the woods. _I need to prove this once and for all. _Because until he did, he refused to let that small, painful thread of hope surface inside him.

**Xxx**

"Pudding…" Ichigo didn't know how to finish that sentence. 'You'd better not be lying' and 'there's no way' came to mind, but all that could come out was an unmistakable squeak of pleading, "are you sure?"

But Pudding herself was kind of unable to properly answer due to her happiness, so instead of verbal confirmation, she took one look at Ichigo's doubting face and burst into gleeful laughter.

And Ichigo, quickly becoming strangely self assured by the littlest mew, could only find enough energy to breath out, "Oh my god."

Minto was now positively glowing "I knew it, I _knew _it!"

Ichigo, who vaguely felt the need to argue against Mint, realized that her eyes were blurring from tears of happiness. _She's not dead… Lettuce isn't dead. She's _alive_. _"Lettuce…"

Zakuro, coming up from behind, gently squeezed her leader's shoulder with a genuine smile gracing her face. Ichigo turned and beamed in return.

"What are we still sitting here for?" Mint looked quickly between each of the girls in turn. "We have to help her! What if the Cyniclons grab her?"

"Or worse," Ichigo looked at the others in dread, "what if that _parasite _takes over again?"

Pudding quickly came down from her joyful high at the mention of the creature that had meant to kill her. "That's right, na no da! Taru-taru and the aliens can't have her anymore! We need to save nee-chan, na no da!"

"Don't worry Pudding." The mew leader gazed hard at the forest. "Knowing she's still fighting, that she's still alive, no one's gonna stop us from saving her now-" the mew's black ears twitched backwards as she caught the sound of a phone vibrating. All heads turned to Zakuro, who dug out her phone to check it, her eyes widening.

"It's Ryou."

**Xxx**

_Where is she… where is she?_

Pai gazed about the silent forest, desperately seeking the flash of tell-tale lime green. When nothing appeared immediately he shuffled out of existence to pop into a new part of the woods. _She could be anywhere! I need to find her, I need to know if it's true!_ He didn't want to risk yelling out loud for her. Part of this was strategy, in case the mews had had the same idea and were looking for her. Most of it was because he feared to hear his own voice, because if he called out, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide the desperation to find the green mew, and if he was wrong, _or completely insane_, then it would appear very weak for him to be shrilly calling for his secret weapon. Moreover, with the way the creature had been acting before, he didn't want to give it any ideas that he desired it.

His eyes caught sight of a brief flash near the ground. Swinging his head towards it, it appeared that someone had dropped a metallic object. His heart hammered a little faster when he realized what it was.

A mew pendant.

Swooping down Pai picked up the discarded object and looked it over. Yes, the abstract designs were green, it was certainly Lettuce's. _But why is it here and not with her? She must have depowered, but why? _The moment the question entered his mind, the answer screamed back at him: _because now she can't hurt anyone._

_No! Don't jump to conclusions, don't! Find Lettuce first, and then we can get these questions answered._

He took one quick gaze over the area again, clutching the pendant tightly in his hand before teleporting to a different part of the forest.

**Xxx**

"You're _where_?" Zakuro had switched the cell onto speaker so everyone could hear.

"_We're about three minutes away from the café right now. Keiichiro has been checking the air samples and they seem clean now, especially towards the center of the city. Just to be safe, we have oxygen masks if the readings turn bad. But that's not important, don't move!"_

The mew leader visibly bristled. "Sorry Ryou, not this time!" Ichigo glared agitatedly towards the phone. "I failed to help my best friend once; I'm not doing it again!"

"I'm with Ichigo." Mint said firmly. "We can't just sit here waiting for you when anything could be happening to her."

"Pudding thinks so too, na no da!"

"_Girls, think! What are you going to do when you find her, bring her back to base with you? Protect her from the Cyniclons? I want to do that too, I wish I could _let _you go do that, but it's not that simple! What if that creature inside her takes over again! What if it deceives you into thinking it is Lettuce and then takes you down? What if the Cyniclons get to her first and threaten her life if you don't surrender like they did when Lettuce was first captured?"_

Ichigo groaned angrily. "Stop making sense you stupid jerk!"

"_Somebody has to, baka strawberry!"_

"And what if they just decide Lettuce has become too much of a liability, even with that _thing _in her, what if they try kill her again?" Mint challenged angrily. "What if that creature's the one that tries to kill her? And the longer we sit here, the weaker Lettuce becomes!"

"_We're rounding the corner as we speak, stay where you are! Me and Keiichiro haven't been idly helpless, we have a plan. But if that's the case Minto, then I suggest we all start praying for another miracle."_

**Xxx**

Pai materialized once again and scanned the area. _How far can she even run? At this rate- _His thought process froze when he took in the sight of Lettuce walking carefully around, looking around the ground with a frown on her face. His widened at seeing the girl depowered, her braids only slightly mussed as they danced elegantly around her frame. Without thinking he called out. "Lettuce!"

The girl, who had turned away from him as she searched, visibly stiffened. Pai began to stride purposefully towards her. _Please, please turn, please tell me I'm not crazy, tell me it's you, _show _me it's you. _"Lettuce…"

The girl turned slowly to look at him, and Pai felt his heart clench as he took in the frosty, cold gaze that was narrowed at him. "Master…?"

Pai's breath caught in a shocked hiss. _No, no! I thought… she was…_

The gaze stayed distant and calculating as it looked over him too openly. There was no telling blush, no wide-eyed gaze, not even the realistic possibility of fear. It wasn't her. "Why are you calling me that, master?"

Pai's brain worked quickly. He wasn't giving up, he _was not _going to just sit and be told he was wrong. _There's too much not adding up right now, it's definitely hiding something from me. _His gaze intensified towards the mew's body until the creatures eyes wavered off to the side, as if trying to continue what she had previously been doing. And he had a pretty good guess what it was. He held out his hand, revealing his find from a few minutes back. "Is this what you're searching for?"

The creature gasped in shock and quickly snatched the pendant from his grip without thinking. As if realizing the break in proper character, the Chimera bowed its head. "Thank-you, Pai." He _loathed _how she said his name. "I… had lost it when I ran."

"Yes, and why did _you _run?" He questioned rather pointedly.

Ignoring him the experiment kissed the pendant and immediate transformed once again to Mew Lettuce. "I was more exhausted then I realized. If I took out the small one, the other three would over power me too quickly." Her eyes would not meet his, and it filled Pai with a cold sureness that struck him to the core. _She's lying._

"Perhaps we should return to the ship to see if there's a problem with your host body?" he said with calculated calm.

Abruptly turning from Pai the parasite started to quickly walk away. "Thank-you for your concern, but it is unnecessary."

"I didn't give you permission to leave." He all but snarled.

Somewhat to his shock, the creature ignored him completely. _The Chimera shouldn't be ignoring me; I programmed it to do as I commanded, what is going on? _Ichigo's accusing words echoed in his ears. _"Your whole plan is crazy! Have you taken a look at the monstrosity you created? She's nuts!"_

He did _not _need this right then.

"Stop!" Pai ran to catch up to the departing Chimera. When it appeared she didn't hear, or would not yield, he reached out to halt her in her tracks. "When I tell you-"

_**Pai-san!**_

The eldest alien froze, his hand clamped firmly around the Chimera's wrist. Had he just heard…? It could have been his imagination. The sound was faint, practically a wisp of wind. And after all, Pai secretly missed the green mew enough, it was altogether possible, why wouldn't it be? He certainly could be losing his mind, driven insane by his wish to actually hear the mew. So that left this situation as being proclaimed illogical and false, right? He couldn't have heard what he thought he did, right?

Except for one thing.

His ear _twitched_.

Pai, as much as he hated the unconscious habit, the hideous occurrence that was the bane of his dignity and pride, he couldn't deny that that blasted twitch _knew_. It could only mean two things.

Lettuce, by some lucky star and beyond all of Pai's hopes, was alive.

And the Chimera had a _lot _of explaining to do.

Speaking of, it turned with an annoyed air, not realizing anything other than its master's impatience. "What, master?"

_A _lot _of explaining to do. _Pai's eyes drilled into the other beings, his intensity practically tangible. So much so that the Chimera's eyes started to shift from side to side, as if hoping some form of exit would appear. "Is there something wrong?" She said with a hard edge to her voice.

The eldest Cyniclon narrowed his eyes and released her hand, his ear twitching slightly once more as their fingers grazed. "Nothing."

**Xxx**

Tokyo Mew Mew stood huddled around Ryou as he typed on the computer. His hands were moving so fast it was hard for them to keep up, but his voice remained steady as he clued them in. "We've taken several air samples, but the parasites die rather quickly after a certain amount of time. The best we could do was study the energy and cellular levels with Keiichiro's portable lab."

The girl's raised their eyebrows in his direction briefly and the chef rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, it's mostly so I can study the molecular level of ingredients I'm considering to buy, to know which one would be the best, but…"

Minto waved an irritated hand towards him as she turned back to Ryou. "Sorry Keiichiro, not important. How does this help us?"

Ryou nodded and deftly plugged in a flash drive and some cables to his computer. "Based on the Cyniclon's notes that we've cracked, and the data we've retrieved on our own, we're finding that the Chimera Anima's parasites, once set free, have a limited time to find a ideal host, in this case, a human host." His fingers thumped somewhat harshly against the keyboard as he continued. "We don't have an exact estimate, but once a parasite reaches its host, it will take anywhere from a day to mere hours before the parasitic creature overtakes the host's controls."

"What does Ryou mean, na no da?"

Zakuro kept her eyes focused on Ryou. "It means that the parasites can make the human its infected walk, talk, and fight whoever it wants."

"It turns them into zombies." Ichigo supplied as well.

"Not even zombies, per say." Ryou typed faster until a window opened requesting data, which he switched over to. "Once it takes the motor controls, it doesn't stop there, in order for the parasite to be able to _sustain _life in its host body, it need to get rid of the original."

"It eats there soul?" Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

"Exactly."

"But Lettuce is still inside- um- herself, na no da! She wasn't eaten!"

"_Lettuce_ is a mew mew Pudding." Ryou regarded her sadly. "We normal people don't stand a chance against this kind of invasion, not unless someone has been mentally prepped for such a thing to occur. But this isn't what I wanted to talk about. Keiichiro," he nodded to his greatest friend, "you explain it to them."

"We naturally found victims on the way here, and made an attempt to cure them with a simplified version of our current plan." He shook his head sadly. "It did us no good. The parasitic creatures are _becoming_ too human at too rapid a rate. They're conforming to the new body they live in. But," his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, "these creatures are essentially from one body, and function only because of, I suppose you could say, its brain, the main one controlling this."

"We take out the brain, the creatures die off too. Checkmate." Ryou continued to type furiously at the keys of his computer.

Ichigo felt her black fur bristle slightly. "If that's the case, then I'd like to take out that sadistic Cyniclon myself."

Mint glared at her in irritation. "Too bad, we _all _want a piece of him after everything he's put us through."

Ryou paused in his typing. "Girls, as much as I want to take out purple, _he's _not the real brain."

"The Chimera Anima." Zakuro narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Hold on a second," Minto's eyes widened in worry, "you're not saying we have to take out _Lettuce_, are you?"

"No no, we don't want anything of the sort." Keiichiro raised his hands in a calming fashion. "We may have a solution to the problem already. You see, Ryou had a friend out of town guarding some mew aqua for us in a secure facility, we believe that if we combine it with some of the theoretical 'cure' data salvaged from Pai's work, we can safely destroy the Chimera without Lettuce being harmed."

Ryou hit enter with a satisfied air before turning fully around towards the girls. "I need a bit more time to get it ready, but in the meantime, you girls go with Keiichiro upstairs and take a quick breather, we can't afford you dropping off on us." As the girls filed out, Ryou gave Zakuro a meaningful look. With Keiichiro leading them up, none of the girls really noticed Zakuro pause at the doorway.

"Something wrong?" She regarded him cooly.

"Zakuro…" Ryou resisted the urge to bite his lip in agitation. "We're _not _sure that this will work, not as sure as we'd like to be. I can't have the other girl's knowing this, but…" He glanced furtively towards the doorway, a pained expression on his face. "If… I mean… we can't place Lettuce ahead of humanity. If the time comes where something needs to be done, will you be able to take on the task?"

Zakruo's eyes flashed, but she remained silent.

Ryou pursed his lips in mild discomfort. "Well?"

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder casually. "Yes, I would be able to do it, easily." Before Ryou could speak he was caught in her eerily cool gaze. "However, I will not do it."

Ryou's shoulders slumped. "Zakuro, you need to think-"

"You made Tokyo Mew Mew to defend the earth, and that's what I'll do. But if you want someone killed, if you want murder done to a comrade, to _Lettuce_," she gave him her frostiest glare, "then do it yourself."

Ryou ran his hand through his hair in agitation, but remained silent. Finally he looked back up at her. "…Your right. I'm sorry Zakuro, your right. If I'm not willing to do this myself, I can't expect you to do it."

The teen model gave a brief nod before turning to leave. She paused as she took the first step up and gave him a side glance. "You're trying to do what's best for everyone; I don't blame you for that. It can't be easy, having all the responsibility you do." She resumed walking up the stairs, heading for the kitchen where her teammates were waiting.

"What did Ryou want?" Minto asked with her aristocratic eyebrows raised.

Zakuro sat gracefully down next to her friend. "He just needed some further details on the last battle we fought." Zakuro's eyes shifted over to her leader. "It sounds like this next battle is the final showdown."

The blue mew stirred her tea distractedly. "Either we must win, or Tokyo is lost. No pressure."

Ichigo looked out the doorway to the window that showed the front lawn of Café Mew Mew. "There's never any pressure." She said sarcastically, then more seriously. "We'll win, no matter what. It's our duty."

Pudding gulped down her cream puff and waved her hands excitedly. "Because we're Tokyo Mew Mew!"

Zakuro smiled softly to herself. "Defenders of the Earth."

**Want to know something scary? There's two chapters left. That's right. TWO. I've been working on this story for so long, I don't know how I'm going to take finishing it! And yes, the end scene with the mews was rushed. I had been struggling to portray Pai and IT for so long that once I got them out all my other plans just gushed out with it! Expect a long next chapter!**


	21. Revelations and Worth

**REVIEW: Lettuce took control and lost it again after saving her friends. The mews realize she's alive, and Kisshu confronts her briefly. PAI TOTALLY FINDS OUT, AND THE CHIMERA IS SOOOOOOO BUSTED. AND RYOU ASKS HORRIBLE THINGS OF ZAKURO.**

**End review.**

**I'm sorry guys! I know I'm always saying that now, but I truly am. I wanted this to be the final epic(ish) chapter and then give you a epilogue, but it's going to have to be postponed a little bit longer. BUT. The final chapter is 75% done, I just need to adjust the stink'in Chimera's attitude and actually have Lettuce and Pai GET TOGETHER. So, please bear a little longer, but for those of you who have been so amazingly patient with me, thank-you. Here is part of the chapter that you were meant to have much sooner than this…**

Ryou looked through his calculations once more, intent on making sure that there wasn't even one mistake to be had in his plan. If he couldn't make this work- no, he wasn't going there, he _needed _to believe in his plan. There _was _no alternative to this, as Zakuro had all but pounded into his brain. Even now the blue-eyed genius grimaced at the shameful actions he had asked one of the mews to commit.

"_You made Tokyo Mew Mew to defend the earth, and that's what I'll do. But if you want someone killed, if you want murder done to a comrade, to_ Lettuce_, then do it yourself."_

_What possessed me to ask that? _The blondie clenched his teeth as he sped even faster through the calculations, his hands quickly moving to do a formula check on a battered old note pad. _Fear. Stupid, illogical _fear _is what possessed me. Zakuro was right, if I'm selfish enough to sacrifice Lettuce, then it might as well be by my own hands. I'm responsible for them! _Ryou turned to where his best friend was waiting patiently for further instruction. "Keiichiro, I need three drops of synthetic mix A, and about a fourth of formula R19."

The long haired companion didn't even spare his friend a nod but set right to work, his years of cooking and working as a chemist giving his movements a precision that Ryou felt a twinge of envy against.

_I'm a coward. _The creator of the mews turned back to his work. _But… god bless it! I know Lettuce deserves better than this, she's gone beyond the expectations I had in regards to her perseverance and fortitude. I've created this situation she's in, I've created _her_! Yet still… I can't go against it. What would Lettuce want me to do? Would she hate me for stopping her at the price of her life? I… I can't see that, I can't see Lettuce putting herself before others. _He shook his head in agitation as he charged up a particle accelerator, keeping a close eye on its energy fluctuations. _But does that make my actions right? My wish to put humanity before her?_

Ryou jumped as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned in surprise to see Keiichiro looking at him in concern. "Ryou, what's on your mind?"

The young genius shrugged off the gesture and returned to his calculations. "I… nothing."

"_Ryou_."

"Do we really have time for you to interrogate me right now?"

"You have about thirty seconds before that particle accelerator is fully charged, and then forty-five seconds before it's juiced the formula enough."

"I should watch the readings."

"You should _tell me _what you and Zakuro spoke about."

The young man jumped and looked back to his friend, somewhat alarmed. "Did she-"

"No, she didn't need to. Please remember who you're talking to Ryou. And no, before you ask, the girl's don't suspect a thing. Zakuro _is _an actress, after all."

"More model than actress." Ryou mumbled.

"Please," The chef tentatively placed his hand back on his friend's shoulder. "I'm not here to judge you Ryou, I'm here to help."

Ryou cast his eye over to the machinery. _Forty-eight seconds left. _"I asked her to… if we can't stop Lettuce like this, I asked her to do it herself."

The blond haired man was grateful that Keiichiro's face remained calm, even as he felt his hand tighten against his shoulder.

He looked down. "I asked it out of fear, I didn't have faith in our abilities to save her, and it was the best solution." Ryou ground his teeth once again. "Of course she refused me, flatly, and I've just realize how much like the Cyniclons I can be."

Keiichiro furrowed his eyebrows. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I was willing to harm another soul just to make ends meet."

The brown haired man shook his head sadly. "That is no Cyniclon trait and you know it, that's human nature. And not even that. Our mew mews are warriors that target a specific enemy, just like any military. They go out to _protect _others, regardless of if they're harmed in the process." He paused for a moment, thinking. "You may be right, but in a different sense. What you are doing _is _similar to how the Cyniclons operate, because they are working towards the goal of saving others. The only difference is that they are willing to hurt those who aren't truly apart of the conflict. You, Ryou, are not."

Ryou pulled out the charged mixture with a self-mocking grin. "Remind me again why I always hesitate to come to you for help?"

"When it comes to any knowledge that is strategic, mathematical, or technological, you are a force to be reckoned with. But when it comes to your social skills and interacting with any other person?" He grinned wryly. "I'll save your pride by not saying."

The mew creator rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, now I remember." He took down a few notes thoughtfully.

Once again the pastry chef guessed his thoughts, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "It will work out, just have faith. We'll save Lettuce before the end of the day."

Ryou sighed and nodded his head, willing himself to believe just that. _A little longer Lettuce, just hold out a little longer…_

**Xxx**

_**No… **_Lettuce struggled weakly within the confines of her own body as it made it's way steadily back to the café. She had fought with everything in her, praying by some miracle she could keep the creature at bay and away from her friends. But it was to no avail; though she was the original owner of the body, it was the Chimera that knew how to infiltrate and take control of another person's being. Lettuce could not win against something programmed to do what she'd never done before. _**No, no no…**_

_Silence, leech. You're lucky I don't know HOW to kill you. _The Chimera growled threateningly.

The moment the experiment had complete control once again, it had _attacked _her. Lettuce didn't know how, but obviously she had thrown the final straw that broke the camel's back. Now she lay within her own body, tangled by forces she couldn't see at all, forces that constricted her rather tightly if her spirit tried to move out and pick another fight with the alpha host.

_It's pathetic how you just moan and whine in desperation instead of lashing out. Though I'll give you _some _credit, throwing your pendant away and making even _yourself _unsure of where it is, it _almost _seemed smart. _Lettuce cringed as the being's grating laugh echoed around her, she wondered if her laugh had ever sounded like this. _I find it quite satisfying that my master was the one to find and save me the trouble. Take note _who _he helped, you feeble soul._

_**He suspects you- argh! **_Lettuce cringed in pain as the invisible constraints squeezed harder, causing the false-spirit to let out a sharp malevolent laugh.

The green mew hated that nothing was private in this prison, that the Chimera knew everything. How when she heard Pai, she immediately felt a foolish twinge of hope, especially after Kish's words to her. She hated that the Chimera could hear every one of her vain cries for help: '_**Pai-san, I'm in here, I'm alive, please help me Pai-san, please stop this! Pai-san!**_' There was nothing more humiliating than your enemy knowing you're every thought and, to deepen the wound, to be able to abuse you with them.

_When I find your friends, dear weakling, I am going to show no mercy, and that includes all members of your team, down to the last blond haired baby meat sack. In fact, your _parents_ aren't necessary for my master's take over either. I wouldn't even need to raise a hand against them; I would just order them to kill _each other_. Oh, you'll be sure to remember this day._

_**STOP IT! **_Lettuce couldn't even be bothered by the painful twisting of the second prison the host had created. As the Chimera spoke her words, Lettuce was vulnerable to the raw graphic image-thoughts of just how the Chimera planned to slaughter everyone dear to her. Her parents strangling each other, her father stabbing her mother through the heart, Pudding screaming as she was cut open, Ichigo struggling as she was forced under water and drowning. _**JUST STOP IT, PLEASE! Why, WHY would you want to do this?**_

Retasu felt like she had been thrown into a wall, then smooshed into the ground, and scraped off one piece at a time. It was no wonder the body had physical symptoms for emotional unrest, without a body to project the raw emotion, it was unbearable. As she fought not to cry out against the pain her spirit was feeling, she realized that the Chimera had paused, it was actually thinking through her question. _**Why? **_Lettuce pressed.

… _Because you _have _them. Because they are pieces of you, or people that hold pieces of you. Because breaking them is breaking you. _She went silent again, and Lettuce thought that she was done, but almost as if she had meant to say it to herself, she then added. _You, a weak, feeble, flimsy and sorry excuse for a spirit, were given something precious that _I _can never have._

Lettuce's feeble struggles fell away at hearing such a shocking thing from her captor. Being within such a susceptible proximity to the alpha host, Lettuce could feel the waves of painful loneliness briefly flare up and off of the creature. She had never thought of how the creature, something that seemed so terrible, _was _so terrible, could really be nothing more than another broken heart that couldn't heal. What was that saying she had once heard? Broken hearts make broken hearts? _**I-it doesn't have to be this way… **_Lettuce fought not to cry out against the constrictions.

_Maybe not at the beginning, when I was _willing _to be merciful._

_**Please…**_

_No. I've heard enough of your pleas and your 'bleeding heart'! I've had enough of _you_. _Retasu felt the urge to panic when the constraints began to melt together and form a strong, claustrophobic wall that surrounded her. _Don't panic like a stupid child. Once we reach the café, I'll open your walls just enough so you can watch _everything_. _

**Xxx**

Ichigo stared at her strawberry shortcake glumly. Keiichiro had, once again, thought ahead somehow and had provided some refrigerated treats for them all. And, true to her name, strawberry shortcake was one of Ichigo's favorite desserts. Right then, however, she didn't feel hungry. In fact, Pudding seemed to be the only one able to down her dessert (and then some). Where Ichigo had managed one or two bites before drifting away, Mint had only picked delicately at her food, as if giving the appearance that she _was _going to eat it, and merely admiring it at that moment. Zakuro's wasn't even touched, wasn't even moved from the platter that it had been brought out on.

They knew that there was a kiwi tart delight sitting all alone in the fridge right then, its owner unable to come and claim it.

_Why did you have to jump in front of me Lettuce? _Ichigo looked down at her lap in misery. _Why did I have to be so weak?_ The mew leader clearly remembered her last thoughts before she realized Lettuce had taken her place. The first was the desperate fear of her death, the idea of more pain, all she wanted to do was live and live and just get away. The moment the pain cut off, and she realized she was still alive, it was nothing short of an overwhelming sense of relief. _God must have a horrible sense of humor, to give me what I want at the expense of something I'd never willingly give. _But would she have? She had been so scared, so panicked, if someone had given her that option, would she have taken it? Her knuckles tightened in her lap. _Never. Never, never, never, NO. Lettuce would be scolding me for thinking like this._

"Ichigo."

_Well, I can't see her _scolding_, but she'd be so disappointed in me, and after everything else so far, I don't think I could take that._

"Ichigo!"

_How did it come to this? Fighting our own kind? And of everyone, why'd it have to be _Lettuce_? Why…_

"_Hey_! Earth to the team leader, _Ichigo_!"

The red head started and looked up to face Mint, who wore a very unflattering frown on her face. "Huh?"

The girl let out a long suffering sigh and rolled her brown eyes. "How is it that you can get lost in your thoughts at a time like this?" For once Ichigo didn't rise to the bait and looked back down at her lap. Minto, however, wasn't satisfied with that tactic either. "Oh no, don't even _try _to sulk! Everyone here is wondering how Ryou expects us to still fight Lettuce, and do you really think we'll figure anything out if our leader decides to host her own pity party?"

Ichigo's hands tightened into frustrated fists. Was that really what she was doing? Throwing her own pity party? _I'm a teenager, for crying out loud! If I want to sulk, _I will_! _She met Minto's eyes with what she hoped was a frosty glare. "You know it should have been me that the Chimera attacked, right?"

Pudding paused in stuffing an éclair into her mouth. "What do you mean, na no da?"

Ichigo bit her tongue, suddenly regretting her inner teen rebellion. "They took _me_ so _I _could be the chimera's host, and Lettuce saved me from that fate at too high a cost! _I'm _the one who should be suffering, not her!"

Minto's frosty glare outdid Ichigo's by a long shot. "I would have expected more from you, Ichigo. So the alien's messed up _again_. And you're _sad _about it? You have time to _whimper _and _whine _about it?"

Rebellious anger shot Ichigo to her feet with a scathing retort on her lips, but before she could utter it out, Zakuro's next words stopped them in her tracks.

"Lettuce probably did us a favor."

All mews looked to the eldest in shock, not sure how to take that statement.

Zakuro's elbows came to rest on the table so she could cushion her chin thoughtfully in her hands. "Think about it. It may sound harsh, but if that creature can do as much damage as it's done inside Lettuce's body, what are the chances it would have been worse with it inside Ichigo?" She met the brown eyes with her cool grey-blue ones. "In fact, I don't think we'd stand nearly as big of a chance taking out the chimera if it had been Ichigo who was possessed."

The girls were struck dumb. _My god, it's such a horrible thing to say, but… she's _right_. _Ichigo, however, wasn't quite ready to let go of her sulky mood. "Well, regardless of that, she didn't do it because she thought she'd make a worse host, she did it to save _me_."

Minto lightly smacked her idiot friend upside the head. "And what, she-who-is-in-charge, do you think we're trying to do right now?"

Before Ichigo could turn around and snarl a reply, the éclair dotted yellow mew chirped up. "We're going to save Lettuce nee-chan, na no da! And show Taru-taru and those meanies that they can't mess with our friends!"

"Ichigo." The red head turned back to Zakuro, who was staring her down gravely. "You do understand, don't you? We _need _to fight Lettuce if we're going to save her. And no one will be able to save her if we can't fight past our own inner battles."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to find Minto regarding her a little more seriously as well (no doubt attempting to imitate her onee-sama). "So then, why do you think Lettuce saved you?"

"Because I was _weak_." Ichigo spit out like it was a curse.

Mint rolled her eyes good naturedly. "_No_, she didn't rescue you because you were weak. She rescued you because you are worth saving." The mew offered a rare compassionate smile. "Just like Lettuce is worth saving."

Ichigo's eyes widened suddenly. "What? What'd you say?"

Mint's face deflated of compassion slightly. "Don't ruin it with not paying attention. I told you that your worth saving, just like Lettuce."

_That's right… _Ichigo zoned off, gazing towards the café window that looked to the road. _I remember talking with Lettuce about that…_

After they had rescued Lettuce the first time and they were escorting her home, Lettuce had timidly asked if they could talk real quick and the rest of the team had gone on ahead.

"_Your sure your alright?" Ichigo asked in bemusement at her fidgeting friend. Though regardless of her suspicious behavior, she was just glad that the mew member was safe once again._

_Lettuce nodded eagerly, too eagerly. "T-thank-you for your concern, Ichigo, but I promise, I'm fine!" The green haired girl looked over to where the rest of the mews were talking, her face turning sad. "If you hadn't saved me…"_

_The red head narrowed her eyes in concern, putting her desire to get the information out of Lettuce aside for the time being. "Hey, don't talk like that! Of course we saved you! Only wish we would have known what that tank was about and had taken it out sooner, by what you were telling Ryou."_

"_Do you regret saving me?" Lettuce asked suddenly. Ichigo turned towards her in horror, and her best friend immediately broke into a stuttering fit. "N-no, t-that's not what- I m-meant to say- that is- i-it's not that I'm n-not grateful, but-"_

"_Lettuce, how can you-?" Ichigo stopped her anger wrought tirade at Lettuce's miserable look, reminded that she didn't know the whole story. She pursed her lips and changed tactics. "Would you leave me to die if I was in trouble?"_

"_Never!" Lettuce whirled on her, thinking her own question had made Ichigo think she didn't care for her as a friend. "I would never leave you in trouble, you're my best friend, and if I can protect…" her eyes widened slightly as Ichigo grinned reassuringly. "…Oh."_

"_Yeah, 'oh'. I would never hesitate to save you _just _as you would never hesitate to save me."Ichigo squeezed her friend's hand. "Your worth saving, Lettuce. And if it takes practically endangering the world to keep you safe, then so be it. It's probably selfish. But as a teenager, I can get away with it."_

_Lettuce blushed at the idea of Ichigo saying that she was 'worth it', it was a compliment she'd probably remember for a long time to come. "T-thank-you Ichigo." She smiled that gentle, beautiful smile of hers. "You always know what do say."_

_Ichigo gave her a light hug before gesturing to the others. "C'mon, let's catch up with everyone else."_

"…Ichigo nee-chan?"

The team leader blinked and turned back to her comrades, who were looking on. Mint furrowed her brows slightly in concern. "What's wrong?"

With a start the girl realized that her eyes had fogged up at remembering Lettuce so carefree and safe. "Nothing, I'm just tired of all this."

"Good then, help us find a way to fix it!" Mint impatiently placed her hands on her hips.

The red head grinned wryly. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." An idea suddenly struck her. "…I got it. Oh my gosh you guys, I got it!"

Zakuro smiled slightly as the other two girls looked at her expectantly. "What, na no da?" Pudding said questioningly.

Ichigo smiled conspiringly. "How to take down the Chimera."

**Xxx**

Kish's eyes narrowed as he felt a presence ripple into existence behind him. He knew that serious aura anywhere. "What's up, Pai? Saw the Chimera's handy work from before. I must say, you need to train it up a bit more, don't you think?"

He turned to regard the Cyniclon. The moment he saw that calculating, deadly serious questioning gaze his own mind began to work in a whirl. Pai watched him a few more moments before his eyes narrowed in accusation. "You knew."

Kish's mind began to run ever faster, his smirk widening in that annoying, almost disarming way. "Well, looks like grumpy pants here isn't in the mood for talk. I guess getting drenched by a tsunami can do that to a guy. What do I know, oh-wisest-of-us-all?"

His humor was having a rather negative effect on the elder Cyniclon, if the furrowing brow and dangerous eyes were any indication. "You knew that she was alive, trapped in her own body."

Kish rolled his eyes, making sure he could dodge if Pai chose to attack him right then. "We've been through this dialogue before; she has a name, say it."

"Kisshu," Pai bared his fangs, thought better of it, and with an effort reeled in his temper. "This could be looked on as insubordination, you know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I wasn't practicing insubordination at least once a week, you'd be convinced that the mew's had captured me and switched me with some random clone."

"_Why _didn't you _tell _me?"

Kish's golden eyes looked intently into the dark irises, more keenly than Pai was comfortable with. "And if I had told you, what would you do?"

Pai paused a few moments, letting the meaning behind the words sink in. He looked back to the green haired Cyniclon in realization. "You knew that something was off with the Chimera."

Kish fought down his signature smirk in favor of keeping this new serious face. "Maybe."

"I would have dismissed your claims and pressed on with the plan out of having a sheer grudge against you."

"Probably."

"And if you had told me Let-_Mew _Lettuce was alive and I confronted the Chimera on only your word, it would simply have made a reasonable lie that would at least satisfy me and I would then continue to discredit you."

"Not a lot of trust in me, huh?"

It seemed as though Pai was realizing just how stupid he had been the last couple hours (if the growing look of horror was anything to go by). "You knew if you let my suspicions grow, I would later confirm them on my own and inadvertently find fault in the Chimera."

Kish _did _let his smirk show now. "Now all my tricks are out of the bag, do you feel better now that you've found me out?"

"Hardly." The purple haired Cyniclon threw out bitterly. "I let invalid and useless data cloud my vision from the important information. And I let it happen so long that my subordinate had to snap me out of it. I probably wouldn't have even _realized_…"

"Let's just get one thing straight, that 'invalid and useless data'? It's called _emotion_, ya braniac. And with you as the exception (previous exception), _everyone _suffers from it." His mind settled as it reached the end of its plan. "Now that you're up to speed, what are we going to do?"

Pai raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why would we do anything?"

Kish tried not to roll his eyes, _tried_. "Because you're letting a _psycho _run the show, and, oh, I don't know, _it's keeping your girlfriend hostage_."

Pai's ear jerked violently. "She is _not _my-"

"Just like Ichigo isn't mine, but that's not really the point. The point is that you've messed up, and as our leader, I think you need to save what's left of your reputation, and pride." Kish's golden eyes gleamed with challenge.

"Kish, I…" Pai closed his eyes as if sending a quick prayer for patience, "I've thought of saving _Mew Lettuce_, and I… _want_ to free her. But _think _Kisshu, it's our duty to rid this world of the humans so that our families, our _people _can escape that hellish planet and live in peace." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as Kisshu. "And this is as close as we've ever come! If I stop this now, who's to say we won't have another chance like this? The mew's have seen everything now, Shiroganewill probably know how it all happened, it would take months… maybe even longer… to pull something like this off again."

Kish bit back his natural sarcastic retort as he took in the inner turmoil his friend (yes, _friend_) was facing. The fact was, Kish wasn't nearly as loyal to his people as he should have been, _wanted _to be. Pai, on the other hand, knew nothing but that loyalty and need to serve his people so that they might have a better future. If there was anything Kish would grudgingly admire about his comrade, it was his will to help and protect those he cared about. _How interesting that the same could be said for a certain currently-held-against-her-will mew. _"I guess that's the question, isn't it?" The first Cyniclon to have reached the earth spoke with the same carefree voice, but his eyes showed the underlying edge of grim importance. "Do you let this maniac do its worst, effectively conforming most of humanity to eternal slavery and death, and hopefully giving us the dream not yet realized of having our families free of their current planet? Or, do you save this pathetic enemy, the porpoise mew, who you happen to fancy (cliché understatement of the year), and once again our plans for world domination is stalled until next time?" Kisshu paused, then added as an afterthought. "Either way, you'll come out a prick and disappointment to one or more of the parties involved."

Pai looked hard at the green-haired Cyniclon. "As always, you're as helpful as a mutt chewing on my leg."

Golden eyes gleamed in amusement. "So, then, what's it going to be?"

**Xxx**

As Lettuce and her captor stepped out of the woods towards the café, the girls exited the building and stood their ground a few yards away from it. With careful precession the creature removed the layers of wall it had surrounded the surviving soul with so that it could 'see' what was going on. A mocking grin grew as the helpless whelp began its pathetic rant for her friends all over again at the sight of them. _I'm going to enjoy this._

"Chimera," Ichigo spat out unpleasantly. "What did you do to Lettuce?"

The green mew's eyes flared briefly with anger before cooling back to that reproachful indifference. "I honestly don't get tired of telling you, but I'm surprised you want to hear it so much; she's dead. Do you understand? Dead."

Mint scoffed in disgust. "You didn't inherit Lettuce's brain when you stole her body, did you? If you had, I'm pretty sure you'd be smart enough to know we're not buying that response."

The green eyes narrowed once again. "Oh, I don't need you pathetic meat bags to believe anything; I just thought I'd humor you in your last moments."

"Give Lettuce nee-chan back to us, na no da!" Pudding pointed accusingly.

The creature cocked it's head to the side, raising her eyebrows in a rather delicate manner. "Let me guess, if I don't, you'll simply _make _me?" Without waiting for a response the Chimera wordlessly called her castanets to hand. "May I remind you of the last time we fought? You won't get off the hook so easily." Her mouth curved to a vicious smile as her eyes met the smallest mew's. "_Especially _you."

Zakuro shot out a hand protectively in front of her comrade, but Pudding wasn't phased in the least (at least, she didn't let on that she was). "We know you're in there Lettuce nee-chan, we won't give up on you, na no da! So don't you give up on us!"

"That's right!" Ichigo joined. "You showed us that your still fighting despite it all, the least we can do is give it our all too, right?"

"What a touching scene." The Chimera stalked a few steps closer. "A shame, I'm sure, that I wasn't programmed to enjoy such sweet moments." The experiment watched, a sadistic smile beginning to play on its lips, as Tokyo Mew Mew summoned their weapons as one. "Well, if you all plan to fight with such valiant force, I suppose it would be wrong of me to hold back." With an animalistic shriek Mew Lettuce's body leapt into the air towards the mews, her castanets at ready. "Ribbon, Lettuce RUSH!"

"Stick to the plan you guys!" Ichigo cried out as she moved out of the attack's range.

**There, something to chew on till this bloody writer's block let's up. Right now EVERYTHING is plotted out, I swear, it's only a matter of getting it onto the computer screen. But I'll be honest, I kinda need some push to get done with this since real life is so stink'in LOUD right now. So, would you be willing to give a review?**

**Till next time! ~Ally**


	22. Saved

**Merry Christmas! I'm sorry it's out so late! And… it's… still not done… I'M SORRY! I just, I can't end it until I end it RIGHT, the last thing I want is for you guys to come all this way and not get to see a decent ending, so bear with me just a LITTLE (which can be interpreted as months) longer!**

Ryou took a quick glance towards the security cameras to see that the girls were about to engage the Chimera. _Just three more minutes, just three more life-altering minutes. _The blond scientist growled in frustration as he watched his hands involuntarily twitch. He couldn't afford to _twitch_, not right now! He could twitch, spasm, and seizure all he wanted _after _this whole ordeal was over. Just. Not. Now.

"Ryou?"

The leader shook his head at the unspoken question. "Sorry Keiichiro, there's nothing either of us can do right now, what it needs right now is to be juiced up so it's at its peak of affectability. And to do that, we need to _not touch it_ for another two minutes and thirty-four seconds."

"Hmm, I'll go make us some tea."

Ryou started in shock and turned to look at his friend incredulously, a rather harsh retort on the tip of his tongue, before he realized that Keiichiro had just tried to pull a joke. "Really, the world is in jeopardy Akasaka, I don't think now's really the time for joking."

"The world is _always _in jeopardy, whether by the Cyniclons doing or not." Keiichiro was doing his best not to pace, his eyes constantly moving back to the security feed. "And if I don't joke now, I think you might give yourself an aneurism."

For once in his life, Ryou lost it with Keiichiro. Even the normally unfazed cook jumped when Ryou's fist collided loudly with the wall. "Listen to me Keiichiro! This is crucial right now! This isn't some mutated plant or park squirrel we're dealing with, this isn't even technically a human soul taking a mutated form! That thing inside of Lettuce has the power to wipe out _everything _merely because she might feel inclined to do so! And I don't know how to pull this off, alright! I need to save the earth, stop the Cyniclons, save Lettuce, and somehow keep all the girls _and my wits _intact!" Ryou realized in a sudden burst of frustration that his breath had gone rather ragged; the emotion raging inside him was finally trying to boil over. He turned and glared at the countdown screen above the juicer, _daring _his eyes to go blurry. "I'm failing, Keiichiro. I'm failing everyone and everything. The girls, their families, my parents, the _world_."

He tensed slightly when Akasaka appeared from behind and gave him a comforting embrace. "Ryou, you don't fail when you fall. You fail when you fall and don't even try to get back up again." He turned the smaller scientist to look at him. "And you have failed _no one_, _ever_. In fact, going by how stubborn you are, I don't think you'll ever give up on anything."

An annoying _BING! _turned them back to the project. And just like that Keiichiro was crossing the room, asking which syringe would work best. Ryou carefully removed the vial and placed a rubber lid over top. Keiichiro deposited the shot in his open hand and watched as the scientist carefully sucked the contents into the syringe's chamber. The process quickly completed, Ryou gruffly turned and headed for the door. "I'm taking the back way out, the last thing we need to for that _thing _to see me coming." He turned to Keiichiro. "If something happens out there, _stay here_. The basement should be able to sustain you for about two weeks, and in that time you'll have to contact all the countries in the world and warn them of the impending danger so they can attempt to do something about it."

Keiichiro folded his arms resolutely over his chest. "Nothing will happen."

"Keii-"

"_Nothing _will happen, Ryou. You'll pull through, we all will, just like always."

Blue eyes locked with brown in a moment of tense silence, until finally he muttered, "I hope your right." Before sprinting away.

He was too far out of ear shot to hear Keiichiro respond. "I hope I'm right too."

**Xxx**

"Stick to the plan you guys!" Ichigo rushed towards her possessed friend. _It's now or never._

Zakuro, in front, did a fantastic back flip over the deranged chimera as the other girls effectively fanned out around it, avoiding the rather painful blasts of water she was screeching out. It was weird, to see their quietest friend look so… psychotic. _Scratch that, it's downright wrong. Ugly, horrible. How can Lettuce be alright after this?_

The experiment growled as it noticed the surrounding enemies. In one effective move, she wordlessly blasted out a powerful beam of her attack and spun in a quick circle. Ichigo and the other girls leaped quickly into the air to avoid being hit. As Ichigo leaped she felt the surge hit the tip of her tail. Instantly hot tears tried to force their way into her eyes, the water was fast enough that it felt as if her tail had been cut. _If we're hit by that full force… was Lettuce capable of this the whole time, or is it only the Chimera?_

Mint lifted her bow in concentration. "Ribbon, Mint ARROW!" Lettuce's body flinched as it dodged the arrow by just inches and turned to act out a swift retaliation. Pudding, seeing her opportunity, moved faster and before the chimera could take aim and knock the bird-mew from the air had to dodge an energy beam rushing in the form of a small earth tremor.

With a curse the creature leaped out of the way and directly into the range of Zakuro's unforgiving whip. Unfortunately, the enemy saw this tactic, turned in mid-leap and shot a small beam that knocked the attack aside. The moment the chimera landed it was instantly running towards Ichigo, now well out of Zakuro's attack range.

_We need to keep her guessing our plan; she can't see any form of tactic in what we're doing. _"Regroup!" Ichigo called out confidently, as if she had been planning this from the beginning. _As long as she can't guess our true intentions, Lettuce has a chance._ Almost as one Tokyo Mew Mew began to merge towards Ichigo, not showing any hesitation at the sudden order.

Apparently, it unsettled their opponent. "Don't even think about it!" The Chimera lifted her arms out, crying out her attack as she ran forward. "Ribbon, Lettuce RUSH!"

"Scatter!" Ichigo yelled out quickly as a foaming white wave flew at them. Pudding let out a small yelp as Zakuro grabbed her around the waist and rushed towards the trees, Minto flying up into the air. The mew leader hurdled skyward, meaning to leap over the attack, but she had estimated wrong at the size of the wave. Within seconds she was falling back down towards the raging torrent. "Minto! Help!" _Oh crap oh crap OH CRAP OH CRAP-_

"I got you!" A sharp tug under her arms and abrupt halt ended her tumble downward. She turned to look up at the bird mew gratefully.

"Thanks a ton!"

"Augh, stop squirming or I'll drop you!" Ichigo, feeling the grip already slacking, became as immobile as possible. A quick glance showed the creatures frustration at missing her targets, but Pudding and Zakuro were already moving to engage in battle once again. Minto was now about fifteen feet above the ground, luckily out of the attack's range. "Ready?" She grunted out.

Ichigo nodded. "Drop me!" Before the words were fully out of her mouth she was falling, her cat reflexes instantly kicking into action. When she looked up, from solid earth, Minto had joined the others. With a groan Ichigo made to do the same.

The fight had been going on for almost five minutes now. Which, if they were doing _anything _but fighting for their lives, and the life of their comrade, five minutes probably would have felt like a short amount of time.

Such was not the case.

And to make matters worse, it didn't appear that the Chimera was going to buy their half-hearted attacks any longer. She must have realized they seemed less inclined to attack her, or that they were drawing it out. Hopefully she at least hadn't yet guessed the purpose as to why. Nonetheless, she seemed to see it as them not seeing her as a true opponent.

"What are you doing?" The Chimera lashed out angrily towards the girls who were now effectively staying together as a group. "I am your enemy, I am the _one_ obstacle in the way of your victory, and your _holding back_?" With inhuman speed she rushed Minto, who had landed on the ground to give her wings a rest. Before Minto could react the experiment was hitting her so hard in the stomach that the bird mew was sent sprawling a couple feet back. "I don't care how imbecilic you all are to feel emotional turmoil at hurting your dead friend's shell, you _will _take me seriously!"

"Minto!" Ichigo raced towards Lettuce, her ears flattened back in fury. _Please forgive me Lettuce, I need to keep her from actually hurting us! _She whipped out her weapon as the experiment turned to face her, a cynical grin in place. "Ribbon, Strawberry SURPRISE!"

The Chimera called out her attack so Ichigo's met with a foaming wall of water. Using her enhanced abilities Ichigo broke off her attack at the last second and jumped over the oncoming blast of water, landing directly behind the green mew's form. She made to elbow her best friend in the face, but the Chimera ducked out of the way, moving to sweep her feet out from under her. In retaliation the mew leader side dodged and aimed a kick at her stomach. The Chimera, however, caught her foot mid kick and stopped it effortlessly. Ichigo felt her stomach demand permission to vomit as she took in the crazy gleam and sadistic smile that had been glued to her friend's face. "That's better." The creature hummed in pleasure. _Do not hurl, DO NOT hurl… _

"Come now, Mew Ichigo, there's no need to make such a face." She sneered as she twisted Ichigo's foot painfully so that the cat girl was forced to fall over in order to make the pain subside. Quick as lightning the enemy was on her feet and moving to strangle the girl. Ichigo, now half panicked dodged and quickly moved out of range. The experiment laughed in a half-crazed manner. "Yes yes little worms, squirm as I make you play!" She turned sharply to see Zakuro coming in for her. Within moments she was running like a lunatic towards her next target. "Dance to my tune, fools!"

_She's completely off her rocker. _Ichigo couldn't help but be disturbed by the mental state of the Chimera. _If we ever make it out of this, Lettuce is probably going to need therapy after being locked up with only _that _thing for company. _

"Ichigo!"

The mew leader turned away from the occupied parasite to see Ryou running towards her, a syringe in hand. _It's about time! _"Ryou!"

The man looked fiercer than Ichigo had ever seen him. "Take it." The blond haired man carefully handed it to her outstretched palm. "You know what to do."

Ichigo turned towards the others. _Here goes everything. _"Girls, _now_!"

Pudding gave an imperceptible nod before raising her weapon above her head, "Pudding Ring INFERNO!" Her aim true, the attack went straight towards the Chimera. However, the creature jumped out of its range, laughing manically. Its laugh, however, turned into an exclamation of surprise as Zakuro's whip encircled around her form, trapping her arms to her sides. Pudding gave out a whoop of triumph as the experiment fell back towards the earth. Less than ten feet from impact Minto swooped in and fought to keep her in the air. "Alright!" Pudding raced towards Zakuro, who's whip still firmly trapped the parasite. "Your evil plans are over, na no da!"

"Hurry Ichigo!" The blue haired girl grunted out against the strain of holding another person afloat.

Ichigo raced over and leapt up to their height. She looked straight into the Chimera's eyes, seeing the defiance and fury so close that Ichigo was tempted to recoil. Instead she gave a bold glare of her own. "Told you we'd make you pay." And with that, she jabbed the shot right into Lettuce's left shoulder.

**Xxx**

_What do these fools think- augh! _

Even though Lettuce could no longer control her body, she felt the strange change in the Chimera moments after Ichigo had plunged the needle into their shoulder. She felt the experiment's soul pulse in sudden pain.

_ W-what in the name of- AUGH!_

_**C-chimera? **_Lettuce's soul tentatively reached towards the other, but was immediately encased by the brutal forces that held her captured. _**What's going on? **_Her voice jumped a notch when the Chimera started to scream.

_It's- It's eating me! It's eating me! AUGH! It's eating me! _

Lettuce, not sure what to do, fought against the painful constraints until part of her could link into what the Chimera was feeling. As she reached it, a sudden burst of warmth and light filled her, connected with her very core. As a pulse flowed through her, she felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity, but for a moment couldn't place it. When the wave came, the Chimera screamed out again, this time with her physical voice combined with her inner voice. Lettuce reveled in the warmth, the sheer feeling of purity. Realization dawned on her. _**T-there's mew aqua in this.**_

_Why isn't it hurting you?_

_**It must recognize the mew aqua in me, or, or maybe because you're the intruder and this is originally my body-**_

"Augh! I don't care! Shut up- AARGH! Just- AUGH! _Make it STOP_!"

Lettuce jumped when she heard the Chimera physically instead of mentally. _**B-but I don't know-**_

"Make it stop Lettuce!"

The mew felt panic gripping her as she listened to the more and more desperate cries of her captor. _**W-w-why should I help-**_

"Just help me, _please_!"

Lettuce could feel the serum flowing ever faster through their veins, but where for her it felt like she was tearing free of an overly tight sheet that had been wrapped around her, it felt to the Chimera like _she _was being ripped apart. And probably was.

_**No! You've done this to me! You-**_

"Shut up! _Help me_!"

_**N-no-**_

"_PLEASE_!" _LETTUCE, PLEASE!_"

_**But-**_

_I don't want to- AUGH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'm so scared- ARGH! Please, PLEASE!_

The green mew was unwillingly reminded of not too long ago when she had been at the mercy of Pai and Kisshu, of waiting to die, the terror of what would happen when she did.

"Y-you have to stop it Lettuce…" At some point their body had collapsed from Zakuro's grip and they were curled on the ground, dirty from apparently writhing around earlier. The Chimera's voice was coming out scratchy now, her screams ragged. "You can't let me die…"

_**I- **_This was her enemy, her _enemy_. _**I- **_But, but did she deserve _this_? She felt the cure flowing all around her now, pulsing strongly within their veins, if she could find a way to just transfer it all to _her _soul. But why would she? For the Chimera? _**I don't know if I can stop it…**_

_Well TRY! _Lettuce's old face was now wet with tears brought on by the pain. There was very little time left before it would be irreversible. Lettuce could leave it, in a few more moments, it wouldn't matter.

But should she? Could she help this enemy? Why? _Why _did she have to choose?

_**I- I can't-**_

_AUGH! Ah, AH, ARGH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I did! Just HELP me!_

**Xxx**

"I-Ichigo onee-chan…" Pudding's eyes were growing wide with fright.

When Zakuro had released her and let her fall, she had glared at them for a moment in confusion before the cure started to affect it. The girl's and Ryou and jumped badly when the first scream tore through their friend's mouth. It might not have been Lettuce feeling the pain, but it was Lettuce they were seeing, and Lettuce they were hearing. And even then, who's to say Lettuce wasn't feeling pain? How would they know? Ryou could have been wrong, but Ichigo didn't dare let herself continue that thought process as her friend's body dropped to the ground and started thrashing around in pain.

The Chimera cringed in the onslaught of pain, looking briefly up towards Ichigo with such hatred that the leader lost her breath for a moment. _It's not Lettuce, it's the Chimera, Lettuce doesn't hate you, the Chimera does. _Still, that look coming from her friend would probably be engraved in her mind for the rest of her life.

"Augh! I don't care! Shut up- AARGH! Just- AUGH! _Make it STOP_!" The creature squeezed its eyes shut in pain, gnashing her teeth and she writhed once again on the ground, completely unaware of her bewildered audience.

_She's going even battier now, _Ichigo felt almost numb, _does she think we'll actually do something as dumb as helping her?_

They all jumped again when she cried out louder. "Make it stop Lettuce!" She groaned as her body contorted into grotesque positions as it tried to find _some _way to alleviate the pain. "Just help me, _please_!"

The mews went cold as it clicked in each of their minds. The creature was talking to Lettuce, telling _Lettuce _to stop the pain.

Zakuro moved forward, her teeth bared much like the animal she represented. "Don't do it Lettuce, don't listen!"

Ichigo looked to the eldest mew in confusion. _She doesn't really think Lettuce would consider… wait… oh my gosh. _She _would_. Lettuce couldn't stand seeing others suffering, that's why she always tried to take it on herself. _No, no no NO. This is NOT going to happen. _"Lettuce-"

The Chimera looked at her again with that pure hatred and stopped Ichigo in her tracks. "Shut up! _Help me_!" It broke off as another wave of pain tore through its body, prompting another blood curdling scream. It was a good thing the rest of the world was dead to it right then. "_PLEASE_!" _LETTUCE, PLEASE!_"

Ichigo felt her blood run cold. She had to try really hard to stay centered on the truth of this, that this wasn't Lettuce in pain, this was the Chimera, but seeing her face so pleading, so filled with pain, so desperate, and they were just _standing _there- _NO! This is the Chimera, Lettuce is trapped, and we have to do this to save her. _"Lettuce, don't listen to her! Just hold out a little longer!" Minto and Pudding were looking very sick to their stomachs right then, probably going through the same thing Ichigo was. _I almost wish I could tell them to leave, but they _need _to be here. _While Zakuro and Ryou seemed to be holding their own, the rigidness in their bodies betrayed how hard they were trying to not show their fraying nerves.

The Chimera jerked when the cure hit its system in methodical waves, but otherwise had given up struggling. "Y-you have to stop it Lettuce…" Ichigo had to swallow again and briefly close her eyes, trying to center herself and not hear the total pain and hopelessness in Lettu- the _Chimera's_ voice. "You can't let me die…"

Anger flared inside of Ichigo. "Shut your trap! After everything you put her through, you have no right to _any _chance at life!" But her words were lost on the Chimera, whom looked too exhausted and pain ridden to think of anything, the tears were a never ending stream.

"It's almost over." Ryou grounded out somewhere to her left. "The cure's almost all the way through, just a minute more-"

Pudding clutched at Minto when Let- _the Chimera _let out a one final, wretched cry. Her throat had gone raw with the previous cries, and it sounded so desolate, so completely final, and Ichigo felt tears well in her eyes. After it ended, Lettuce's body went completely limp. Not able to hold herself back any longer, Ichigo rushed towards her friend's exhausted form. "Lettuce! Lettuce, say something! Are you alright? Can you hear us? Lettuce!"

Ryou beat her to the punch and knelt carefully down next to the motionless form, picking up her wrist to feel her pulse. After a moment he turned back to the team, who had gathered behind Ichigo. "Her pulse is already on the rise, she's coming back around!" The sheer relief in his face was almost too much for Ichigo, and she felt her eyes go blurry with her own surge of joy. "Lettuce?" Ryou leaned towards the pale girl's face, "Lettuce, can you give me a sign?"

Everybody watch, not daring to miss a single twitch. With a muffled groan the girl raised her hand up towards where Ryou was. The blond scientist gently gripped it in his own, his face looking years younger than it had been. "It's alright, we're right here with you." The mew whispered something incomprehensible and Ryou leaned down closer. "What was that?"

Ichigo felt her body go cold as her enhanced cat ears caught the words uttered.

"You fool."

Ryou let out a cry of shock as the previously limp hand in his grasp curled around his neck in a vise iron grip. The green mew opened her eyes to reveal the same dead, cruel ones they had been fighting before.

Pudding cried out in dismay as Ichigo and the others looked on in horror. "No…" Minto breathed out weakly.

Ryou scratched futilely at the fingers around his neck, and Ichigo felt her body move to stop the experiment, but before she got within distance to save him the scientist was thrown aside with inhuman strength. With a cry of pain he hit the base of a tree and fell to the ground, unmoving.

Before any of them could stop her the Chimera passed Ichigo in a green blur and launched herself at Pudding, who cried out in fear and the monster moved to strangled her as well. Jumping away with the littlest mew in her grasp, the creature landed somewhat clumsily on the Café Mew Mew rooftop. "Did you think it was funny? Seeing me struggle so?" She chucked Pudding down to the others, unconscious, and Zakuro managed to grab her just in time. "Did you enjoy my suffering? Because now," her castanets once again appeared in her outstretched hands, "it's my turn to enjoy _yours_."

"Lettuce! Fight her!" Minto looked completely broken, not believing that the creature was still alive. The cure had failed; there was nothing they could do to stop her. Not unless they now killed Lettuce. "You _have _to fight her!"

Faster than they could follow, the Chimera jumped down and over their heads, landing so that the remaining mews were between her and the café. "ENOUGH FROM YOU, you treacherous, ugly meat sack!" Her attack came without warning, and the girl's had no time to dodge away. They barely held their ground as the torrent wretched at their feet. Zakuro had to turn her back to it in an attempt to try and protect the prone form of Pudding. "Why, WHY do you all insist on thinking that your weakest, you're _worst _member has a chance against me? ME?" All at once the attack grew tenfold, and the girls were helplessly cast away. In one painful moment they all collided with the wall. When Ichigo thought for sure all her bones were going to break with the combined attack of the rushing water against the firm wall, the onslaught ended, and she barely managed to remain conscious as she fell to the ground. "I think," Ichigo distantly heard Lettuce's voice in her ringing ears, "that it's time we finished this ugly little game. No more vain attempts to save something worthless. This ends _now_."

Weakly she looked behind her to see Pudding and Minto had somehow ended up to her left, Zakuro to her right. In dull horror she realized they were already knocked out cold, unable to escape. She turned painfully to see the Chimera walking towards them at its leisure, a sadistic, cruel grin spreading across its face.

_How could this happen? How… we had tried so hard… how did we fail Lettuce like this… _"L-Lettuce…" _She's still in there… is she even fighting the Chimera anymore? Does she realize that this is the end? That we failed? We had been so close… _"Lettuce… please…"

**Xxx**

"L-Lettuce…" Ichigo looked up weakly at the approaching Chimera, barely hanging on. "Lettuce… please…"

In a rush of déjà vu Retasu recognized the nightmare she had had so long ago finally coming to pass. And what was supposed to happen next… _**No! Chimera, NO!**__**Don't do it!**_

The Chimera smiled cruelly, her eyes flashing in anticipation. "Ribbon, Lettuce RUSH!" Ichigo ducked her head in acceptance as the onslaught of water rushed at her and her comrades at bone crushing speed. Lettuce felt like she was feeling the pain herself. _**NOOO! **_

The experiment lowered its hands in satisfaction. _Witness, pathetic Lettuce, your friend's demise. _The mist began to evaporate away quickly, and Lettuce wished she could close her eyes or turn away, wished she could wail and scream and pull out her hair and just _die_ right then and there. _No no, _the Chimera chastised mockingly, _after all that you've put me through, _here _is your reward. _The last of the mist dispersed, showing that the attack had made a literal crater in the ground, ripping out large chunks of plant and rock in the process. The water had begun to accumulate in the crater, a brown mess of sludge stopped against a cracked and leaking wall, but it wasn't so deep that it could hide the bodies.

Well, if the bodies had _been _there.

The Chimera began to tremble in shock. "No… no!" It ran down into the crater, kicking frantically within the mess to see if the bodies were somehow buried. "No no no no NO! WHERE ARE THEY, WHERE ARE THEIR SORRY CARCASSES?" _What did you do, WHAT DID YOU DO LETTUCE!_

"Yeah, those group teleportation's are a real pain in the ass."

The Chimera whipped around and looked up from the crater to find Kisshu a small ways off, looking slightly worse for wear as he grimly held Mew Zakuro and (much more tightly may I add) Mew Ichigo. Similarly, Taruto was even further off, an unconscious Mint at his side as he protectively kept his hold on Pudding, a mocking, triumphant grin on his little face.

Kish grinned that infuriating fanged smile towards the shocked experiment. "A pain, but boy was it worth it, just to see your face."

**What, did you think the bad guy was actually going to take out the mews? NOT ON MY WATCH. Merry Christmas, I hope you guys find peace in your holidays, and whether your celebrating the start of the final mission God sent to the world, or Santa's continuing epic record for delivering presents to children all around the world without fail, OR just enjoying the horrendous sales that occur afterwards, keep up in the holiday spirit!**

**Ally**


	23. A Green Mew's Troubles

**Okay, you might hate me at the end of this… but I encourage you to read through to the end regardless. Thank you! Also, be sure to keep an eye out for the little bit in here that ties into the reason why I picked my title, and if you figured out which part it is, let me know! Recap: Kisshu just foiled the Chimera's plans by saving the mews, it's the end game, GO!**

Lettuce wanted to weep with joy. _**Yes! Oh, thank God, thank God!**_

"You!" The chimera screamed furiously. "How _dare _you jeopardize my mission! _Our _mission!" She raised the castanets from where she was, shrieking out the attack.

Lettuce's soul cried out in fear, unable to hold back another spike of terror as she watched her body send out another lethal attack. The tension left her instantly in relief when Kisshu calmly teleported her friends out of range, landing near Taruto.

The green haired Cyniclon looked rather smug as he watched the frazzled creature. "Oh yeah, attack your leader, _that's _a good idea."

Lettuce tried to feebly restrain some part of the Chimera, but felt the iron-like control wrap around her, keeping her more captive than ever. The opposing soul didn't even bother to snap at her attempts, it had become too furious with being once again thwarted. Instead she glared dangerously at the newest addition to her growing list of obstacles. "I have no qualms destroying faulty subordinates. I do not need to answer to simpletons like _you_!"

"But you do answer to _me_."

Lettuce didn't think her heart could take much more surprises. _**Pai-san!**_

**Xxx**

Pai gazed down at the scene with an almost impassive expression, a far cry to what he felt inwardly. He was set on his way of thinking now. No thanks to that obnoxious partner of his, Pai decided to test his experiment one last time. A distant, cold part of his brain was growling at him for what a fool he was to let Kish get to him and allow his own petty hopes to guide his actions, but the rest of him could only think of Lettuce. Lettuce trapped in her own body, the kind, sweet and compassionate mew helpless against the whims of what might as well be a cold hearted assassin.

And speaking of the creature, it looked far from enthusiastic at his appearance. In fact, he was sure he detected a sudden glimmer of apprehension in its eyes. _Good. _

"Master, _what _is the meaning of this?" Her tone barely kept in check, the crazed tone still flitting in and out of her speech.

The eldest Cyniclon glared knowingly at his creation. _This creature… this _thing_ has wreaked havoc at every turn, manipulating not only the mews, but _me _as well. It's time for this to end._ "Stand down, Chimera. That's an order."

Her uneasiness momentarily fell away as she gaped at him in shock. "W-what?" The creature searched its creator's eyes, looking completely incredulous. "You can't be serious, you wanted the destruction of the mews, and I am following through on that!"

"Not just the mews, Chimera," Pai leveled his frostiest gaze at her, watching her so closely she had begun to squirm. He thought of Lettuce, trapped against her will, watching the creature kill her comrades with her own hands. "Call off everything, call off every parasite in every person that you have planted. Now."

The experiment's mouth dropped open in alarm. Pai expertly hid a wince at the disbelief in her features, it too much reminded him of when he and Kisshu had caught Lettuce right as she was about to escape. Oh, the irony. "You- you can't mean that, master."

His eyes narrowed, showing none of his thoughts. "That was a direct order, Chimera."

Pai's eyes narrowed when he saw the shock fade to a black rage. Inwardly, it hurt to see that expression on the green mew's face. But just as he expected, the Chimera had failed his test, and now the final piece was set. Not aware of its fatal error, the experiment erupted in rage. "NO! I will not bow to such stupid whims! I am the ultimate weapon against this world! I am indestructible! And I will _not _keep stooping down just to please you!" The Chimera made to attack her master, almost throwing Pai off guard. "I will bow to _no one_, not even to _you_!"

Before the chimera was within arm's reach Pai wordlessly whipped out his fan and swung a wind attack at her, halting her jump and throwing her backwards to the ground. He gazed coldly at the experiment. "Taruto." The air next to the eldest alien rippled until the youngest Cyniclon appeared. Smugly, he threw down some predicites to the earth before the sprawled mew. She looked to her feet in shock as vines tore out of the earth and obediently wrapped about her, raising her into the air and keeping her immobile.

The chimera screeched in fury. "Let me go! _Let me go_!"

Pai folded his arms resolutely across his chest, the very picture of an army general. "Kisshu."

The creature glared furious daggers at the Cyniclon that appeared three feet in front of her, still wearing his infuriating smirk. For once the eldest Cyniclon didn't feel the irritation in seeing that dumb expression. The Chimera tore her gaze back to Pai, trying a different tactic. "Master, you don't want to do this." It's tone turned pleading, but even with Lettuce's voice, it came out flat and false.

_Deep Blue, forgive me for what I'm about to do to our plans. But… _the image of the green mew walking through his green room in the flowing sundress appeared in his mind, then of her innocent face looking completely serene as she slept obliviously in front of him, then to her desperate, pleading eyes as she escaped only so that she could sacrifice herself for the sake of her friend. _But I've found something more important to me. _"You're right, Chimera, I didn't want to do this." Both souls gazed at him in surprise, but his expression did not change. "I had created you to take over the world through following my orders. When complications arose, when signs began appearing that this might not work, I willfully ignored them. However, you have just proved to me my error in doing this. I gave you an order, and you chose to do things your way. You were never to have so much self will, never to bear such deceitful abilities." _Never to actually make Lettuce endure torture, even if I would have done similarly not long ago, it was never to be like this…_

"You gave a ridiculous order, something that went completely against what you designed me for!" The creature's eyes were wild with fury, but Pai could detect the cold, calculating killer beneath them, trying to see a way to salvage the situation.

"I didn't create you to judge my orders, I created you to follow them! And the more I consider, the more I realize my own foolish ambitions have lead me to ruin." He flew down next to Kish, he face completely stony. "Even if you had decided against following my orders, that's not what lead me to this decision. Tell me, Chimera, what are you hiding from me so blatantly?" It sent a strange tingle of pleasure down his spine to see the mew's eyes widen slightly in realized guilt. "Well?" Unconsciously he reached out and gripped her wrist, like he had in the woods, and all the sudden he could hear.

_**He's talking about me, that you concealed me!**_

Pai managed to keep his expression schooled, save for the wild jabbing the ear made at hearing her true voice so unexpectedly. He felt the creature's presence surround that voice, muffling it and trapping it further within the confines of its mind. He felt a cold pit of anger that he not felt in a long time as Lettuce's soul transferred her pain to him, the helpless agony of dealing with the raw anger from his experiment's soul. _No more. Lettuce, please_ _hold on a bit longer. _He released his grip and backed away in disgust. "Kisshu, begin."

The creature looked away from it's master back to the cocky alien, it's hatred fathomable. Kish let a cold grin crawl on his face. "Sayonara."

**Xxx**

In the time it took for the Chimera to think of some choice words that Lettuce would have colored to had she had a face, Kish brought his hand forward so his palm was facing them. Lettuce remained quiet within her body, confused and frightened as to what was going on. Pai's attitude had been so cold, Lettuce was reminded of how she had first known him, a cold, solid statue that showed nothing, and possible felt nothing. Both souls suddenly gasped in pain as a familiar tugging came from Lettuce's chest. Lettuce looked up to see Kish's palm glowing, the light pulsing in steady beats towards her immobile body. _**W-what are they doing?**_

Lettuce felt the creature's shock as it brought up the memory of Retasu being opened so that it's soul could enter. _**But why- **_Both girl's gasped in agony as another strong pulse echoed through them, and with a jolt of shock the Chimera realized it's soul was slowly being drawn towards the light, away from the safety of its host body. _No! _The creature thrashed as it tried to stay connected to the tissue, the nerves and bones it had fused to. The green mew too found herself being separated, though it was from the bonds that had been held over her by her captor and not bodily. Nonetheless, the wrenching pain was still just as acute to her as it was the alpha soul.

Then Pai was suddenly there, gazing into the experiments, Lettuce's, eyes. "I know you're alive in there." His eyes seemed to melt into something bordering compassion. "Bear with it just a little longer, this whole ordeal will end soon."

It took a moment for the green mew to understand that he was acknowledging her, _her_! He knew she was there! But why would he be doing this, unless… the experiment hadn't worked! Of course! **He's**_** going to save everyone! **_Lettuce cried out in relief, not fully understanding as the pain wretched through her again. _**He's going to kill us! If he kills us, the threat is nullified! Everyone will be safe!**_ Part of her quavered at the thought of courting death again, but she knew she had been on borrowed time ever since she woke up to still being in her body with a new host inside.

The Chimera didn't share one shred of her joy. "NO! Master, don't do this! After everything I've done for you, would still do for you!"

They watched through waves of pain as Pai glared at his creation, somewhat with pity. "This was not the life I meant for you to take on, chimera. And I see now it was a mistake in total."

The frightened eyes turned suddenly dark. "It's _her_, isn't it? That's why you're doing this."

Lettuce, obviously overhearing despite the painfully insistent tugging, felt her mind freeze in confusion. _**W-what? **_

The lose strands of hair spun wildly around the creature's head as it gnashed its teeth towards the eldest Cyniclon, the pieces clicking into place faster than Lettuce could comprehend them. "Fine! If I have to be taken away, then I'm not going alone!" Her voice screeched up a notch as the pain became acute. "_I'll kill her too, this blasted soul you're so bonded to_!_ Then you'll know my pain_!"

Before Lettuce understood what was happening, the pain was suddenly met with the familiar attack of the Chimera's soul. Once again she tried to maneuver out of the stronger being's grip, but it now attacked her wildly, like something possessed. _**No! Let go of me! **_Lettuce could feel the creature tearing at her, cutting into her, trying to take apart her very being. _**No… **_Lettuce continued to weakly struggle against it, the creature's onslaught not letting up. _**Pai…**_

**Xxx**

Pai clenched his teeth, his eyes widening in panic. "Kisshu, hurry!"

"Working on it!" The green haired Cyniclon grunted through clenched teeth. The pulsed separating the two souls grew stronger, ripping a louder scream from the victim.

"She won't live! I won't let her! You'll pay for this, master! _You'll pay_!" After another blood curdling shriek, the creature's head fell limp as it went unconscious.

"Something's wrong!" Kisshu yelled through clenched teeth. "The chimera's retreated further into the host, and I'm now yanking at two souls instead of just one!"

_She's trying to consume Lettuce, so they'll be too fused to be properly separated, NO! _"_Lettuce_!"

"Pai! Your going to have to link with my pull, or I won't be able to break this!"

Pai looked sharply at his comrade. "That could endanger Lettuce's soul!"

"Her soul's more endangered _now_!"

Pai looked at the unconscious body, his mind trying not to panic. _I won't let her die; I won't let her be taken from me! Not again! _He raised his hand, the pulsing lights meeting up with Kisshu's and merging together. Soon they could see a glowing purple orb of light slowly being sucked out of her chest. But a small, faintly green orb was being brought along with it, stuck to the larger spirit. Pai's eyes narrowed in a rather feral anger._ NO! _His teeth gnashed together as he fought to hold onto the resisting force. _After everything I've gone through, after everything I've done wrong, I am _not _letting you take away my one chance to set it _right_! _Yelling under the strain, he and Kisshu, as one, jerked the offending soul off the smaller and threw it away from the opening to the human shell. With one last effort they gently pushed the original back into the body and cut off their attack.

Taruto's vines had disappeared after Pai had joined in, since the power combined was enough to hold the body in the air alone. Now, though, the attack on the mew was finished, and falling limp in exhaustion, the human's prone form began to plunge down back to earth. Pai reacted immediately, flying after the falling form and grabbing it protectively while Kisshu vaulted after the helpless Chimera, plunging one of his sai into the purple orb. Taruto, who had been keeping a watch over the unresponsive mews, turned to see signs of them stirring.

Pai carefully descended down to the earth, holding the frail girl in his arms. His heart started to speed up in panic as he took in her white pallor and shallow breaths. _My god, she's going into cardiac arrest! _He hurried his descent, not noticing the mews waking near where he would land. He quickly set her on the ground and began CPR, his brain panicking too much for his ear to draw a real response from this new closeness. "No, come on Lettuce, no!" He clenched his teeth, the fear making him feel lightheaded. _Her body's giving up, it can't fight anymore after all the abuse. How can I know so much about the human being yet not be able to get her to keep fighting? She can't give up! If she does… Oh no._

Lettuce had stopped breathing.

"No!" Pai redoubled his efforts, his mind scrambling for some way to make this right. "Don't do this, not now, _please_!" _Oh god why, why? _He kept at it, not willing to give up even as Lettuce lay there unresponsive.

**Xxx**

Ichigo had been vaguely aware of _not _being blasted away by an onslaught of mew aqua powered water, and could somewhat remember a rather warm and safe-feeling figure holding her earlier. But now all she was aware of was damp grass underneath her uniform, and her hair being in a wet tangle all around her face. _Augh, what happened…? Nevermind, who really cares? 'Just wanna get back to sleep…_

"No, come on Lettuce, no!"

_Is that Pai…? Lettuce, wha- OH MY GOD, LETTUCE! _Ichigo, with great effort, heaved herself off the ground to look up and see Pai on the ground over her best friend. _What is he doing to her? Is it the Chimera? What-?_

"Ichigo?"

The pink mew looked away to see her friends sprawled haphazardly near her, apparently waking up as well. Minto, who had spoken, looked at her leader in confusion. "What's going on?"

Just as Ichigo was about to respond, Zakuro gasped. The sound made all three mews give their complete attention to her. The gasp had been loud, frightened, and very _un_Zakuro. They all took in her wide eyes with mixed amounts of fear. "No…" she breathed out.

The girl's turned back to see what she was seeing and Ichigo once again found herself looking at Pai next to Lettuce's prone form. _Well, yes, that's unsettling, but why-? _Ichigo felt her heart plummet.

He was performing CPR.

With strength none of them knew they had, the mews were suddenly on their feet and moving quickly towards their friend's body. Before they could make it very far, a brunette Cyniclon suddenly appeared in their way. "Wait!" Taruto put his hands out in a rather childish appearing authority, "Don't go closer, Kish told me that you need to stay away-"

With a snort of 'I-could-care-less-what-_HE_-thinks' Ichigo side stepped him and continued to hurry over. The younger Cyniclon looked torn as to what to do, but finally just kept his ground in front of the other girls. Minto made to follow her team leader, but Zakuro touched her and Pudding lightly on the shoulder. "Wait." She said quietly (and if the girls were brave enough to think about it, in a rather defeated tone).

"No!" Pai seemed to go to work even more vigorously. "Don't do this, not now, _please_!" But Lettuce remained unresponsive.

Dead.

Pudding's eyes slowly started to fill with tears till her big sister was nothing but a blurry mass. "Lettuce nee-chan…"

Mint sucked in her breath sharply, her whole body shaking in shock. "O-Onee-sama… Lettuce…" Zakuro silently swooped in on the younger girl, holding her protectively so she could no longer see.

Taruto watched as Mew Ichigo ran to her friend, already knowing it was too late. Hearing a small hiccup, he turned to see his estranged frie- rival was crying. Pudding was crying. But, this wasn't how he wanted it to be, _this _wasn't why she was s'posed to cry. And his eyes weren't supposed to feel wet either! But looking at the fallen form of the porpoise girl just filled him with something he wasn't all that comfortable with. "Bookworm…"

**Xxx**

Minutes went by, his hands pounding in place of her heart. Urging her to fight back and begging any being out there to save this one girl, to _save Lettuce_. Finally he couldn't take it. Feeling his chest constrict painfully as he looked down at her almost serene face, Pai gathered her in his arms, his heart breaking. "Lettuce… No."

He had tried, he had tried so _hard_ to save her, to keep her from any further harm. Why did it end like this? Why? Not even aware of his actions he carefully cradled her head against his chest, his arm scooping under her shoulders to keep her close. She was small, so very small. "Please, Lettuce, don't leave now. Please…" He never even realized that several of the faces watching on had now focused on him. "God, Lettuce, you can't leave. You can't _leave_. Come back, _please_…" He brought her protectively to his chest, his forehead touching her own. "Lettuce…" _Why couldn't I protect her? Why couldn't I see what I had an arm's length away? Why, by everything right, why? _His eyes were swimming in that unfamiliar way again, threatening to drip the salty liquid onto the girl's pale cheek."Lettuce, I…" Leaning back so he could see her face, he swallowed the hard lump in his throat that threatened to overwhelm him. "Lettuce, I love you…"

**Xxx**

_No. Freaking. Way. _Ichigo couldn't really get that thought process out of her head as she watched Pai cradle her best friend's lifeless body. _Did he just say… what I think… he just said…? No freaking way. Just- just NO freaking way. _Nobody but Kisshu was close enough to hear him say it, so she really couldn't compare notes to see if she was imagining things. Was he faking, was that it? Another elaborate Cyniclon scheme to throw her and her team off? But no, one glance at Kisshu told her that this was not only real, but just as bizarre to him as it was to her. And sure, Kish had _said _that Pai had liked her, and he had kind of been vaguely showing that before all this, but… _No freaking way. _

But this wasn't important! How could she be thinking about this? Lettuce wasn't breathing, if they didn't try to find help soon, they weren't getting her back, ever! She made to move towards her friend, but suddenly Kish was there, gently holding her back. "Wait," He whispered so only she and the mews could hear, "just wait."

**Xxx**

_The girl with green hair didn't know if she had spaced out or been asleep, but all the sudden she became aware that she was staring at a fast expanse of white. In every direction she turned she could see nothing but a long endless ocean of white mist. __**Oh. **__She thought with sudden clarity. __**I died. **_

_She wasn't sure why this made such perfect sense to her, and she felt some distant, long forgotten idea that she didn't want this, but as she looked around, she realized something. It was so quiet, so perfect, so peaceful… __**There was something before, it hadn't been peaceful… I don't remember what…**_

_Sensing something near her, she turned to regard a girl who looked very similar to herself. She didn't feel surprise at the sudden appearance of another person in this perfect realm, nor could she remember why exactly the girl's purple body should have been something outlandish. Eerie green eyes looked at her in surprise. __**"You… you look just like me!"**_

_**No, **__ the green haired girl argued gently, feeling completely sure of herself. _**You **_**look just like **_**me**_**.**_

"_**Oh." **__The being looked at her with slight confusion. __**"Then, do you know who I am?"**_

_**What do you mean? **__Her braids swished as she assessed her absently, feeling like this was somehow important. __**Am I supposed to know you?**_

_The girl's shoulders slumped sadly, something the teenager realized was very out of place in this realm. __**"I'm not sure, I just know that **_**I **_**don't know who I am, I wish I did. Who are you?"**_

_**Me? **__The thin girl furrowed her brow in confusion. __**Actually, I don't know either…**_

"_**Perhaps," **__The other girl glanced around herself in resignation. __**"Perhaps it simply doesn't matter any longer who we are."**_

_**Yes… **__The green haired girl felt a faint tug of sadness in her heart. __**I think you're right. But, do you remember how we got here?**_

"_**No." **__The purple girl stared off towards the distance, or where distance would be if this realm had depth to it. __**"I remember… pain, a broken feeling, and a mission, but, it must have been a long time ago. I don't think it's important any longer."**_

_The girl toyed with one of her green braids absently, wondering why she chose to make such a motion. __**I remember, I wanted to protect something… and… there had been someone…**_

_The purple girl sighed in acceptance. __**"Do you feel that tug?"**_

_**Huh? **__The girl stopped her foggy pondering briefly and realized, yes, she felt a tug. It felt so much louder than her distant ideas she was trying to recall, so much more important. __**What is it?**_

"_**I think it's what's calling us home."**_

_**Do you know what the home is?**_

"_**No. But… I think I'm going to find out." **__She turned towards the green haired girl, her eyes somewhat hopeful, desperate. __**"Will you come with me?"**_

_The green haired girl started in surprise, for some reason, that question made the faint feeling cry out just a tiny bit louder, telling her no. Feeling a strange thud, she reached a hand over her chest, trying to both feel and silence the strange knocking coming from inside her. It was different from that patient, insistent tug that was asking her to walk further into the mist. This thud was impatient, desperate, forcing itself through every single beat. __**I… I'm not sure… **__She looked up and saw that the purple girl with green eyes was already walking away. __**No, please! I don't know what to do! Wait!**_

_The girl turned to her and gave a reassuring smile, something that, for whatever reason, the green haired girl felt surprised to see. __**"It's alright. I hear it too, that beating in your chest. I'm not sure quite what it means, but… I have a feeling it means that I'm going to have to walk alone." **__The being looked at the girl rather sadly. __**"I don't know why, but… I feel like I need to say sorry to you, does that make sense?"**_

_Lettuce shook her head in confusion, the beating growing a little more demanding. __**No, not at all.**_

"_**Huh. Well, whoever you are, I hope we'll be able to meet again someday!" **__She smiled. __**"When we meet again, maybe I'll be able to finally tell you my name!" **__Before Lettuce could respond, a particularly large gust of mist came up, hiding the girl from view for ever more._

"…_Lettuce…"_

_The green haired girl started in surprise, her blue eyes widening at the strange sound. __**Where did that come from? **__She looked around in the mist, trying to find the source. That word, what was it about that word that seemed so important…?_

"_Please…"_

_**Who is there? **__The gentle tug asking her to come further into the mist was still patiently droning on, but it was getting hard to feel over the strange thumping inside of her. __**Please what? Who are you?**_

"…_Lettuce, you can't leave…"_

_She gasped as the strange thumping did an extra large THUMP-THUMP at that word again. __**Lettuce, what is Lettuce? Who is Lettuce! Tell me! **__She started running towards the somewhat painful noise, the calm tug ever following her. Her fists clenched in slight frustration. __**Where are you? Tell me who Lettuce is! **_

"…_Come back, _please_…"_

_A sudden, even stranger jerk occurred within her. It had something to do with the voice, the voice and how desperate it sounded. __**Let me help you! Why won't you answer me? Can't you hear me? Pai, let me- **__Her heart gave another harsh BUD-DUMP. Pai…? Who was, wait, Pai, wasn't he…? Why did she say Pai? It had to do with that insistent, desperate tugging inside her, that tiny voice barely able to make itself heard. __**Pai…**_

_All at once a sure clarity hit her. Pai. She knew Pai. He was a friend, or maybe not quite a friend, but he was… he had been someone very important to her, but who was she?_

"_Lettuce…"_

_She gasped and doubled over at the power of the pounding inside her. But hearing that word, it opened up another realization. __**I… I'm Lettuce. I'm the one Pai is searching for… **__An unintentional cry escaped her as a flood of memories hit her all at once. The fight. Her friends. The Cyniclons. Tokyo Mew Mew. The Chimera. Her duty. Her family. _Who she was_. _

Is it that important to remember?_ A small, gentle voice prodded her. With a shock, Lettuce realized it was coming from whatever it was that had been patiently prodding her to go further into the mist. _It's all in the past now.

_**No, I think… I think I need to get back… I need to go back to Pai…**_

But why? Don't you remember all those troubles back in your world? It wasn't the greatest of lives. _The voice wasn't malicious, it was simply stating the facts. _You were constantly bullied. You carried so much responsibility for people who would never even know who to be grateful to. Responsibility that put you constantly in the path of danger. You were always worrying how to please others, how to please _yourself_. The good does not always outweigh the bad. Come back with me, _the voice spoke tenderly, almost sounding like a compassionate parent, _I can promise you rest, Lettuce. Rest, peace, and happiness for the rest of time and beyond. Do you really want to go back to that collage of troubles?

_The warm voice made her pause. Really, why _did _Lettuce want to go back? Her life hadn't been great, not to say it was terrible, but it hadn't been perfect either. But then, when _was _life perfect? And even though all the things the voice said were true, well, weren't those troubles part of the wonderful threads that made her life what it was, is? It wasn't just the good things that made Lettuce who she was; it was the bad as well. It was the troubles in life that helped make Lettuce the sweet, shy, and gentle green mew that she was._

_**Yes, **__she said with an assured smile. __**I do want to go back, I haven't finished my duty to the world yet, and… **__even in the afterlife she could feel the blush creep onto her face, __**there's someone I'm not ready to say good-bye to yet. **__She suddenly thought of something. __**Um, thank-you, whoever you are, for letting me go back, I'm sure people don't always get second chances on things this big, and I am very grateful for your generosity.**_

_The voice let out a small laugh, as if it could see her sweet coloring. _Well spoken, Retasu Midorikawa. We'll meet again one day. And next time, it will be my pleasure to welcome you home.

_Lettuce knew then that the voice had left, and she was alone inside the mist. __**H-hello? Pai, where are you?**_

"_Lettuce, I…"_

_**Pai! **__ She couldn't suppress a shout of joy as she quickly ran towards where she heard his voice. __**Pai, please keep speaking, I'm coming, I'm coming back! **__The gentle tug was gone, leaving her to feel the thumping she now knew was her heart grow ever stronger as she left the realm of light towards a long black tunnel, towards a mass of swirling blue and green and brown she knew was her home. __**I'm coming Pai!**_

"_Lettuce, I love you…"_

_Instead of stopping in her tracks in shock, Lettuce felt a burst of warmth and joy envelope her being just as she hit the dark tunnel. She picked up speed, and as she did she felt a laugh of joy escape her. __**I love you too Pai! Pai, I love you! I'm coming! **__As she drew closer to earth, she turned back to see the light receding farther and farther away down the black tunnel. __**I'm coming Pai!**_

**Xxx**

Lettuce wasn't sure what was going on. One minute everything was black, the next she was waking up feeling weak and somehow empty. There had also been something she had just gone through, she had seen white at the end of a black tunnel, but… darn it, hadn't there been something else…? What was it? She groaned weakly in protest at not being able to remember what it was.

Someone close to her gasped slightly. "Lettuce?"

_I…I know that voice! _The green mew summoned what strength she had and opened her heavy eyes to see the handsome face of a purple haired Cyniclon inches away from her.

"P-Pai-san…" Lettuce smiled weakly up at him, the close proximity not bringing up even the slightest blush. "I knew… I could trust you… to make the right choice."

The alien started in surprise at the sincere warmth, but chose not to look the gift horse in the mouth and simply held her tighter to him. His gaze on her was unmistakably tender. "Welcome back… "

_Pai-san… _She felt her face flush in response to his warm attitude towards her. With a bit of a stuttering start her mind pieced together what had been going on before she blacked out. "B-but I'm alive! The Chimera…?"

Pai felt a self-mocking smirk grow on his face. "Gone, and for good. My experiment was a failure."

_But, if the experiment is gone, that means… _Lettuce looked up at him in surprise. "You saved me." Pai looked almost sheepish at the statement, his ear for some reason twitching, but Lettuce pressed on. "Why save me, and not your experiment?"

The eldest Cyniclon once again looked at her warmly, a rather handsome smile splayed across his face. "One could say, I found something more important than my experiment." A tiny, tiny voice in her heart, filled with sure confidence, spoke quietly to her. _Because he loves you. _

The green mew blushed prettily, not sure how to respond to that statement, and instead found herself watching Pai's ear twitch in that funny, rather cute way. _He picked me, _another, somewhat shocking thought came after that when she realized what that entailed, _he picked _me _over his duty, me!_

The Cyniclon was becoming embarrassed by her watching his gleeful ear, and finally broke the silence. "It doesn't matter now. But, I think your friends need to be assured that you _are _indeed their friend and not another trick."

As if his words made her realize that he wasn't the only one there, the mew suddenly looked around her to see all of her friends hovering nervously nearby. "Everyone…" She carefully took hold of his arm and began to push herself up, her mind shutting out the thoughts she had just been thinking in favor of giving her attention over to her team. She swayed slightly as she stood up, but Pai was right there, gently supporting her. The green mew, who had been beginning to blush again at his thoughtfulness, took sudden notice that Pudding was still slightly crying from the scare, and within moments the girl had unsteadily reached out and hugged the girl tight to her. "I'm so, so sorry for worrying you."

Pudding looked up at the girl who was like an elder sister to her, tears still peaking out. "Lettuce nee-chan?"

Retasu smiled and knelt down to Pudding's level. "Yes, it's me Pudding." Feeling her own eyes heat up in tears she pulled the youngest mew back into a hug. "It's Lettuce."

**Xxx**

After that it was like a spell had broken. The mews quickly surrounded their comrade in excitement. Within moments Pai was quite unceremoniously pushed away from his beloved, Mew Zakuro in particular seemed to jab him rather hard in the gut, and he was sure Mint had tried to step on him. However, watching Lettuce's face brighten in happiness at the sight of her comrades, he couldn't bring himself to feel annoyed.

_She's safe, _finally _safe. We might have lost this battle, but… it was worth it. _With all the mews focused on Lettuce once again, nobody saw the relieved and tender smile that widened onto his face.

Well, except for a certain green haired Cyniclon.

Upon sensing a presence come up to his left, the smile immediately fell into an annoyed frown. "Shut up, Kisshu."

"I didn't say anything yet!"

"…not out loud, but you were thinking it."

Kish grinned cheekily.

"Kisshu, I said shut up!"

"Heh, glad to have you back to normal, oh mighty leader." The crafty Cyniclon looked over to the giggling group of arch-enemies. "Something tells me if we stay much longer, we'll be over staying our welcome." He sauntered over to where the smallest Cyniclon was still trying to discreetly wipe his eyes dry. "C'mon, _Taru-taru_," Kish absently mussed the kid's hair, "time to get going."

Taruto turned to glare at him in a huff, forgetting that he was trying to hide his still slightly red eyes. "Don't call me that!"

"So you guys are leaving?"

The Cyniclons glanced back at the girls to find that they were now all watching them, though not warily. Pai quickly put his poker face back in place. "Today was an exception to our rivalry. When we go, things will be back to as they were. Earth is still ours to reclaim, no matter how you try to stop inevitable."

"Then after you leave, we can no longer be friends?" Lettuce looked sadly at the trio, though not surprised. At Pai in particular, she seemed to send a more meaningful message, and the love-struck alien understood right away. She didn't want to have to fight him anymore. Probably even less than _he _wanted to fight _her_.

"Sorry porpoise mew, it's still in the job description to try and reclaim our lost planet." Kish shrugged indifferently, temporarily saving Pai from having to answer in front of everyone.

"Enemies can still be friends, na no da!" Pudding looked hopefully at the slightly blushing brown-haired Cyniclon.

"Regardless, we will take our leave now." Pai looked solemnly towards the forgotten Ryou, who was just then stirring into wakefulness. "We have caused enough damage as it is."

Kisshu waved as they turned as one to leave. "Be seeing you, kitten!"

"Kish, wait!"

Everyone, including Kish, looked on in shock as the leader of the Mews released her protective hold on her friend and hurried towards the Cyniclon, her steps slowing a few feet away from him.

Kish, not used to this kind of response from his kitten, did his best to force up a suave facial expression. "Sorry Ichigo, I know I must be leaving you with a broken heart like this."

The girl snorted in a very unladylike manner and rolled her eyes. "Fine then, I won't say what I was going to say."

Kish realized that the feisty kitty was starting to learn how to push his buttons; this did not bode well for his future conquests. "Alright alright, no need to threaten! Until I go, we're all friends here!" He waltzed pompously up to her. "So, how can I help unburden your troubled heart, fair maiden?"

The pink haired mew scrutinized him briefly, slightly biting her bottom lip. "Hold still."

Kish's ears were suddenly tuning in loud gasps of surprise and one blond leader's 'what the-?' exclamation, but he really didn't register them as he was too focused on the feel of warm lips on his. Kisshu's eyes were still widening in shock when the warmth against his mouth was taken away. The strawberry looked up at him with a face that said she was trying to appear firm and failing. "There."

"Uh… what?" Kish kept on staring, his mouth hanging open now that there was nothing to anchor it shut.

"That was your payment, though you did _nothing _to deserve it." Ichigo huffed in embarrassment. "A deal's a deal. Lettuce came back to us safe. And if I didn't give you that kiss now, you'd steal it from me later!" With that, the strawberry turned on her heel and marched back to her gawking friends.

Taruto and Pai recovered and went over to Kisshu, Pai wearing a rather smug smirk. Kish frowned. "Shut up Pai."

He raised his eyebrows sardonically, "Did I say something?"

"I said _shut up_." He quickly cuffed his younger comrade as the Cyniclon tried to hold back his snickering. "Both of you."

The mew team, along with a disgruntled looking Ryou, watched silently as the trio began to disappear. Lettuce, who was now supportively leaning on Zakuro, took a step towards the Cyniclons.

"Pai-san!"

The dissolving Cyniclon felt his semi-transparent ear twitch again. Lettuce smiled tenderly as his disappearing form. "Thank-you."

And with that, they were gone.

**Xxx**

All across Tokyo and the surrounding cities, people began to stir into wakefulness from their forced slumber. In years to come it would be given bizarre theories as to why it occurred, like a sudden bubble of deoxygenated air blowing through and temporarily knocking thousands unconscious, that then went out to sea. Another was that terrorists had released a virus into the plumbing systems and most people's water supply was contaminated, but the weapon had deteriorated on its own. Experts concluded, based on those affected to the few who had been in basements and on their own oxygen supply, that whatever it was it had indeed been air born, but found no traces as to what it could be, and it was eventually blamed on pollution and global warming. A smaller, more extreme part of the populace believed it was an alien invasion, that people had been knocked out and abducted (after all, within all the chaos of out of control cars, some house fires, and flooding, there were several dozen people that remained missing).

They were largely ignored.

Only seven people knew the truth, and they weren't about to go blabbing it around. While the rest of the city awoke, Tokyo Mew Mew retreated to the café.

The moment the group moved into the café, their tall pastry chef calmly walked out of the kitchen and announced that he was making smoothies for everyone. His eyes skimmed over the group until they came to rest on a very happy green mew. "We missed you, Lettuce." Keiichiro looked over to Ryou, giving him an 'I-told-you-so' look that the head scientist grinned wryly back at. As the girls moved over to the tables, falling heavily into their seats, Ryou turned to face them.

"Ladies, I first need to say good work, to all of you. You've truly become a team worth being proud of." His eyes had moved over each girl, pleased with all their hard work.

Ichigo, naturally, moved to argue. "Is that all? Shouldn't we get a raise for this, or something?"

Ryou gave her that 'you-are-so-naïve-it-hurts-to-be-around-you' look, but he was still smiling. "Don't go getting a big head strawberry, our war with the Cyniclons is far from over."

"Yeah, so shouldn't we be compensated accordingly?"

"Watch it. And if you stick our tongue out at me behind my back, I'll throw in a late shift for you." He turned to Keiichiro, smirking as he heard Ichigo fuming behind him. "Do you need help with those smoothies, Akasaka-san?" He paused, his smirk growing wider as he faced the pastry chef. "Ichigo, your now on late shift."

"What? You can't prove anything!"

Minto rolled her eyes heavenward. "Ichigo, next time you decide to have childish inclinations, try not to do them behind someone who's facing a _mirror_."

"…I can't work late shifts! My parents would freak!"

He glanced over his shoulder as he and Keiichiro headed through the doors. "Fine, you're on trash duty _and _stocking duty." He calmly walked through the doorway, expertly dodging the shoe chucked at his head. "_And _you have to clean the bathrooms."

"Ryou!"

Zakuro turned away from the fuss to see Retasu fidgeting in her chair. "How are you feeling, Lettuce?"

The green mew's head shot up in surprise, but recovered with a genuine smile. "I'm not entirely sure, better than I had been. I'll be happy when thing return to normal."

"As 'normal' as they get for a us, you mean." Minto briefly turned back to Ichigo, who was making increasingly grotesque faces at the doorway that the blond scientist went through. "How is it that after everything we've gone through today, you having the nerve to act like such a dork?"

Zakuro noticed that their recovered comrade had gone back to shifting uneasily in her seat as soon as the attention left her. With a sigh she raised her voice above the growing bickering between the two other girls. "Everyone, Lettuce has something she'd like to say."

Retasu looked to the eldest mew in surprise, but, realizing she was caught, turned quietly back to the group. "Um…" She unconsciously began playing with her skirt. "I couldn't—well, I tried, but I couldn't really gain control of the Chimera while it was inside me."

"Stop!" Minto took on an imperious air as she looked down her nose to the mew. "If you try and apologize for being _helpless_, I won't accept it."

"We understand, na no da! Nobody's mad at Lettuce onee-chan, we knew you were fighting!" The others nodded in agreement, smiling sincerely.

"You didn't give up, even when we didn't believe you were alive." Ichigo winced at that painful memory, was it seriously only a few hours ago?

"I-it's not that." Lettuce looked around imploringly. "When you injected the… cure… inside us—me, it did work, but…" She looked down in embarrassment.

Minto finally broke the tense silence, voicing everyone's fears. "Did you help her? Even though you knew she'd attack us, did you help her?"

Lettuce hung her head, her eyes looking almost haunted in the lighting. "… … no…"

It took the girls a few seconds to reprocess and understand what she meant. "Wait, you _didn't _help it, her? You just said it worked, but that Chimera-" Ichigo stopped herself when she saw Lettuce trying to work up her next words.

"I… I wanted to help her, I knew how to stop it, but I didn't. I knew she would hurt you, so I didn't help. But… because our souls were so… close, she was able to read me, understand what to do. She took the knowledge and forced me through the motions." Lettuce looked up to them, a horribly tortured expression marring her features. "I'm so sorry! I tried to fight her off, but I just, I was too weak! And then she attacked you, she almost-!" She hid her face in her hands, the shame-wrought tears forming hot trails on her cheeks. "I couldn't do anything! I was just so weak!"

Zakuro looked away, not willing to continue to watch Lettuce in such a vulnerable state. She understood that what she had gone through would scar her, no matter what. But to see her feel so responsible, when there was nothing she could have done. It shamed her to realize that she too had thought Retasu had helped the creature despite the consequences. The idea that if she found a way to fix it, she wouldn't be able to stop the Chimera from taking the information had never occurred to them. _And Lettuce isn't a violent person, to have to watch somebody so close go through that agony, and not do anything, even if they are your enemy…_

"Lettuce, you were no weaker than the rest of us would have been."

The green mew looked up to Minto tiredly, still fighting back sniffles. "W-what do you mean?"

Minto, in a rare show of affection, placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "You, for whatever reason, think we care that you did not do more while you were captured. Trust me when I say we don't. Like Pudding said before, we _know_ you were fighting," she shrugged carelessly; "we are more astonished how much you _were _able to fight. But Lettuce, you realize, if you were not you, I don't think you could have stopped the Chimera."

Ichigo, catching on to what her friend was saying, took over. "When you gained control, and saved Pudding, in case you forgot that little detail," She looked playfully at the porpoise mew, but didn't get a smile back, "it was because of your compassion and love for us, that's what made you so strong! I'm not saying _I'm _not compassionate (Ichigo pointedly ignored Minto's snort), but I don't think my care for everyone would have been strong enough to fight back. I don't think it would have been for anyone!" Everyone else threw in their agreements, and Ichigo grinned as they finally got a shy smile out of their favorite green mew. "That's what makes our team so great. Not because we're all powerful, but because our individual strengths create one huge kick Cyniclon _butt _machine!"

"Hmm, are you thinking of one Cyniclon in particular Ichigo?" Minto had an evil gleam in her eye. "I'm sure you'd like to kick _Kisshu's _butt in particular."

Lettuce and the rest of the mews broke into laughter at the strawberry's indignant red face, and like that, everything was fine. A couple moments later Keiichiro and Ryou exited the kitchen with two trays full of all their favorite smoothies. The green mew glanced out the window as Ichigo continued ranting and Keiichiro tried to control the situation. _It's going to be a beautiful day. _Lettuce thought to herself. _A beautiful day._

**PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN BELOW THIS LINE HERE TILL THE END (****OR AT LEAST SKIP TO THE LAST PARAGRAPH!):**

**:is hiding behind café: H-hey everybody! If your wondering why I'm hiding behind this… don't kill me. That's the end of the story right there. I'm thinking about throwing in an epilogue with some nice PaixLettuce to finish off (because I seriously want to see them kiss)… but, do you think it'd be too outta character? Hmm… I think I can work around it, but anyway, congrats on making it all the way through this story without being bored out of your mind! For all of you who were **_**exceptionally **_**patient with my long updates, I thank you for your persistence. May I make a special note to those reviewers who were most constant (that's right, I kept track of who reviewed and who didn't, because I'm weird! And I think people who show their support deserve recognition). This is a list (with my personal comments to the reviewee) of everyone I have found AS OF THIS DATE that reviewed more than five times:**

**Izume Hope: ****You came in kinda late to the game, but I ended up looking very forward to your reviews, especially when I got to see what an advent PaixLettuce fan you were! I'm sorry that waiting so long for Lettuce's revival made you sad or took WAAAAY too long, but thank-you for staying on as long as you did. And thank you for forgiving me for all those long waits! My opinion here, but you have a lot of potential in writing, and I'd encourage you to keep at it in anything and everything! Thank you again for your wonderful support.**

**Saba's Reflection:****I'm so glad you've stuck with this as long as you did! Saba, you've always given me good criticism and feedback, and though I didn't always use it, I appreciated every bit of it. As a writer (for EVERY writer), it's good to have someone out there who can roll out the ways of improving your work, and I do believe that you helped do this for me. And I don't know if you intend to, but you always seem like you'd be a sarcastic kinda person on the inside, and it made it really fun to read your reviews, because they had a 'tone' in them, and I love it when you can see different tones in people! Also, I know you didn't want Kisshu to help, but he's going to push one last time in the epilogue! And I hope your crisis in believing in the PxL pairing is gone, because they're awesome!**

**EssenceofGold:**** Just so you know, because I WANT you to know, you are in second place for the person-who-reviewed the most. I have always looked forward to your reviews, not simply because of the PxL fanlove that we share, but because whenever you reviewed, you would almost always tell me what scenes you liked the most, what lines you liked the most, or what parts need improvement, and I think that kind of review makes the best. Also, your sis almost made the list, but it turns out she only reviewed 4 times, and 1 other time you reviewed under her name (almost missed that, heh!), but I feel honored that you and your sis, who really do hold the corner of PxL fanfiction, have taken such interest in my work. I will be throwing in a bit more of our favorite twitching ear in the end (and I only mention that because it was always awesome to read how much you liked that), so be on the look out! And also (just one last thing!), it really made my day when I read that comment oh so long ago when you said 'Ally-sama', I know it was in joking, but it really made me feel like my writing was reaching a professional level (though I know I still have a ways to go). Thanks again!**

**AvaofLight: ****I just wanted you to know, real quick, that your first review always made me smile, because I feel the same way. That kind of scenario ALWAYS makes for a good story! And I'm so glad you supported Kisshu! Personally, I kinda dislike him, just 'cause he's so snarky, but he's got it where it counts, and deep down he really is a good friend to Pai. So to see someone out there supporting him, despite my initial feeling of 'ugh' towards him, always made me happy to read! Thank-you for sticking with my story, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Abbie8290: ****LADIES AND (possibly) GENTLEMAN, THE WINNER FOR THE PERSON WHO REVIEWED THE MOST GOES TO ABBIE, WITH AN OUTSTANDING 20 OUT OF 22 CHAPTERS REVIEWED. And I only wanted to say that, because you really deserved the recognition. Out of all the reviewers out there, yours were the ones I was looking the most forward to. You were always encouraging, always engaging, and I got to watch your stories grow even as I worked on mine. It gave me incentive, reading how amazingly you'd bring on emotions of happiness, grief, and anger in your stories, how taken I was once I started a chapter, it made me work hard to put that in my work and I think I succeeded where it counted. And, again, you are the holder of my favorite review for this whole story (chapter 11), because every time I read it, I laugh, and laugh, and LAUGH! In fact, you always make me laugh, thank-you for that, it's a gift I hope you share with everyone. And just so you know, I do remember the PxL kissing request, which is why this Epilogue is going to happen. Hope you enjoy it!**

**ABlood'sPromise: ****I haven't seen a review from you in awhile, but it doesn't change the fact that when you did review, it was consistent, and hopefully you'll read this at some point regardless. Your reviews were shorter, but there was one thing you did that no one else ever mentioned that really made me happy, which was all those chapters ago you reflected that the dress Lettuce was wearing was probably Ichigo's, and it was! I was so happy that you said that, I don't quite know why it's important, but it was to me, that you caught that detail. You always felt bad for Lettuce's situation, so I hope your happy with the outcome, knowing that 'poor Lettuce' has fought against the odds and come out victorious!**

**Rizu Neko-Chan:**** You JUST made the mark, but I'm glad you did, you've left me excellent reviews and I'm happy to tell you that now. You always left good length reviews, with good ideas and opinions. You once mentioned how it helped you characterize PxL fluff, and I hope it's still the same as it was then for you. Thank-you for staying with the story as long as you did! XD And I'm glad you liked the 'twitching ear' so much, I have to say that, along with the frog, were some of my favorite OCs to write. Enjoy the last bit of 'twitching ear' in the upcoming epilogue!**

**Thegoldenlock: ****You jumped in later too, and I'm so glad you did! Your reviews were greatly appreciated, and I liked how you would look into the characters feelings and try to see if they really WERE what Pai would act like or what Lettuce would act like, and then tell me so I could either keep it up or improve, and when you mentioned Pai's character, I did try to act on it, but I think I dragged his emotional conflict out too long (eheheh… -.-'). Please enjoy the last bit coming up!**

**Breezyfeather: ****XD heheh, I'm sorry, but sometimes, when I read your comments, I really feel like breezyfeather is a good name for you, because they were always happy, excited, and pushing for more. I dunno, that just makes me think of wind somehow! And I'll always love your review for ch.17, because it made me laugh how you viewed that (even though you were right!), that somebody saw it that way. I hope you like the ending (and the epilogue coming up, Kish's role isn't done JUST yet!).**

**KassieBoyd: ****One of my favorite things to note from your reviews was when you told me you liked the fighting scenes. I personally struggled with those, trying to make them realistic, but well paced. Your reviews on liking them encouraged me, and hopefully you enjoyed all fights till the very end. ;) And I hoped you like Kisshu's last bit with Ichigo up there, since you seem to like how he's written in here. Thought of your review on his true character when I was creating the scenes, just so you know! Enjoy his last bit o' mischief at the end here!**

**KisshuGurl101: ****XD my dear, your reviews were on the short side, but there's nothing wrong with that! You gave me reviews, and for that I am extremely happy! And I wanted you to know, your review on ch.19 had mentioned 'What's going on with Kish and Taruto?' and up to that point in my story, I had totally set them aside, so then I went, 'Hey! I should put them in!' and that's why they appear when they do in chapter 20, so thank-you very much for your imput, because it totally gave me a new twist on my story! Keep on working on your own stories, don't give up!**

**I had MANY other reviewers, and I treasure each and every one of you, your reviews are forever idolized in my heart. When I started this story, I was completely unsure of myself, only knowing that I wanted to see a story that didn't exist on fanfiction, so I'd have to make it myself! To all of you, I hope that in whatever you want to grow strong in doing, you continue to work hard on it and make it there! Don't give up!**

**ONE LAST THING! This epilogue is my last chance to tie loose strings, so there's a lot to answer, but if you think of something I haven't answered, please let me know so I can remember to add it in the epilogue! Have a good day everyone, be back with the final piece soon!**

**Sincerely,**

** ~Ally M**


	24. Epilogue THE END

**ALRIGHT! It's finished! I had a ton of fun with this, and I hope you liked it as well! If not, well… I suppose I could always go in and edit. BUT! I hope you liked it anyways! The FINAL PART OF A GREEN MEWS TROUBLES, I CAN NOW LABEL IT COMPLETE!**

** And please, if you really HAVE kept up with all these chapters and enjoyed what you read, PLEASE review. Thank you! Onto your final bit to the story!**

It didn't take long for things to resume to normalcy in the lives of Tokyo Mew Mew. The moment Zakuro's entourage was awake; they came back after her with the intensity of blood thirsty propaganda. Luckily, they found her just waking up on a park bench outside the café, looking like she had been knocked out while reading. After multiple assurances that she was mentally stable, her skin was not marred (save for some smaller bruises she received after 'falling off the bench'), her nails were not scratched, and her purse had not been stolen noro had she been mauled by advent fans, they promptly dragged her back to the studio and continued the photo shoot.

Pudding didn't bother to return to the party, but kept calling their home until someone eventually picked up. It turned out to be Taeko, and after quickly making sure he and his little sister and all the guests were alright, explained how she had woken up and had been unable to get a response out of anyone else. When she found the neighbors in the same condition, she had become afraid for her siblings, and had hurried home. Taeko had been more than understanding, and though Pudding promised to return his payment for her performance, he assured her it was unneeded. "After all, you _did _perform half of your act for us." She could tell there was a smile in his voice. "And so long as we don't have any more mystery illnesses pop up, I've recommended you to some friends, and I'd like your permission to give them your contact information." The blond was ecstatic at the thought of new clients, and told him he could give out her number anytime.

Ichigo and Lettuce had a bit of trouble with their cover up story, but with the quick thinking of Mint, both girls managed to accumulate two new bags of clothes and a quick rush to the mall via Ryou's car. Mint warned them (Ichigo by far more than Lettuce) that the clothes were on _loan_, and that she expected them to either be back in her closet by Monday or paid for with eleven percent interest fee for everyday not purchased (of course, after Ichigo stomped away fuming, Minto imperiously told Lettuce she could keep hers for free, as a show of her generosity). When Mr. and Mrs. Midorikawa finally awoke and frantically called Lettuce to make sure she was okay, both girls were able to work up a confused dialogue about how they had just randomly awoken on the ground just outside the mall, along with several other people. Needless to say that though Kakashi Midorikawa made a valiant effort to try and pick up his daughter, the traffic was hopelessly jammed, and the girls ended up meeting him halfway home.

On their walk to meet him, Ichigo promptly realized that her cell was trapped aboard an alien space vessel. "God dang it!" She bit out angrily. "Of all the things to forget in the enemy's territory! What if Masaya calls? What if _Kisshu _answers?" Ichigo ground to a halt, her eyes widening with horror. "Oh my gosh, _what if Kisshu answers_?"

Lettuce couldn't hold back a laugh at her friend's frantic expression. "It's alright Ichigo! You can borrow my phone to report your cell missing, and ask them to shut it down. With technology today, they can probably transfer your old information onto the new phone just by knowing the number." Retasu's eyes smiled from behind a pair of glasses she had had stashed at the café. "Who knows? Maybe Kisshu will simply return it."

Ichigo shook her head soberly. "I'm not even raising my hopes, with a stalker like him, I have a feeling it'll go to some disturbing shrine in his closet, or he'll hide it under his pillow so he can hold it at night." The mew leader visibly shuddered at the creepy image.

Lettuce shook her head good naturedly. "You don't mean that." Glancing off towards the woods, hoping her smile wasn't too obvious, she added. "And I think, not that I know for sure, but I think he really does care about you, Ichigo." Retasu raised her eyebrows in surprise when she turned to find Ichigo blushing a shade of red that greatly complimented her features.

"I know… I mean, I'm starting to realize that too." She suddenly gave Lettuce a side-long glance. "And speaking of realizing someone really cares for you…"

It was Lettuce's turn to once again feel her cheeks rise in temperature. "A-ah, yes, um, I guess you _did _see that…"

The red head mew grinned cheekily at her. "Isn't it great? I personally couldn't believe it, but my gosh, Kisshu wasn't lying when he said Pai had a thing for you!"

_That _statement didn't help the blushing issue, and Retasu did her best to not stutter in embarrassment. "But why is it great? I thought, I mean, don't you think it's dangerous?"

Lettuce immediately regretted her choice of words. "_Ohhh_, so your thinking is Pai's a 'bad boy' going for our sweet little 'good girl'?" She had to stop walking as she clutched her stomach in laughter at her best friend's alarmed expression. "Hahaha! Oh Lettuce, this is the only forewarning your going to get, but I'm going to _love _watching this unfold."

"B-but we're still _enemies_."

"So are Pudding and Taruto, and though I _loathe _this example, so are Kish and I. Yet we still manage to make it…" Ichigo frowned slightly. "Hmm, actually, you might have your work cut out for you on this one."

"But-" Lettuce colored as she thought of his thoughtful, tender eyes, how close they had been to her own. How handsome he was, how she felt for him.

"Lettuce." The girl looked up to see Ichigo once again smiling that happy, carefree smile at her. "You still love him, right?"

The green mew had forgotten she had spilled that, it felt like ages ago. "Y-yes…" she ducked her head shyly, "I still love him very much."

"So, next time you see him, just tell him how you feel!"

The quiet girl's eyes grew wide. "W-_what_? Ichigo! I can't be so—so—forward with him!"

The mew leader rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Yes, yes you can. Lettuce, I'm _pretty _sure he likes you, and if you feel the same way about him, he might be willing to make this work out!" What Ichigo failed to say was that she had _literally heard the words from his mouth_, but since it was only she and Kish who had witnessed it, and when she had questioned Lettuce and she had no memory of it, she felt it was best if the green mew heard it from Pai, and not her best friend. And the way he had looked when they all thought she was dead, and the sheer relief he had had when she woke up made Ichigo _positive _that love-struck idiot would be willing to come to a truce for Lettuce's sake. But Retasu was going to have to take the final step to make it happen, even though Ichigo knew the girl nearly died every time she had to come out of her shell, she knew that Lettuce would have to do this on her own. Abruptly she turned and grasped her friend's hands, staring intently at her. She knew this was somewhat playing dirty, since if Ichigo pushed enough, Lettuce always caved in, but it was important. "Promise me, right now, the next time you see Pai, you'll confess to him."

Lettuce, predictably, looked desperate to find a way out of this. "Ichigo, I don't know…"

"Promise Lettuce! Take the leap of faith and say you'll tell him how you feel!"

The green haired mew started grasping at straws now. "W-what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he chooses duty over me? What if-"

"He _won't_." Ichigo declared rashly, mentally threatening a horrible, torturous death to the eldest Cyniclon if he _dared _prove her wrong. "Trust me, Lettuce. Would I steer you wrong?" She made her eyes as big as possible, they way she did when she tried to get her parents to bend to her will (it rarely worked).

Lettuce bit her lip, shoulders sagging in defeat. "No, you would never steer me wrong."

"Do you promise to tell Pai?"

"… Yes, I promise." The green mew suddenly looked up, as if struck with inspiration. "But, you need to answer a question honestly if I'm to do this."

Ichigo nodded, satisfied. "Throw it at me; give me your best shot."

Lettuce tried to keep as much of a poker face as she could. "… Did you really kiss Kisshu because of some deal, or…?"

The mew froze. "Uh… um, I don't know if- I mean, I can see why you're curious- the thing is- when I said 'best shot'- oh look! Here comes your dad!" Breaking away from the knowing porpoise mew, Ichigo hurried towards Retasu's father, who was still a barely distinguishable blimp on the horizon. "Hey Mr. Midorikawa, thanks for picking us up!"

The green mew shook her head, smiling at her transparent friend. Nodding her head to herself, she hurried towards her father. Even if Ichigo didn't answer the question, Lettuce decided her friend was right. The next time she saw Pai, she would tell him how she felt.

**Xxx**

_This is ridiculous. _Pai turned to glare down at the scenery near his target. _I should be more concerned with Deep Blue's wrath, after he found out the 'slight dilemma' in our plans, he's completely lost his trust in me, it'll take me _months _and probably every resource I've got to gain it all back. But… _He turned once again to the source of his dilemma; the Midorikawa residence. Currently he was hovering a good eighty feet in the air, and night had fallen, so he didn't exactly fear being seen. Besides that, he had been watching the home all day; he had seen when Lettuce had gotten home, bidding farewell to Ichigo and then going in to help her mother. He had felt a glimmer of hope when the father had later returned and dressed for his job ("They'll need us manning the phones now more than ever!" he had heard him say over his shoulder). And through some careful maneuvering on his part, he had been close enough to the kitchen window to hear Lettuce's mother say that she was heading over to a neighbor's to stay the night and care for some younger kids, as the father was still missing and the poor mom of four had her hands full.

Leaving Lettuce all alone.

This was it! His chance to go and talk with her, try and say what he needed to say to her. But… _But I can't seem to get myself to actually _go_! Curse it all, I'm a leading general of my people, I've devised more missions and battle strategies then my superiors, _and _I'm smarter than Kisshu and Taruto _combined_. I just need to talk, why is that so hard? What if she sees me just sitting out here, watching her, like some kind of stalker… _That thought abruptly trailed off in realization. _Oh god, I've been stalking her this whole day, even _Kisshu _hasn't stooped that low! That's it. I'm leaving. I don't want her to see me like thi- _His train of thought was cut short as a tell tale ripple occurred behind him. _No, do _not _tell me-_

"Well well _well_, so _this _is what you've been 'gathering evidence and research' for?"

Pai rolled his eyes heavenward, this was all he needed. "Kisshu, what are you doing here?"

The Cyniclon seemed to ignore his comment. "Because from where I'm looking, that house looks like the porpoise mew's. And I can't _imagine _what kind of research you would need from here." Pai felt his ear twitch as he sensed a crafty smile forming on his comrade's face. "Or maybe I _can_."

The ear jabbed at the air when Pai comprehended what the green-haired Cyniclon was implying. He whirled angrily, facing his smug friend. "Make that kind of implication again, and I will _skin you alive_."

It infuriated him that Kish wasn't phased in the least. "So I guess now we'll have to add 'creepy stalker' to your resume. Personally, I didn't think you had it in you, even I haven't staked out my kitten's home _all day_."

"I haven't been here _all day_!" Pai lied angrily, wishing Kish wasn't so good at catching deception. _It takes one to know one, I suppose._ Struck with a sudden thought, the elder Cyniclon's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And how do _you _know where she lives?"

"Woah, relax Romeo. I'm not doing panty peaks with your girl. Ichigo visits her a lot, and that's all." Pai's face grew extremely warm as his ear began to spasm at the thought of Lettuce and 'panty peaks', much to the leaders humiliation. The ear, however, seemed delighted with this new prospect. _I loathe you… _

Kish grinned his signature smirk when he saw his words hit their target. "So, what _are _you here for?"

"None of your business." He spat out angrily, trying to control his ear without having to actually reach his hand up and hold it in place. _I'm going to dissect him, I'm going to dissect him with his own sais, I swear I will! _

"Aw, don't be like that, Pai!" Kish grinned so his fangs gleamed under the combination of moon and street lights. "It's kinda cute, how hopeless and dumbly you stumble around trying to make her yours." He leaned back in the air, his hands supporting his head as he struck pose of leisure. "How's it feel, mighty leader, to finally fall to the level of your subordinates?"

"That is _not _why I am here!"

"Oh _really_?"

"_Yes_ really, Kisshu! Do you _want _your eyes gouged out?"

"So then why _are _you here?"

"To verify that Lettuce is herself, that there's no traces of the Chimera." Pai had thought up this excuse thousands of times already, in fact, it was the one that he used to convince _himself _to come here. But even to his ears it fell flat. Kish didn't even speak, his irksome smirk doing it for him. But Pai wasn't going to admit to anything, that vile green haired Cyniclon knew well enough already how he felt. _In fact…_ _Blast this stupid imbecile, making me fall to his level. _"I can't help but be paranoid that you were pushing for this outcome, that I would finally look at Lettuce in the light you… _somewhat _look at Ichigo."

"It's the same light, genius. I just express what I see differently than how you do." Kish glanced sideways at him, his expression cunning. "As to if I _was _hoping for this… I'll never tell!"

"Hmph." Pai turned back to the currently black house. "Be gone, stop pestering me."

"So you're going to tell her? Finally going to bend that proud knee and admit it to her when she's _conscious_?"

"Go. Away. _Now_."

"Fine, fine." Kish raised his hands in surrender as he flew backwards somewhat, giving Pai room. "Just remember not to let her parents catch you!"

Pai's ear twitched farewell for him.

**Xxx**

Lettuce sighed as she gave one last stroke to her long tresses. It was funny; when she was little she had been horrified of the idea to cut her hair, because she thought boys loved girls with long hair. By the time she realized there was a _lot _more to guys liking you than the length of your hair, she couldn't bear to cut it. Now, unbraided, it cascaded all the way to her thighs. Turning down the lights, she moved towards her bed, and then stopped. It was a clear night, the lunar light shining brightly down and through her window.

Smiling a bit, she moved towards the scene, feeling her heart lift at the beautiful stars. There weren't many to see, since they were too close to Tokyo, but the thing about living near the big cities was that it gave you a chance to see the stars that shone the brightest. _I wonder if one of them is his home… _She thought distantly, a trace or regret shadowing her features. _I wonder if he regrets his decision… would he? Would I? _She sat gently down in the window seat, pulling her green nightgown over her knees and under her toes to keep warm. Unconsciously she began to toy with her hair as she thought it over, twirling it around her finger until it was a tight spiral, then letting it fall apart and restarting. _No, if it had been me, as much as the mews mean to me, as much as keeping my home safe means to me, I wouldn't regret saving Pai._

Retasu felt a small blush come on. _So then, perhaps he won't regret saving _me _either. I wonder, if I told him about… if I confessed I… I… _Argh! Why was it so hard to think about? Because of the promise she made Ichigo? Because she didn't want to think about liking someone without knowing if they lov- _liked _her back? Ugh! _Just say it out loud to yourself, just admit it to yourself Retasu! _"I… I, Retasu Midorikawa, lik- uh, I, Retasu Midorikawa lo-"

She gasped as she heard a tell tale rippling coming from the center of her room. Her head spun to instantly lock eyes with a beautiful set of stormy grey. In a flash she was standing, unconsciously shifting her body towards the door should she need to escape, her voice cracked out in a shocked squeak. "Pai!"

**Xxx**

Pai once again remained outwardly motionless even as inwardly he was freezing up. He was used to Lettuce's appearance being tidy, neat, perhaps even cute (though arguably he'd lately seen her in a lot more distressing appearances). But right then, with her hair cascading elegantly down her back and over her shoulders, the moonlight silhouetting her so that the pastel green night gown she wore glowed, and her eyes shimmering in their natural, regal blue without glasses distorting her face, she was more beautiful than he could ever recall. He inclined his head slightly, hating his ear for twitching and wishing it would _stop now_. "Mew Lettuce, I apologize for this intrusion."

He felt a small pang when he realized how nervous she was. Did she fear he would attack her? "No, it's alright, Pai-san. Um… how can I help you?"

Pai, who had rehearsed what he would say till it rang in his ears, kept his voice even and confident. "I merely wanted to verify that there are no traces of the Chimera left in you."

He felt some surprise when her nervousness left, and was replaced by a glimmer of disappointment. "Oh, I see." Realizing how sad her voice sounded, the mew immediately tried to perk up. "I mean, I understand why you would want to check."

_Do you really, Lettuce? _Pai firmly clamped down on that train of thought, refusing to let it fester lest it affect is actions.

"You don't need to worry though," Lettuce continued, seemingly oblivious to his inner turmoil, "Ryou and Keiichiro went through several tests, they could find no trace of her—I mean the chimera within me." She began to unconsciously play with her fingers, glancing hesitantly towards her desk. "T-they gave me some of the read outs, if you'd like to see. I can't understand most of them; Ryou had to talk me through what they meant. But I'm sure you'd understand it perfectly."

The eldest Cyniclon paused, a frosty glare coming to his eyes. "I see, well, if you feel safe, I'm sure there's no need. I will trust your… scientist's judgment." Pai mentally swore at Blondie. _He _would _be thorough, I shouldn't have been surprised. It was stupid of me to try and use an excuse anyway to see her. Why do I need an excuse? _Even though he had been preparing for this confrontation for the last _four hours_, he couldn't seem to remember what he was going to say. An outright 'I love you' wasn't going to do him any favors, especially not with how nervous Lettuce appeared. "I… simply wanted to verify that you were you."

This seemed to throw the green mew off guard. "Oh. How do you mean?"

"Well," Pai's nerves were causing him to forget how he had planned this out, and he _hated _it. _Just explain it to her, like a rational being. Stop trying to find a tactful escape! _"Actually, there was something else I wanted to discuss with you." He looked away and tried _very _hard not to grit his teeth as every fiber in his being screamed for him to be quiet before he ruined it. _But what is there to ruin? Nothing exists unless I say something! _"It is… hard for me to say this, but…" He trailed off as he looked back to her. Seeing Lettuce's panicked state, how she seemed to grow more and more nervous by the second, Pai felt his heart plummet slightly. _Of course, I was only thinking of _my _feelings towards her, but why in the world would she want to even consider me someone of value to her after all she's gone through? I didn't even consider that she wouldn't wish to speak with me. What if I misjudged, what if she won't feel the same? _His ears drooped a fraction, and fearing the inevitable rejection, his eyes that had thus far been locked on hers slid to the floor. "Perhaps I hadn't thought this through as much as I should have. It's not my intention to worry you, and if me being here does so, I will leave-"

His ear jerked at the sudden exclamation from the normally quiet mew. "No!"

Pai looked back up at her in surprise. Apparently she hadn't been expecting the outburst either, as she quickly reddened in embarrassment. She had flung her hand out towards him, as if reaching out and grabbing him would stop the teleportation. "N-no, please stay. I had wanted to… discuss something with you as well."

"You had?"

"Ah, yes. You see, it's a bit of a long story." Retasu glanced back up from her hands to look into his face. "I know you came to say something to me, Pai-san, but if it's alright, there was something important I needed to tell you first."

_Important? _Pai regarded her curiously, though his voice still continued to hold that grave inflect. "Alright."

The eldest Cyniclon watched her carefully, wondering what it was she needed to say (and not even _daring _to hope it was what he wanted to hear most). A sudden realization hit him. She wasn't nervous because of him, she was nervous because of what she wanted to speak to him about.

"I have been, well, noticing some things that have been changing since, um, your project on the Chimera had begun." Pai felt his own nervousness drain away as his heart took pity on the beautiful girl before him who was desperately trying to articulate her thoughts. "I didn't want to believe it at first, b-but something's come to my attention that- that I feel is important for me to say to you, what, what you've come to mean to- to me…"

Pai felt his heart to an uncharacteristic leap. Was she really…? _Lettuce… _The purple haired Cyniclon couldn't fight the tender smile that alighted onto his face.

Lettuce, for her part, felt her cheeks blossom into two glowing red beacons at the small confession. "Ah… I-I-I mean to s-say that… u-um…" Her face twisted into bleak surrender. "I'm sorry, Pai-san! I-I'm trying to say… Ichigo said that I s-should tell you-"

**Xxx**

"I-I'm trying to say… Ichigo said that I s-should tell you-"

Lettuce might as well have hit the ceiling with how high she jumped as Pai gently cupped her face. _W-when did he? Oh my gosh! _She felt her heart soar to new heights as she not only took in the feeling of Pai's hands, but also the look in his eyes. _D-don't give up! Say it! Say you love him! _"I-I…"

His affectionate smile grew even as she continued to try and explain. He gently stroked the side of her face. "Lettuce."

_That _shut her mouth pretty quick.

"I'm not… _exactly _sure what you are trying to tell me, but before you go on, there is something I would like to say before you do."

Lettuce's eyes opened wider, her blush draining quickly from her face. _Oh no, he suspects and now he needs to reject me. Darn it, why wasn't I brave enough to get it out; I need to tell him before he says anything! _"Pai-" She was struck dumb again when he gently place the tips of his fingers against her lips, effectively stopping her. Looking into his open face, she couldn't help but once again be captured by his intense, stormy eyes.

"Ever since we first met, as enemies, I knew there was something about you that… drew me to you." Lettuce felt her heart flutter faintly at this admission. "I, you have no idea how much, wanted to convince myself that it was scientific curiosity, or perhaps the way you were personality wise. I didn't want to admit there was any form of emotional connection." He drew his eyes briefly to the floor, as if looking back at his past, then with a sigh looked back to the stricken mew. "However, no matter how I tried to put you from my mind, to _change_ my mind, I couldn't.

"Lettuce, you are a kind, caring, compassionate being who does your race justice. You make me want to believe that there's hope for our people to get along. When you hesitate in battle, I know it is not out of weakness, but the wish to not harm others, even when your opponent won't waver in the slightest to hurt you. I've never… seen a kindness like yours before." His hand traced the outline of her face, and Lettuce felt herself shiver with a kind of pleasure at having _his _hand be the object that was tracing her, _memorizing _her. "And you are _beautiful_. I don't think you are told this enough, but you _are_. The way your hair gleams, when you walk, when you speak and laugh and smile, I can't help but be caught up in watching you every time." Lettuce had ducked her head at some point in self-conscious discomfiture, and he let his hand glide under her chin and carefully brought her eyes back up to his. "And your _eyes_. Lettuce, I could look into your eyes forever if I knew it wouldn't make you feel so embarrassed."

"But-"

Pai seemed to start slightly, realizing that he was rambling. "I'm sorry. This isn't, no, I _did_ want to tell you this, but that is not what is important. What is important," he gazed deeply into her eyes, feeling her tremble slightly under his touch, "is that I think I have fallen in love with you."

Lettuce began to tremble even more. No matter how much that nay-sayer voice echoed through her head, she had felt him building up to this, and hearing him say that he loved her, _loved her_! She reached up and gripped one of his hands as if finding support in it. "Pai-san…"

"Lettuce," he leaned into her until their foreheads were touching. "Will you say my name? Only my name?"

Her lips tingled as he breathed on them, daring her to do something she never would have thought she'd done. She gathered a steadying breath. "Pai," she clung to the hand still caressing her face, willing herself not to blush(and failing), "I-I didn't want to believe it, I never thought that you would return my feelings. But…" Lettuce brought his hand away from her face, cupping it in her two smaller ones, treasuring that she could be this close to him. "I love you, Pai. I want to be with you, I want to understand you, know everything that you care about." _I want to be held by you, I want to run my hands through your hair, I want to feel your lips on mine… _

Pai's eyes grew an emotion that Lettuce couldn't rightly understand, but it was sending tingles through her. His hand returned a few stray hairs back behind her ear, appreciating the look on her face as he traced her lobe then trailed down to the small of her back, his fingers running through her hair. With his other hand he reached under her chin, gently holding it steady as he leaned close to meet her mouth with his own.

Lettuce thought that she would be frantic in her first kiss, that she wouldn't understand what to do, but the moment she felt Pai's mouth on hers, when she _tasted _him on her lips, it was like the world held still, and she melted into the kiss, inhaling deeply from the intoxicating feeling. Her hands came up and lightly held herself in place by holding to the back of his uniform. She could feel the defined muscles beneath, and felt her fingers tingle at the thought of touching only the skin of his back. Pai's hand that had held her chin moved to her hair, stroking its way through the long green waterfall.

In the end, it was Pai who broke off the kiss. Something quite primitive within him savagely appreciated when she let out a small sound of disappointment, but once again he squashed it and let logic take reign. "This will certainly change things,"

He was surprised when Lettuce cut him off, her blush gone but a beautiful amount of longing shining through her eyes. "I know. You still have a duty to your people." He jumped slightly when she nestled her head into his chest, but she seemed to ignore it. "And I have a duty to mine."

Relaxing, he gently encircled her in his arms. "Yes."

"This doesn't seem like it will be very beneficial to either side."

"Not in the least, especially since I don't think I could handle losing you _again_."

"I suppose I'll have to get better at dodging attacks."

"Or the attacker can become a poor shot when you appear within range."

"I was thinking the same for you."

Chuckling under his breath, Pai held her tighter to him and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "This will take some getting used to."

Wrapping her arms happily around his waist, Lettuce glanced shyly up to him. "I'm willing to try if you are."

Pai smiled at his beloved porpoise mew, choosing to answer her again with another kiss.

**8D I FINISHED! And BOY was it worth writing to see those two FINALLY have a real relationship together! The whole time I wrote the PaixRetasu scene, all I could think was 'AWWWWWWWWWWW'. I hope you guys liked it, and I HOPE that their love seemed in character (it was hard not to turn it into a IchigoxKish love, seriously).**

**BUT WE'RE NOT DONE YET**

**Well, no, we are, but here's a bonus piece because Essence of Gold pointed out that she wanted to see the frog. And I had an idea, but to make Pai and Lettuce have decent ending, he didn't REALLY get a shot at glory, so then I thought about it, and then got THIS - ):} Kinda face (that would be viewing it from left to right, btw), and my brain brought forth this bonus piece, enjoy!**

While this was going on, some distance away Pudding had just finished helping her siblings to sleep. She had been so happy that Hanacha, Chincha, Luncha, Honcha, and Heicha were all safe and sound that she had let them stay up an extra two hours and watch one of their favorite movies together. It might have hurt the electric bill, but it was worth seeing their happy faces.

Quickly glancing behind her, and using her heightened mew mew senses to listen to her sibling's contented snoring, ensuring that they were really asleep. Finding they were, she silently closed the door behind her and headed towards the woods. It was a beautiful night, and with the moon shining so brightly, she wasn't afraid to go walking in the woods. If her nee-chans ever found out about it (or _any _adult for that matter), they would probably scold her, but Pudding wasn't 'betrothed' to one of the best fighters in China for nothing. And aside from that, there had been another reason she wanted to leave the house.

After she was far enough from her home, she looked up towards the branches obscuring the light. "I see you, Taru-taru!"

Pudding couldn't hold back a giggle as he cracked some twigs in surprise and started grumbling under his breath. "You can't see me, monkey!"

"Maybe not," the littlest mew conceded, "but you are up there, aren't you, na no da?"

After a few more annoyed twig snapping the brown haired Cyniclon materialized in front of her, trying his best to look angry. "Don't start up with that '_na__ di da_' crap of yours! Ya gotta problem with me being up there?"

"Nope!" She chirped happily. Taruto had his back to the moonlight, so you really couldn't see the blush that crept over his cheeks as he took in her cute expression. But just as quickly as her face bloomed a brilliant smile, she sobered down into a somewhat sad look. "Were you going to attack my family, na no da?"

"N-no." He confessed grudgingly. "I just needed to talk to you, shortie."

Her face instantly changed to enraptured joy. "Do you want to be friends now?"

"Of course not, don't be stupid!" Taruto tried to look cocky like Kisshu. "You really must have monkey brains! I just needed a favor from ya."

Appearing not to hear his comment, her excitement remained at the same barely-in-check level. "A favor, na no da? Do you want me to read your future? Tell your fortune? Find out who your true love is?" The blond haired girl waggled her eyebrows suggestively at the last one, giggling when she got him to stutter and blush again.

"W-what kinda a weirdo are you? Do you take me for a sissy? I don't need _any _of that true love crap, Kisshu and even _Pai _got enough of it _already_."

The scary, calculating part of Pudding filed away that last bit of information to interrogate her friends with later. "So how _can _I help, na no da?"

Tart huffed as if _he _were the one being asked to do something. Without further fan fare he stuck out his hands, holding some kind of bulging mass in his hands. "Take this."

Without a second thought the Mew reached out and gently took away the curious bullfrog. "Is he yours, na no da?"

"Nah, I just picked him up a couple days ago to try and experiment with, but he's been a real pain." Pudding thought she caught a 'never listens to what I say' and 'he likes you better anyway' before he spoke up again. "I just figured _you'd _be able to take him in, since I don't need him anymore."

The bullfrog turned in her hands and _RRRRIBBIT_ed at him mockingly, its eyes gleaming as if it fully understood _exactly _why it was being given to this mini human.

"Shut up." Taruto glared at it threateningly. It had taken him almost all night to find the escaped Chimera, and when he finally found it, it had been _watching Pudding_, of all things, from the safety of the woods near the café. If you asked him Tart would _never _admit to it, but when he had tried grabbing the stupid creature away it had made such a sad sound that, given what had happened that day, Taruto decided maybe it'd be better off with the hyper ball of energy anyway. So after quickly de-fusing it, he had waited till the cover of nightfall to see if he could sneak it into her room, and here they were. _At least _she _can deal with it's random way of escaping cages_.

Pudding, knowing none of this, jumped to a different sort of conclusion. "You're giving me a _present_, na no da?" She positively beamed at him. "Thanks _Taru-taru_!"

"I-its not because I like you, dang it!" Taruto gritted his teeth against the urge to stutter. "It's only because, because it's face reminds me of you, yeah!"

The frog let out a sound that was _very _close of a scoff, it's facial expression telling Taruto what he thought of his excuse.

"I said _shut up_, stupid frog." Taruto twitched as a content silence started forming, Pudding happily stroking the frog and said frog (_stupid, stupid frog_, Taruto thought angrily) hummed contently under her touch. "So… do ya like it?" Realizing what he just asked, he quickly added. "'Cause you shouldn't! He's slimy and icky and girls don't like those things!"

Ignoring the affronted croak from the object of discussion, Pudding looked back up at him with a contented smile. "He's wonderful Tar-tar, thank you so much!" Before the youngest alien could get away, the littlest mew leaped into the air, frog and all, and promptly encircled the bewildered Cyniclon in a big hug.

"H-hey! G-get off, monkey!" He quickly flew down to earth so she wouldn't drop and hurt herself (while at the same time only telling himself it was to relieve the weight of holding her up). "You can't hug your enemies!"

"Enemies don't give presents." She told him matter-of-factly, looking extremely pleased with herself. "Here, give kaeru-pi a good-bye peck!" Before the brown-haired shortie knew what she was doing, the slimy lips of the amphibian were kissing the side of his cheek. The frog seemed to laugh at his flustered expression as Pudding drew him away. Before the poor kid could work himself up into an angry tantrum, Pudding interrupted. "And here's one from me!" and promptly have him a kiss on the opposite cheek.

Taruto froze in stunned silence, even the frog remained quiet at this show of brazen attitude from the monkey mew. She blinked her big brown eyes at him, feeling very pleased with herself. "Will you come visit me and Kaeru-pi again?"

"Uh-uh- maybe." The Cyniclon remained stiff as he flew higher, his blush not fading in the slightest. "I gotta go."

Pudding began stroking the amphibian again, trying not to look sad. "I'll miss you, na no da."

Taruto paused, looking down towards her. "I'll… visit." And before Pudding had a chance to look up, he was gone. Back at the ship, Taruto reappeared in his room. He blinked a few times as if realizing where he was, but not really acknowledging it. He brought his hand up to the cheeks where her lips had touched him, and a silly smile grew on his face.

**Woah, it's now officially done. I mean, it's DONE! My work that was literally years in the making is complete! :D I'm really sad, but excited too, because now I can get back to my first original work on mew fanfic. I have to tell you, I really do have a lot more ideas banging on my head screaming for my attention, but I made a promise to finish the story already on the site, and I need to take care of that first before I give you any more PxL. I hoped you all enjoyed it. And if you made it this far in the story, please leave me a review. Thank you for your time in reading this fic, and I bid you adieu, until next time!**

**Sincerely, **

**Ally Marton**


End file.
